Evangelion 50: You Can (Not) Be Serious
by Sekhmet and Susano-o
Summary: Three new pilots take center stage alongside the main cast and Mari in order to defeat the Angels and earn as little mental scarring as possible. Rated M because Evangelion is messed up.
1. Chapter 1

**Susano-o: So this is a thing. **

**Sekhmet: I fucking love NGE. But only for the art. Don't think I'm some damn edgelord cause I'm not. I just like the traditional style of art and animation. Anyway, welcome to Evangelion 5.0: You Can (Not) Be Serious. No, this isn't a parody. We're not joking. Well, maybe were joking a little. **

**Susano-o: Also known as Evangelion where people don't bottle up their problems and or expect people to deal with serious issues on their own. Seriously, some therapy would fix so much of Evangelion, but that's what happens when a show is fake deep. **

**Sekhmet: Poor depressed bois. Or girls, in this case. Once again, two OCs take the stage in this fic. And yes, they too have their problems. Also, we're using a mix of Rebuild and Original canon, so buckle your seatbelt for Mari in anime canon, among other things. **

**Susano-o: And like Anno we have VERY basic knowledge of these illnesses, we're not psychology experts and don't claim to be, so fair warning BIG disclaimer for mental illness. **

**Sekhmet: Seriously, if we're misrepresenting certain mental illnesses, PLEASE contact us and tell us. We don't want to get in trouble if we're doing this wrong. Also, each episode will feature some sort of variation on Fly Me To the Moon, depending on how the episode goes.**

**Susano-o: And to help with that we'll make a list of them here, fair warning we're taking our interpretation for the actual 4 children, this may not be the actual one but it's what we think they have.**

**Shinji- Clinical Depression, Avoidant Personality Disorder, Dependant Personality Disorder (How these two can coexist we're not sure), general abandonment issues. **

**Rei- ****Schizoid Personality Disorder**

**Asuka: Narcissistic Personality Disorder, Superiority Complex, Inferiority Complex, Histrionic Personality Disorder**

**Mari- Mild Psychopathy (We don't see enough of her to give her a better diagnosis) **

**(OC) Isabelle- Cleithrophobia, Borderline Personality Disorder, Acrophillia **

**(OC) Mary: Maladaptive Daydreaming (Daydreams relayed in bold text) **

**(OC) Adelise: Cotard's Delusion**

**Sekhmet: Anything else that needs discussing?**

**Susano-o: I don't think so, so let's get to chapter 1! **

**Sekhmet: So an American and an Australian walk into Japan...**

**Susano-o: Yeah mate, break out the thongs and throw some shrimp on the barbie. **

**Sekhmet: And bring on the pain! **

(A Cruel Angel's Thesis, 10th Anniversary Edition)

The original opening is recut to include Mary, Isabelle and Adelise in certain shots, the most notable being stills of Mary and Isabelle replacing stills of Gendo and Ritsuko. In the last few shots, Mary reaches out to Shinji from beyond her plug, which is seen off the side of the plug as ejected. The last shot is the silhouettes of the main cast against a red background.

Chapter 1: Fresh off the Boat

Mary Jones sat in one of the comfy chairs of the plane currently bound for Sydney. She studied the patterns of the clouds, not having much more to do. Her Walkman played "Proud Mary" in her ears. She was getting antsy, as land was so close but not here yet.

"How you feelin' girly?" One of the black suited agents asked from his seat nearby.

"I'm alright sir. A little nervous, but I'll be fine." Mary said, removing one side of her headphones to hear.

"Don't worry, working for NERV isn't that bad," He said shrugging. "Just follow orders and everything will be smooth sailing."

"_I hope so. Frankly I'm more worried about being in a whole new country and so far from home." _Mary thought. "_I'm really rusty, I should have studied more." _"Yes sir." Mary said.

The sound of tires skidding on asphalt broke through her thoughts. Mary looked up suddenly. The plane was landing.

"Ah time to pick up the other one," The agent said standing up with a groan.

Mary's head raced with incredibly vivid pictures of what this person might look like. A mousey blonde girl with glasses? A rugged surfer type guy with a complex beard? It could be anyone.

"Hey, you ok mate?" A voice said as Mary felt a light tap on her shoulder that was quickly pulled way. Mary's head snapped up. In front of her was a black and pink streaked haired girl dressed in a pair of light grey pants with sturdy outdoor boots, a white t-shirt, a wide brim hat sat on a table nearby with a pair of goggles strapped to the top. The girl herself was heavily tanned with small scars all over her arms, legs, and face. one of which was stitched up on her cheek. Finally she had big expressive green eyes, throwing a large hiking bag into one of the seats she grabbed the one across from Mary.

"I'm alright. Just a bit nervous." Mary said.

"Why?"

"It's just some brand new experiences is all. I've never been to Japan." Mary explained.

"Ah," She answered with a soft nod. "Well then this is gonna be a right trip for you."

"It's been one, yes." Mary said. "I honestly have very little idea about what to expect, and that's why I'm so nervous."

"Oh that's the fun part," She said smiling. "I've been all around the world, not knowing what to expect is the best."

Mary sighed. "I suppose you're right. I'm a forgetful person anyway. By the time I set foot on land, I'll probably forget why I was so nervous anyway."

"Tthere you go," She said, holding out a hand. "Isabelle Zoe Elke O'Kelly-Watanabe," She spat out rapid fire.

Mary took her hand a bit taken aback. "Mary Jones." She introduced herself.

"Yeah my dad isn't sane," Isabelle said shrugging nervously. "Threw every bloody nationality between him and me mum together into one name."

"Ah." Mary said.

"Yeah, so just call me Isabelle," She said looking Mary over. The girl was probably around 4'9". Her skin was tanned from being out in the sun, and her chocolate colored hair was shaggy on top and coiled into two small buns below her head. She wore a black crop top and khaki pants, black sneakers, and slung around her neck was a pair of older headphones attached to a Walkman on her belt. Sat next to her was a lumpy white canvas bag.

"Well Isabelle." Mary said, reaching into her bag. "According to my family tradition, would you like a peach?" She finished, pulling out said fruit.

Isabelle smiled happily before grabbing the peach and a knife from her bag. "Cheers mate," She said slicing it apart into strips. Mary took another from her bag, mimicked a toasting gesture and started eating hers like an apple. The fruits were smaller than normal, but were packed with juice and sweetness to the point of being artificial.

"_Maybe this won't be so bad after all…" _Mary thought.

"So did you happen to see a giant metal cross they loaded up and left with as you came in?" Isabelle asked. "Took one of those giant planes to lift it."

"I'm not really sure." Mary said. "They loaded one up with me too."

"Well that's odd," Isabelle said shrugging. "-But NERV's one big organization."

"I know right? They've got buildings everywhere." Mary said.

"Employs damn near everyone in the world nowadays," Isabelle shrugged. "Dad's worked in almost every office across the world, they have like a thousand employees per building."

"I know. Ever since Dad went to work for them, it's practically been up to me to tend to the farm." Mary said. "And now even I work for them. Who's gonna take care of the trees now? Our cat Momo? She can't harvest peaches, she has no thumbs."

"That's gonna be hard," Isabelle said sympathetically. "We live in a van so it's easy to pack up and go."

"Not gonna lie, I'm kinda jealous. I wish dad could have packed up the farm in a van and left. We might still have the other half of our orchard." Mary said.

"Ever tried living in a tight enclosed place with your parent for weeks at a time," Isabelle asked. "And I mean one of those tiny vans for 1 person."

"That's why I said kinda." Mary said.

Isabelle chuckled, twitching slightly as the doors closed and the plane moved into takeoff position.

…

Mary gazed out the window, quite entranced with the sight in front of her. **The clouds formed tall, swirling shapes, almost like castle spires. A white, cyan bellied dragon soared through the clouds, making grand loops and spins without a care in the world. It dipped beneath the clouds and came up soaked in water, quickly shaken off. **

"Oi, you ok there?" Isabelle asked grabbing Mary's shoulder. Mary jolted upwards, and in an instant the daydream faded.

"Huh? Yeah I'm ok." She said. It wasn't very convincing.

"You sure, you kinda spaced out on me there in the middle of our conversation?"

"I'm sorry. I can sometimes be like that. I really don't mean to." Mary said.

"Ok then?" Isabelle said confused. Mary went back to the window.

"Attention passengers, the landing process will begin shortly. Please return to your seats and place your trays into the upright locked position." The pilot chimed in over the radio. Without looking away from the window, Mary locked up her tray.

"Finally, flying is worse than boating," Isabelle groaned as she squirmed in her seat clenching her hands.

"I like flying. Humans weren't meant to fly, but we did it anyway. If that's not the biggest possible fuck you to any and all gods I don't know what is." Mary said.

"I guess, I mean I do like paragliding and the like, I guess it's being trapped in a giant metal tube I have no control over is the problem."

"I suppose. You just gotta have faith in the pilots." Mary said as the plane tires screeched on the landing strip pavement.

"Fuckin' finally," Isabelle said grabbing her bag. "Let's get out of the woop woop already."

"I have no idea what that means." Mary said, taking her bag with her. The summer sun beat down on the runway, heat waves blazed from the pavement.

"Middle of F-in no where," Isabelle explained putting on her hat to block out the sun.

"Ah." Mary said.

"Yeah," She said pulling out a map and staring at it for a few minutes. "Ok then, my kanji is a lot rusty, but I think we go this way to the exit tram."

"That is...not at all what that says." Mary said, and suppressed a giggle. "The exit tram is over there."

Isabelle turned the map sideways. "What was I looking at?" She asked confused.

"Fire extinguishers it looks like." Mary said. "I think that's what that says anyway."

"Well I learned Japanese when I was like 7, so it's been a while," Isabelle blushed.

"Not knocking you for that. I only know about a hundred various phrases, so we're in the same boat." Mary said.

"Well this is gonna be an interesting move then," Isabelle concluded. "Come on to the tram then."

"Yay, more sitting." Mary said.

….

"So any reason why we were sent ahead on our own?" Isabelle asked.

"Not a clue. If I were optimistic, I'd say they wanted us to be independent or something." Mary said.

"Well it's odd but then again NERV is weird," Isabelle said looking out the window, then sat up in shock. "What the-?!" She screamed.

"What? What is it?" Mary asked frightened. She had been slipping into one of her dazes when Isabella had screamed.

"Look at that crater!" She yelled pointing out the window.

"Cool!" Mary said excitedly, gaping at said crater.

"Cor-blimey that must be where that bloody bogan angel got a bomb dropped on its head." Isabelle realized.

"Oh yeah. I kinda forgot that those exist." Mary said.

Isabelle looked back in shock. "How the blood soaked protestant hell did you forget about the building sized bogan stomping through a city not even a week ago?" She asked incredulously.

"Remember when I said I was a forgetful person?" Mary said.

"It was all over the news," Isabelle said pointing at the nearby TV. "It's still on!"

Mary shrugged. "I guess I just forgot." Mary looked off into the distance, and rubbed her eyes. **The setting had suddenly switched to night, within the blink of an eye. The tram rattled, the lights suddenly becoming rickety and flickering. In the darkness Mary saw a pair of footprints glowing in the dim light, as if illuminated by a blacklight. Curiosity overwhelmed her, and she followed the footsteps. They ended just inside the next car. Sitting close to the door was a mousey looking boy, in his own world thanks to a Walkman of his own. Completely ordinary in every way, save for a slight glow.** Mary rubbed her eyes hard, and everything was back to normal.

"Ok that's getting freaky," Isabelle said from the doorway. "You walked off again."

"I guess I did." Mary said, knowing full well what she was doing, but refusing to acknowledge it.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Isabelle asked.

"I'm ok." Mary said firmly.

Isabelle looked at her in nervousness, but let it go. "Ok then…" She said looking around. "So come on back then," she said waving her hand.

"In a minute." Mary said. Maybe it was just her daydream, but this kid felt important to her for some reason. He looked like he needed a friend, and she was happy to provide, especially to such a cutie. She sat down next to the kid with a loud thump, hoping it would get his attention despite the headphones.

…

Shinji started down at his feet as the loud sounds of classical music blocked out the world around him, he had been on this train since the sun had risen doing exactly what he was doing right now. The first night with Misato had been nice, but waking up after a horrifying nightmare of the 3rd Angel tearing him and his EVA apart he knew this wasn't something he could do, the only problem he had now, was getting up the courage to leave.

"Hello." Mary said. She tossed a peach back and forth between her hands like a ball.

Shinji practically jumped out of his chair. "O-oh, h-hello," He stuttered nervously.

"Is it ok if I sit here?" Mary asked. "_Oh wow, aside from all the sadness fogging his eyes, he's really cute." _She thought.

"Umm s-sure," He said squirming in his chair.

"Something troubling you? You look awfully nervous." Mary offered, trying to be kind.

"No no no," Shinji said with a nervous smile. "I'm fine."

"Ok. You looked like you needed a friend, or at least someone to talk to." Mary said.

"No I-I'm fine...really," He said softly.

"Well alright. At least take this." Mary said, and offered him the peach.

"Oh," Shinji said softly as his stomach started to growl. "Umm thank you," He said taking the peach and slowly chewing on it.

"So umm Mary," Isabelle said sitting down. "Real quick do you know what station we get off at to get to NERV?" She asked Mary.

"Not sure. Is there a train map nearby or on the back of the map we have?" Mary asked.

Shinji stiffened at the mention of NERV. "Umm, why are you going there?" He asked the two.

"I'm not really sure. They just said we were needed." Mary said.

"Dad got relocated to Tokyo-3 after that big bogan smashed the city." Isabelle explained. "Said they wanted me to go ahead early and meet that head doctor sheila, something about a medical checkup." She said with a shrug.

"Now that I think about it, my dad got relocated here too. Hell, our stories are pretty similar." Mary said thoughtfully.

Shinji looked at the two in fear. "N-no y-you two need to leave," He stuttered nervously.

"Why would we do that? We're almost there." Mary asked.

"N-no! You need to leave the city," Shinji shouted. "Don't go to NERV!"

"What are you on about you drongo?" Isabelle asked edging away from the crazy boy.

"They're gonna try to make you pilot the EVA," Shinji said before instantly covering his mouth as he went wide-eyed in fear.

Mary tilted her head in curiosity. "EVA? I've never heard of such a thing." Isabelle on the other hand looked confused, then excited.

"It that that gnarly purple robot that turned that angel into colored rain!?" She asked excitedly and at Shinji's hesitant nod she started giggling. "You little ripper!" She laughed.

"What?" Mary asked confused.

"Sorry, that's fantastic mate!" Isabelle corrected with a big toothy smile. "Gonna get to put those pikers in a hole in the ground!"

"I agree. It may be scary, but someone's gotta do it." Mary said with a nod.

"No you don't understand," Shinji explained. "I-it's connected to you, any pain it feels you do too," He said looking at his hand and wincing as phantom pains shot down his arm.

"What an odd system. I suppose it could have some practical purpose, but it's beyond me." Mary speculated. She tried not to speculate too hard though, or she'd end up in another daze.

"What, that means... you're the pilot of that purple war machine?" Isabelle asked in a slight daze. "Why the hell are you out here and not having a piss up in every bar in the city, smozzing and socializing with all the women and wine you could ever want?"

"I-I-I can't do it," Shinji stuttered. "T-that thing...EVA...it's not just a machine, it's a monster," He started. "I passed out and then it went berserk, it did everything on its own."

"Well it sounds pretty bad," Isabelle agreed leaning back in her seat. "-But considering what I saw, it actually did something compared to the what the military was shelling out."

"That's true, and it DID die in the end. Still, I can understand why it's upsetting." Mary agreed.

Shinji looked down at his feet as his shoulders shook. "I-It was just awful, it hurt, it was so scary, that thing was trying to murder me and everyone else."

"And now it's pushin' up daisies and you're still here," Isabelle said smiling as she patted Shinji's shoulder. "Good on ya mate."

"She's right. And if that was the bottom, the only way to go is up, right?" Mary offered.

Shinji looked up at them blinking owlishly. "Yeah I-I guess," He said with a faint smile. "Thanks."

"No wucka's," Isabelle said shrugging nonchalantly.

"Glad we could help." Mary agreed, returning the smile tenfold.

Shinji nodded before looking up at the station ticker. "Oh, we missed the station closest to NERV," He sighed. "It'll be another hour before we come around."

"We got time, right Isabelle?" Mary asked.

Isabelle shifted in her seat again looking around quickly. "Let's just get off at the next station and walk," She suggested.

"Damn, you're probably right. Oh well, I don't mind walking a bit." Mary relented.

"Umm," Shinji said interrupting them. "Sorry but, I think I can lead you guys the right way."

"Oh, thank you. That would be a huge help." Mary said enthusiastically.

This week's outro: Evangelion's Fly Me To The Moon


	2. Chapter 2

**Sekhmet: Setup chapter ahoy!**

**Susano-o: Meeting the designated guardian ho! **

**Sekhmet: Yeah! Meeting Adults!**

**Susano-o: Ok let's get to it. **

Chapter 2: Into The Fire

"Woah," Isabelle said as the Geofront came into view. "This place is enormous!"

"Ok, so I'm not seeing things, it really is super cool." Mary confirmed, glued to the window with almost childlike glee. She had thought for sure that she had entered another daydream somewhere on the way there.

"Yeah it's...pretty big," Shinji said smiling oddly. "Misato got lost inside NERV trying to get me to the EVA."

"I can see why. Holy crap." Mary said, still glued to the sight.

"We got a map luckily," Isabelle said flapping around a folded pamphlet. "So hopefully we won't get lost and have to be rescued."

"Yeah, and it's very lucky we can read it between the both of us." Mary agreed.

….

"We're lost aren't we?" Isabelle asked taking another corner looking around the dark hallways nervously. "I know I've seen that room at least three times already."

"I think so, but I swear we've only seen it twice." Mary agreed.

"Maybe we should find one of the Section 2 agents," Shinji suggested. "They should be around her somewhere."

"Great idea." Mary said, and started looking for anyone who might look like one.

"We just need to find a-," He said before stopping and looking down the hallway. "Oh hello Dr. Akagi!" He said loudly waving at a blonde haired woman in a lab coat walking away from them.

She turned around to greet him with a small smile. "Oh, hello Shinji."

Shinji smiled as he lead the two girls over to women. "Umm Mary, Isabelle, this is Dr. Akagi, she's the one who made the EVA's."

"Oh wow, that's amazing!" Mary said excitedly.

Ritsuko smiled at the compliment. "Hello there you two, glad you made it on time," She said with a small nod. "As Shinji here said, I worked on the EVA's, I'm also the head researcher and doctor here at NERV, so we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

"It's a pleasure to be working with you." Mary said, and after a lightbulb went off in her head, gave a bow. She was still getting a bit used to customs.

Isabelle smiled as she stuck out a hand to shake, ignoring all basic customs, with the tons she had picked up over the years it was hard to keep them straight. "Thank you for finding us, so why did you need us here so early?"

"After the Third Angel attacked, we thought it best to call in reinforcements so we can be as prepared as possible." Ritsuko answered curtly.

Isabelle's eyes went wide. "So we do get to pilot those big robots?" She asked excitedly.

Ritsuko rolled her eyes. "Well there's a lot more involved than getting in and starting them up like cars, but in short, yes."

"Bloody cool," Isabelle said smiling brightly. "So what do we need to do?"

"Well, we have to run a few tests and teach you two the basics of piloting. It's a bit like learning to operate any piece of heavy equipment." Ritsuko explained. "By the time you're well adjusted to handling the EVAs, you'll be ready to fight the Angels."

"Oh wow!" Mary said excitedly.

Isabelle nodded. "Ok then!"

Ritsuko smiled. "-But first, a medical check up," She said enjoying the way Isabelle's face fell at that revelation. "We can't do anything till your EVA's get here anyway, so we'll get that out of the way first," She said turning to walk away before stopping to look over her shoulder. "Oh by the way, your official designations now are the Sixth and Seventh Child respectively," She said looking first at Mary then Isabelle.

Mary counted something on her fingers to herself. "Seven is a lucky number, right?" She asked offhandedly to Isabelle.

"Yep," Isabelle said smiled. "It's my lucky number too."

"Double lucky then." Mary noted. "Six doesn't mean anything to me personally."

Shinji smiled at the exchange.

….

Mary rubbed her arm and winced once her blood was drawn. "Why's the blood gotta be so painful to get out?"

"Oh that was nothing," Isabelle said dismissively. "I once had to get a boa constrictor off my leg after it bite me, took the better part of an hour to finally get the bloody bastard off."

"It's always the trivial pain that hurts the most. Shots and stubbing your toes hurt so much because it's ultimately not life threatening, so your body doesn't use any adrenaline on it." Marybabbled excitedly. "I once broke my thumb carrying a peach box, barely felt anything until the shock wore off, and by then I was on my way to the hospital."

"I got pounced on by a dingo the week before I got on the plane," Isabelle said pointing to her newest scar. "Tried to herd the thing away from our van, didn't like that at all."

"Well I guess I can't attest to that. I got into a couple fights with a kid who's tried to steal the top off the crop a few years in a row now. I can take a hit at least." Mary said.

"I punched a kangaroo," Isabelle said, Shinji just looked at them in a mixture of confusion and fear.

"Fuck, ok you win this round." Mary said.

"It was just one punch, he knocked my dad over and wouldn't leave, so I just popped him in the snout once, he was so confused he just disengaged," Isabelle explained smiling nervously at the two's praise. "For some reason Australia really hates us, UK, Germany, and Japan fine, Australia nah mate you're gonna hurt."

"But you punched a kangaroo. They're nature's boxing champs. Honestly America's barely changed. Most of the people that got displaced by rising sea levels ended up in Wyoming of all places." Mary said. "I don't know why Wyoming specifically."

"Oh well as long as Maine survived, Maine is the US version of Australia."

"I've never been to Maine, but I heard it was the Florida of the northeast, and not in a good way." Mary said. "Speaking of which, Florida is entirely underwater, or so I heard."

"Oh piss," Isabelle huffed. "No Disney World then, now we only have that crappy Disneyland in California."

"None of that either. Anaheim was flooded off the map, along with most of LA." Mary said. "Hesperia is a coastal town now, I live just outside."

"Oh damn," Isabelle pouted.

"Well there's still the international parks if you're into that." Mary offered.

"Not the same," Isabelle sighed.

"Well, if we ever have the means, I'm sure they'll be rebuilt." Mary said, trying in vain to reassure her. .

"Umm guys," Shinji said speaking up. "Tokyo Disneyland is still standing if you want to go there," He said with a nervous cringe.

"Yay!" Isabelle yelled excitedly.

"I'd like that one day." Mary said with a kind smile.

Shinji smiled too, glad to see them happy.

...

"Alright, everything seems to be in order. By all accounts, you two are perfectly healthy. There's still a few minutes until the EVAs are fully secured, so in the meantime I can brief you on what it entails to pilot an EVA." Ritsuko said.

"Well, I'm glad to hear nothing's wrong with me." Mary said.

"Doctors," Isabelle muttered. "Take forever to do things."

"You've spent more time in doctors' offices than anyone else here," Ritsuko said, holding out a four inch thick file. "You'd be in them less if you stopped your invasive exploratory habits."

Isabelle crossed her arms. "I like the outdoors," She said shrugging. "And being up high."

"That's great, but I'm impressed that you're not dead with that many incidents under your belt." Mary joked.

"She has a lucky streak three miles wide," Ritsuko smirked. "Though I'm going to stress to you to be careful when piloting," She said with a serious look. "Angels are not jokes, they will actively be trying to kill you."

"Right. Kinda forgot that they're not just happening to trudge through and we gotta chase them off." Mary admitted. Isabelle nodded.

"Alright then," Ritsuko said closing Isabelle's file. "Lets go get you two suited up and then you can meet the rest of the bridge," She said with a dark smile. Mary smiled and hopped out of her chair, eager to see the rest of NERV.

…

"Who in the blood soaked Protestant hell invented these bloody fetish suits!?" Isabelle screamed as she looked over the skintight black and pink suit with neon green plastic bits.

"It's not so bad. It reminds me of a wetsuit in a weird way." Mary said, holding up her suit, which was yellow with white accents.

"I've been in enough wetsuits in my life to know, this is not a wetsuit," She blushed pulling at the skintight material over her butt. "This would probably get me thrown out of a fancy restaurant for indecent exposure."

"Why would you wear a wetsuit to a fancy restaurant?" Mary asked, hefting the material over her arms.

"I'd rather wear a bloody wetsuit to one than this," She said grabbing her pink covered boobs and blushing even harder. "The support is not worth the look."

"I still say it's not so bad." Mary said, vacuum sealing herself in. "There are worse things to pilot a giant robot in, right?"

"What starkers?" Isabelle asked.

"Huh? In any case, we can't all be Roger Smith." Mary said, smoothing out her suit.

"Starkers, naked, nude, in the buff, in a state of nature, the birthday suit, au naturel."

"Alright I get it." Mary said. "Man, I never knew yellow was my color."

"I feel like I'm going to either a car show, a rave, or a strip joint," Isabelle muttered. "And what's with this?" She said holding up the hairband wire that came with the suit.

"Well it looks like a headband, so I guess put it on your head." Mary suggested, nestling hers in her hair.

"It's called the Interface Headset," A voice called out from the locker room door. "Or A10 Nerve Clips if you want to piss of Ritsuko," The voice joked.

"I've told you before," Ritusko's tired voice responded. "The Interface Headset has nothing to do with A10 nerve synchronization, how it got that name I don't know but I'm trying to get it to stop."

"See," The other voice chuckled. "It's fun."

"Hello Miss new voice." Mary said in a spacey tone.

"G'day," Isabelle added.

"Hello you two," The voice said happily. "I'm Misato Katsuragi, I'm the operations director here at NERV," She explained.

"She was also supposed to be the one to meet you at the front door," Ritsuko deadpanned. "-But she got lost...again," Misato just hissed in response.

"Oh that's ok, we got lost too." Mary said, all too eager to share.

"Yeah why didn't we get a map in english?" Isabelle asked. "-I'd have even settle for german."

"We had expected you to be able to read and write in Japanese before coming here," Ritsuko said slipping back into her doctor voice and out of the teasing one she was using before. "That you don't will have to be rectified as soon as possible."

"Oh tough break you two," Misato said with a sympathetic wince.

Mary pursed her lips and looked away guiltily. "_I REALLY should have studied more." _

…

"I can't do this," Isabelle whined as she paced the ends of the hallway to the EVA cages.

"Why not? It's not like the robots are gonna laugh at you." Mary said.

"No I can't do this with her watching!" Isabelle yelled flailing her hands around.

"...who?" Mary asked.

"Misato!" Isabelle said exasperatedly.

"Why? Just maintain some level of professionalism and everything'll be fine." Mary said.

"She just makes me feel weird," Isabelle sighed falling back onto the nearby bench bonelessly.

"Like, a lovey dovey weird? Because that would be fucked." Mary said.

"No like a 'I don't want to disappoint you or something' kinda weird," Isabelle groaned rolling over onto her stomach.

"So like a mom weird." Mary said.

Isabelle tensed. "M-Maybe," She stuttered out. "Bloody hell I don't even remember my mom."

"Yeah me neither. My dad named one of our horses after her though, and that horse is super nice. That's besides the point though. Let's just get out there." Mary said, and opened the door without further hesitation.

"Fine," Isabelle said standing up. "-But after this I'm gonna go find a place to watch the clouds," She muttered before looking up in contemplation as the two proceeded into the cages.

….

"So we have to sit in those?" Isabelle asked pointing to the two giant open pods sitting in an orange fluid.

"That's the physical side, yes. However, there's a lot more going on in the mind." Misato explained. "The EVAs are directed via a neural link provided by the pilot. They're basically controlled with your mind."

"Cool." Mary muttered, tempted to squat down and run her hand through the orange fluid.

Ritsuko sighed. "It's much more complicated than Misato said, but she's essentially right," The blonde scientist explained. "The neural uplink provided via your interface headset will allow you to command the Evangelions with your mind, anything else is simply there to help that link, the plug suits for instance cut down on unnecessary interference."

"Oh so there is a reason for them," Isabelle mumbled still not liking the skin tight suit. Shinji blushed and looked away mumbling to himself.

"And as you'll see inside, the entry plugs have handles to allow you something tactile to grip so your not tempted to move your hands when trying to move your EVA," Ritsuko finished.

"_That's good. God knows I might be moving a lot." _Mary thought.

"When you synchronize, you'll want to try and clear your mind of any outside interference," Ritsuko explained. "The more you're focused on piloting the easier it will be on you, this test today is to help with that," She finished before leading then over to the entry plugs. "EVAs can be...temperamental in their own ways, so learning how to establish a baseline sych-ratio before learning how to work with your EVA's particular idiosyncrasies it the best way to get you going."

Mary nodded, suddenly a bit more nervous, though trying her best not to show it.

"That's all you need to know now," Ritsuko said nodding up at the bridge crew, who nodded back. "-But you don't need to worry about the technical side of things, that's my job," She said with a small smile. "For now all you need to do is sit in the pod and concentrate on clearing your mind."

"Sounds easy enough." Mary said, her false bravado obvious.

"We got this," Isabelle agreed smiling softly.

"Ok," Shinji nodded having already done this in a real EVA.

Ritsuko nodded. "Alright then," She said walking towards the bridge elevator, leaving Isabelle and Mary alone in the room.

"Let's do this then." Mary finally said.

"Yes!" Isabelle agreed as she climbed into her designated pod. When both were in the pods, they sealed shut and began flooding with the orange fluid.

"Oh god no-!" Mary shouted, and quickly held her breath before the fluid overtook her.

"Fucking hell ya bloody fucking piker cunts!" Isabelle screamed as she banged on the cockpit door as hard as she could.

"It's alright, you can breathe just fine." Misato said over the internal line.

"Yes, the LCL will oxygenate your lungs directly," Ritsuko took over. "It's there to help with synchronization and will act as a shock absorber, don't want you two bouncing around in there in battle," She finished with a chuckle, the reaction of new pilots was always amusing to the bridge crew.

Isabelle growled as she took a deep breath, letting it out just as the LCL passed over her head. ""Keep yubbin' that big mouth, while it's still attached to your bloody fucking neck!" She screamed over the intercom.

Mary eventually let go of her breath and allowed the LCL in. "Do I have to cough this up later?" She finally asked.

"Yes," Ritsuko answered.

"Fuck." Mary said defeatedly.

…

"Well that was a right pain in arse," Isabelle snorted as she washed her hair. "Two bloody hours of sitting in a seat."

"That stuff is worse to get in your sinuses than bile." Mary sighed, sounding very tired.

"No kidding, stuff smells like blood and has the aftertaste of piss and nachos," Isabelle snorted before spitting out more of the fluid into the drain.

"I can't wait to go home and take a nap." Mary said.

"I want some mouthwash," Isabelle joked.

"Me too, but nap first." Mary said, before spitting a glob of LCL into the drain.

…

[I'm going to die,] Isabelle whined in english as she smacked her head against a wall. [I'm going to so totally die.]

[And why is that?] Mary asked.

[We're gonna be living next to Misato!] Isabelle shouted flailing her hands around her head.

[Oh no, living near the boss, how tragic.] Mary said sarcastically. [Remember what I said about professionalism?]

[How the hell can I be professional when I have to see her all the damn time?] Isabelle questioned. [I barely understand my feelings for her.]

[Well, don't think about it too much if it bugs you this much.] Mary offered. [I don't know, try focusing on the fact that it's our BOSS.] Isabelle's only response was a groan. [You'll be fine if you can put a wall between your personal and professional lives.] Another groan was her response.

This week's outro: Sinatra's Fly Me To The Moon


	3. Chapter 3

**Sekhmet: School establishment chapter. Personally, I always liked the school scenes, but Anno was right in minimizing our time there. After all, who wants school drama when we can fight monsters? That's my favorite part anyway.**

**Susano-o: Could have been an amazing commentary on government censorship and the fact his entire class was being groomed to be pilots, but no we needed more time dedicated to seeing why Gendo is a fuck head. **

**Sekhmet: Look, everyone's a bad person in Evangelion. Some are just worse than others sure but still.**

**Susano-o: -But there wasn't an entire bit dedicated to trying to explain why Ritsuko has problems like there was for him, and trying to link it back to Shinji and say he has the same thing Shinji has it totally awful. Shinji was a lost boy, Gendo is just a prick. Anyway moving on. **

**Sekhmet: Let's just get on with this before you go on a giant rant.**

Chapter 3: Getting Used to It

[Ok then!] Isabelle screamed as Misato whipped around another corner at over twice the speed limit. [This is a pretty good way to keep me from losing it, bloody hell woman drive like a normal person!] Mary, meanwhile, was mostly unfazed.

"Umm Misato," Shinji said from the passenger seat. "Maybe you should slow down a bit," He asked as the car's tires skidded into another turn. "I think Isabelle is about to throw up."

"I live in a van!" Isabelle screamed. "Van's don't do this kind of stuff without falling over!"

"It's alright, I know what I'm doing!" Misato replied, drifting another corner without hesitation.

"Either way," Shinji answered. "I know you want to show them the spot, but if we crash it will be bad for everyone."

"Oh alright." Misato half grumbled, and started slowing down. Mary sighed and gazed out the window at the passing scenery.

[I swear I'd rather go back to NERV-3 and deal with that german girl than drive with her again,] Isabelle hissed with a white knuckle grip on the cars handles.

[Nope, too late! You're hanging with us now!] Mary said, all too excited at the prospect of a new friend.

Isabelle blinked. [W-we're friends?] She asked.

[Well duh. You accepted the peach, didn't you? That means we're friends now.] Mary said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Isabelle didn't understand that, but she gave Mary a big smile as she leaned closer to the girl to soak up her warmth. This day was not going to way she was expecting, the people were nice, piloting was just weird and tiring, however she wasn't gonna let everything that happened get her down now that she had made a friend. "So Misato," She said smiling. "What are we gonna do while we wait for the Angels?"

"Until the next Angel arrives, we can't do anything but prepare. That mostly means more testing, but you'll also be going to school." She explained.

"Oh," Isabelle said blinking. "I've never gone to a regular school, dad moved so much he decided to have me homeschooled instead."

"It's not a big deal." Mary said. "It's just being around a bunch of strangers all trying to learn the same thing I guess. But the way I see it, it's more opportunities to make friends."

"Well it's gonna be great!" Isabelle smiled.

"We're here!" Misato yelled, pulling up to a small turnoff point that overlooked where the city was supposed to be. As of the moment, there wasn't much to see beyond the city platforms.

"I don't get it." Mary said, almost dumbly.

"Just wait, it's about to start." Misato said, looking down at her watch.

After about a minute of silence, Mary rubbed her eyes. **Suddenly, the sky turned green with the setting sun coming off blue. She looked around, confused. Shinji was still glowing, which was weird to her because usually when her daydreams changed, people's appearances were just as fluid. Misato looked like she was playing a tengu in a stage play and Isabelle looked like she was made of stone.**

"**It's starting!" Misato said in a warped voice, and Mary heard a siren in the distance. Hatches opened up, and enormous fountains of blood made elaborate displays. **Convinced by now that this wasn't real, Mary rubbed her eyes, and everything went back to normal, the blood fountains now replaced with rising skyscrapers. She sighed in relief.

"So cool!" Isabelle said in awe as she watched the buildings rise from the ground, Shinji and Misato smiled as well. "This is what you kids are fighting for," She said proudly.

"Wait, so the Angels just don't attack at night?" Mary asked, puzzled.

"It's hard to say. The last one didn't, but who knows when the next one will." Misato replied.

"Right. Sorry for ruining the moment." Mary said.

"Well," Isabelle said smiling. "I'm ready to fight at least!" She said smacking her fists together.

Mary took a deep breath in and let it out. "Me too."

….

[How does one woman drink that much?] Isabelle muttered watching Misato down her third beer in under 20 minutes.

[I don't know but it's mesmerizing.] Mary said. [She's like the Energizer Bunny.]

[Yeah, just keeps chugging and chugging and chugging,] Isabelle said with a confused look. Mary went back to her food without another word. [Everything I see of her makes me more and more confused,] She said grabbing her food with a fork, chopsticks be damned. [At least the cooking's good.]

[Hell yeah.] Mary said, enjoying her food way too much.

[I haven't had cooking this good in a while, dad's not the best cook,] Isabelle said grabbing another forkful. [I still remember the time he tried to make meatloaf out of snake meat.]

[My dad's kind of the same. The quality is well enough, but I've lived a life of pretty peach centric dishes. They're great and all, but it makes you look forward to the annual Harvest Breakfast, where we're expressly forbidden from eating our crop.]

Shinji and Misato looked at each other in confusion, neither of them able to understand english enough to communicate with the two. "So then," Shinji said interrupting the two. "I guess we're going to school together tomorrow, if you come over early I'll make us all breakfast," He said smiling.

Mary felt like an arrow had been shot through her chest. Whether or not it was Cupid's arrow was unclear still. "Well it would be horribly impolite to refuse, right Isabelle?"

"I was gonna catch and grill my own food, but I guess that works too," She joked back.

"Right." Mary laughed, suddenly a bit nervous.

….

"Been awhile since I wore a skirt," Isabelle said tugging the skirt up. "Glad I don't wear panites or this would bug me."

"You can't see my butt, right?" Mary asked, trying to look over her shoulder.

"Nope, just don't do any high kicks," Isabelle answered.

"Good enough." Mary said, smoothing out the wrinkles.

"Well let's go get some food and then go to the wonders of public school."

"Aw yeah Wheaties, breakfast of champions!" Mary said.

"Hell yeah!" Isabelle agreed.

….

"So what is public school like?" Isabelle asked Shinji as the three walked to school.

"Oh it's normal," Shinji said shrugging. "I don't really know how to explain it."

"It's a bunch of people in the same room trying to learn all at the same time. Homeschooling multiplied by 30 or so." Mary said.

"Oh well that sounds...fun," Isabelle said scratching her head.

"It can be. Other times not so much. I guess it's also a life simulator." Mary added.

"That's a good way to put it," Shinji said smiling.

"Thanks." Mary smiled back.

…

"All rise." Hikari, the class rep, ordered. The class rose from their seats and bowed to the incoming teacher before returning to their seats.

(Why do we do that?) Isabelle typed to Mary as their instructor prepared for the lesson.

(It's just a formal thing. I forget how it started but that's just how it's done.) Mary typed back.

(Well it's odd) Isabelle typed before she got a message from another person.

(Hey are one of you the pilot to that big robot?) The message read.

(Who wants to know?) Mary replied.

(Not yet) Isabelle replied.

(Yes) Shinji replied, and the entire class lost it.

[Fuck] Mary sighed.

[Oh man] Isabelle muttered as the class started crowding around the three asking questions. [Didn't expect this] She said before smiling and answering questions as best she could, the NERV clearance briefing she received again for what felt like the fortieth time still clear in her head. Mary skillfully danced her way around what she didn't know or wasn't allowed to talk about, and blatantly made up a few things up to satiate the classmates. Shinji was clearly nervous about the attention, but with the other two helping take the pressure off him he was able to at least somewhat articulate his thoughts.

…

"So how did we end up here again?" Isabelle asked as she stood beside Shinji and Mary against two other boys, one in glasses and the other in a tracksuit.

"We were called out here by yours truly." Mary replied, gesturing to the two.

"Yeah sorry about this," The boy in the track suit said cracking his knuckles. "-But I gotta hit you for what your giant robot did to my sister."

"Oh man, first day and we're already dealing with a hoon," Isabelle said between Shinji and the other two. "Look, can we sit down and talk about this over a pint before resorting to violence?" She asked. "I don't want there to be any violence."

"I agree. Violence is the cheap way out." Mary said.

"No," the track suit boy growled. "His giant robot trashed up the city and hurt my sister!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry that happened, but there's nothing to gain with vengeance." Mary insisted.

"Why was she outside the shelters?" Isabelle asked. This caused the other boy to start stuttering.

"That's true. They're there for a reason." Mary agreed.

Before they could continue, the klaxon sound of the angel alarm cut through their discussion. "Oh look duty calls!" Isabelle said smiling. Mary fumbled with her Walkman and started playing the tape as she followed Isabelle, the opening of "Fortunate Son" blasting in her ears.

"Pilots Ikari, Jones, and Watanabe," Rei said from the front of the school. "We must get to NERV as soon as possible."

"You're one of our fellow pilots I assume." Mary asked.

"Oh sorry!" Shinji said from behind Isabelle. "This is Rei Ayanami!" He said before being pulled away. "Wait you don't even know where you're going!" He yelled.

This week's Outro: Evangelion's Fly Me To The Moon


	4. Chapter 4

**Sekhmet: FIRST FIGHT! Seriously I love the early Angel fights. Shamshel in particular is one of my favorite early Angels because I also like Planaria flatworms, which it looks like. It's also oddly cute, though that might just be me.**

**Susano-o: Also first showing of everyone's incompetence. Why did no one think to make a prog sword? A gun prevents them from getting close enough to remove the AT Field. Shinji was smart to not listen to them. **

**Sekhmet: I love how I'm gushing about the show's art and the Angels and being generally happy and you're so bitter about the characters right from the start. It's not bad, it's fucking funny. By the ending I'm going to be absolutely crushed. And not because I know how it all ends, but because I increasingly see your side of things. **

**Susano-o: The show drifted far into the psychological aspect in the later half, whether that's good or bad is subjective, personally I felt it was used the same wrong way the religious imagery was at some points. Basically it was used to make things fake deep (Same thing happened in the Rebuilds which is why the first two are so much better than the third). I like the show, I just think it has problems. **

**Sekhmet: I know, fights like Iruel were so boring to me, but I know you like that one in particular so I'll leave it alone. Blame me for being an adrenaline junkie. Also it's a shame that it went this way, because Anno got so much hate for it that he made the rebuild series. And we all know how that eventually went. **

**Susano-o: Well let's stop dwelling on the past and focus on the now. Let's go. **

Chapter 4: The Fourth Angel, Shamshel

"Alright then!" Isabelle said excitedly as they entered the NERV bridge. Mary nodded in agreement and cracked her knuckles.

"Ok you two," Misato said in a much more professional voice than they heard before. "You two have never been in an EVA before, so you'll be in the back and Shinji will be on point," She explained.

"Yes Ma'am." Mary said.

"Yes Mo-Misa-Ma'am," Isabelle stuttered turning into a blushing mess halfway through.

"Umm ok," Shinji said nervously as the three went to their EVA's.

Mary's EVA, EVA Unit 05, was a standard build, grassy green with white accents and a decidedly rectangular head. It's mouth was clearly present, but stayed clamped shut. Two lit up eyes, not unlike the ones seen on Unit 01, bore into her soul, but she was not dissuaded.

Isabelle's EVA, EVA Unit 06, was a large brown and orange beast with visor covered eyes and a mouth-plate that curved up into a smile. It's most distinguishing feature however was a long and broad, sharp-ended horn extending from the top of it's head.

"This is gonna be a proper bloody rootin!" Isabelle said giddily as she ran over to her entry plug.

"This is going to be an ass blasting bitcheloid." Mary said, getting into the seat of her plug.

"...What?" Shinji asked confused. The bridge team decidedly ignored them.

"Misato," Ritsuko said from Maya's station. "We're ready."

"Alright, begin the operation! Remove primary locks!" Misato directed.

"Primary locks removed!" Makota answered as the EVA's docking restraints were released.

"Remove secondary locks!" Misato ordered.

"Secondary locks removed," Shigeru answered as the EVA's arm and leg restraints were released.

"Remove final locks!" Misato ordered.

"Final locks removed!" Makota answered as the final shoulder pylon restraints were removed, leaving the EVA's to slump forward unrestrained.

"Activate Units 01, 05, and 06!" Misato ordered.

"Connect to the main power supply," Maya said looking over her screen. "Transmit power to all circuits. The second contact is beginning. The connection of the A10-nerve is operational. Connect the mutual lines. All values of the harmonics are normal. Everything is under control!" She said happily. "Synch ratios are holding at 60.4%, 41.2%, and 30.5%."

"Right, Isabelle you've got to focus or you won't even be able to walk with a synch ratio that low," Ritsuko ordered over the intercom.

"Alright," Isabelle said nervously as she tried to calm herself, and stop her eyes from darting all over her entry plug.

"We've reached the borderline!" Maya smiled as the EVA's powered up completely.

"Cor Blimey," Isabelle whispered as the walls of her pod changed to show the world through the EVA's eyes and she could suddenly feel the weight of her unit's armor on her shoulders. "This is bloody amazing!"

"Speak for yourself." Mary muttered, trying to focus as hard as she could on the task at hand so as not to slip into a daydream at such an inopportune time.

"You three, get to the launch pads," Misato ordered. "Shinji you're on point with the pallet gun, Mary and Isabelle you are to remain in the back and only provide support if ordered, we've given you a basic overview of the progressive knives but not guns so that's all you're gonna be able to use."

"Yes Ma'am." Mary replied.

"Right," Isabelle nodded. "-But you do know I have training with guns right?"

"Launch EVAs 01, 05, and 06!" Misato ordered not answering Isabelle's question.

The pads rocketed up and up, towards the surface at breakneck speeds and carrying the EVAs with them. Mary swore she could feel her teeth chatter, and grit her mouth to avoid biting her tongue off.

Mary braced for the sight of the monster that came for their blood, took a deep breath, and opened her eyes. What she was met with was what looked like a giant red Planaria with frog eyes and relatively small arms. Briefly, she considered it to be cute, but quickly refocused on her mission.

"Misato, why does it look like a giant flying umm...?" Isabelle asked over the radio, confused by the massive flying phallic creature that had stopped in front of them.

"Not the time to be immature." Misato quickly answered.

"I'm not trying to be!" Isabelle countered. "I literally have no other way to describe it!"

"I see a planaria." Mary offered.

"What is a bloody planaria?!" Isabelle asked as Shinji got into position, pallet gun raised to fire.

"I'll tell you later. We gotta kill this thing first." Mary said, refocusing on the task at hand.

"Alright then," Isabelle said sliding into her position and drawing her progressive knife. Mary did the same.

"Fire!" Misato ordered.

Shinji let loose a volley of depleted uranium rounds into the large flying planaria, emptying the whole clip and obscuring the angel in smoke.

"Ok you definitely need some more trigger discipline," Isabelle quipped nervously as she slid up beside a building for cover. "Now we can't even see the big beastie."

"Hold positions until the smoke clears, and be cautious. There's no way it went down that easily." Misato ordered.

The smoke slowly cleared, revealing that the angel had risen up on dozens of tiny hind pods, revealing it's glowing purple underbelly and hollow chest cavity full of chattering bone mandibles and arms all connected to a central spine and topped by it's blood red core.

"Well then," Isabelle said nervously. "That's a thing."

"Not so cute anymore." Mary said. "That glassy sphere, that's what we've gotta hit, right?"

"Exactly. Get rid of the core, and the Angel dies." Misato said. "But it's not so simple."

"Ma'am we're detecting a high energy spike inside the angel!" Maya shouted over the intercom.

Shinji watched in fear as the angel's two wings detected and two glowing whips formed out of the ends, with a quick flick it tore through his pallet rifle like it was made of paper.

"Get out of there you three! Shinji, I'm sending up a spare rifle. Take it!" Misato ordered. Seconds after, one of the structures opened up to reveal another rifle.

"Right!" Shinji shouted running towards the revealed weapon with Isabelle and Mary hot on his heels.

"Can I get one too!?" Isabelle asked as she looked behind her at the slowly skittering angel, despite its slow movements its glowing whips had a large reach and was constantly nipping at their heels.

"It's on it's way soon!" Misato said. A few seconds later, the rifle was unveiled.

"Yes!" Isabelle smiled as she grabbed the rifle and turned around, firing the rifle in bursts she quickly realized the problem. "We're too far away, its AT fields still up," She said over the intercom.

"I can fix that." Mary said.

"W-wait what are you doing?" Shinji asked nervously as he and Isabelle fired at the whips to keep them back.

"Get it's arms, I can create an opening!" Mary said.

"Don't, it's way too dangerous!" Misato ordered.

"But it would give us the opportunity we need, right?" Mary asked.

"And get you fried, do you not see what these things can do?" Isabelle asked before having to duck out of the way of another whip slash.

"Well what's worse, me getting fried or the world ending?" Mary asked, dodging a whip herself.

"Both!" Isabelle yelled before she was impaled through the stomach by one of the whips. White hot pain spread through her body worse than any venom she had ever been injected with, liquid fire and electricity coursed through her torso from the impact sight shorting out all her nerves for a brief moment as a high pitch sound rang faintly in her hears, when her senses came back she realized the sound was her screams of pain.

"Ritsuko Isabelle's synch ratio is going wild!" Maya yelled as her computer went wild.

"Lower her connection now!" Ritsuko ordered. "Cut it if she gets worse!"

"Get out of there!" Misato ordered. Mary tried to help Isabelle away as best she could, but dragging the extra weight severely limited her movement.

Shinji grabbed his knife and slashed at the tendrils. "Over here!" He yelled drawing it's attention to him, and getting impaled and thrown against a nearby mountain for his troubles. Mary had decided that she had had enough of this. She propped Isabelle up on a nearby structure, took a deep breath, and ran after the Angel.

"Wait what the hell are you doing?" Isabelle asked as she grabbed her discarded rifle and leaned as much on the building as she could to prop herself up. Mary didn't respond and just kept running.

"Mary, what are you doing?!" Misato demanded.

" Something stupid, I bet!" Mary responded. She caught up to the Angel and trying her best to lift it up into an approximation of a full Nelson, getting stabbed through a leg and the opposite shoulder as a result. Although it was the worst pain she'd ever felt in her life, like ribbons of skin were getting flayed off with a dull vegetable peeler, she held on as best she could.

"Damn it you bloody idiot!" Isabelle screamed as she set up and started firing at the angel's core. "And damn you! You bloody bogan Angel! I'm gonna blow the inside of ya head all over four counties!"

Suddenly Shinji's screams filled the radio as he came charging down the hill, prog knife at the ready to stab the angel through the back.

"All of you disengage now!" Misasto ordered, and was subsequently ignored. Mary also started screaming, the pain seeping into her bones like molten iron. Still, she refused to let the Angel go.

Shinji jumped and grabbed the Angel by it's wing while stabbing it in the eyes with the knife, sending it into a frenzy of pain.

"I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away!" Shinji screamed over the intercom as he kept stabbing. Mary's screams started to peter out.

Isabelle felt the world fade away as she lined up her shot, running on pure adrenaline and anger she lined up the sights and fired a three round burst right into the core, shattering it into pieces. "Now I gotta make a necklace outta your teeth, bushman's rules." She muttered as she finally passed out from the strain. Mary followed as soon as the pain slowed enough.

"Ma'am both pilots have passed out, the three inside Unit-1 are still conscious, everyone is ok though," Maya said with a relieved sigh.

Misato sighed in relief and slight exasperation. "Begin the retrieval process." She ordered.

….

Isabelle groaned as she slowly came too. "Did anyone get the number of that kangaroo that hit me?" She asked trying to focus on anything in the room.

"There was no kangaroo pilot Watanabe," Rei deadpanned from beside her.

"Oh joy," Isabelle muttered before laying back down for some more rest.

…

Mary slowly opened her eyes. "_That was the best sleep I've gotten in months." _She thought. "_Too bad it was injury induced."_ She raised her fist in the air, softly "whoooo"ed to herself, and tried to go back to sleep.

…

"What were you three thinking?!" Misato shouted at the three teens. "You could have gotten killed out there!"

"We're sorry," Isabelle said nervously threading her fingers together. "We handled it as best we could."

"It doesn't matter how well you think you handled it. The Angels are not to be taken lightly. If it had been any stronger or any smarter you might not be here! You need to listen when I tell you to do something in battle!" Misato argued.

Isabelle sighed and leaned back against the wall, she knew they had disobeyed orders, but considering they had been thrown into the fire without any warning she thought they had made the best of a bad situation still it hurt to hear Misato say that. Mary wasn't saying anything at all, waiting for everything to be out on the table before attempting to make a counter argument. Shinji was basically catatonic, having never seen this side of Misato before it was shocking to him.

"Look, just follow orders from now on, and don't argue back. We're doing this in the interest of keeping you alive." Misato said. Everyone nodded and Misato left them on their own.

"Well that's exactly what I wanted to hear after just waking up," Isabelle muttered leaning back against the wall from exhaustion.

"Yeah. I know I did bad, I don't need to be feeling more guilty about it." Mary agreed, and put on her headphones.

Shinji said nothing as he left the room, looking like he had just lost everything.

"Hey Shinji," Isabelle said sighing. "What's got you so down?" Shinji didn't respond.

"Yeah, come back." Mary agreed. "No one should be alone at a time like this."

Shinji continued to ignore them, so Isabelle grabbed him by the arm. "Look I'm going out to find a fast food place to gorge myself on tacos and fried chicken, and I want you to come with me."

"And so am I." Mary said, getting up.

"That was a given," Isabelle said smiling.

"Right how silly of me to assume otherwise." Mary laughed. Shinji said nothing, but seemed to loosen up a little as he was pulled through the halls of NERV to the surface lift.

…

"Who knew there was still a KFC Taco Bell combo out here?" Mary said in delight.

"Me," Isabelle said biting into her taco. "I checked for one before I left."

"You're lucky KFC is so big in Japan, and you're even luckier that there's a combo place still around." Mary said.

...

Shinji slowly ate a few scoops of potato as he sat in the booth with them, not saying much to either of them. Mary was thoroughly enjoying her chicken sandwich, small as it was, and Isabelle was going to town on an order of tacos and gorditas.

"So two down, and an unknown amount to go," Isabelle said as she tapped Shinji's foot. "You did a bloody good job out there, jumped on it like a true bushman," She said smiling.

"Hell yeah, you were awesome!" Mary agreed, also tapping his foot instead of smiling with a mouthful of chicken.

Shinji looked at the two and finally gave them a small smile. "T-Thanks you guys," He said with tear filled eyes. "You're good friends."

Isabelle gasped, then with a smile she reached over and grabbed Shinji's hand. "Yeah," She said happily. "We're definitely friends now."

Mary smiled, tried not to fawn too hard over the sentiment, and passed some napkins. She didn't say anything, afraid to ruin some sort of cathartic moment.

"So then," Isabelle said her smile not disappearing. "Let's go do something to celebrate, if NERV wants to be stiffs about this then we'll celebrate on our own."

"I'll drink to that." Mary said, toasting an imaginary drink. "In fact, if there's an end to these Angels, we should have a party after we beat the last one. Pull out every conceivable stop."

"Yes, sounds awesome!" Isabelle said smiling.

"What do you say? Party the fuck out of our minds when we win?" Mary asked Shinji.

"Y-yeah sure," He said smiling.

"Yeah! A right bloody piss up!" Isabelle laughed.

"I don't know what you said but it sounds like a great time." Mary agreed.

"It means a party," Isabelle said rolling her eyes smiing.

"Alright good to know." Mary replied. "I don't know Australian slang."

"Well you should learn it," Isabelle chuckled. "And British, too."

"Maybe someday. I mean, American slang is pretty basic, it's not something that's too complex if you speak English." Mary said, not sure where her sentence was going.

"We'll crikey mate, NERV is choc a bloc full of bloody drongo bogan's, if it wasn't for the gnarly mate's i'd be going off and getting pissed up," Isabelle smirked. "Ya wanker, now come on, I need a new pair of thongs," she giggled.

"I can only put together context clues, I can't read your mind!" Mary said.

Shinji went bright red. "Umm I don't want to go underwear shopping with you," He said covering his face.

"Thongs aren't thongs," Isabelle said rolling her eyes. "You're thinking of g-strings or bum floss, thongs are slips."

"What are slips?!" Shinji said exasperatedly.

Isabelle just chuckled at her friends confusion before dragging the poor boy away. Mary started laughing too.

…

"Finally!" Isabelle said hold up a pair of white and pink flip-flops. "Why are slips so hard to find here?"

"Who knows?" Mary said, still somewhat amused at the situation. Her legs swung back and forth playfully on the bench she was sitting on.

Shinji just looked at his hands in exasperation, but compared to earlier he was much less tense, which was a win in Isabelle's book. Mary was also relieved that the atmosphere was a lot less tense. It was easier to focus.

"So then," Isabelle said looking through the rest of her purchases. "I think I got everything I needed, anywhere else anyone want to go?" She asked.

"I'm good!" Mary chimed.

"Yeah me too," Shinji said nodding before looking over at the setting sun. "We should probably get home too, it's getting late."

"Yeah, good idea. It's a school night anyway, right?" Mary asked.

"Considering what happened are they really gonna make us go to school?" Isabelle asked and Shinji cringed a little.

"Probably, they made me go the day after the battle," He said shakily.

"Well that sucks, but life goes on I guess." Mary sighed. "You'd think there'd be a recovery period or something."

"Misato said if we aren't in the hospital they're not gonna pull us out," Shinji said with a sigh.

"I mean I get it and all, we're saving the world here, but geez." Mary sighed.

"I can't believe it," Isabelle said annoyed. "We're not just pilots," She said crossing her arms.

"I'm gonna sound really old when I say this, but we're young and impressionable too. Whatever happens now will stick with us for the rest of our lives." Mary said.

Isabelle sighed. "Let's get going then," She said walking down away.

"Umm Isabelle," Shinji said softly. "The train station is that way," He said pointing the opposite way. Isabelle blushed and let Shinji lead her the right way.

...

"There you three are, I was starting to worry where you went off to." Misato said as the teens walked through the door.

Isabelle blinked as she saw the worry in Misato's eyes, the contrast between her home attitude and her at work attitude was so different it was giving her whiplash. Mary on the other hand, was immediately suspicious. Back at home, her dad used to put up an unusually calm front when she got in trouble. She tried her best not to show it though, because Misato was obviously not her dad. Shinji was just shocked that an adult cared enough about him to worry.

"I got us dinner," Misato said smiling, Shinji cringed hard. "Take out," She continued. "Chinese."

"Ok then," Isabelle said slowly walking to the table.

"Well, uh, thanks." Mary said, following with increasing suspicion.

"Thanks Misato," Shinji said taking his spot as Misato dished out the paper cartons full of food. "Itadakimasu," He said softly before grabbing a helping of rice noodles. Mary followed suit and started picking at the beef bits at the top of a container of lo mein. Isabelle was going to town on an order of salt and pepper chicken.

"So where were you guys?" Misato asked, trying to make conversation.

"Around," Isabelle said deciding to play the part of a bratty teenager if she was gonna act like nothing had happened.

"Like…?" Misato asked, trying to pry a bit.

"Places," Isabelle said cryptically. Mary's dead awkward silence wasn't helping.

"Well alright, if you don't wanna tell me, that's fine." Misato said, giving up for now.

Shinji sighed. "We went out for lunch and then to the mall," He said giving his fellow pilot a glare, much to their shock at seeing the quiet boy being angry.

"Ok," Isabelle said setting her fork down. "Look here," She said looking at Misato. "I'm not normally like this, but your personality flip is setting off all my radars."

"I try to keep work and home life separate. In retrospect I probably should have told you earlier." Misato admitted.

"Yeah," Isabelle said annoyed that she would try that after yesterday. "Considering we were in the hospital and then got yelled at after waking up, this is quite a big switch."

"I didn't want to bring this up now, but you did some crazy things back there. It may have worked out this time, but you won't always be so lucky. Despite how I seemed back there, I do care about you." Misato said.

Mary was starting to daydream to avoid this conversation. **Though everything appeared to be the same, the voices around her were muffled. From under the table, a small thread hooked onto the edge. Up climbed miniature people no taller than her thumb. She watched as the people started looking around for tiny objects, things that wouldn't be missed, to take home and use themselves. **

"Fine then, but I reserve the right to make suggestions," Isabelle said staring down Misato. "Last time I let you make all the decisions I got impaled because no one realized the obvious fact that guns don't penetrate AT fields."

"You can make all the suggestions you want, but in the end it's my job as Captain to give finalized orders." Misato replied. Mary continued to daydream.

"Fine," Isabelle said dropping back into her seat pouting.

Shinji looked at the two. "Now please stop fighting," He asked in heartbroken tone that instantly made Misato and Isabelle cringe in shame.

"Ok," Isabelle said nodding at Misato. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Misato agreed.

"Ok then," Shinji said smiling as he returned to eating.

Mary, snapping out of her daydream state and noticing the more somber atmosphere, went back to picking at her lo mein without a word.

….

"Well that was...awkward," Isabelle said sighing as she lounged in her massive pillow fort/bed.

"Incredibly." Mary said as she snapped an admittedly scary cat's eyes sleep mask over her eyes.

"That is so weird," Isabelle said looking into the eyes of the abyss.

"It helps me sleep, sue me." Mary laughed, lifting her mask to see again.

"Well alright then," Isabelle said cuddling into a ball in the center of her fort. "G'night," She said closing the front cushion.

"Good night." Mary said, and prepared for another sleepless night. As the light went away, the cat eyes glowing in the dark. She walked down the hall to a slightly disorganized bedroom and crashed on the futon, hoping that tonight would just be a little bit easier.

Isabelle curled up inside her fort clutching her favorite stuffed sloth to her chest, and giggled when it let out a baby sloth like squeak. The air inside was getting hot but all it did was serve to remind her of her home country and the van, back when she got to see her dad for at least part of the day. "He didn't come to see me," She muttered before letting out a sigh of disappointment she tucked herself in and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Mary on the other hand welcomed the cool air. They didn't get a lot of cool days in California, so she welcomed it. She curled against a plain pillow, trying desperately to just go to sleep. Unfortunately, she could tell that it wasn't gonna be an easy night. Her mind flew to her dad. Was he here yet? If so, where was he? Why hadn't she seen him? As the night wore on, the questions plagued her mind.

This week's outro: Bayonetta's Fly Me To The Moon


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Susano-o: Hey so did you know that parents exist in Evangelion? And they can not be pricks? Crazy right? **

**Sekhmet: Mary's dad looks like Dick Gumshoe without his trench coat. Boom send tweet. **

**Susano-o: *Saitama face* Ok.**

**Sekhmet: Let's go then. **

Chapter 5: Honey, Our Kids are Pilots!

Mary woke up, practically peeling her head off the pillow. It wasn't anywhere time to get ready for school yet, hell the sun was just starting to come up. She decided to take a shower and see if that would help her back to sleep.

One shower later and she wasn't any sleepier. Maybe some music would help. Mary slipped on her headphones and rewound her tape, selecting 'Mr. Blue Sky".

**Good morning. Today's forecast calls for blue skies. **

**As the song wound up, Mary slipped into a daydream where she was inside a music video for the song. As the beat dropped, she flew up from her laying down position, ready to start her day. **

**Sun is shinin' in the sky**

**There ain't a cloud in sight**

**It's stopped rainin' everybody's in a play**

**And don't you know**

**It's a beautiful new day, hey hey**

**Mary jumped out of bed and started cleaning up the remaining moving in clutter, unboxing a few things and arranging them and dancing to the music. **

**Runnin' down the avenue**

**See how the sun shines brightly in the city**

**On the streets where once was pity**

**Mister blue sky is living here today, hey hey**

**Mary danced around a bit, and then started to clean up any mess that she left behind from her shower. **

**Mister blue sky please tell us why**

**You had to hide away for so long (so long)**

**Where did we go wrong?**

**Mister blue sky please tell us why**

**You had to hide away for so long (so long)**

**Where did we go wrong?**

**As Mary looked around and found nothing else to do, she set about making breakfast, and consequently a new mess in time with the music with what little food that was in the house. **

**Hey you with the pretty face**

**Welcome to the human race**

**A celebration, mister blue sky's up there waitin'**

**And today is the day we've waited for**

**As she was cutting up some of the peaches her parents had packed up with her, she fielded a strangely early call, a telemarketer she thought. After she hung up, she went back to the food. **

**Oh mister blue sky please tell us why**

**You had to hide away for so long (so long)**

**Where did we go wrong?**

**Hey there mister blue**

**We're so pleased to be with you**

**Look around see what you do**

**Everybody smiles at you**

**Hey there mister blue**

**We're so pleased to be with you**

**Look around see what you do**

**Everybody smiles at you**

**Soon the apartment was full of the scent of breakfast, which looked so well made she surprised herself. She turned around to grab and butter two slices of toast and threw some bacon in a frying pan. **

**Mister blue sky, mister blue sky**

**Mister blue sky**

**Mister blue, you did it right**

**But soon comes mister night creepin' over**

**Now his hand is on your shoulder**

**Never mind I'll remember you this**

**I'll remember you this way**

**Mary was impressed with how this day was going already. She may not have gotten much sleep but this breakfast success was more than making up for it. **

**Mister blue sky please tell us why**

**You had to hide away for so long (so long)**

**Where did we go wrong?**

**Hey there mister blue**

**We're so pleased to be with you**

**Look around see what you do**

**Everybody smiles at you**

**As she sang the final lines of the song and reached an emotional high, she twirled around and saw Isabelle staring in disbelief at what she saw. **All at once, the daydream collapsed, literally. Her surroundings turned to ash. She had never left her room. In one hand was a mangled peach, juice from several karate chops dribbling down her arm. In the other was the phone, a disconnected tone ringing from it.

[Mary] Isabelle groaned from the living room. [Why are you singing at 4 in the morning?]

Mary was aghast at the realization of what she had been doing. [I honestly don't know.] was all she could manage.

[Go back to bed] Isabelle whined, followed shortly after by a small thump and some snores. Mary settled back into bed, too embarrassed to go back to sleep.

….

Mary awoke to the sound of Soul Bass Nova playing from the kitchen. Peeling her face off the pillow again, she walked out and saw Isabelle nude cooking breakfast for the two of them. Mary immediately turned around and went back to her room without a trace of hesitation.

[Where are you going?] Isabelle yelled back. [Breakfast is ready!]

[Put some clothes on first.] Mary yelled back, fully prepared to eat the mangled up peach on her desk for breakfast instead of facing Isabelle.

[We have the same parts!] Isabelle answered.

[Doesn't matter, still weird.] Mary argued.

[Well I'm always nude in the mornings so get use to it] Isabelle said back. [Come one I made an Australian breakfast!]

Mary reluctantly came back out, holding up a sideways peace sign close to her eyes to censor Isabelle.

[Finally] Isabelle sighed setting the two fully loaded plates down. [Now sit down and eat already, thought this would be a good break from a Japanese breakfast.]

[Where the hell did you find all of this?] Mary asked.

[I have my ways] Isabelle said cryptically. [Now here we have fried ostrich eggs, emu sausage, smoked bacon, grilled tomatoes and mushrooms, hash browns, and baked beans] She explained before setting down another plate between them. [And this here is vegemite toast, your slices are on the right.]

[Aren't emus endangered?] Mary asked.

[Emus are evil.] Was Isabelle's response. [And no they aren't.]

[Oh come on. They're birds, they can't be that bad. They look cute.] Mary suggested.

[They are a right menace to crops, it's a bushman tradition to kill one when you get your first real hunting rifle, and then to kill as many as possible during their migration, it's like what you american's did to the bison,] Isabelle said cheekily.

[Oh we were just fucking over other human beings at that point. We didn't declare and then lose a war on the species itself.] Mary retorted.

Isabelle slapped the table. [We do not speak of the Emu wars] she said darkly. Mary laughed evilly. [At least we killed them up close and didn't shoot them from trains.]

[Eh, sports and all that. It was forever ago, I can't change the past.] Mary said, and sighed. [I suppose you want an explanation for last night.]

[Huh?] Isabelle asked chowing down on some bacon.

[4 AM last night.] Mary clarified. [I was up making a ruckus.]

[I don't remember that,] Isabelle said shrugging.

[Ok well I was. Do you want an explanation or not?] Mary asked.

[If you want too,] Isabelle said shrugging again. [I don't want to pry into your personal life.]

[If you don't wanna hear about it I won't burden you then.] Mary said, clammed up and started eating.

[It's not that it's a burden] Isabelle insisted setting a hand on Mary's shoulder. [I just don't want to pry into your personal life if you don't want to share it.]

[Well it's not really gonna be too important unless it starts affecting my fighting. But really, what are the chances of that?] Mary shrugged. [Eggs are great by the way.]

[Thanks] Isabelle said smiling. [And don't worry, we've all got something to deal with.]

Mary nodded, and continued eating in silence.

….

"Ok," Isabelle said as she watched Toji and Kensuke bow to her and Mary. "This is new."

"So I take it you don't wanna sock us anymore?" Mary asked, somewhat suspicious at the sudden turnaround.

Toji bit his lip before being elbowed by Kensuke. "Yeah!' He said quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize how hard it was for you to pilot them," He explained. "So I'm really really sorry about what I said, you guys didn't hurt my sister."

"It's fine, it's fine. And if we're to be friends now," Mary said, fishing two peaches out of her bag. "Here you go. Family tradition."

Kensuke smiled and grabbed it, munching happily. Toji looked at it confused before taking a bite, spraying juice all over himself making everyone chuckle.

"Yeah they do that sometimes." Mary said. "Hesperian peaches, the juiciest peaches on the other side of the Pacific." She added proudly.

"It's so juicy," Toji said noisily slurping up the juice. "And really plump."

"That's stone fruits for ya. Those peaches are about 65 percent juice by volume." Mary said.

"Wow," Kensuke said eating his as fast as possible. "Their amazing!"

"Thanks. I used to work on the farm with dad growing them, but since we're both here we've had to leave it to family friends. I'll bet anything that the next crop won't taste nearly as good as these ones though, there won't be any love in them." Mary started to ramble.

"So you play basketball?" Isabelle asked Toji with a smile.

"Uh yeah," Toji said smirking. "Why you wanna play little girl?" he asked.

Isabelle smiled widely. "Yeah it's been a long time since I had someone to play with," She explained. "How about a little 3 on 3?" She asked looking at Mary and Kensuke.

"I'm down." Mary said.

"Sure," Kensuke said nervously. "-But don't you mean a game of 2 on 2?" He asked.

"Nope," Isabelle said before going off to find her fellow pilots.

…

"Shinji! Rei!" Isabelle yelled into the classroom, disrupting Shinji's attempts at talking to the blue hair pilot. "Come play basketball with us!"

"W-what?" Shinji stuttered. "Umm I don't really know how to play," He said nervously.

A long pause went by before Rei responded. "...How many others are playing?" She asked in a very quiet voice.

"3 on 3, boys vs girls," Isabelle explained.

Another long pause. "...Ok." She said.

"Awesome!" Isabelle said smiling as she grabbed their hands, despite Shinji's protest. Rei resisted being led by hand, but she followed well enough. Back out on the court, Mary had reconfigured her hair from two buns to one ponytail, revealing that her hair was quite long when unraveled.

"Alright!" Isabelle smirked. "Let's get ready to rumble!"

….

"Why is Toji crying?" Hikari asked after she came out to tell them lunch was over.

"Cause he just got dunked on!" Isabelle laughed as she danced around the court. "Rei that was amazing!"

"...I did what I had to score the points." Rei said without much trace of emotion.

Kensuke looked at her like she was mad. "You jumped like five feet in the air!"

"I'm very strong," Was Rei's response.

"Cool, we can be strong buddies!" Mary said excitedly, and then remembered something. "Oh, by the way, since we're gonna be working together a lot, here." She said, pulling a peach out of her bag.

Rei looked down at the fruit, then back at Mary without a word.

"Take it. It's a family tradition." Mary said. Still no response from Rei. With an awkward laugh, Mary put it back in her bag. "_Oh well. She must just not like peaches then." _

"Alright then!" Isabelle said grabbing Shinji by his shoulders. "Let's go out for dinner tonight!"

"Umm we have a synch test today," Shinji reminded.

"Fuck, I forgot." Mary said thoughtfully.

"Oh damn it," Isabelle sighed, but then blinked. "Oh wait! That means we're also doing the reactivation of Unit 00!" She remembered.

"Oh yeah, that's today, isn't it?" Mary asked.

"Yes." Rei replied simply.

"Aren't you nervous?" Shinji asked. "I mean, I heard what happened the last time."

"No, not at all." Rei said.

"Well then," Isabelle said clapping her hands. "Let's go then!" She said walking towards NERV.

"Pilot Watanabe NERV is that way," Rei said pointing in the opposite direction.

"How do you keep getting this wrong?" Mary asked. Isabelle just blushed.

….

"She can't be piloting that thing, she's got Schizophrenia!" A very tall, scruffy looking, sun tanned man who was clearly uncomfortable in his casual dress wear said.

"Regardless of how you feel about this Mr. Jones, Mary was chosen for the role. There's almost no one else who can do it." Misato replied.

"It's not Schizophrenia dad, I know what's going on all the time." Mary said.

"I've seen you drift off all the time back at the farm! It's how you fell out of the tree and got that scar!"

"Dad!" Mary whined. "I slipped out of that tree!"

"Because you were hallucinating!" He argued. Mary looked down at the ground, hoping it would swallow her.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do. She's been chosen to pilot and there's no way around it." Misato said.

"We understand her condition," Ritsuko said from beside Misato. "-But at this point we need her too much, the Angels are humanity's biggest threat right now and she is one of the very few people that can pilot the EVA's," She said firmly before placing a document in front of him. "In any case, you gave us permission for her to pilot when you signed your transfer papers, there's nothing you can do now."

Mary's dad sighed. "I know. I'm sorry for snapping, I'm just worried for her."

"We're taking every precaution we can. She's in safe hands." Misato said.

"I'm gonna be fine dad." Mary said, tugging on his sleeve. "The injuries I get fighting the Angels aren't even reflected on me, see?" She pointed to the arm that had been stabbed in the fight against the last Angel she faced. It seemed to convince him for the time being, and he slinked away, embarrassed that he had put up such a fuss.

"Yeah we'll keep her safe!" Isabelle said from behind Mary.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Dad loves me, but he can get emotional easily." Mary said, still a bit red in the face.

"No worries," Isabelle said as she walked over to meet Mr. Jones. "G'Day mate, names Isabelle!" She said happily.

He looked a bit confused at the gesture, but nodded. "Hello Isabelle." He said curtly.

"Don't worry," Isabelle said ignoring his tone. "We all watch out for each other out there."

"I appreciate the gesture." He said.

Isabelle smiled broadly and stuck out her hand to shake. He gave a quizzical look, but shook her hand anyway.

"If this is all over now," Ritsuko said putting her hands in her pockets. "We should begin the activation of Unit-00, you three will be on standby in case something goes wrong."

"Yes ma'am." Mary said with Shinji and Isabelle nodding as well.

"Well get going then," Ritsuko said turning around to continue ignoring Mary's father who was still grumbling behind her.

….

"Well here we go again with the fetish suits," Isabelle chuckled slipping into her plug suit.

"It's not so bad, I'm telling you." Mary said, slinging the material over her shoulders.

"It's skin tight with plastic and rubber covering the goods," Isabelle insisted. "They might as well make the entire stomach area translucent while they're at it."

"Again, could be worse, and again, we can't all be Roger Smith." Mary said, vacuum sealing herself in.

"Blah," Isabelle said sealing hers as well. "I just feel sorry for poor Shinji, boys trusting his meat and two veg to a plastic cup and some thick latex, he's got nerves of steel."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't understand that slang." Mary said, and went on with her prep.

"It's his junk," She explained. "You know, the bits and pieces, twig and berries, the wedding tackle."

"I said I was pretending not to understand." Mary said.

"And I'm pretending you really didn't," Isabelle quipped with a smile as she walked out of the locker room. "Rei hurry up in there!" Isabelle shouted into the showers. "Everyone is waiting for us!"

Rei didn't reply, but finished up quickly.

….

"Well then," Isabelle said as she lounged in Unit-06's plug. "It's almost start time."

"Why do I have this unfounded, uneasy feeling?" Mary asked. "Everything's gonna be ok, so it's not like I have a reason to be nervous."

"Maybe Unit-00 will evolve through the power of willpower and become Genesis Unit-00," Isabelle said shrugging.

"I mean that's...oddly specific but ok." Mary replied.

Isabelle just shrugged again before looking around the room. "Hey who's that talking to Rei?" She asked.

Mary looked around the room until she found Rei. An older, scruffy looking man in glasses was talking to her on the catwalk. "Huh. Not sure." She said. "Maybe it's her dad?"

"Hmm hey Shinji," Isabelle said into the radio. "Who's the bloke down there talking to Rei?"

The line went dead for a few moments before a soft. "That's my father," was his reply.

"Oh, what does he do around here?" Isabelle asked.

"Umm he's the Commander of NERV," Was Shinji's answer.

"That's nice." Mary said. "_So he's our boss' boss then." _She thought.

"He seems ...intense," Isabelle said. "Why is this the first time we're seeing him though?"

"It's probably just a matter of working in different departments." Mary offered.

"He's not really around," Shinji answered. "Misato is normally the one who does everything."

"Huh, neat," Isabelle said before zooming in a little on the two. "Hey, am I going around the bend or is Rei smiling?"

Mary zoomed in as well. "Nope, you're not seeing things. Man, she's really pretty when she smiles."

Shinji said nothing in response.

…

"We're commencing Unit Zero's reactivation experiment now," Gendo said. "Start the first connection."

"Connect the main power supply," Ritsuko said.

"Voltage has exceeded the critical point," Maya said reading over the screen.

"Roger. Move the format to Phase II."

Shigeru piped up. "Connect the pilot with Unit Zero."

"Open the circuits," Maya ordered. "The conditions of the pulses and harmonics are good."

"There are no problems with synchronization. All nerve links are completed. Nerve center devices are operational," Shigeru read off.

"Recalculation shows no error modifications," Makota said happily.

"Checked. Up to 2590 on the list satisfied. Until the absolute critical line, 2.5, 1.7, 1.2, 1.0, 0.8, 0.6, 0.5, 0.4, 0.3, 0.2, 0.1, and rising! Borderline cleared!" Maya yelled. "Unit Zero has activated."

"Roger. Beginning interlock test." Rei said.

"_Everything seems pretty standard so far. I was worried for nothing." _Mary thought. "Congrats on reactivation!" Mary said over comms. Rei didn't acknowledge her and proceeded with the final tests.

"Ma'am we're detecting a blue pattern!" Makota yelled loudly.

"Right now?! Abort the test and ready the EVA Units for launch!" Misato ordered.

"Nice now with four of us we can really stick it to those bloody no-hopers!"

"There it is." Mary sighed.

"What?" Isabelle asked.

"My unfounded sense of dread." Mary replied.

"You worry too much," Isabelle said grabbing a sniper from the Eva weapon's rack. "And now that we've come to an understanding that they won't put us up right in front of the bloody bogans," Isabelle said into the comm while looking over at Misato and the rest of the bridge crew. "You won't get you skin flayed off."

"I can only hope." Mary said, grabbing a standard pallet gun.

"Umm yeah," Shinji said nervously grabbing one as well.

The three stepped onto the launch pads, and braces themselves.

"Launch EVAs 01, 05, and 06!" Misato ordered. The pads flew up towards the surface, and a brand new foe awaited.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sekhmet: (Demonic Teapot Screams) **

**Susano-o: *Laughs Geometrically***

Chapter 6: The Fifth Angel, Ramiel

"It's a D8." Mary observed. "What even."

"Roll for initiative," Isabelle mumbled setting herself up on the hill they had comendered for this mission.

"Be careful," Shinji said as he watched the large octahedron float towards the city.

"I have a feeling that Isabelle has this covered." Mary said, watching Isabelle line up her shot. "Do you want us to distract it or…?"

"Hold your positions until further notice." Misato ordered.

Isabelle smiled as she scoped in on the center mass. "Sniper's not hard, mate. You just need a good eye, a steady hand, and perfect bloody aim," she giggled. "Ready when you are, Misato."

"On my Mark…" Misato said, waiting a few seconds, trying to anticipate its movement. "Fire!" 

"Cheers, mate." Isabelle said pulling the trigger, the massive round left the barrel with a thunderous crack as it flew at the floating angel, before pinging off the AT field. "Oh piss off," Isabelle glared. "I thought we fixed that problem."

"We're detecting a high energy spike within the Angel!" Maya said.

"What?!" Misato balked. "Evasive maneuvers!"

The Angel's edges started glowing, and with a scream that sounded like a demonic teapot reaching its boiling point, it fired its own beam of energy at the hill where Isabelle had shot it from.

"Move!" Isabelle screamed jumping under the beam and going prone, the beam just barely going over her, close enough to feel the heat through her armor. "Bloody piker!" Isabelle screamed in fear.

"Take us back, take us back!" Mary yelled, diving to the ground and taking Shinji with her.

"The nearest lift back down is 2 kilometers away. We'll open it. Get there!" Misato ordered. At the nearest edge of the city, a lift opened up. The three scrambled to the opening, narrowly avoiding another beam but managing to get down unscathed.

"Damn it all!" Isabelle shouted grabbing the sides of the launch tube to try to slow them down. "We need to slow down!"

Mary clawed at the sides of the lift, trying and eventually succeeding in slowing herself down. Unfortunately she had been the first to get in, so she ended up serving as a net for the other two pilots. "_It could be worse, I could have gotten my head lopped off by that screaming D8." _She reasoned to herself.

"Bloody hell," Isabelle huffed as they finally stopped falling. "That was freakin' dangerous!"

"What kind of power scaling nonsense was that?!" Mary asked incredulously. "First we had whips that hurt like a bitch but we're ultimately able to be worked through, and now they'll straight up vaporize us?! It's an awfully big spike!"

"We've got another problem," Ritsuko said. "It's starting to drill through the armor plating right into the Geofront."

"Ah crap, that's not good either! Unless we deal with that, we're basically trapped down here!" Mary growled. "Watch your grips, I'm gonna try climbing down."

"Find an emergency shaft," Misato ordered. "Get back here asap."

"Yes Ma'am." Mary said, and upon finding one, the three found their way back to the launch bay.

….

"Well," Isabelle said as she half stripped out of her uniform, her nakedness ignored in favor of trying to cool down quicker. "I feel like a boiled prawn," She sighed grabbing a water bottle. "So what's the plan Misato?"

"We've got about twelve hours until the Angel penetrates the Geofront. I have an idea to snipe it from a distance." Misato explained.

"Sounds like a plan Ma'am." Mary said, decompressing her suit to let out some heat.

Shinji just nodded, trying to ignore Isabelle's nudity, which just confused her.

"Hey Shinji," Isabelle said calmly. "If you want to look, then look I'm fine with it, ain't nothing you won't see in the future," She said turning slightly to face the boy. "These fetish suits barely cover anything anyway."

Shinji just looked away even harder, blushing as red as Misato's jacket. "Alright fine," Isabelle said finally covering herself up. "-But the offer stands, I really don't care about nudity," She said with a shrug. Mary pinched her brow at the awkwardness of the situation and resealed herself in.

"Right then," Misato sighed. "Continuing on, while Shinji takes the shot with our positron rifle, you three will help run interference, your job will be to distract both the angel's laser and it's AT field," She explained. "Ritsuko calculated that if it's beam came in contact with the positron's it would cause the shot to veer off wildly, leaving Shinji vulnerable to another blast before the rifle can recharge."

"So give it hell and don't cross the streams." Mary said.

"Correct," Misato nodded. "There's one more thing," She said looking at the three. "The MAGI predicted an aerial assault would be useless, however it gave an aerial distraction a .3% chance of helping Shinji, would anyone like to volunteer for this position?"

Isabelle quickly raised her hand. "I'll do it!" She said loudly before Rei could volunteer.

"Alright," Misato said nodding. "Prep Unit-06 with the S-Type equipment!" She ordered.

…

Night had long fallen on Tokyo 3. The Angel continued its drilling in the distance. Rei had joined the three on a platform that had a beautiful view of the moon. Nearby, the EVAs stood on standby.

"I love the night time clouds," Isabelle sang laying back and happily kicking her legs in the air. "They're so rarely this visible."

Mary meanwhile was staring up at the moon, which seemed unnaturally big from up here. She was also humming an indeterminate song.

"Wish Bob Ross was still alive," Isabelle said still kicking her legs. "His cloud paintings are my favorite."

"I know. He would have helped with the mood of the generation so much with his paintings. I like the forest lake ones myself."

"Yeah," Isabelle said sighing.

"Umm, can I ask you guys a question?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" Mary replied.

"Yes?" Rei replied.

"Shoot," Isabelle replied.

"Why do you pilot the EVAs?" He asked.

"Just because," Isabelle said shrugging.

"I don't really know. I don't have a reason not to. Call me stupid, but I guess I just like to kick alien butt." Mary said.

"...Because I am bonded with it." Rei replied.

"Bonded with the EVA?" Shinji asked.

"With all people." Rei clarified.

"What does that mean?" Isabelle asked furrowing her brow.

"Yeah that sounds really cryptic for no reason." Mary said.

Rei got up from her sitting position. "It's almost time for the mission to begin." She said simply. "Goodbye."

"Well alright keep your secrets then," Isabelle said standing up too.

"Let's do this." Mary agreed, and cracked her knuckles. Shinji simply nodded in somber agreement.

….

"Wait that's S-Type equipment!?" Isabelle asked in shock.

"I guess S stands for sky." Mary said.

"Oh my fuck-I have a jetpack!" Isabelle said giggling. "To the heavens!"

"Man, now I wish I was fast enough to volunteer." Mary said.

"Too late now!" Isabelle laughed as she ran up to her Eva. "Let's go Unit-06!" She shouted. "It's time to fly!"

A timer went off, signaling midnight exactly. "Start the operation!" Misato declared.

Instantly hundreds of guns started shelling out thousands of pounds of ammunition at once, covering the darkened city in a mid day glow as they impacted off the angel's AT field.

"SCREAMIN' EAGLES!" Mary shouted as she ran forward and began firing on the Angel as well.

The angel, having focused its beam on the artillery was unprepared when its AT field suddenly went down and Mary's rifle rounds impacted into its hardened shell. It let out distressed screams, but did not falter in its mission and prepared another strike, this time on Mary and Unit 05.

Rei was ready however and the minute the large angel focused on her fellow pilot she started firing her sniper at the point where the drill met its body in an attempt to sever it. The large octahedron quickly raised its AT field to prevent her from breaking it and undoing all its work.

Mary wasn't having that, and got around to its side and started firing again. More distressed screams from the Angel as it tried to block two areas at once. Getting fed up, it focused a beam on Rei, trying to systematically take out the threats to itself in order of importance.

Above the clouds though Isabelle was traveling full speed into the lower atmosphere on a modified EVA transport ship ready to begin her descent, however she had another idea. "Set controls to outer space now! Flying Higher than Ever Before! Rangers in Space!" She sang loudly as she set her ship into a full speed descent straight at the angel, getting red hot as it went down.

"What are you doing!?" Misato screamed over the intercom.

"I'm distracting it!" Isabelle responded as she disengaged her EVA from the transport. "I think dropping a couple thousand tons of red hot metal oughta do it!"

The angel, seeing what was about to hit it, closed it's AT field around itself long enough to fire its beam straight into the sky, shredding the transport into tiny metal fragments and just barely missing Isabelle as she flew out of the way.

"You missed you bloody bogan!" Isabelle laughed as she fired her electromagnetic crossbow at the Angel. They bounced off harmlessly as it charged up another beam.

"Now! Fire!" Misato ordered. Trusting the computers onboard, Shinji took the shot. A

huge beam led by a bullet shot through the air and hit the Angel dead on, knocking a clear hole through it followed by an explosion from its back. With a demonic teapot death wail, the Angel's core was severed, and it crashed to the Earth, dead, but not before firing its last shot up at Isabelle, scoring a direct hit as she couldn't maneuver away in time.

"Oh fuck!" Mary shouted, and ran out to catch Isabelle before she hit the ground. Rei however was closer and able to grab her first.

"Pilot Watanabe. The Angel has been defeated." Rei said. Isabelle didn't respond. "Are you well?"

"Rei get her plug out!" Misato ordered. Rei scrabbled to move the protective plate and pulled the plug out. She set it down and ejected herself to get the door open manually. Though it burned her hands to touch the plug, she barely flinched and opened the door.

"Oh hey," Isabelle groaned sitting up in her plug. "What's new blue?" She giggled deliriously.

"We have defeated the Angel." Rei said in a matter of fact way.

"I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing by your tone," She giggled.

"Oh thank god you're alive." Mary sighed in relief, her and Shinji running up to meet them.

"You're ok!" Shinji added. "And what were you thinking?! You could have died doing that!" He started to berate her.

"I'm fine," Isabelle moaned waving her hand dismissively.

"You don't sound alright." Mary said. "You sound like you got kicked in the stomach a thousand times."

"I'll be ok," She said trying to stand up, only to fall back into her seat. "Ok maybe not," She groaned.

Sighing in both annoyance and relief, Shinji turned his attention to Rei. "And Ayanami, don't say goodbye before a mission, it's just too sad!" Tears started to fall from his face.

"Why are you crying?" Rei asked. She didn't get an answer. "I apologize, I don't know what to do in this situation."

"Why don't you just try smiling?" Shinji suggested, and wiping the tears away, gave an example. Something flashed in Rei's eyes, and after a moment, the most sincere smile crossed her face and she relaxed her shoulders. Mary started smiling too, as did Shinji, and finally Isabelle gave her a smile as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sekhmet: Before we start anything, we have some announcements to make. Due to work and home lives getting increasingly busy up until the holidays, we can't upload two chapters a week anymore. I's just not feasible. Instead, we're gonna work on the chapters like usual, but post one chapter a week on an alternating schedule. It's why this week's chapters were late. We need to keep up a buffer of already done chapters, because we may not have a chance to work on a chapter one week, but we can still publish something that week. Usually we have a buffer of ten chapters. **

**Sekhmet: Jet Alone was boring. So we made it interesting. **

**Susano-o: Isabelle gets the first arc on her road to mental health, mostly because she's the easiest. Again not bottling up problems will help. **

**Sekhmet: And I got to use Fortunate Son. I like that song, Sue me. **

**Susano-o: And finally Rei being adorable, precious cinnamon roll is too good for this world too pure. **

**Sekhmet: Friendship is gonna come in handy later. Hehehe. **

**Susano-o: So lets go! **

Chapter 7: Jet Alone, When You're All Alone….

"Isabelle's in the hospital," Misato said as she looked over the three remaining pilots. "She'll be there for the rest of the week recovering from the angel's attack."

"But she's gonna be ok, right Ma'am?" Mary asked.

"Yes, the beam was low powered," Misato explained. "However is boiled the LCL and caused the crash to be worse than it would have been normally."

"Well that's a relief." Mary said.

"Yes," Misato said nodding. "For the time being you three will be returning to school," She said smiling. "Grades are important after all."

"Right…" Mary said, head in the clouds.

"Yes Ma'am," Shinji said nodded.

"Affirmative," Rei added.

….

As soon as the three left the room, Mary piped up. "We're going to visit Isabelle."

"Umm I was gonna say the same," Shinji said as well.

"Is that an order from Misato?" Rei asked.

"Well umm no," Shinji said nervous under Rei's intense stare. "-But you should go visit your friends," He answered.

Rei blinked as her eyes widened in confusion. "We are...friends?"

"Well yeah. We almost died together, that's good enough for me." Mary said.

"Y-yeah," Shinji smiled.

Rei looked at the two in shock before a small smile stretched across her face. "Very well," She said softly.

…

"Isabelle? We're here to visit." Mary said, opening the door to her hospital room. Inside Isabelle was sitting up against a mountain of pillows with an older man dressed smartly in a lab coat with a pressed shirt and pants underneath and polished loafers. His face was hard and rugged speaking of years of being outdoors, but his greying mustache and beard were neatly trimmed and his hair was a close cut.

"Oh hey," Isabelle said waving at the three in the door. "Don't just stand there like bludgers come on in!"

"Language dear," The older man said, his voice low and commanding.

"Oh right sorry papa," Isabelle said smiling.

"You must be Mr. Watanabe." Mary said.

"Yes," He said nodding, the australian tinge that Isabelle also had coming through the longer her spoke. "And you're the sixth child correct?"

"Yes, that's me." Mary said.

"Ah," He said nodding. "And then you two are the third and first," He said nodding at Shinji and Rei. "It's nice to officially meet you two as well."

"Umm, yeah." Shinji said, a little awkward around a new person.

"Yes." Rei replied, as quiet as usual.

"Well then," He said standing up. "I'll leave Isabelle in your hands then," He said before giving her a small nod. "I have a lot of work to get back too, the angels wait for no man after all," He said before walking away, leaving the four children alone.

"He seems nice." Mary said, completely oblivious to the awkward atmosphere in the room.

"Yeah," Isabelle said with a stiffish smile. "He is."

"So how's everything going? The whole not dying part that is." Mary asked.

"Good," Isabelle answered. "In all honesty the landing was worse," She giggled. "Thank you S-Type equipment."

"Well I'm just glad you're gonna be ok. When do you think they're gonna let you go?" Mary asked.

"Friday, so I guess you'll be with Misato till then while I'm having a sickie," She replied. "Papa promised to visit at least so that'll be good."

"Great to hear. I don't think you're gonna miss much to be honest." Mary said in a reassuring way.

"Maybe," Isabelle said shrugging before letting out a loud yawn.

"Well we should leave you to heal, right?" Mary said. "We'll see you around soon."

"Umm, yeah. Get well soon Isabelle!" Shinji added.

"Yes." Rei added as well, and the three left with kind smiles and waves.

….

"So umm, her dad," Shinji said looking away.

"Yeah, that was bad." Mary said. "I'm gonna be honest, I only realized what the situation was until it was too late."

"I don't understand. Their interactions seemed normal to me." Rei said, not aware of how awkward the situation was.

"He seemed like he wanted to leave really quick," Shinji said looking off at something only he could see.

"Yeah. I mean I know the Angels are important and crap, but are they really THAT important?" Mary asked. "I didn't even get to ask if he knew my dad."

"I wonder what he does," Shinji asked. "I mean, we haven't seen him on the bridge."

"Maybe he's one of those people who works on all the paperwork." Mary suggested. "I mean fighting giant monsters can't be easy on the paper forms."

"This seems like the most obvious answer." Rei said.

"Yeah, and I mean Occam's Razor and all that crap." Mary said, waving her hand.

"Yeah I guess," Shinji said. "I think we should go home now."

Mary got a look on her face like she just remembered something important. "You go on ahead, I'll catch up later. I gotta do something first." She said, and patted the inside of her bag. Yep, it was there.

"Oh ok, well see you later then," Shinji said smiling. Rei nodded as well and the two left. Mary started walking towards the nearest set of elevators.

…

For such a big building, it was hard to find a suitable location. Mary was looking for a big empty room, as far away from noise as possible.

The elevator clicked as the numbers ticked by, and each time the door opened, she looked around. She had gone through about eight floors already without so much as a decrease in foot traffic.

Another floor went by. Still too much noise. Another floor. Too much. Another. Decreased, but still too much. Too much, too much, too much.

The 16th floor was completely empty. There was still foot traffic from floors further up, but she was onto something. The 17th floor was exactly what she had wanted. Quiet, dark, and when she checked the acoustics, echoey. It was perfect.

Mary made a note of which floor she was on, got out, and reached into her bag. On top of her bag of peaches was a tape recorder and an empty tape. She went around the floor, testing the doors. Most of them were locked, but one wasn't. Taking a look inside, it seemed to be an older conference room, just not in use anymore. It would be perfect.

Mary unplugged her headphones from her Walkman, rewound the tape to a certain point, turned it all the way up and let it play from the middle of the table. She closed the door and walked to the end of the hall, testing the distortion. It sounded great. She went back to the room and repeated the process, but this time rewound it a little further and loaded the empty tape into the recorder.

She walked to the end of the hall, waited for the song she wanted to play, and pressed record. What resulted from all this effort was a distorted, echoey version of "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" being played from another room.

When the song had ended, Mary stopped recording, collected her things and started back up to the surface to go home.

…

"Sorry I'm late." Mary said, walking into Misato's apartment. The air was thick with artificial flavoring smells.

"There you are! I was starting to get worried." Misato said. Her and Shinji were already sat down. An abundance of instant foods were scattered around the table.

"I got distracted, Sue me." Mary laughed, sliding off her shoes and taking a place at the table. "Itadakimasu!" She chimed, and dug in. She was hit with a wave of salt and strong flavors, which she loved. "Mmm, this is great!"

Misato seemed taken back by the compliment for a split second, but quickly started basking in the praise. "Thanks! The secret is to put less water in the soup so it forms a sludge!"

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking, where were you?" Shinji asked, taking less enthusiastic bites and being flat out bewildered that someone actually liked Misato's cooking.

"Oh, I was just doing my hobby. No big deal." Mary said enthusiastically.

"Ooh, a hobby! Do tell!" Misato jokingly egged her on.

"It's not a big deal really. I just distort audio tracks." Mary said. "It makes them sound weird and I like to do it."

"It sounds like fun." Shinji said.

"It is. My favorite way to distort is to go to an open echoey place like an abandoned building and record the echoes." Mary said. "Don't you have something you enjoy doing?"

Shinji looked down at his soup carton in sadness. "_Oh fuck, I said something wrong. Oh god I messed it up! Oh god I fucked it up!" _Mary screamed in her head, thoroughly convinced that she just ruined this friendship. Her expression on the outside however, was just as cheery as ever.

"I play the cello, but that's about it." Shinji replied.

"_Oh thank GOD." _Mary thought. "Oh, ok. You wanna come with me the next time I distort a tape? I bet together we could come up with something that sounds really cool."

Shinji was surprised for the second time that evening. Someone wanted to spend time with him? "That sounds like fun." He said simply.

Inside her head, Mary was ecstatic. "_YES YES YES! I didn't fuck it up!" _

"Oooooh, someone's on a daaaate!" Misato teased. "But seriously, keep it professional you two. Wouldn't want to pull you due to indecent conduct."

Both teens blushed and started chastising her for teasing them so, which she laughed off.

…

Isabelle whined again as she looked over at her bedside clock, it was nearly midnight but she was determined to stay awake as long as possible in the hope her dad came to see her again.

"Papa," Isabelle muttered as she watched the numbers tick up. "You promised," She hissed throwing her pillow at the offending electronic device with a pained sound. Throwing herself back onto the bed Isabelle turned to stare out the window at the artificial light of the Geofront's ceiling. She knew it was a possibility that he wouldn't return to see her again after her friends visited, but the fact he had made a promise and broke it sent a painful spike into her chest. Top it off with the fact that no one else had visited since, including Misato, and Isabelle soon devolved into a crying ball in the middle of her bed. A knock at her door however made her quickly sit up and start bouncing in excitement.

"Ms. Watanabe," One of the nurses said as she opened the door, sending all of Isabelle's hopes crashing to the ground. "I've got your medication," she said smiling as she walked into the room. "Oh you dropped your pillow," She said walking over and grabbing it off the floor. "Here you go," She said with a smile, Isabelle didn't return it as she took the pillow and medication.

"Thank you," Isabelle said softly taking the pills.

"No problem my dear," The nurse said rubbing Isabelle's head. "You pilots do a lot for us, this is the least we can do for you," She smiled.

Isabelle blushed under the praise, returning the nurses smile with a shaky one of her own. "Thank you."

"It's no problem," The nurse said again. "Now is there anything I can get you before I go?"

Isabelle grabbed her pillow and clutched it tightly to her chest. "Can you call my dad?" She asked shakily. "He promised he'd come again, but I think he forgot."

The nurse's smile tightened. "Of course dear," She said before pushing Isabelle back lightly onto the bed. "Now try and get some sleep, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," Isabelle whispered before the medication pulled her into the realm of Morpheus, leaving one angry nurse to tuck her in and leave to go make some calls.

…

For once, Mary had gotten to sleep at a reasonable time. For once, she had gone more than an hour without waking up. For once, she was having a nice night. Then 1 AM rolled around.

Shinji was deep asleep at this time. Somewhere deep in his dreamless sleep, he got the feeling he was being watched. His instincts kicked in and he woke up. His door was open, and illuminated by the light streaming in from the hallway was Mary, hair obscuring her face as she stared down at him unblinkingly.

He nearly screamed in fright, but it came out as more of a yelp and he nearly jumped out of the bed. Her eyes followed him, but otherwise, she was completely motionless. It was almost like she was put under a spell.

"Mary? What's going on?" He asked finally. No response, not even a sign she acknowledged him in any capacity. About five minutes went by of Shinji trying to get her attention to no avail. Finally, after all hope seemed lost of getting her to leave, she turned around and walked back out, and went back to her room.

"_What was that about? I'll have to ask her tomorrow."_ He thought, and went back to sleep, thoroughly creeped out.

…

Rei blinked as she stared up at her ceiling, the sounds of construction noises outside were the only thing that could be heard in the apartment.

"_Friends," _She thought blinking again, the word made a warmth bubble in her chest everytime she said it. At first she thought it was making her sick, but she knew that was impossible for her so she looked for other reasons it could be happening. After multiple hours of thinking it over she realized what she was feeling was happiness.

"_Friends cause happiness," _She thought with a small smile as she closed her eyes, for once actually eager for tomorrow to come.

…

Misato whined as she reached for her cell phone in the dark of the night. "Hello," She mumbled into the receiver while desperately trying to stay awake.

"Hello Captain Katsuragi?" The voice on the other end said. "This is Oye Saito, from the NERV hospital, I'm Ms. Watanabe's nurse." She explained.

"What?" Misato said sitting up with a groan. "What's wrong, did something happen to Isabelle?"

"Yes and no," Oye said. "Look this may not be any of my business, but Ms. Watanabe has been rather depressed that no one has been able to see her, her father and friends came by earlier, but since then she's been on her own and it's not helping her recovery."

Misato woke up now. "Oh," She said nodding. "Ok then, I'll stop by tomorrow," She said nodding.

"Thank you Captain Katsuragi," Oye said relieved.

"It's ok," Misato said ending the call as an odd feeling bubbled up in her chest. "I'll bring the rest of them too," She decided before rolling back over to get some more sleep.

…

Mary woke up first, around 5 AM. She couldn't get back to sleep. Lets see. Usually they wouldn't get ready for school for another two hours, but it's not like she could just fall back asleep. Why did her head hurt?

"_Mary? What's going on?" _

Of course. She had been sleepwalking last night. She didn't remember the whole thing, but she had to watch Shinji as he slept for some weird, now clearly convoluted reason. Something about not letting his ghost escape even though he wasn't dead.

She clutched her head and tried to drive the thoughts out. God, she hoped that he hadn't woken up during that. She had read once that humans could perceive watchful eyes while they slept somehow.

She pulled her pillow back into her clutches and tried to go back to sleep, no matter how fruitless it was.

…

Shinji woke up the next morning to unusual set of circumstances. Usually, Misato wouldn't be up yet and he'd start making breakfast, which would wake her. Instead, he woke to the smell of already cooking food and some heavy footsteps.

He slid open his bedroom door and saw something unexpected, at least for him. Mary was almost done making breakfast, and was bobbing her head and tapping her foot to the music in her headphones, completely unaware of his presence. Currently, she was setting two small bowls of rice in places and laying small dried fish from a package on top. She placed a raw egg next to two of the places and a piece of toast next to each. Finally, she poured tea into each of the set out cups, and stayed completely still. She almost looked like she was a computer controlled character in a video game deciding what her next action was. She started playing air guitar and mumbling the words to "I'm a Believer" by The Monkees. As the chorus started, Mary turned her head and then toppled over herself when she realized Shinji had been watching her this whole time.

"Oh! I must have caused a ruckus or something while making breakfast. I'm sorry…" she muttered, as if shy of her actions.

"No, it's ok." He said, getting up. "You just surprised me is all."

"Well I'm still sorry." She said, then looked back to Breakfast. "I couldn't sleep, so I made breakfast."

As the two are their breakfast in silence, there was a lot on both their minds. Mary was concerned that she was being weird and creepy, and while Shinji did find her incident last night kind of creepy, he was more just looking for an explanation. "So, can I ask you about last night?" He asked.

Before she could answer him, Misato walked in, wearing a uniform of all things.

"Hello you two," She said in her commander tone, a rare thing for them to hear at home.

"Hi..," Mary said, a bit wary. "If I may ask, what's the occasion for the formal wear?"

"I'm going to a conference in Old Tokyo," She explained sliding her dress shoes on with a shoehorn of all things. "And I need you two to go in and spend some time with Isabelle today, she's feeling depressed and I can't make it till after the conference is over, understand?"

"Of course." Mary said with a nod. "I'll pack some travel games."

"Right."

"Thanks you two," Misato said smiling. "I'll be back late tonight, so no hanky panky you two," She giggled with a wink and a smirk as she left the apartment.

Mary's eyes narrowed. "_What kind of weird perverts does she think we are?" _She thought.

…

Mary knocked on the room door. "Isabelle? Are you ok? I brought Scrabble."

"Hey," Isabelle said with small wave. "How are you guys?"

"Oh never mind about us. We heard you weren't feeling too good so we came over to keep you company." Mary said.

"Yeah, we couldn't stand to know you were sad." Shinji agreed, and Isabelle's megawatt smile confirmed they made the right choice.

"T-thanks," Isablle stuttered scrubbing at her eyes. "Where's Misato?"

"She has to attend a conference, but she said she'd be straight back here as soon as it was over." Mary said.

"Correct, Commander Katsuragi and Dr. Akagi are attending the presentation of the new Anti-Angel weapon code named Jet Alone," Rei explained from behind the two.

"Oh, hi Rei." Shinji replied, a bit startled by her sudden appearance.

"Come on in, I brought Scrabble." Mary said, waving her in.

"Hey Blue," Isabelle smiled patting her bedside. "Come on, you can share the bedside seat."

Rei nodded as she slid into the room and onto the bed. "Let us begin."

….

"Blue how are you so good at this?" Isabelle asked as Rei got a 1,458 point word.

"I am smart," Rei deadpanned. "Does this mean I win?"

"I mean, we were only playing to 100 so...yeah." Mary said.

"Excellent," Rei said cleaning up the board and pulling out Axis and Allies. "I will play Japan."

"Britain!" Isablle yelled.

"Dammit, I wanted to be Japan. I guess I'll take America then."

"Then Shinji has to be the German's," Isabelle cheeked.

"I'm ok being Germany." He replied.

"Then let us being," Rei said, before the alarm sounded. "After we get back," She said standing up.

"Let's go," Isabelle said trying to stand up.

"Don't strain yourself, whatever wants to come at us can wait." Mary said.

"I'll be fine," Isabelle insisted before Rei's hand forced her down.

"Friend Watanabe, do not attempt to stand, we will be able to complete this mission without you," She insisted walking away.

"Yeah, it's best if you keep resting." Shinji agreed.

Isabelle sighed as she sat back down. "Ok."

"We'll kick it's ass extra hard for you." Mary grinned as Rei finally got them all to leave towards Central Dogma.

….

"Ok so here's the plan," Misato said as she put on the radiation suit. "I'm gonna go inside and shut it down, you three are gonna hold it still while I do, simple," She said smiling.

"Yeah, sounds easy enough." Mary agreed, cracking her knuckles. Shinji nodded in agreement.

"The inside of Jet Alone is highly radioactive," Rei said. "You should be careful to avoid tearing your suit and being exposed."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence," Misato smirked standing up and clapping her hands. "Now you three into positions!" She ordered.

…

"Some folks were born! Made to raise the flag! Oh that red white and blue!" Mary scream sang over the intercom.

"Ok!" Misato yelled over the intercom. "Shinji hold on tight! I don't want to fall!"

"Right ma'am!" Shinji gulped as they passed over Jet Alone.

"Drop!" Misato ordered as the three Eva's fell from the sky.

"And when the bands play Hail to the chief! Oh they point the cannon at you, Lord! It ain't me! It ain't me! I ain't no senator's son, no! It ain't me, it ain't me! I ain't no fortunate one, no!"

The three Eva's slammed into the ground hard and took off running. "That's it you three!" Misato smiled as they got closer to the crazed robot. "You're almost there!"

Mary ran past the floppy armed bastard, pivoted on her foot and slammed her hands into its torso, stalling it from going any further.

Rei tackled its legs to stop it from running while Shinji grabbed the back hatch and set Misato on top. "Ok now you three hold it while I shut it down!" Misato ordered climbing inside.

"Affirmative." 

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Ok, here we go….what…..the password isn't working!" Misato yelled over the intercom. "Damn it! I've got to try something else!"

"Commander Katsuragi, Jet Alone is reaching critical point," Rei said. "You need to get to the safety of the AT-Field before it melts down."

"Yeah, come back! It's the safest place to be!" Mary agreed.

"We've got to go!" Shinji yelled.

"I can do this!" Misato grunted.

"Commander Katsuragi," Rei said. "You need to leave."

"I got it!" Misato yelled.

"Get back here!" Mary pleaded.

"It's about to blow!" Shinji cried.

Misato screamed as she shoved the control rod forward, and it went in, stopping the reactor.

….

Isabelle sighed as rewatched the latest battle on for the fifteenth time. "Wish I was there," She muttered.

"We're back!" Mary said, opening the door. "And look who we brought!" All her friends piled into the room, and caught up in their tiny mob like formation was Misato.

"Hey guys," Isabelle said wistfully.

"Don't look so sad, it wasn't even an Angel that we fought." Mary said, trying to sound like she was playing it off but her words didn't quite fit in the context. "Anyway, now the gang's all here!"

Isabelle smiled sadly. "Sorry, it's just...been a boring day," She explained.

"Understandable," Rei said sitting down. "You have been here alone for two days already."

"I got a call last night." Misato explained. "Isabelle, you don't have to be scared or sad about us not coming to visit. We'll always have time for you." It was weird to say those words, she thought. She sounded like a mom.

Isabelle blinked in confusion and then buried her face in the sheets.

"No, no sadness, just happy." Mary said.

"I'm not sad," was muffled through the sheets as her ears turned red.

"No, not upsetting." Mary said, and then gave her a hug.

Misato awwed at the cute scene before glomping the two into her chest. Shinji awkwardly joined in, and after a few seconds Rei added her own stiff armed hug to the mix too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Susano-o: And the cast is nearly completed, and we get my favorite side character, Mari! **

**Sekhmet: If it were up to me, Asuka wouldn't exist and she would have been replaced with another OC. I seriously do NOT like her. She's everything I hate about people condensed into a single person. **

**Susano-o: ….Wow this is a swap lol. She's not that bad, she's just got a lot of things wrong with her that make her react like an asshole. **

**Sekhmet: How did I get stuck writing for her again? Who thought it was a good idea to have me channel my inner bitch?**

**Susano-o: Because I took Mari and Adelise, because I know Mari the best and Adelise because I made her. Leaving you with her, and again she'll be better. **

**Sekhmet: Yes, the only reason I'm tolerating her is because we plan to fix her so I don't bristle every time she opens her mouth. Luckily I remained uninfluenced by my own opinions and pulled through for the story. **

**Susano-o: Come on she's suffering just like Shinji, the poor hedgehog babes. **

**Sekhmet: We all suffer here, and Asuka is the only one who takes it out on others. But enough arguing. **

**Susano-o: Yep, let's go! **

Chapter 8: The Sixth Angel, Gaghiel

"Love me love me, say that you love me~" Mary hummed, doing a small chair dance to Lovefool by The Cardigans, which she could barely hear over the helicopter's blades. "Fool me, fool me, go on and fool me~"

"We're so bloody high up," Isabelle said in awe as she watched the ocean race past her.

"The average turbine helicopter flies at 25,000 feet high," Rei said from her left.

Mary raised an eyebrow. "I thought you hated flying?" She asked.

"Well I still kinda do," Isabelle said blushing. "-But after using the S-Type equipment, I realized I hate flying in planes," She explained before her expression changed to amazement. "-But in something like this or in the eva's it's bloody amazing."

Mary nodded, sort of understanding her friends perspective.

"What do you think the new pilots will be like?" Shinji asked seeing the awkward quiet that was settling in.

"I hope this time their more, adult woman," Toji said adjusting his hat. "If you catch my drift."

Misato's smile was more of a grimace as she looked back at the full passenger area. "You do know you won't be able to keep that footage right?" She said looking at Kensuke.

"Awww," He pouted, but continued to film anyway thinking he could upload it before it got confiscated, not knowing the film was removed before he even got on.

As they passed through a small cloud, a huge fleet of ships came into view. Notable was an aircraft carrier that was very old and very large.

"There she is, The Over The Rainbow," Misato said smiling at everyone's enthusiasm.

"That's a huge ship!" Mary exclaimed, pulling one headphone off her head.

"It's a historical monument!" Kensuke said excitedly.

"I wanna climb that bloody tower," Isabelle deadpanned looking at ships radio towers.

"Isabelle no," Rei responded.

"Isabelle yes," Isabelle responded.

The helicopter touched down on the helipad, and the cabin unloaded the teens and Misato. The sight unfolded in front of three silhouetted girls.

"Where's the tower?" Isabelle asked jumping down from the copter.

"You can't climb the tower, it's government property." Mary said.

Toji got down and him and Kensuke looked at the deck in awe, unfortunately sending his hat flying. "Aww I just bought that!" He yelled running after it, but the middle girl stamped her foot down on it. "Hey!" Toji shouted grabbing at the hat. The offending girl was a haughty looking redhead in a yellow dress and red barrettes. On her left was a twin-tailed brunette in a plaid schoolgirl uniform and red rimmed glasses, and to her left was a blonde with a red and blue streak in her hair, a white pea coat and navy dress, topped off by a plaid scarf.

"Asuka," Misato said smiling. "Good to see you again."

"Guten Tag Miss Misato! I've grown since the last time we saw each other, haven't I?" The redhead said in the most princess like tone, and then due to the properties of wind on a boat, a gust of wind flipped up her dress exposing her panties to the group.

"Ah!" The redhead screamed before smacking Toji and Kensuke as hard as she could, her attempt to smack Shinji was stopped when Mary and Isabelle pulled him back and Rei stepped in front of him to grab the offending limb.

"Pilot Soryu," Rei said not releasing the redhead's hand. "Please refrain from hitting friend Ikari."

"That's the viewing fee! Pretty good deal if I say myself." Asuka huffed.

"Maybe next time wear spandex instead of panties," Rei quipped letting her go, only for her to spin around and see Toji with his pants around his ankles. "And here's your change! "He yelled smugly.

Smack!

…..

"So," Isabelle said as the group walked through the halls. "What are your names?" She asked the twin-tailed and pea coated girls.

"Ah Bonjour! I am Adelise Mercier!" The Pea coated girl said kissing Isabelle's cheeks, then moving on to the rest of the group, leaving Shinji red and Rei…

"I am uncomfortable," Was all she said.

"And I'm Mari Makinami Illustrious," The twin-tailed girl said leaning heavily onto Shinji to sniff his hair. "You smell like blood," She cooed. "That means LCL, you're one of the pilots," She concluded giddily.

Mary stepped into the conversation while Shinji tried to process what she had just said. "We're all pilots here. We all smell like that."

"Oh please. If you all are pilots, I'm twice the pilots you are." Asuka bragged.

"Hmm, of course you are my queen," Mari said draping herself over Auska's shoulders, highlighting the height difference between the two.

"Madam Illustrious has been doing that to Madam Soryu all trip," Adelise explained as they watched Asuka try to wrestle the taller girl off her. "It is most fun to watch," She giggled.

"Get off me Fifth!" Asuka shouted, shoving Mari off.

"Oh so cruel Second," Mari smiled lazily. Asuka snorted before turning to the rest of the group. "What are your numbers?" She asked the rest of them. "Because I know frenchie over there is the Eighth."

Adelise smiled as twiddled her fingers in a small wave. "That's me!" She said clearly not understanding the insult.

"Right. Sixth." Mary said.

"I'm the Third." Shinji replied.

"First," Rei said.

"And I'm the Seventh," Isabelle said smiling.

"Umm," Kensuke said when Asuka turned her look on him and the still fuming Toji. "We're not pilots," He explained nervously, Asuka looked like she was about to comment but Mary cut her off.

"Anyway, now that all of us are together, who wants peaches?" She said, pulling several of the fruits out of her bag, one for each person and handing them out.

Asuka snatched hers up. "It's about time someone started treating me right!" She sneered.

"Oooh delicious," Adelise said grabbing the offered fruit and taking a bite.

"Finally something fresh," Mari cheered putting as much of the fruit as possible in her mouth in one go.

"Come along then," Misato said waving them into the control room.

….

"Well he was pleasant," Misato snorted after their interaction with the captain.

"I'm sure his concerns were well placed." Mary offered, though she hadn't been listening much.

"Why do people keep treating us like this?" Isabelle asked sadly. "We're pilots but they act like we're just useless kids."

"Well maybe you are, but I'm not." Asuka huffed.

"It must be a problem with being a minor in a huge government project like this. Though we hold a lot of power in our hands, no one trusts us with it." Mary offered.

"I just ignore them," Mari said kicking her legs up as she walked. "They're just old and weird."

"Oh well," Adelise said shrugging and smiling, making Toji and Kensuke swoon. "As long as we are helping people."

Rei said nothing and Misato was grateful, till she turned the corner and ran right into a scruffy looking man.

Asuka suddenly gasped loudly, her personality switching from 'Smug' to 'Giddy schoolgirl' so quick it gave everyone whiplash. "KAJI!" She shouted.

"Kaji!" Misato screamed angrily.

"Long time no see Misato." He grinned.

….

Cramming 9 people in an elevator was not a fun task, but with trial and error...they didn't succeed.

"So you know him Miss. Misato?" Shinji asked as he was pushed up against Isabelle's chest. Mary was also shoved against his back so it was doubly awkward.

"She sure does. We dated for a while back in the day." Kaji explained.

Misato glared back.

"Umm excuse me Monsieur Suzuhara, your hand is on my posterior, could you please remove it?"

"HENTAI!" Asuka screamed trying to smack Toji, but Mari's hug forced her to stay still, which everyone was grateful for.

The elevator dinged, and the second the doors opened people spilled out of it like the snakes in a prank jar of peanuts.

"Mess hall's this way." Kaji said, completely unfazed by the previous circumstances.

The group followed Kaji towards the mess hall, and after receiving some questionable food, sat down together at a table.

"So, seeing anyone new?" Kaji teased.

"I don't think that's any of your business," Misato glared stabbing her food with more force than necessary.

"That's rather cold." Kaji said, continuing his teasing. When it didn't work a second time, he turned his attention to Shinji. "So, I hear you and Misato are living together."

"Well, yes." Shinji replied.

"Is she still wild in bed?" Kaji asked.

"What!?" Misato screamed jumping to her feet as Asuka started choked on her drink, Mari smacked her back while laughing her ass off, Adelise didn't understand the joke and looked around for anyone to explain.

[Umm,] Isabelle said leaning on Mary. [Should we intervene?]

[Probably. Misato looks like she's gonna strangle him.] Mary replied. "So, what's so interesting about us that's drawing your attention?"

"Well, it's Shinji specifically that's got the interest of the higher ups. After all, piloting an EVA with no training at all is a pretty impressive feat." Kaji explained.

"Oh, well that was just a fluke." Shinji said, trying to palm off the attention to anyone else. Asuka side eyed him, as all the attention was going to him and not her.

"Coincidences are a part of fate. You're blessed with a talent." Kaji replied, before standing up. "Well, I should be going."

"Yes sir." Both Shinji And Mary replied at the same time.

"Jerk," Misato growled sitting down.

Abruptly, Asuka got up from the table and stomped off, not even discarding her food on the way out.

"So," Isabelle said taking a drink.

"What was Monsieur Kaji talking about?" Adelise asked.

"I dunno. Apparently it's an 'adult only topic' and 'we'll learn about it when we're older' or some crap like that." Mary said, air quoting sarcastically.

Mari smirked as she leaned in closer. "Do you two not know about sex?" She simpered giggling.

"I'm not answering that for fear of what you'll do next." Mary said.

"Oh," Adelise said wide eyed. "I understand now."

….

Asuka stared out into the ocean from the rail of the boat, kicking her legs up in the air.

"So what did you think of Shinji and the others?" Kaji asked from behind her.

"They're annoying let downs. I never imagined someone as boring as him would be picked." Asuka replied.

"I understand. But you know, his sync rate hit 40 during the first battle." Kaji said.

"Really?" Asuka said, actually surprised by this, before an evil look crossed her face.

….

"So can someone explain why they shipped these EVA's over the ocean and not the air like ours?" Isabelle asked as she finally found the door to the radio tower.

"Air traffic control would not let NERV bring that many Evangelion's across their runways," Rei explained as she grabbed Isabelle's collar.

"Yeah that kinda makes sense." Mary said.

"Madam Jones," Adelise piped up. "Why is Madam Watanabe so insistent on climbing the tower?"

"I dunno. She likes high places I guess." Mary replied. "She's like the opposite of a fish."

"Wouldn't that just be a cat?" Mari asked raising an eyebrow as Rei picked up Isabelle like a sack of potatoes, causing her to pout.

"I dunno. While we're at it, what's the opposite of a horse?" Mary asked.

"Some sort of big cat?" Mari suggested with a small catlike grin.

"Well if the opposite of pig is salmon, maybe the opposite of a horse is an ostrich?" Shinji offered.

"The opposite of a horse is a seahorse," Rei said walking down the stairs. "Now please stop referencing pre-second impact shows."

"I thought it was a manga reference?" Mari asked.

"No it was a show reference," Adelise added.

"Yeah I got that from Stone Ocean." Mary said. "Did I accidentally reference something?"

"The Office," Rei said opening the hatch, right into Asuka.

"There you all are!" She yelled. "Come with me for a moment." She then walked off.

"Where are we going?" Isabelle asked from behind Rei. "Is it high up?"

"I don't think so." Mary said.

….

"Oh we are going there!" Adelise said excitedly as Asuka navigated their small boat across the fleet.

"This seems like a questionable move at best." Mary said.

"Oh you worry too much," Mari said lazing over the side. "Just go with the flow."

"I just feel like we should have stuck with Misato." Mary said.

"Don't worry about it so much. I've done this a bunch of times on this trip alone." Asuka said.

"You should leave the Evangelions alone," Rei said from her seat. "Contamination of the coolant could result in vulnerabilities in the EVA's immune systems."

"You're all no fun, especially you, Wondergirl." Asuka sneered.

"Hey leave Blue alone," Isabelle protested. "She's cool."

"Yeah man, that's not cool." Mary agreed.

"Oh quit your whining. We're here." Asuka sneered, the boat puttering into its destination.

"All ashore who's going ashore!" Mari yelled grabbing the side and climbing up. With various levels of reluctance, the children boarded the ship.

…

"Ok got to admit," Isabelle said looking over the three pools of coolant housing the EVA's. "Red is a nice color on them."

"Yeah I'll give you that much." Mary admitted.

"Oh oh this one is mine!" Adelise yelled excitedly running over to a silver and purple one with red highlights, including red hands, its head was small and rounded with a dull grey irregular octagonal visor and a small dull grey chin piece. "Eva unit 04!" She yelled jumping in front of it like an excited child.

"Shiny to be certain." Mary quipped.

"This one is mine," Mari said gesturing at the mainly pink one with white trim and some yellow details. The helmet had three horns aimed slightly backwards, with eight individual eyes colored neon green distributed in the front. "Eva unit 08."

"Oh please. Silver? Nothing but empty flash. Pink? So boring! Besides, Unit 2 was the first ever model built for combat, unlike the previous Prototype and Test Type. It's the first of its kind!" Asuka bragged from her perch on the highest point of her EVA.

"Interesting," Rei said after a few seconds of silence.

"You know you seem really embittered, are you maybe compensating for something?" Mary asked.

"Excuse you?!" Asuka screeched.

"Yeah seriously who hurt you?" Isabelle asked before the entire boat was rocked, sending them tumbling over. "Oh what now," Isabelle groaned as they ran towards the deck.

As the children gathered on the deck, a series of explosions and waves rocked the fleet.

"Well looks like we're in trouble." Mary said.

"Oh dear," Adelise said covering her mouth. "We must get to the Eva's post haste."

"There's seven of us and three EVAs. Either some of us will have to stay or we'll have to pair up. Is that even possible?" Mary asked.

"Wait, that's an Angel?" Asuka asked.

"I think that's pretty obviously aren't you supposed to be smart?" Isabelle asked undressing as quick as she could. "And this is why I suggested we all bring plug suits," She said smiling.

Mary dug the suits out from the bottom of her bag. "Well if we're all doing this, suit up." she said, handing them out.

"Shinji this is no time for modesty!" Isabelle ordered shoving the boy's plug suit into his hands as he tried to cover his reddening face.

"Yeah this is kinda life or death," Mari added pulling off her stockings as she hopped over to the lockers in the bay with the three's suits.

"I am fine with you being here," Adelise agreed grabbing the offered suit from Mari as she undid her peacoat. Mary and Asuka took their suits and went off into a nearby hallway to change.

"I don't think so, pervert!" She snapped at Mary.

"Relax. I'll go up, you go down, and we'll pretend we never saw each other." Mary said.

"Forget that, I'LL go up." Asuka huffed.

"They are going to take too long," Rei said sliding her suit on and compressing it. "Pilot Mercier are the Eva's prepped for launch?"

"Oui," Adelise said pressurizing her silver and red jumpsuit.

"Yep all we need to do is get in and pilot," Mari added pressurizing her pink suit. "Ah such good support!" She giggled jumping up a bit to make her chest jiggle, much to Shinji's embarrassment.

"Hey that's what I said," Isabelle chuckled as her and Shinji walked over to the Evas. "Hey move your asses you bloody ankle biters!" She yelled at the stairwell.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Mary said, stumbling out of the hallway and pressurizing her suit as she ran to catch up with the group. Asuka followed her a few moments later.

"Well get your knickers out and go faster!" She shouted as the boat was suddenly rocked violently.

"Ok everyone in the pod!" Mary said, hopping into the open plug of Unit 2.

"Uh, not in my EVA!" Asuka said, starting to pitch a fit, only to realize both Shinji and Isabelle had also jumped in.

"It's gonna take too long to open the other plugs again, let's just go!" Shinji urged her.

Asuka growled in frustration, but climbed into the seat. "Fine, but don't touch anything and don't get in my way!"

Isabelle bit her lip hard as the pod sealed up around them and the start up sequence began.

{Systemsprache: Deutsch. Aktivierungssequenz einleiten. Stellen Sie neuronale. Verbindungen her und lassen. Sie LCL zu. Gehirnwellen und synaptische Verbindungen: positiv. Starten Sie die Synchronisation.} Asuka commanded. The pod lit up in the typical rainbow of colors before error signs lit up the displays.

"What's going on?" Isabelle asked grabbing her palm between her teeth.

"It's cognitive noise. I told you not to get in my way!" Asuka said.

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked.

"You're thinking in Japanese right now, you have to think in German!" Asuka explained.

"I don't know any German to think in!" Mary said.

"Bratwurst, Kartoffelpuffer, Kartoffelkloesse, Sauerkraut!" Isabelle suddenly yelled at the top of her lungs. "Nine! Deutsche Mark! Oktoberfest!"

"You're such an idiot!" Asuka shrieked. "Fine. Set language to Japanese." The error signs cleared up, then errored again.

"We're english you bloody hoon!" Isabelle yelled. "Fuck me dead!"

"Well that's some tough luck because I don't know any English!" Asuka said, clearly irritated with how difficult this was getting.

"They are going to die," Mari said activating her Eva.

"We will have to help them in that case," Adelise and Rei noted as they activated as well, Adelise was shocked when she didn't have to recalibrate with Rei.

"They will be fine," Rei said determined, and a few seconds later was rewarded with the image of Eva unit 02 sitting up in its pool. "We need to get to Over the Rainbow, it has the necessary power cables, has anyone gotten in contact with Captain Katsuragi yet?"

"Not yet. How are we gonna make it to the cables?" Mary asked.

"Simple. We're going to play hopscotch." Asuka smirked.

"Ooh I was good at that in school," Adelise said excitedly.

"I normally just walked," Mari joked. Unit 2 started jumping from boat to boat, closely followed by 8 and 4. The three eventually made it to Over The Rainbow, barely fitting on the carrier, where the external power cables were almost out and ready.

"Good to see you're all safe," Misato said smiling as the three eva's hooked up. "Now, the target has officially identified as the 6th Angel, your job is to eliminate it and protect this ship at all costs!"

"Got it Captain," Mari said with a two fingered salute.

"Affirmative," Rei agreed and Adelise gave a grin and a thumbs up in response.

"We don't have any guns." Mary said.

"The Prog Knife will do." Asuka said, pulling it from its holster. Isabelle just nodded.

"Right then," Misato said firmly. "Mission start Eva units go!"

The Angel made a beeline for the EVAs, tearing up a huge body that could only be bigger under the water.

"That thing is huge." Shinji said.

"Just as I thought." Asuka replied.

"Maybe we should order a prog fishing pole," Mari quipped as she jumped back.

The Angel jumped out of the water and onto the boat, beaching itself and destroying anything in its path as it tried to devour the EVAs.

"We're gonna need a bigger boat!" Mary said. Suddenly one of the elevator shafts on the flight deck caved, causing the boat to flip and throw Unit 2 and the Angel off the boat and into the water.

Isabelle's eyes went wide as they sunk like a stone into the frigid waters. "A-Asuka get u-u-us out of here," she stuttered as her breathing became more erratic.

"I'm working on it!" Asuka snipped. The Angel was effectively caught on a line, dragging the cable everywhere as it tried and failed to swallow Unit 2.

"We're in B Type, we can't move!" Mary said.

"What!" Isabelle screamed as she tried to stand up. "What idiot made that decision!" She screamed frantically looking around in the blackness or the ocean.

"Friend Watanabe?" Rei asked over the coms as she heard Isabelle's screams. "What's wrong?"

"I can't be in here," Isabelle said back. "The walls, I need to get out!"

As if to make things worse, the Angel came at them again, opening it's huge mouth to reveal teeth the size of people and it's red core.

"It has a mouth?!" Shinji asked.

"Oh no!" Asuka shouted.

"Awesome!" Mary said, their last words before getting chomped by the Angel and dragged again.

Isabelle felt her conscious collapse, it was a strange feeling to know all your mental facilities are now out of your control yet not be able to do anything about it, briefly she wondered if that screaming noise was herself or the Angel, but at this point she was too gone to be able to tell, all she could do was go to her happy place and stay there.

"Friend Isabelle!" Rei screamed into the coms as Isabelle's incoherent screaming filled the radio waves. "Friends Jones and Ikari what is happening?"

"We're in the mouth of the beast. We can see the core, but we have no way to reach it. On top of that, Isabelle is having a psychological reaction to something. I don't know what but it's fear based!" Mary attempted to explain.

"I want my mom!" Isabelle screamed curling up into a ball. "Please please get me out of here! I can't breath! I need to get out!"

"We need to get back to the ship!" Shinji realized. "We need to get to an open place!"

"Claustrophobia, of course! What's the plan!" Mary asked.

"We've been trying to fish you out," Mari explained. "-But I can't outmuscle that big fish, maybe we can shoot it."

"If we can force its mouth open, you'd have a clear shot at the core with anything, right?" Mary asked.

"It's a plan," Misato said. "I'll get the fleet to bring the big guns in, Asuka I need you to get it's mouth open, Adelise and Rei you'll be bait, Mari you're gonna make sure they don't drown if their cables get cut, Shinji and Mary one of you needs to keep Isabelle calm before the sych ratio gets more chaotic."

"I got Isabelle." Mary said, before making her way over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Isabelle! Isabelle, I need you to be really brave and look at me! Don't look at anything else, just look at me. And if you can't open your eyes it's fine, just listen to me."

[I don't want to,] Isabelle whined curling up tighter. [I want my mom.]

[It's alright. You just have to listen to my voice. You don't have to do anything else. I don't know where your mom is, but what I do know is that if she were here, she'd want you to be really brave and listen to me.] Mary said, being as soothing as she could. [We're going to be ok. We're going to get out, and when we do, you can climb the highest structure you can find. Everything is going to be ok.]

Isabelle tensed but nodded as she curled up tighter, allowing their synch score to finally mellow out.

[You're gonna be fine. In fact, forget what I said about opening your eyes, keep them closed. When we get out, you're gonna go climb the tallest thing ever, and it's gonna be the best thing ever.] Mary said, and continued to say similarly soothing things.

"We're ready up here," Misato said. "Asuka get ready to start opening its mouth."

"Roger!" Asuka said, and put one hand on each part of the Angel's jaw. "Ready to open!"

"We're in the water," Adelise said as they watched the Angel turn to attack them.

"Right Asuka now!" Misato yelled. Asuka pushes as hard as she could, slowly working the Angel's maw open. "It's open!"

"The ships are down!" Misato yelled. "Adelise and Mari are ready, let's make some fish fry!"

Rei blinked. "Did Captain Katsuragi just make a joke?"

"We'll laugh at it later, let's go!" Mary said.

Unit 02 ripped open the jaws as the Angel just as the two torpedo laided ships entered the beasts mouth, Adelise grabbed her from behind and threw up her AT field while Asuka used hers to shut down the Angel's. The forceful reintroduction of drag ground the beasts momentum to a halt and Asuka and Adelise were ejected hard as the sonic booms created in the Angel's massive body sent them reeling, Mari quickly took hold of the lines as they began retracting as fast as the spools would allow.

"Now!" Asuka screamed once they passed the save zone, Misato hit the button and the two ships exploded, turning the Angel instantly into chum. "Ha take that!" She laughed as they were pulled out of the water and onto the boat. "And that's one for Asuka!"

…

"So," Misato said as she looked over the Ritsuko's notes. "What happened to her?"

"She had a panic attack," Ritsuko said calmly looking at the sleeping Isabelle. "Apparently she has cleithrophobia that we weren't informed of."

"What?" Misato asked. "You mean claustrophobia?"

"No cleithrophobia," Ritsuko clarified. "Fear of being trapped, she's perfectly able to go into small spaces, but she's scared she'll become trapped," She explained. "This explains why she was so nervous when she first got inside the entry plug, and why her score starts so low, she's worried she won't get out."

"That's...specific," Misato said looking down at Isabelle and unconsciously rubbing her head.

"Yes, but not hard to work with," Ritsuko explained. "We just need to make sure she's not inside a small space where she can't get out of."

Mitsuko nodded as she kept rubbing her head, Isabelle mumbled in her sleep and started rubbing back. "Momma," She whispered with a small smile, Misato blushed hard.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sekhmet: So it's just me today. Israfel is a fun little episode because we ended up splitting it into two because of an improv little plot thing. Israfel is cool because they actually have to split up his fight (or rather, take a second stab at it) and I think that's cool. Still don't like Asuka, still wish she was replaced. Here we GOOOOOO!**

Chapter 9: The Seventh Angel, Israphel (Part 1)

"Did you see the new girls?"

"What new girls?"

The ones that transferred in!"

"Oh them. I sure did!"

"The German One sure is hot."

"Yeah, but she's not nice. Not like the French girl."

"Yeah, she's the total package! Nice, hot, AND foreign. I'm drooling."

"Don't forget the Brit. She's got her charms too."

"Yeah, but don't you think she's a little...weird?"

"Sure, but she's smoking, so does it really matter?"

….

"Bonjour!" Adelise said excitedly after being introduced by their homeroom teacher. "Oh it is so wonderful to be here with you all!"

"'ello," Mari said smiling with a wave.

"Guten Tag everyone!" Asuka said in her schoolgirl voice.

"Please take your seats," The homeroom teacher said before pulling down the projector to talk about the 2nd impact ...again.

"So the new pilots are...interesting."

Rei turned away from her window watching to look at Shinji. "What do you mean friend Ikari?"

"Well Adelise is nice. Mari is kind of weird but funny. But Asuka...I don't know." Shinji elaborated.

"Pilot Soryu is efficient," Rei said in her usual way. "She will be effective in defeating the Angels."

"I guess, but does she have to be so…" Shinji asked, trying to think of an appropriate phrase.

"Kinda a cunt?" Isabelle asked leaning in.

"I would say bitchy is more appropriate." Mary chimed in from beside her.

"Friend Jones," Rei said blinking. "You are not normally like this, she took the peach."

"Yes, and that means she can still be a friend. But that doesn't mean that she automatically starts as a friend, only that friendship is possible." Mary said. "I mean, you have to admit she's kinda uppity. That's gotta annoy you a little."

"Pilot Soryu will be useful in our fight against the angels," Rei repeated.

"And your personal opinion Blue?" Isabelle asked.

"Pilot Soryu is not a very nice person," Rei responded instantly.

"I'll take that as a resentful agreement then." Mary said.

"You may take it how you wish," Rei said vaguely.

"Well, she can't be all bad, right? If we get to know her a little better, maybe she'll turn out to be nicer." Shinji suggested.

"I guess you're right. I mean, we've only known her for a week so far." Mary admitted.

"The others are better at least," Isabelle said shrugging as she watched everyone fond over the new students. "At what are we chopped liver?" Isabelle asked Mary giggling.

"Yeah, Adelise is nice. I like her hair, it's pretty." Mary said.

"Friends Isabelle and Jones," Rei said looking at them. "You had best pay attention."

Mary turned around to listen, but since they had retreaded the same lesson over and over she soon ended up in another daydream.

Isabelle simply laid her head down to get a nap in before lunch, Rei took her notes while Shinji split his time between looking at the new pilots and taking notes.

…..

"Ah so much better!" Isabelle said as she leaned against the railings to take in the entire scene.

"Friend Isabelle please come over and eat your lunch," Rei said as she chewed on one of her vegetarian dumplings.

"Yeah, come on, the Stone is nice and warm." Mary said, biting into a peanut butter jelly sandwich.

"It's a long way down if that breaks…" Shinji added. Despite the chain link fence being much taller than any of them, it did look kind of rickety.

"Alright alright," Isabelle sighed as she walked back over to their picnic blanket lunch and grabbing a vegemite sandwich. "I'll eat then gawk," She conceded taking a bit, making everyone shiver.

"Eating is good for you. If there's one thing I learned on the farm, it's to never, EVER skip a meal unless there's a good reason. Not eating can actually make you sick." Mary said, taking another bite.

"Not eating will affect your piloting skills," Rei added worried in her own way. "Bad piloting could be the difference between life and death."

"Right, and a good meal can make you feel really good, I heard." Shinji added.

"Alright alright I get it," Isabelle sighed with a smile that disappeared soon after. "Should we have invited the others?" Isabelle asked.

"Knowing them, they'll find us." Mary said. "They seem like a tenacious bunch."

"Pilots Mercier, Makinami, and Soryu were last seen in the company of Representative Horaki heading to the cafeteria," Rei pipped in.

"Oh. I guess not then." Shinji said.

"Huh. Didn't expect that, but ok." Mary said.

"Oh well," Isabelle said sighing.

"Well it's not like they don't work with us. We'll see them eventually." Mary said.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't think of that." Shinji said.

"We will be going for a synch test today," Rei confirmed and with that agreement the four went back to eating.

….

"So can someone explain to me why this room does not have changing stalls?" Isabelle asked sliding on her plug suit.

"It honestly puzzles me too." Mary said, unfolding hers.

"Ugh what is with the Japanse and no privacy!?" Asuka yelled going around the corner to change.

"Oh don't go queen," Mari cooed making Asuka scream again.

"I don't see a problem with it." Adelise said, slipping into her suit.

"They consider the needs of others over their own. What that has to do with not having stalls is beyond me." Mary said, hauling the material over her shoulders.

"The room is much more open without them." Adelise said. "I enjoy it."

Isabelle rolled her eyes as she pressurized her suit. "It's still annoying," She said pulling a wedgie out of her butt.

"It's fiiine. Everything's fiiiine." Mary said, also pressuring her suit and smoothing out the wrinkles. Adelise nodded in agreement.

"Come on you extras!" Asuka yelled walking out from behind the lockers. "Let's go!" She yelled clapping her hands.

"Don't you call me an extra." Mary said, walking over to the doors.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and left, Mari smiled and draped herself over Asuka whispering sweet nothings into her ear, making her scream. Adelise followed closely behind, barely a care in the world.

…..

"Alright you seven," Misato said looking at the screen as the pilots slid inside their plugs. "Get settled, this is gonna be a long one," She muttered before switching the coms over to Isabelle's. "Hey Isabelle are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Isabelle said blushing as she slid into her seat. "J-Just keep the com window over, so I can see outside."

"Of course," Misato said smiling as she kept their window open while the bridge crew went through the start up.

"We've reached the borderline," Maya said nodding. "Synch rations holding strong."

"Test commencing," Ritsuko said sitting back, only to nearly fall over when the alarm went off.

"Status report," Misato ordered.

"Pattern blue coming in fast to the coast of sector 2," Maya responded.

"Right," Misato said turning on the coms. "We're making this test a field test, get to the cages now!"

"Right!" everyone yelled scrambling out of their test plugs.

…..

The Angel that stood before them looked pretty superficially humanoid. Silver in color, it stood on two skinny legs, it's arms curved upwards to resemble a bow limb and topped with spindly hands. It's face was in the top center of its torso, and it had a blue and orange face plate.

"It's just standing there...menacingly." Mary said. "It's kinda ugly cute actually."

"It's adorable!" Adelise cooed. "It's like it's trying to be intimidating with that tiny face and it's wiggly little hands!"

"Umm sure," Isabelle said shouldering her sniper rifle.

"You can admire the looks after it has been defeated," Rei replied aiming her pistol, happy that her Eva had finally been upgraded to combat standards.

"What's the plan?" Shinji asked loading his rifle.

"Stay back for now and observe," Misato ordered. "Don't engage until-."

"It's dead!" Asuka shouted, rushing forward to attack it.

"Oh my god, she just ran in." Mary said, absolutely dumbfounded.

"Oh dear!" Adelise exclaimed.

"Asuka! You can't just-!" Shinji yelled.

Asuka spun her polearm and slammed it into the top of the angel's head, sliding through it like a hot knife through butter and tearing the core apart. "Simple as that, two for me," Asuka said sticking her weapon in the ground.

It was not as simple as that. The Angel's dual colored mask switched out for two gray ones, and the two halves pulled themselves apart, reforming into two separate clones, one still silver and the other orange.

"The angels not dead!" Maya screamed over the intercom.

"Asuka move!" Misato ordered.

Asuka was able to move out of the way of one of the clone's eye lasers, but it put her in the path of the second clone, who smacked her on the top of the head with its tiny hand.

"Ack! You little jerk!" Asuka shouted as the impact felt like a punch on the top of her head.

"Everyone move in!" Misato ordered.

Adelise and Mari ran in and with a few knife swings, distracted the twins long enough for Asuka to get away for long range support to take their shots.

Isabelle grit her teeth as she started taking pot shots at the blue side, hitting the core perfectly. "Colored rain," She smirked as the thing collapsed.

"Friend Ikari," Rei said firing a few shots from her pistol.

"Yeah?" Shinji replied, taking a few shots and then dodging some lasers.

"Go left I'll go right," Rei said reloading her gun.

"Right!" Shinji said, and the two circled around both sides.

Mary had rushed the orange twin and was trying to cut it across the core, but it used

it's jump to get behind her and blast her in the back before she could turn around. "Oh you slick little bitch!" She growled, rubbing her back in pain.

"I got you," Isabelle said spinning around to shoot the jumping one, only to suddenly get tackled by the now recovered blue one. "Oh you bitch," Isabelle growled drawing her knife and trying to stab the flailing angel while Adelise jumped on its back.

The orange Angel knocked Mary back to the ground with a slap and hauled her into the air, Mary flailing wildly to try and stab it. It carried her over to the shoreline and drove the EVA head first into the ground, effectively immobilizing her. "Oh come on!"

"Mary's down," Mari commented twirling her knife as she slid at the orange Angel and sliced it's achilles tendon, collapsing it. "Could use a hand here."

"I am here," Rei said, double tapping the orange Angel's core, only to get her legs swiped out when the angel regenerated, and then slammed into a nearby mountain hard enough to break the Eva's neck.

"Blue's down!" Isabelle yelled blowing more hole's in the blue Angel's torso while Adelise sliced and diced at its arms.

"Why won't they just die already?!" Asuka yelled, swiping at the orange Angel to no avail.

"Pull back and regroup," Misato ordered.

Mari kicked the orange Angel back and started running back towards their drop point, Shinji's attempts at suppressive fire went largely unnoticed by the twins until one suddenly fired a laser at him, unprepared he sacrificed his weapon and went towards the drop point too.

"AHHH! Adelise screamed as the same angel's laser tore her Eva's head apart, shutting her down.

"Adelise down!" Isabelle screamed as she rolled out of the way. The last three pilots stood there facing the angels with a sense of dead.

"Well," Mari said grabbing a gun. "We're fucked."

…..

The seven pilots sat in their chairs in shame, anger, or in one case indifference, as the Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki loomed over them with his arms crossed. Misato in the corner was shaking her head.

"That was an embarrassment," Fuyutsuki snapped. "The fact the JSSDF had to step in to stop the Angel is even worse!"

"I didn't know it would split!" Asuka said.

"Well maybe if you hadn't disobeyed orders and just ran in…" Mary sighed in exasperation.

"It was just waiting there, begging to be killed!" Asuka said.

"That was not your orders!" Fuyutsuki yelled turning on the projector behind her. "All the EVAs were defeated, and the JSSDF had to drop an N2 Mine on it to stop it, destroying 25% of its mass. But now it's generating an impregnable AT Field, and we can't get to it."

Misato stepped in. "Reports say it will take at least two weeks for the angel to finish its regeneration, in that time we will be working together to fix your teamwork issues."

"Teamwork? I don't need a team, I can do this all on my own!" Asuka huffed.

Fuyutsuki glared at the red headed pilot. "What is your job?" He asked.

"To pilot the EVA?" Asuka replied.

"Wrong/incorrect," Fuyutsuki and Rei answered.

"To defeat the Angels, sir." Mary replied.

"Right/correct," Fuyutsuki and Rei answered.

Isabelle crossed her arms. "Our mission is to destroy them in anyway possible, crucify them, impale them, detonate them, any and all methods can and will be used to add their skulls to our skull throne, the EVA's are just a means to that end."

"Umm, yeah that." Shinji agreed.

Asuka's eyes shined and then ran out of the room in a huff.

"We'll be preparing for an attack in 14 days," Misato continued. "I will bring the finalized plan tonight, dismissed."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sekhmet: Just me again. We wrap up the Israphel chapter with makeshift therapy this time (Sorry it was late) and everyone's kind of on good terms. Asuka is still herself though, which I still don't like. It's part of her existence I suppose. **

Chapter 10: The Seventh Angel, Israphel (Part 2)

"So today bloody sucked," Isabelle murmured sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it." Mary sighed.

"We were soundly defeated," Rei agreed.

"Yeah…." Shinji sighed as he and Mari set out tea for everyone, after arguing for fifteen minutes what kind of tea they should bring.

"Oh black tea!" Adelise said excitedly adding six teaspoons of sugar and milk to her tea, much to everyone's horror.

"...You are a monster," Mari deadpanned adding one of each to her tea.

"At least she's trying to make her tea taste good," Shinji whispered taking a sip of his green tea. Rei, Mary, and Isabelle looked at him in shock.

"Our teamwork is highly underdeveloped," Rei finally said after recovering from Shinji's backtalk. "It is a given when you consider we have not been able to pilot together before this outing, but we should have been better than what we showed out there."

"Yeah. I don't know if I can work with someone that just...runs in like that. I wish we could just talk whatever issues she has out, but I have a feeling she's not gonna be open like that." Mary said.

"Well she wasn't that open when we were traveling with her either," Mari commented.

"Yes quite standoffish," Adelise added.

"Well, if we can't get along with her, the situation is only going to get worse." Shinji said. "I mean, we're all on good terms, right?"

"Yeah We are," Isabelle said.

"-Queenie not so much," Mari finished.

Unbeknownst to them, Asuka was standing just outside the door, hearing everything.

"Stupid Pilots. I don't need you or anybody. I can do this all on my own. You'll see." Asuka whispered to herself scrubbing at her eyes.

….

"So why are we doing this again?" Mari asked as she watched Misato fumble around with the six DDR pads in the living room."

"In order for the plan to work, you have to synchronize your attacks to this song." Misato said, holding up a disc.

"Ok, but why only six?" Mari asked again.

"The seventh won't need to run the routine, they're just going to take a shot with our new position rifle from cover." Misato explained.

"Alright," Mari said shrugging as she sat down to wait for the others to change. Laughing slightly when she saw that Shinji had the same outfit as the rest of them.

"Where did you get seven identical outfits?" Mary asked.

"Department store." Misato said, smiling something mischievous.

Rei didn't say anything, but a faint blush covered her face.

"I find them very comfy!" Adelise said spinning around and giggling.

"I hate them," Isabelle snorted. "Fetish. Outfits."

"Everything is a fetish outfit with you." Mary said, picking the bottom left pad.

"Anything skin tight is a fetish suit."

"And anything is a fetish outfit if you try hard enough," Mari giggled.

"Alright, settle down with that." Misato warned, putting the disc into the stereo.

The music started and the pads quickly started flashing in sequence. "Ok, follow the dots and treat it like Twister." Misato said.

"Ok?" Isabelle said taking a panel.

"No not you, you're taking the shot," Misato order.

"Then why did you have me put one of these suits on!?"

"Teamwork!" Misato responded smiling, Isabelle just glared.

Asuka grimaced as she bent down to touch one of the forward panels. "Don't you look at me like that!" She barked at Shinji.

"But I wasn't looking at you…" Shinji replied.

"You were thinking of it!" Asuka barked.

"Lay off him Asuka," Misato said. "Ok Shinji take the panel to Asuka's left, Mary on the right. Mari you're back left, Adelise center, Rei to the right."

"We're gonna need a montage." Mary said.

(We're Gonna Need A Montage-Matt Stone and Trey Parker)

Hours went by, but even after so much work, progress wasn't being made.

"Why are you all so bad at this?!" Asuka yelled angrily kicking Shinji over from his kneeling position.

"You are the one off, its kick step, kick step, body roll is not rocket science," Rei deadpanned.

"I…!" Asuka stuttered.

"It's kick step, kick step, body roll," Rei repeated.

"Ugh, I can't work like this!" Asuka screamed stomping away.

"That's great, now we're one short." Mary sighed.

"Let's take five guys," Misato said chugging her tenth beer of the night, Isabelle snorted in her sleep and rolled over and off the couch. "Oww….."

Mary went to sit in a chair and daydream in a corner.

"Guys! We need to do something!" Shinji whined.

"Like what? Madame Asuka is completely shut off from us." Adelise said.

"I don't know! Just something!" Shinji yelled.

"We need to hold an intervention!" Adelise said, smacking her fist into her open palm. "That way she's forced to acknowledge us!"

"Perfect," Shinji said smiling.

"Sure," Mari said shrugging.

"Zzzzzzzz….."

"**Why is my name spelled with a Q?!"** Mary shouted, still in a daydream.

"Sure fine…." Misato said drunkenly falling asleep on the couch.

…

"Alright," Shinji said as he sat down at the table. "Remember no matter what we don't let her leave!"

"Right. I'm strong, I got that covered." Mary said.

"I will hold her legs," Rei said without sarcasm.

"Ok good," Shinji said, then suddenly became super nervous. "Umm should we be doing this?" He asked.

"It's the only way we could think of." Mary said. "Plus it's a stamina thing. We can outlast her."

"Ok..."

"Good. And now we wait…" Adelise said.

"...Does anyone even know when she'll be back?" Isabelle asked.

"Nope." Mary said.

"Oh piss..."

…..

"Rei how do you keep winning!?" Mari yelled throwing down her card.

"I have a very good poker face," Rei responded grabbing the cards to shuffle them again.

"That's just your normal face." Mary commented from behind the opened door.

"I will not disagree with that," Rei said not changing her expression. "Now who's in?"

"In what?" Asuka asked, walking in the door. As soon as she crossed the threshold, Mary darted behind her and slammed the door shut, bracing against it. "What?! Hey what's the big idea?!"

"We are here to discuss your ability to work with us a team," Rei answered seeing that Shinji didn't want to be in the firing line of Asuka's death beam glare.

"This is an intervention. An intervention in attitude." Mary added.

"Attitude? There's nothing wrong with my attitude!" Asuka glared, and tried to get by Mary. However, Mary wouldn't be swayed so easily, literally.

"That is precisely why we are doing this," Rei said gesturing to the empty seat across from her.

"Let me out!" Asuka demanded.

"That's not happening. Take a seat." Mary insisted, calm but firm.

"No! You can't make me do anything!" Asuka refuted.

"Madame Asuka, the only way out is through the intervention." Adelise insisted.

"We need to work together to beat this Angel," Isabelle added. "If we're out of synch again we're gonna lose again."

"You mean YOU'LL lose again. I don't lose because I'm the best!" Asuka said.

"I believe it was your Eva that was thrown into the mountainside as friend Isabelle would put it 'Arse over tea kettle'," Rei responded making Isabelle choke on her drink.

"That's what we're talking about. You need a serious attitude adjustment." Mary said.

Shinji finally stood up and started Asuka down with the same look her gave Misato and Isabelle their first night. "Please just try to listen to us," He insisted.

"I don't need to listen to anyone, least of all you!" Asuka spat.

"Seriously, What is your goddamn issue? You've known us for all of a week, we've barely interacted with you, and somehow we're in the wrong here?"

Mari grabbed Asuka by the shoulders and forced the smaller girl into the seat. "Just talk to us queenie," Mari asked.

"I don't need to talk to anyone. I'm perfectly fine." Asuka growled.

"Madame Asuka, you act anything but fine." Adelise said.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like we're a pack of wolves here." Mary said.

"Yes you are! And the second I slip up, you'll devour me!" Asuka insisted.

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know, momma's girl!" Asuka spat. "The instant I mess up, you'll be all over me!"

"Momma's girl?" Isabelle asked confused. "What's wrong with being a momma's girl?"

"It means you're a baby! 'Oh, save me mommy! The big bad Angel is trying to eat me! Waaah!' Grow up, would you?" Asuka mocked.

Isabelle glared. "I got scared because of a condition I have that I should have told people about I admit it, you're just being a bloody cunt! Also, who was it that killed the 4th angel, because if memory serves your arse was safe and sound in a bunker in Germany," Isabelle grinned as she leaned over towards Asuka. "You're not better that the rest of us, you grow up!" She shouted. "You're just a toddler who stamps her feet and runs away when mommy takes away their doll!"

"Shut up, just shut your mouth! I'm not a doll! I'm better than a doll! I'm the best! I always will be! You don't know anything! You're all useless! I hate you! I hate you! I hate everything and everyone! I hate myself! Mom was right, I should have died with her! I wouldn't be stuck here with you like this!" Asuka screamed, getting more tear driven as her rant went on, eventually just completely breaking down crying.

Isabelle said nothing as she stood up and walked over to Asuka, hugging her around the shoulders. "You don't need to hold all this in," She said calmly.

"I can't be the best if I let this get to me. I have to." Asuka sobbed.

"Queenie you won't be the best if you keep trying to do everything on your own," Mari said holding her other side.

"Cheesy as it is to say this, there's no I in team, you know." Mary added.

Asuka couldn't say anything, and just kept crying. The other three quickly walked over and grabbed Asuka in a hug as well.

"Now then, shall we commence the intervention?" Adelise asked, cheery as if nothing had happened. Everyone nodded.

….

"Ok let us start," Rei said after Asuka had calmed down. "We will use this time to discuss our issues and see what we can do about them."

"Agreed. So who wants to go first?" Mary asked.

"I will!" Mari said waving her hand. "I am Mari Makinami Illustrious and I am a diagnosed psychopath!" She explained smiling.

"Hello Mari." The others droned.

"It is a mild version, I am on regular medication and therapy sessions for it, so no worries about me doing again," Mari shrugged. "I'm just a little wild and lack some empathy, nothing majorly dangerous if I stick to my regiment."

Everyone gave some sign of acknowledgement. "Are we going clockwise or counterclockwise from here?" Mary asked.

"Clockwise I suppose," Rei said.

"Then I'm next." Adelise said. "Bonjour, my name is Adelise Mercier, and I'm dead."

"Hi Adelise-wait what?" Everyone asked.

"Oui, I'm dead." Adelise said, like nothing at all was wrong with that statement. "I'm a true zombie, living dead."

Everyone looked at her waiting for her to elaborate. She didn't.

"Friend Mercier please explain to us what you mean," Rei finally said.

"When I was a little girl, I died, and came back as a zombie. I'm unsure how to make it any simpler." Adelise explained. "The doctors call it Cotard's Delusion, I think. But I'm not delusional, silly billies. I know where I am."

"Is that why you refuse to shower unless I tell you too?!" Asuka accused standing up.

"Please sit back down Auska," Shinji pleaded. "We're all friends here."

"I don't need to, I don't make body oils anymore." Adelise said, again as if it were obvious.

"Yes you do, you smelled awful after two days on that ship," Asuka insisted.

"Yeah I gotta go with queenie here frenchie, you did smell pretty bad."

"Adelise, where you given medication?" Rei asked trying to bring them back to the right conversation.

"Non, almost all the doctors we went to said it was a phase, and didn't take it seriously." Adelise explained. "I had to go through a few neuropsychs as a child before they came up with something conclusive."

"I see, please go to the NERV psychologist tomorrow and get set up with them," Rei finished.

"Ok~" Adelise sing songed.

"I guess I'm next," Isabelle said. "Hello I'm Isabelle Zoe Elke O'Kelly-Watanabe." A more staggered greeting as the group processed all her middle names. "Cleithrophobia, Borderline Personality Disorder, and Acrophillia, the BPD comes in the form of throwing myself into danger for my dad's attention despite risks to myself," She explained. "I'm getting treatment for it as we speak but please feel free to stop me from climbing something dangerous."

"Duly noted." Mary said.

"Thank you friend Isabelle," Rei said.

"I guess I'm next then." Shinji said. "Hello, I'm Shinji Ikari, And I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Hello Shinji." Everyone said.

"I don't really know where to start. I guess I always used to think I was a burden on others." He continued. "I always wanted friends, but I felt like I would be nothing but a bother. I felt like I was a bad person despite never doing anything wrong. Although, ever since I met Mary and Isabelle, I haven't felt like that so much."

"Sounds like depression." Mary said.

"Huh?"

"Yeah it's definitely depression," Mari said bluntly. "Probably clinical, you're not a bad person, you just have bad brain chemistry."

"Bad brain chemistry…" Shinji muttered.

"You should still go to a therapist, but you now have a starting point," Rei added lightly brushing Shinji's hand.

"Right…" He said, a small blush dusting his face.

"I believe it is now my turn," Rei said sitting up. "I'm Rei Ayanami, Schizoid Personality Disorder."

"Hi Rei," Everyone said back.

"I am very antisocial and have bad people skills, I have been trying to get better but it is a slow process, please be patient with me as I learn," She said bowing slightly.

"Of course, take your time." Adelise said, patient like a saint.

"Thank you," Rei said giving everyone one of her rare smiles.

"_Precious cinnamon roll too good for this world….."_ Everyone thought.

"Oh boy, where to start." Mary said, cracking her knuckles. "Hello, my name is Mary Jones, and I'm a Maladaptive Daydreamer."

"Hi Mary."

"Pretty much everything related to sleep and dreams is messed up. I live half my life in a fantasy world, sometimes involuntarily, sometimes by choice. Because I spend so much time daydreaming, I also suffer from insomnia and lose whatever crucial information is being relayed at the time. Unlike Schizophrenia, I'm aware it's all fake. Sometimes it's more appealing to live in the dream world though, so I guess that's why I haven't really done anything about it."

"You need to do something," Shinji practically yelled. "What if you go during a fight, you could die," He said nervously grabbing her hand. "I don't want to lose you guys!"

"I know, I know. I have a reason to correct it now." Mary said, a huge blush illuminating her face. "Unfortunately, there's no known treatment for it, so it's all coping mechanisms and being aware of the signs a daydream is about to start."

"We'll help you then," Isabelle said taking her other hand.

"Right. I'll try to make a list of what causes them." Mary said, her blush not fading. With everyone having taken their turn, the group turned to their last remaining member, notably silent. After a long pause, she finally spoke.

"...My name is Asuka Langley Soryu, and I also don't know what's wrong with me." She murmured, almost too quiet to hear.

"Tell us what you know," Rei suggested quietly as Mari wrapped Asuka in a hug.

"...Well, apparently I have a compulsive need to be the best at everything, which hides self loathing. That's all, really." She whispered. Everyone reached out a sympathetic hand.

"You said something about your mother and a doll?" Isabelle asked softly.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Asuka cringed. "Not now."

"You need too," Rei said firmly. "We need to know everything about each other if we are to work together, this is life or death where our failure means death for everyone on Earth."

Asuka put her hands on her head and curled up into a ball. "...When I was young, my mother became psychotic. She mistook a doll for me, and only paid it attention. One day, she...she killed herself and the doll, thinking it was me."

Everyone looked at her with sympathy, not pity Asuka was quick to realize, but Rei's look was twisted in confusion.

"Where did your mother work?" She asked.

"Gehirn…" Asuka sniffed. "Why?"

"Gehirn was in charge of making the Evangelions," Rei explained. "Your mother's psychosis was most likely caused by an accident while developing the Eva's to fight the angels."

"So momma died, because of Eva?" Asuka asked.

"No she died because of the Angels," Isabelle corrected. "If they weren't around then your mother would still be here."

"If the Angels killed her, then I have to kill them for revenge!" Asuka said, suddenly remotivated. "Then it's settled! The next Angel I see is mincemeat!"

"Good!" Isabelle yelled standing on the table. "Let them burn! Rage like you never raged before! If your breast would be a cannon use it to shoot your burning heart at them! Make them know the pain you have felt!"

"Yes! I'll cause them immeasurable pain, and it still won't be enough to make up for what I've lost!" Asuka yelled. "Starting today, all Angels must die!"

…

"_It's like a burning sunrise!" _

The six moved in perfect synchronicity as they hit the panels and spun around.

"_It's like a burning sunset!" _

The six slammed their feet onto the left side as they thriller danced perfectly.

"Ok how did you all get so good?" Misato asked as she looked at their near perfect score.

"Nonstop practice for two weeks, probably." Mary said, wiping the sheen of sweat from her forehead.

"We're gonna crush them!" Asuka said smacking her palm with a grin.

"Oui, we will." Adelise agreed.

"Well you're almost there," Misato said smiling as she reset the machine. "Let's go!"

…

"Night guys," Misato said over the phone. "I'll be in the office tonight so it's all you."

"Alright." Shinji said I to the speaker.

"And no hankey pankey," Misato giggled. Before he could stop stuttering enough to give a proper reply, she hung up.

"Well guess we're alone tonight," Isabelle said as her and Rei played a perfect game of DDR together.

"It's a sleepover," Mari said smiling.

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea!" Adelise said excitedly. "We should have a sleepover in the living room!"

"Sounds good," Isabelle agreed as her and Rei finished their set, Rei nodded as well.

"Sounds good to me." Mary said, her sleeping mask propped up on her head.

"Oh, ok." Shinji said, still a bit flusters from Misato's insinuations.

"Well you all can," Asuka snorted. "I'm gonna sleep on my own," She said grabbing a bunch of blankets and a pillow.

"Oh come on Queenie," Mari whined. "Stay with us."

"No," Asuka said firmly.

"It'll be fun!" Adelise insisted.

"No," Asuka said throwing her blankets inside the closet.

"It's a good bonding experience," Rei added.

"I'll be fine," Asuka said getting into the closet. "This is the impenatrable wall of Jericho!" She said closing the door.

Mary had a look on her face as if she had been accused of something ridiculous. "Wasn't the wall of Jericho famous for its fall?" She asked.

"So does that mean she's gonna come out and sleep with us at some point?" Isabelle questioned.

"I don't know. I thought she was ok now…" Shinji asked.

"Unfortunately, people don't change in a day." Mary said.

"She will come around," Rei said setting up a pillow fort.

"I hope so." Shinji said.

….

The six eventually went to sleep in a giant pile on the floor like a bunch of squirming puppies. Asuka left her fort in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, once she returned she stood in front of the pile with a contemplative look before with a soft sigh, she curled up with them on the floor.

"Could someone pick up that phone?" Rei whispered making Asuka jump and wake the rest of them up.

"What Rei?" Shinji whispered.

"Because I called it," Rei deadpanned making the rest of them giggle sleepily. Asuka blushed and tried to leave, but was quickly pulled back into the pile with the rest of them. "Just sleep, you're already here," Asuka blushed but once Mari threw her arms around her shoulders she sighed and snuggled back into Mari's body, settling in for the night.

Mary, however, would not be put back to sleep so easily, and stood up from her spot to look over Shinji for fifteen minutes before he noticed. Though he knew the cause this time, it was still a bit creepy to see.

"Mary, please go back to sleep." He whispered. As if she could hear him this time, she settled back down on the floor, grabbing his arm instead of her pillow and hugging it tightly to her body.

"Why me?" He asked himself.

….

"Told you it would be better," Rei said to Asuka as the six girls got dressed in the locker room.

"Shut up Wondergirl," Asuka blushed.

"Just because Blue is right doesn't mean you can be mean to her," Isabelle smirked cheekily shoving Asuka.

"Yeah man, just chill and go with it." Mary said in an exaggerated hippie tone.

"Come on Queenie," Mari said with a cheshire cat grin.

"Oui, it'll all be smooth sailing from here on out." Adelise said.

Asuka blushed and covered her face. "You're all terrible," She whined with no real heat.

….

"Everyone ready?" Misato asked.

"Yes!" The seven replied.

"Alright, ready, set, launch!"

EVAs 01,02, and 06 launched first, rolling forward with rifles in hand and firing some initial volleys to draw the Angel's attention. Sufficiently enticed by the prospect of another battle, the Angel turned to face the EVAs, firing a few lasers which were expertly dodged.

EVA's 00, 05, and 08 launched next from a nearby hilltop, raining sniper fire down on the Angel from behind forcing it to split to deal with the pincer attack, with the blue one charging the snipers and the orange one gunning for the front line.

The orange one super jumped behind the front line, and the EVAs did some sick backflips to evade its laser eyes, taking brief cover behind a pop up wall before resuming their attack.

The blue one kept charging before Adelise threw her gun to the side and grabbing a detonator, hitting the button to send the blue one flying into the air as it hit the line of landmines they set up. Mari and Rei threw their guns away as well in exchange for the giant cannons that came up next. The depleted uranium rounds tore the angel asunder, disorienting it so it couldn't correct it's uncontrolled descent.

The front line forced the orange Angel backwards until it was directly in the path of the blue one. They smacked together, forming the silver one again. Isabelle pulled the trigger from her sniping position nearby, the positron rifle's projectile flew lightning fast as it punched a hole through the Angel's core like a hole punch through paper, detonating the angel in a pink shower of light.

"Pop pop watchin' heathens drop," Isabelle joked as she stood up.

"That was a terrible joke," Rei deadpanned.

"I liked it. Put the punch in the weird distorted angelic theme that's been going on with these guys." Mary said.

"If they're angels wouldn't that make us heathens for killing them?" Mari asked as her EVA scratched its face.

"Eh, I guess it depends on how you interpret it all." Mary said. "But speaking of them, does anyone know if there's an end to these things, and if so, how many are left?"

"Oui, a number remaining would be wonderful to know." Adelise agreed.

"There's ten left," Ritsuko answered. "And they'll be getting stronger, so be prepared."

"Either way, we'll take them all down," Askua said grinning with her EVA's hands on its hips.

"Right. Ten left…" Shinji said, mostly to himself.

The seven EVA's looked at each other and nodded, just as their internal batteries finally ran dry and they collapsed in a pile on top of one another.

"Get your fat butts off me!" Asuka screamed into their emergency phones, Unit 02 was the bottom of the pile.

"EVA's all weigh within an average of 5kg from each other so none of them are fat," Rei responded.

"That's not the point Wondergirl!"

"Oh Queenie! I thought you would be the one topping me," Mari groaned making fake sex noises.

"Ok Glasses you need to chill!" Isabelle yelled blushing.

"This is uncomfortable…" Mary said.

"Yes Madame Jone, very," Adelise agreed.

"This pile is a fucking nightmare," Shinji whinned, making everyone stop and stare at him.

"Holy fuck did Shin-Kun just swear?" Isabelle asked.

"Watch your fucking language!" Asuka shouted.

"Fuck man, it's not like it hurts anybody." Mary said.

"Can you all stop fucking swearing," Mari asked.

"Fuck no!" Adelise added giggling.

"You are all fucking degenerates," Rei deadpanned.

The bridge watched this with looks of confusion and embarrassment.

"These fucking kids," Misasto muttered pinching her nose with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sekhmet: And now it's time for Angel Fun Facts! Sacriel, (spelled Sachiel on the theology section of Wikipedia) the third Angel, is the Christian angel of wealth and clarity, Israfel, whom we faced last week, is the Islamic angel of music, and Sandalphon, who were facing this week, is the Christian angel of unborn children. I like finding the Angels that match up with their depictions, it's cool.**

**Susano-o: Cool, more stolen christian imagery. Hey I'm back in the notes, had some mental issues but I'm getting better. **

**Sekhmet: I'm glad you're back. Our fans missed you. I just like comparing the Angels to their episodes. It's funny when I find an unwitting connection. **

**Susano-o: Ok, also Magma Diver isn't that bad, fight me IRL. **

**Sekhmet: We all know there's only one actually bad episode of Eva, and that's the recap episode. The others are simply a matter of ranking your favorites from your less favorites. **

**Susano-o: Yes this is true (Kaworu isn't that good of an episode). **

**Sekhmet: I like Kaworu. Ok, I like anime Kaworu. He filled the needed position of a person Shinji could actually talk to, even if it was all a ploy in the end. I like Rebuild Kaworu too, I feel like their relationship was a lot more fleshed out, which is exactly what I wanted from the anime.**

**Susano-o: And the other Kaworus.**

**Sekhmet: We don't talk about manga Kaworu. He's a creep. **

**Susano-o: Moving on then, let's get this show on the road.**

**Sekhmet: Yes, it's been all too long. Happy thanksgiving! **

Chapter 11: The Eighth Angel, Sandalphon

"No no no Blue like this," Isabelle sighed turning the music back on. "Jai Ho!" She sang waving her arms up and down rapidly in front of her. "Jai Ho!"

Rei nodded and she tried to follow Isabelle's movements, but she was too stiff and it looked more like she was trying to do the robot.

"Where did you even find this? This CD looks like it was dug up from the rubble." Mary said, observing the beaten up case.

"Some store in what was left of Sydney the last time we went there," Isabelle answered as she tried to correct Rei's movements.

"That dance looks stupid," Asuka snarked rolling her eyes from her spot on the floor where Mari was brushing out her hair. "And if you pull a knot again I'm throwing your glasses down the toilet," She warned Mari.

"Hai Hai Queenie," Mari said dismissively as she carefully worked a knot out of Asuka's hair.

"I think it's endearing." Adelise said.

"Yeah, it's not so bad. A little tricky though." Shinji agreed.

"Well come on then Shin-Kun!" Isabelle said grabbing him and pulling him over to their dance circle. "Jai Ho with us!" She laughed waving her arms.

"Oh, ok." Shinji said, lightly flailing his arms trying to keep up with the others but also not hit anybody else.

"No no no keep them in front of you," Isabelle said forcing his arms into the proper position. "Jez you and Blue are so bad at this you'd think you're related."

"That's ridiculous, they couldn't look more different!" Mary said.

"I don't know," Asuka smirked when she saw the embarrassed blushes on the two in questions face. "They're both socially awkward, and they even blush the same!" She yelled pointing at the two's red faces.

"Yes, but Mary's right, they look nothing alike. Plus a lot of people are socially awkward." Adelise said.

"I'll agree with Queenie here," Mari said with her cat like smirk. "It's very odd that they also both work at NERV."

"Ok ok we'll settle this now," Isabelle said. "Are you two related?" She asked.

"Of course not! At least, I don't think so." Shinji said, at first incredulously but then like he wasn't sure. "I mean, you DID spend a lot of your life at NERV though, right?"

Rei's cheeks went pale as she started to answer, but the ringing of the phone ended that line of questioning as the seven scrambled to be the ones to answer it, kick and clawing like a pack of wild dingoes fighting over a baby.

"Stop narrating our fights with weird Australian sayings!" Asuka yelled grabbing Isabelle's hand away from the phone and suplexing her to the floor.

"Bloody Boofhead!" Isabelle joked putting Auska in an anaconda choke hold.

Mary finally grabbed the phone. "Moshi moshi! Ano, Ono desukedo!"

"Mary, I know it's you. I live here." Misato said, deadpanning.

"I gotta practice, sue me. What's going on?" Mary asked.

"Oh nothing just calling to tell you all to get to school already," Misato sing-songed. "If you're all late again I'll be making dinner for the rest of the week!"

"Joke's on you, I love your cooking!" Mary said and promptly hung up the phone, only to realize that she was alone in her opinion and panicked. "We gotta get our asses in gear or Misato's cooking tonight!"

"...Oh piss!" Isabelle shouted unlocking herself from Asuka and grabbing her backpack. "Every woman for themselves!" She yelled running out the door.

Adelise scratched her head. "Why did Isabelle just run out without her shoes?" She asked.

"No one but Mary likes Misato's cooking." Shinji explained, gathering his things. "It's mostly a horrible concoction of instant foods that no one would think of."

"It cannot be that bad." Adelise said cheerfully.

"It is," Rei said grabbing her bag.

"I think it's pretty good." Mary said, garnering stares of insanity as she took her sweet time getting her things.

"Alright then…" Asuka said getting her stuff together, grab Isabelle's shoes as she did, and leaving for the train station. "Come on Mari let's go."

"Alright alright," Mari said grabbing her bag and throwing an arm around Asuka, who grumbled but let it stay. One by one the children walked their way out the door in various states of preparedness and started on their day of school.

…

"You're not going on the trip," Misato said bluntly.

"What?! Why not?!" Asuka practically shrieked. The rest of her coworkers looked on in a mixture of previous acceptance of the facts and bewilderment that she hadn't gotten the memo yet, or chose to ignore it.

"You have to be on call in case of an Angel attack," Misato explained. "We can't have you all a plane ride away while an Angel is rampaging in the city."

Ritsuko nodded as she looked over a report. "You're all too valuable to NERV to be left outside our jurisdiction without people watching you."

"But I've never gone before! It's been too long since I've done anything normal anyway!" She argued. "Mary, back me up on this! You've never gone either!"

"I never had a desire to. Think about it this way. If we had gone, there's no doubt an Angel would have attacked and we'd have been pulled from the trip early anyway. That's just Murphy's Law spitting in our faces." Mary said.

Asuka turned red as she spun around to Isabelle. "I've already been," Isabelle answered shrugging. "You see one reef and get stung by one blue ringed octopus you've seen them all."

"Oh you're useless!" Asuka growled, completely ignoring the octopus comment.

"Oh come one Queenie," Mari cooed. "Would you rather be swimming around some broken old ruins, or taking your EVA and driving a prog-spear into the core of an Angel as it's blood covers you in a shower of death?" She whispered into Asuka's ear.

"That's not a fair question, you know I want both!" Asuka protested.

Everyone looked at her like she was insane, and Isabelle was left wondering what those two's sex life would look like.

"Alright then," Misato said not missing a beat. "And don't worry you can see this as an opportunity to improve your grades!" She said holding out seven report cards with a dark grin. "Did you think I wouldn't see them?" She asked, and everyone blushed at the chastisement.

…

"Look, I know I give this place a lot of leeway when it comes to impressing me. It's not that hard." Mary said, hunched over a textbook and growing increasingly more irate. "But was there really a need for THREE alphabets?!"

"No there isn't," Isabelle hissed erasing her work. "And people say english is hard, at least all our letters only mean one thing."

"I once heard that English is several languages hiding in a trench coat, trying to sneak into an R rated movie." Shinji said.

"Yeah that's about right." Mary agreed. "What about you Adelise? What's French like?"

"In French, we have twelve letters. We pronounce four of them." Adelise said.

"Yeah can confirm, French is weird," Isabelle said before turning to Asuka. "Was ist mit deutscher Asuka? Wie komisch ist es? Du weißt außerdem, dass es die ganze Zeit wütend klingt."

"I don't know what you're complaining about. German is the perfect language! It just sounds angry to the uninformed!" Asuka huffed.

"There's an Übermensch joke in there somewhere," Isabelle added. "-But I'm not gonna sink that low."

"Don't a bunch of weird untranslatable sadness words come from German? Like anemoia?" Mary asked.

"Anemoia isn't German. You're probably thinking of words like Kummerspeck, weight gained from emotional eating. It literally translates to grief bacon." Asuka explained.

"We should be focusing on our work," Rei said answering the next problem. "Now Shinji, explain thermal expansion."

"Oh, uh, thermal expansion is, it's that things tend to get bigger as they heat up I think." Shinji said, struggling to remember exactly.

"Right. So if I rubbed Mary's boobs, would they get bigger or smaller?" Asuka asked.

Isabelle spit out her drink laughing at that, Mari was giggling while Rei and Adelise looked confused.

"Don't demonstrate that." Mary said. "It's ok, nothing's happening." She said, and Shinji was hiding his face in his hands to avoid the embarrassment strewn across it.

"Oh Queenie, you like rubbing other girls breasts?" Mari asked trailing a hand up Asuka's arm. "Because you can rub mine anytime you want~"

"Not in a million years. It was just an example." Asuka grumbled.

"Anyway," Rei said cutting the sexual tension like a knife. "We're almost done, the sooner we finish the sooner we can go swimming."

"Or in my case, dead floating." Mary said.

….

"Hey Peaches watch this!" Isabelle yelled from top of the diving board.

Mary pulled her head up from her spread eagle floating position near one of the edges of the pool. "Alright I'm watching, I'm watching."

"This one's for professionals only," Isabelle said before taking a running leap off it. "Banzai!" She shouted as she cannonballed into the pool.

"10," Mari said holding up all ten fingers.

"10!" Adelise agreed.

"4 and I'm being generous," Asuka joked.

"9." Mary said.

"9 and a half." Shinji said.

"Woop!" Isabelle giggled as she swam to the edge. "Blue you're up!" Rei took her place at the edge of the board and jumped, landing in the pool without any waves or a splash.

"Umm 10," Mari said in shock.

"I feel compelled to give that a ten." Mary said.

"10. Shinji agreed.

"Magnifique! 10!" Adelise yelled clapping.

"10, damn it Wondergirl is there anything you aren't good at?" Asuka snorted crossing her arms.

"I cannot cook," Rei said floating on her back across the pool, somehow without kicking her legs.

"That's it?" Mary asked.

"I also cannot eat meat, but the former is more what she was asking."

"I can teach you if you want." Shinji offered.

"It would end badly, but thank you for the offer," Rei said nodding.

….

"So there's an angel in the volcano?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes," Misato said annoyed she had to repeat this.

"And it's in an embryo state?"

"Yes."

"And you want one of us to go down there and try to capture it, inside a volcano full of liquid hot magma, one of the most inhospitable areas on Earth with multiple atmospheres of pressure that would prevent us from moving properly in case of an emergency, while being held by a few cables and a prayer?"

"Umm yes," Misato said now seeing Isabelle's points.

"Yeah no," Isabelle said sighing. "This is so obviously a trap we may as well just put our hands inside a bloody bear trap instead."

"Yeah I have to agree, this sounds like an awful idea." Mary said.

"...I also think it's a bad idea." Shinji said with more trepidation than the others, but still firm on his stance.

"I think my glasses would explode," Mari said adjusting her lenses.

"I do not want to go in such a nasty place, even if I am ze dead," Adelise added.

"I'm not an idiot," Asuka snorted.

"I will go if necessary," Rei piped up.

"Ok ok," Misato said sighing. "I see your points now, and we will-"

"Be continuing the operation as scheduled," Gendo suddenly cut in from above.

Misato whipped around. "-But sir!"

"Capturing an Angel alive would be a valuable tool in helping discover their weaknesses," Gendo continued. "Whether it is a trap or not is irrelevant when we have a chance."

"What!? You're really gonna send one of us down there!" Isabelle shouted up. "It's too dangerous!"

"Even me the best pilot would have trouble down there," Asuka continued backing Isabelle up. "There's a huge chance one of us will die!"

Adelise whined as she curled up into Mari's side, who patted her back as she looked around at the guards appearing out of the woodwork once Isabelle and Asuka started shouting. "Oh this isn't good," Mari said looking around. Mary looked ready to fight someone.

"_No, I can't let this happen! I have to say something! But what do I say? What CAN I say?" _Shinji thought, panicking as the guards started to close in around them. Before he could stop himself, words started tumbling out of his mouth on their own accord. "No way! We didn't get four or five angels into this mess just to throw our lives away for some hair brained scheme that may not even work!"

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Shinji…" Misato whispered.

"Very well," Gendo said again interrupting her. "If you can think of a better plan, be my guest."

"_Wait that actually worked?!"_ Shinji thought, the outcome of the situation causing him to freeze in his tracks.

"What if we lured it out of the volcano and sprayed it with coolant? If it's adapted to the volcano, it would shrivel up and die under the extreme chill!" Asuka stepped in, covering the empty space just in time.

"Ritsuko?" Misato asked.

"Theoretically yes, a change of temperature that fast would undoubtedly cause serious damage to the Angel's body, AT-field or not," Ritsuko confirmed a few minutes later.

"So let's do that! Once it's crippled, we can spear it no problem! It'll be like shooting fish in a barrel!" Asuka continued.

Gendo said nothing, and then a few minutes later he simply said. "Very well."

Silent celebration and relief rang through everyone's heads.

…

"So Shinji," Isabelle said smirking as they rode to the battlefield. "Me and Mari were wondering where you keep them?"

"Keep what?" Shinji asked, not being aware of what he had just been baited into.

"Those giant brass balls you're packing down there," Mari finished and then her and Isabelle lost it. Shinji put his face in his hands again, and Mary rolled her eyes.

"I can assure you that Shinji's tesitcles are only of slightly larger than size than a normal boy of his age," Rei added, making the two laugh even harder, Shinji groan in embarrassment, and Asuka go red in the face.

"Would you stop that? The hard part might be over but we still gotta kill the thing." Asuka huffed.

"Oh no, the hard part is right here," Mari giggled rubbing her plug suit clad foot on Shinji's crotch.

"Iz this not ze sexual harassment?" Adelise asked as Shinji turned even redder.

"Would you all shut up for two seconds? I have to stay focused or I might fling myself out of here from sheer secondhand embarrassment." Mary growled.

"Oh why?" Mari asked giggling. "Are you embarrassed to see Shinji's hard part?" She asked giving her a cat like smile and a purr.

"Well maybe I am! That's none of your business!" Mary said, and turned her head out the window so no one could see her flush.

"OOOOHHHH…" The four girls said giggling, except Rei who looked confused and Shinji who was a tomato.

"Why is seeing an erect penis so embarrassing?" Rei finally piped up in her own unique way, and the cabin erupted in laughter.

….

When everything was set up and ready, a plane flew overhead and dropped an N2 mine into the volcano. It landed with a plop and exploded instantly, blowing a hole in the volcano and sending magma flying upwards in a giant fireball. There was a minute of silence as they watched the magma cool before a roar shook the ground and the Angel started crawling out of the volcano, it's limbs not adapted to land based travel, so it sort of slithered and crawled like a lungfish would.

"Alright everyone, Chill! Asuka yelled spraying the angel with her liquid nitrogen extinguisher. The Angel shrieked at the sudden temperature changed.

"Red! did you seriously just-!" Isabelle shouted turning on her extinguisher.

"No regrets!" Asuka laughed madly as she watched the angel's hide start to harden and crack.

"I like that movie." Mary said with a joyous tone as she stabbed at the hide.

"That movie was an insult to filmmaking," Adelise said in an uncharacteristically deadpan tone while stabbing the angel's tail.

"But it was funny and it made my popcorn taste better, so that's all that matters." Mary said. "Besides, I like Ivy's design."

"Zat design was and insult to fashion!" Adelise yelled slipping back into French mid rant.

"It was cool though." Mary said, which only made Adelise yell more.

"I think you should stop before Frenchie blows a gasket," Mari said driving her spear into its eyes. "Shinji hit the core please."

"Got it!" Shinji said, tapping the core and causing it to shatter as if it were a hollow glass shell.

"And that's how the Angel crumbles," Misato said proudly. "Unfortunately due to the release of toxic gasses from the volcano eruption, the nearby hot springs are closed, but there's a very nice bathhouse nearby! My treat!" And she was met by several words of agreement.

….

"So did I forget to mention it was a mixed bath?" Misato asked with an embarrassed chuckle as Shinji and Asuka hid around the corner of the room.

"Yes!" Asuka shrieked. "Boys and Girls over 5 should not be bathing together!"

"It's fine. This is how it used to be anyway." Mary said. "It's traditional."

"Yeah it's old school," Isabelle said leaning back on the bathing pool's edge.

"Zer are topless beaches in France, so I am use to nudity," Adelise said happily kicking her feet in the water.

"And I just don't care," Mari said smiling. "Come on Queenie, I'll wash your back~"

"Friend Mari you are not helping," Rei responded dunking the poor girl's head under the water. "Please just come in," She said to the two. "We put our lives on the line for each other, there is no need to be prudish with each other's bodies, we are a single unit and we must act like it."

Shinji was the first to break away from the wal, clutching a tiny towel in front of him for that last scrap of modesty before sliding in. Asuka gave a final growl of anger before following behind him, keeping her body under the water to hide herself even after getting in.

"Told you you'd see my boobs eventually," Isabelle joked to Shinji punching his arm. "And don't be so embarrassed, we're all ok with you looking, well almost all of us," She said looking at Asuka, who being the mature child she was, responded by blowing a raspberry at Isabelle.

Mary's eyes drifted around lazily in the steaming air, eventually settling on a huge scar across Misato's chest, who was sitting opposite her. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours. The story of your scar, I mean." She said, correcting herself.

"Oh this old thing," Misato said touching the scar across her side. "It's something I got a long time ago," She said softly looking away at nothing.

"...I got one on my left cheek when a python bit me," Isabelle said recognizing the signs of PTSD in Misato's gaze. "Actually I got a lot more all over me," She added standing up. "This one's from a kangaroo, this one from a lionfish, this one from a black widow, dingo, dingo, dingo again, dingo for the fourth time, rockfall, landslides, falling from a tree, the bite of 87, the ice storm of 98, Pennywise the Dancing Clown, and finally this one from Sasquatch."

"Sasquatch?" Adelise asked confused.

"Well it was either Sasquatch or a very very hairy man, either way," Isabelle said shrugging.

"Oh ok, well I have this one," Adelise said raising her arm to show a silver dollar sized pucker of skin in her armpit. "I was messing around with a lamp and got burned by the light."

"Bike crash," Mari said raising her leg to show the gash in her calf. "Impaled myself of the frame, lucky it missed everything vital."

"Mine's a doozy. Got it from my first daydream." Mary said, rising out of the water and pointing to her right leg. Running long down her thigh was a huge line of knit together flesh that looked like it was putting two halves of a pattern that didn't line up together. "I started daydreaming while climbing a tree, I fell and sliced my thigh open on a branch. It went to the bone. I didn't realize what had happened until I woke up in the hospital. The rest of these are cooking burns, picking at scabs and cat scratches." She said, holding up her hands.

"Surgery," Rei said standing up to reveal the scar across her stomach right where her womb would be.

Asuka grumbled before sticking her arm out of the water to show show a pale red line running the length of the top of it. "I cut myself on a sharp piece of metal cleaning my hyperbass flute," She mumbled turning bright red.

"...and you own a hyperbase flue why?"

"Shut up that's why," Asuka snarked back pulling her arm back and hiding up to her nose in the water.

"I don't have any scars…" Shinji said, sliding into the water.

"It's ok," Misato said smiling. "We don't always bear our scars on the outside," she said touching Shinji's arm. "-But it doesn't make us any weaker," She smiled.

It took a second to process, but he felt happiness bloom across his heart. Before he knew it, they were all in a big family hug. To this day, it was unknown who started it.

We think it was Asuka.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sekhmet: No Angel Fun Facts today. Unfortunately Matariel didn't have his own section on Wikipedia. **

**Susano-o: The most forgettable of the angels for a reason. **

**Sekhmet: Unfortunately yes. And if you time it just right, you can sync up Cuban Pete with the Angel dying. At least that was my intent, I thought it was funny and it's not like we have a big dance number to use it on anyway. As we all know, Evangelion doesn't lend itself too well to nonsensical comedy. **

**Susano-o: Except for the fact this is the Meme chapter with everyone singing their favorite songs. **

**Sekhmet: Well, era appropriate songs anyway. We agreed a long time ago that if any major industry survived Second Impact, it would be entertainment. Bread and Circuses after all. **

**Susano-o: And the image of Rei being an unintentional/intentional memelord is hilarious. **

**Sekhmet: Yes, her monotone lends itself to a surprising amount of comedy. **

**Susano-o: She is the driest of dry wit. Like sandpaper in a desert. **

**Sekhmet: Alright then, here we go!**

Chapter 12: The Ninth Angel, Matariel

"According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way that a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyways. Because bees don't care what humans think is impossible." Rei recited in front of the class.

"Ok, but what does that have to do with the history of the shortbread cookie?" Adelise asked.

"Nothing, Friend Isabelle told me to repeat it for the quote lulz unquote," Rei repeated with little finger quotes as well.

"You really gotta stop telling Rei to say shit. Some of it sounds scary coming out of her." Mary sighed.

"It's funny when Blue says things," Isabelle giggled. "Blue repeat the Pawn Stars one again."

"Greetings; my given name is Richard Harrison and the facility we have entered is a retail establishment that specializes in unredeemed goods, which is the legal property of yours truly. I currently employ my paternal parental unit, alias, "Elderly Male," and the offspring of oneself, whose given name is Corey Harrison, yet has assumed the identity, "Large Hoss." Each individual item currently possessed by my ﬁne retail establishment beholds a lengthy narrative and of course, this being a legal retail establishment, can be acquired for reasonable compensation. I have been the legal facilitator of this established haberdashery since the year MCMXCV, and in those XXI years, I have been gradually informed that; thy shall, at no time in the past, future, or present, be aware of by means of observation or inquiry, any details whatsoever of the material goods that will proceed past the aperture of my structure where goods are acquired and distributed simultaneously," Rei repeated in a rapid pace that left Isabelle holding her sides in laughter.

"Isabelle, that's not as funny as you think it is." Asuka said.

"Yes it is," Mari said giggling behind her hand.

"Do not-do not agree with her in front of me." Asuka hissed.

"Or what Queenie," Mari smirked.

"Guys, shhh, class is gonna end soon, we gotta pretend we were paying attention." Shinji warned.

"He's been talking about the 2nd Impact for the last 2 hours, he's gone," Mari reasoned.

"Sometimes I wonder why we even bother coming if it's the same lesson over and over." Asuka grumbled.

"Because it's the right thing to do." Shinji answered.

"It is nice to hear about ze world before," Adelise said with a sigh. "Paris was so beautiful, it is a shame what it has become."

"Yeah. Half of America is flooded and our most populated state has miraculously become Wyoming." Mary added.

"Australia is a barren outland of dangerous animals and small settlements," Isabelle added.

"...So what changed?" Mari asked sending the class into laughter and forcing Hikari to try and get them back on task.

…

"Gimme the beat boys! And free my soul! I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away!" Isabelle scream-sang as the group walked to NERV for another day of testing.

"Mein Sohn, nur Mut! Wer Gott vertraut, baut gut! Jetzt auf! In Bergen und Klüften Tobt morgen der freudige Krieg! Das Wild in Fluren und Triften, Der Aar in Wolken und Lüften Ist unser, und unser der Sieg! Und unser der Sieg! Und unser der Sieg!" Asuka sang beautifully.

"Sur ses lèvres, moi, j'avais déposé

Le plus doux des plus doux baisers

Sur ses lèvres, moi, d'une gifle elle m'a tuée

Croyant que je voulais la piquer!" Adelise sang happily.

"Yurusu gisei demo dare no sei? Ochido wa nakuse saenai "nou" Awarenasei? hataraku chisei? Nani mo…" Shinji hummed to himself.

Skulls are smashed and bones are bending! Joints are popping, our claws are rending

Groveling, sniveling, driveling horde To worship scaly overlord! Apocalypse becomes creation Gor-Gor shall erase the nation! Before you jump into his gizzard! Fall and worship tyrant lizard! Gor-Gor comes and you must die! He swats the stealth down from the sky! Admit you crave the gift he brings you! Fall and worship tyrant king you, Gor-Gor!" Mari roared headbanging to her own beat hard enough to flip her braids around.

"With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic I'm slippin' under With a taste of a poison paradise I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic? And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic?" Mary sang, shredding along with the violin despite not knowing how to play.

The six turned expectedly to Rei, who looked at them in confusion before opening her mouth. "When I was a young boy. My father took me into the city. To see a marching band. He said, "Son, when you grow up, would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten, and the damned?" He said, "Will you defeat them, your demons and all the non-believers? The plans that they have made? Because one day, I'll leave you, a phantom to lead you in the summer, to join the black parade."

Everyone stared at Rei, either scared by the fact she was so good at singing, or the fact she even knew who My Chemical Romance was.

"Umm, I think Blue wins," Isabelle said confused.

"Did you swallow Gerald Way, because I think that's cheating." Asuka said.

"I did not Friend Asuka," Rei answered. "I simply have perfect pitch."

"Then the game was rigged from the start." Mary said, tipping an invisible hat.

"Bull!" Asuka shouted annoyed putting her hands on her hips. "Curse you Wondergirl for pandering to our inner Emos!"

"Wouldn't it be more that she has perfect pitch?" Adelise asked.

"No she just pandered to our Emo," Asuka pouted.

"Guys, we're here." Shinji said, motioning to the scan doors.

"Alright, me first!" Asuka said, pushing past Shinji and swiping her card. Nothing happened. Confused, she swiped the card at least three more times with the same result. "What's the matter with this thing!"

"Maybe you're not doing it right?" Shinji suggested.

"How can I be doing it wrong, it's a swipe card!" Asuka growled. "The stupid door must be broken!"

"Let me try Queenie," Mari said pushing forward to swipe her card, and got no response. "Nope, nothing," She said shrugging.

Mary tried her card on a different door. "This one's out too."

"So is this one." Adelise said from a door further down.

Rei set her bag down and rooted around till she pulled out a small NERV handbook and started reading it while Auska and Shinji debated what to do next.

"What does it say Blue?" Isabelle asked looking over her shoulder.

"Friend Isabelle, you should have your own copy of the Standard NERV Operations Book for Unforeseen Accidents and Emergencies," Rei noted as she thumbed through the book.

"You think the power's out?" Mary asked, trying to drum up a reason for the weirdness.

"That is exactly what is happening Friend Mary," Rei answered. "Friend Adelise could you please break up Friends Shinji and Asuka, we must get moving if we are to make it to NERV on time," She said before turning and walking down the street.

"Alright you two, we've got a new way to go." Adelise chimed.

"Where are we going now?" Asuka grumbled.

"We will take one of the emergency tunnels to NERV headquarters," Rei explained as she made a sharp left turn. "From there we will meet with Captain Katsuragi and receive our new orders."

"Alright," Isabelle answered looking around at the dead city, it was like when an angel attack was happening, only everyone was standing around in confusion rather than running around in a panic.

"Well let's go then. The sooner we get there, the sooner something interesting happens." Asuka huffed.

…

.

"Are you sure we're going the right way? It's involved a lot of air vents." Shinji asked.

"Yes," Rei said crawling around another corner. "We are now passing through the first layer of armor, and will reach the second in five minutes," She explained before looking back over her shoulder. "Friend Isabelle are you ok back there?" She said in a slightly louder voice.

"Imma make a necklace out of the teeth of the bloody pikers that built this got dam tunnel!" Isabelle screamed from the back of the line.

"I think you would need to make multiple pieces of jewelry with that many teeth." Adelise said, missing the point entirely.

"If it's any solace, the vents are big enough so we could turn around if needed." Mary said.

"It's not!" Isabelle shouted back. "Bloody bogans, gonna SLAM MY FUCKING LADYBONER SO FAR DOWN THEIR GODDAMN THROATS THEY'LL FEEL IT POKING OUT THEIR ARSEHOLE!"

"Would you stop shouting about such perverted things?! And no one better be looking up my skirt!" Asuka barked.

"I am~!" Mari sing-songed as she nuzzled her face against Asuka's thigh.

"Get off!" Asuka shrieked, trying to kick Mari's face.

"Ok~," Mari giggled reaching down towards her own skirt. "Gonna be hard while crawling but I can try."

"No! You're such a pervert!" Asuka shrieked again, still trying to kick her away.

"I don't want to see you bugger yourself off!" Isabelle shouted.

"Please stop Madame Mari," Adelise asked.

"Alright frenchie," Mari said rolling her eyes.

"If you all don't stop screaming I'm gonna start daydreaming." Mary said. She was already starting to fade out of reality.

"Everyone shut up!" Asuka yelled, and everyone finally did.

"...Please climb down the ladder," Rei said pointing to the air shaft they had encountered.

...

"How many layers down are we now?" Shinji asked. The air was starting to get hot and stifling around them.

"We are almost at the edge of the geofront," Rei explained. "From there we just follow the maintenance tunnels until we either get to NERV or encounter someone to take us there."

"It feels good to not be crouching anymore." Adelise remarked, stretching out her limbs.

"Yeah," Isabelle grumbled with her eyes closed as she relished the fact she could stretch out her arms and not hit the walls and ceiling again.

"Well then," Mari said clapping her hands. "Let's run this train already!"

"I wish you wouldn't phrase it like that." Asuka sighed in annoyance.

"I know what I said," Mari cat smirked back.

"Come on! let's get a move on," Isabelle ordered. "Blue give us some walking music!"

Rei waited for a second before responded. "I heard someone singing a new song a few days ago in the other classroom after class."

"Oh? Let's hear it then." Mary said.

"All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, outrun my gun

all the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet," Rei started singing as she walked down the maintenance tunnel, much to everyone's collective horror.

"...I'm gonna tell her." Mary said.

"No," Isabelle said grabbing her shoulder. "We must preserve as much of Blue's innocence as possible."

"Yeah, just let her be. She'll find out when she's older." Shinji agreed, putting his hand in her other shoulder. The contact earned a small but easily repressed blush from Mary, and she let it be.

…..

"Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me! I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed!" Isabelle shout sang.

"She was looking kinda dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an L on her forehead," Mari continued making the loser genture with a smirk.

"Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming! Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running! Didn't make sense not to live for fun! Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb!" Adelise sang giggling like a loon.

"So much to do so much to see, so what's wrong with takin the back street. You never know if you don't go, you never shine if you don't glow." Mary continued.

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play, hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid, and all that glitters is gold. Only shooting stars break the mold," Rei finished.

"We've been walking so long we've devolved to meme songs," Asuka moaned rubbing her eyes with her hands. "Thank you Shinji for at least remaining sane."

"It's a cool place, and they say it gets colder. If you're bundled up now wait till you get older, but the media men beg to differ judging by the hole in the satellite picture." Shinji sang, right in her face.

Asuka screamed and grabbed at her head as the rest of the group started going crazy behind Shinji, whooping and shaking him and grabbing their heads in mock astonishment while he stood there looked smug as shit.

"Shut it!" Asuka screamed, but was quickly drowned out by Rei and Isabelle's airhorns.

"Friend Isabelle you were right, these were a good investment," Rei said blowing the horn again.

"I hear something!" Another voice called down the tunnel. "Hey who's there!?"

"Salvation!" Asuka shouted to the heavens running to the maintenance crewman that just appeared.

….

"Ok so you guys know the plan?" Misato asked as the Eva's crawled through the shaft towards the Angel.

"Yes," Asuka growled. "Let's just finish this before the memelords start another song."

"Don't tempt them, there's some nasty ones in there." Mary warned.

"You're walking in the woods, There's no one around and your phone is dead, Out of the corner of your eye you spot him: Shia LaBeouf." Adelise sang giggling.

"I will eat you!" Asuka screamed.

"Eating all the bodies! Actual cannibal Asuka Langley Soryu!" Mari sniggered. Asuka screamed.

"Told you." Mary said.

"But you can do Jis Jitsu! Body slam superstar Asuka Langley Soryu! Legendary fight with Asuka Langley Soryu! Normal Tuesday night for Asuka Langley Soryu! You try to swing an axe at Asuka Langley Soryu! But blood is draining fast from your stump leg!" Isabelle, Shinji, and Rei sang as Asuka screamed at them even more till Misato shouted at them they had reached the right entrance.

"Guys, we got acid!" Mary yelled, looking at the small droplets of vomit colored acid dripping down the shaft.

"Most unsanitary," Adelise said with a small eww sound.

"So how should we do this?" Isabelle asked. "Cause I don't think I can ricochet a bullet that far up the shaft."

"Easy. We split up into two groups, offense and defense. Offense shoots at the Angel while Defense protects Offense from the acid and nullifies it's AT Field." Asuka explained. "Sound good?" There was a collective agreement just as their backup batteries ran dry.

"Oh piss crunch time people!" Isabelle shouted chambering a sniper round. "I'll get the field down."

"I can take a hit, I'm on defense." Mary said, getting ready to jump.

"Ze dead do not need to fear acid! I will also take defense!" Adelise chimed in getting beside Mary.

"I guess I'm with you two then," Mari said no

"I will join friend Isabelle in the disabling of the AT field," Rei added.

"I guess we're taking the shots then." Shinji said, raising his rifle.

"Right. On my mark, we go!" Asuka said. "...Now!" 

Mary, Mari, and Adelise jumped into the shaft and braced themselves, Rei and Isabelle jumped over them as the Angel was distracted with the three stationary Eva's to start climbing up the shaft. It poured its vomit acid down the shaft from one of its many eyes, soaking the EVAs in what felt like battery acid.

"They call me Cuban Pete! I'm the king of the rumba beat, when I play my maracas I go chick chicky boom chick chicky boom." Mary sang, trying to distract herself from the pain. "Is the Field down yet?"

"Yeah!" Isabelle shouted as her and Rei hugged the sides of the shaft close enough that their overlapping fields cancelled out the Angels.

"Friends Shinji and Asuka, when Friends Adelise, Mari, and Mary are out of the way, you are clear to take your shots," Rei confirmed.

"Out of the way then!" Asuka said. The three slid out of the way. "Now fire!"

Two short bursts tore through the shaft and the Angel just as Mary was finishing up the verse, causing the Angel to collapse on beat with the song.

"Good job Red, glad you won't be eating anymore people today," Isabelle giggled as now harmless acid washed over them. Just as their collective batteries gave out and they fell into a pile at the bottom of the shaft.

"Why. Does. This. Keep. Happening!?" Asuka shouted over the lines.

"The universe seems to think we belong in a big pile together," Adelise quipped.

"I would have said bad resource management honestly." Mary said.

"Well I certainly don't mind it~" Mari said laughing.

"It is pretty comfy," Isabelle said softly. "You guys do make good sleeping mates."

"Uh, right. Anyway, nice plan Asuka." Shinji said.

"Oooh! Can we have another sleepover?" Adelise asked.

"I'll go down for it," Mari agreed.

"Sounds great." Mary agreed.

"I would also like to participate," Rei said.

"Well if they're in then I'm definitely in!" Isabelle whooped.

"I don't know…" Shinji muttered.

"Yeah, you guys have been super mean today, I'm not sure I'm on board." Asuka agreed.

A massive amount of begging, pleading, apologizing, and bribing then started, and continued as they were being hauled out and showering off till finally Shinji agreed to go. Asuka with some fake reluctance agreed to provided Shinji made desert.

"Hey you know what we should do?" Mary asked.

"What?" Shinji answered.

"We could teach Rei how to cook. I mean, cooking is easy, and I bet she's not nearly as bad as she thinks. "

Shinji smiled. "O-ok, yeah, what could possibly go wrong?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Sekhmet: Angel Fun Facts Time! Sahaquiel is the Jewish Angel that guards the Fourth Heaven. What that has to do with the episode, I'm not sure. Also I missed Ramiel (Spelled Remiel or possibly Raziel on Wikipedia), who doesn't have a concrete purpose and is either ascribed as a general Christian Archangel as Remiel, or if spelled Raziel, is the Jewish Angel that is the Keeper of Secrets.**

**Susano-o: The rebuild version was cooler. **

**Sekhmet: Yes, but the moving core was a dick move. Plus describing that thing would have given readers a seizure. And yes I see the irony. **

**Susano-o: -But the rebuild version also gave us weird running EVA's. **

**Sekhmet: We still had that though. **

**Susano-o: Eh, also this is the episode of the show where Asuka makes a turn to finally becoming a nice person, lines up perfectly with what happens in the movies...and then both fuck it up! **

**Sekhmet: And we won't be making the same mistakes. **

**Susano-o: Nope, we have plenty of ship bait to stop it. **

**Sekhmet: Ah yes, the ship bait. I bet none of you will guess the final pairing. **

**Susano-o: Yeah we were as subtle as Gendo's love for Shinji about them (Nonexistent).**

**Sekhmet: Well anyway, let's do this. **

Chapter 13: The Tenth Angel, Sahaquiel

"This is a bad idea," Rei said as she was forced into an apron and given a spatula. "This is a very bad idea."

"Come on, cooking isn't that hard if you know what you're doing. Think of it like chemistry." Mary said.

"Chemistry doesn't involve me touching a stove," Rei responded staring at the stove like it was going to bite her.

"No, but cooking and chemistry are similar." Shinji agreed. "You're taking components and adding heat to them to see what happens. Don't worry, we're not going to throw you into the deep end right away."

"The very fact that I am standing here is as deep as the Mariana Trench," Rei deadpanned.

"It'll be ok, trust me. Stir fry is one of the simplest dishes you can make." Shinji insisted. "You can't possibly mess it up."

Rei said nothing, but was practically forced forward by Mary to stand beside Shinji at the stove.

"Alright, so first you want to oil your pan…"

…..

"How the hell did this happen!?" Misato screamed as she watched the fire department rush around to stop her blazing kitchen.

"I told you this would happen," Rei deadpanned still holding her burnt spatula.

"Everything was going so well…" Mary said, her thousand yard stare boring into the floorboards.

"You didn't even get past step one!" Asuka screamed. "She oiled the pan and the entire stove went up in flames! How do you even do that?!"

"All my beer!" Misato wailed stamping her foot as Pen-Pen patted her leg in sympathy.

"It's like a curse. How do you eat if you can't make food!" Mari asked.

"That's wasn't food, that was an insult to cooking." Adelise said.

"Hey we have a bigger problem everyone," Mari interrupted looking up at the blazing building. "It spread to the rest of our apartments, so where are we gonna sleep tonight?"

...

"Ok this is not what I meant by sleeping pile," Isabelle snarked as she tried to adjust without disturbing Rei who was laying on her chest as the two tried to get comfy in the exposed trunk of Misato's car. "Good thing the back seats fold down."

"Yes, it is quite convenient." Adelise said, clutching Pen Pen in her arms as they relaxed across the back seats, even with all the headrests invading their space.

"I hate this," Asuka growled as Mari spooned her from behind in the driver seat they were sharing .

"Aww? You hate cuddling with me?" Mari cooed with a mock pout, Asuka's face flushed red. "Not that part," She mumbled. "The fact we have to stay in this car at all."

"It could be worse." Mary muttered. For causing this mess, she and Shinji has been banished to the foot space in the backseat, and shoving in there meant they were crushed uncomfortably close to each other.

"How?" Rei asked unamused about her banishment to the trunk for her actions in this.

"Could be sleeping in cardboard boxes. I did that for a school fundraiser once, wasn't fun." Mary replied.

"I slept in a beaver den once," Isabelle added. "It was pretty warm, not as warm as a bear den but pretty warm."

"Sometimes I swear you are making some of these up Nature Girl," Asuka said rolling her eyes.

"I-in any case, we should probably get to sleep…" Shinji stammered, not comfortable with the closeness he was sharing with another person.

"Yes you two have a big day tomorrow cleaning out everything that was burned in the kitchen," Misato said darkly from her spot relaxing in the passenger seat with the seat all the way down, crushing the two even more.

"I'm gonna die in here…" Mary grunted.

"You'd better not because I will resurrect you to make sure you do your job," Misato said with a slasher smile.

With that wholly unnerving thought, the children found it even more difficult to get to sleep that night.

…

"What happened?!" Toji shouted as he came upon the burnt remains of Misato's front door.

"The wonder twins decided to try their hands at making Wondergirl cook against her wishes," Asuka grumbled as she helped iron everyone's work/school clothes. "You can see how well that worked."

"I didn't know!" Mary said.

"I told you," Rei said from the bathroom. "Please keep it down, Misato is having a funeral for her alcoholic drinks in here."

Mary grumbled something indiscernible under her breath and went back to work.

"Umm so Shinji you guys want to walk to school?" Kensuke asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, that would be great." Shinji sighed, really he was just relieved to be out of their past sleeping positions.

…

"What's a seven letter word for purse?" Adelise whispered. She was tapping a pencil to a crossword she had gotten out of a newspaper.

"Satchel." Asuka said.

"No, starts with an H." Adelise replied.

"Handbag?" Shinji offered.

Adelise scribbled the word in. "Ah, thank you." She nodded. "What about a five letter word for a Stonehenge worshipper?"

"Druid." Mari said.

"Thank you." Adelise replied, scribbling the word in.

"Friends you may want to pay attention," Rei whispered. "This may be on the test."

"Rei, I don't think there's gonna be a test. We've been in school for two months and it's the same exact lesson every day." Mary said. "Besides, we're doing an experiment. It's plenty educational."

"What type of experiment friend Mary?" Rei asked looking over the other girls shoulder, ignorant of the fact her standing up to do this had distracted everyone more than the original four.

"The entire school year has been the same lecture on Second Impact for two months, with very little variation. The hypothesis is twofold: Will the lesson ever change, and if it doesn't, how much can we as students get away with in the meantime?" Mary explained. She moved her small list of recorded daydream triggers on her desk to uncover a set of events written out. "The crossword puzzle is only the first of many trials."

Rei blinked and started reading over Mary's notes, seemingly fascinated with her results. Indeed, it was starting off small, the crossword puzzle, moving objects around before class started, things like that. But as they progressed, the events got more and more elaborate, ultimately escalating into a full on prank war if the threshold for disturbance hadn't been breached yet.

Before she could read everything though, the klaxon Angel alarm went off, accompanied by evacuation warnings.

"That would be our cue." Adelise said, putting her things away.

"Move it or lose it assholes we got a planet to save!" Isabelle ordered before running over to open the window.

"No Isabelle we're on the second floor!" Shinji warned.

"No time!" Isabelle yelled.

"It's an extra four minutes!" Asuka shouted grabbing her around the waist and picking her up. "Wondergirl hold this."

"Holding," Rei said grabbing Isabelle and holding her above her head as the ran down the stairs to where Section-2 was waiting for them.

…

"You want us to catch it?!" Asuka balked.

"Yep," Misatio said nervously.

"And this is the ONLY way to stop it?"

"It's the best plan the MAGI could come up with," Ritsuko said.

The children looked between each other, a mix of confusion and dread being conveyed.

"Oh, why not? We've done better with worse odds." Adelise said.

"Living like Larry," Isabelle agreed.

"I've got nothing better to do," Mari shrugged. "Either it works and we live, or it doesn't and it's a quick death for the human race, win win."

"I'm fine with it." Mary agreed.

"Oh alright. But only because it's a quick death if we fail." Asuka said.

"...ok." Shinji agreed.

"If my friends are doing it then I will too," Rei said.

"Isn't that the definition of peer pressure?" Ritsuko muttered but was shushed by Misato.

"Ok everyone," Misato said nodding. "First things first, you need to fill out your wills."

"Yeah sure just hand me the paper," Isabelle said grabbing the copy and running over to a nearby desk. Mary also took one and followed.

"I don't need to." Asuka said. "I know we'll win."

"I don't need one either." Shinji said, a lot less confidently than Asuka.

"I know we will succeed," Rei said in her usual tone. "So writing one is not necessary."

"It's like admitting defeat," Mari agreed.

"I have already died." Adelise said.

"No you haven't," Misato sighed but gave her a smile and a shake of her head.

Over at the desk, Mary had almost finished. In addition to a heartfelt letter to her father and a small note to her mother that she barely knew, she had added that if the one possession that she cared enough to pass on, her Walkman and tapes, should survive Third Impact, they should be shared with any humans that remained. Not because she thought of herself as a genius I any capacity, but because music has a profound impact on morale, and brings hope to even the darkest times.

"...and done." Mary said, setting down her pencil.

"And finally fuck you forever dad," Isabelle snarled as she finished her angry rant by slamming down her pen, attracting everyone's attention.

"You ok there Nature girl?" Asuka asked.

Isabelle let out a long breath. "No," She said with a small smile. "-But I will be."

"Are you sure? You don't look like you'll be fine." Adelise said, concern all over her face.

"Like I said, I will be," Isabelle sighed looking down. "It's just, my dad hasn't talked to me since I was in the hospital."

"What? Why?" Asuka asked incredulously.

"I don't know," Isabelle said covering her face as her shoulder's started to shake. "We were so close, but now he's ignoring me."

"How? I call the office all the time to talk to my dad, apparently the workload isn't so bad when you have a bunch of people working on it…" Mary mentioned.

Asuka looked off to the side, her eyes drifting around like she was having war flashbacks. Soon after, in a somewhat unexpected move, she walked over and started hugging Isabelle. Isabelle let out a louder sob as she buried her face in Asuka's chest.

Rei was practically a blur as she grabbed Isabelle from behind to sandwich her between her and Asuka. "It will be ok best friend Isabelle," She said calmly.

"Yeah man." Mary said, latching onto the fast accumulating group hug. "We're gonna catch this Angel so good."

Misato grabbed Isabelle close. "If you guys win I'm taking you all out for a nice dinner," She said smiling. Shinji, Adelise and Mari joined the group hug silently.

…

"Ok everyone," Misato said gulping as she watched everyone get into position. "Touchdown in two minutes."

"Got it. Man, if I survive this, I'm planting those pits. It'll be a waste otherwise." Mary said.

"I'm gonna buy that land," Mari quipped.

"I will start my modeling career!" Adelise said smiling.

"I'll probably start teaching." Asuka said.

"I...don't know what I'm going to do." Shinji admitted.

"Imma hunt the Behemoth," Isabelle shrugged.

"The earth beast of Jewish folklore?" Adelise asked.

"Yep, actually all three beasts."

"I don't think those exist." Mary said.

"Yes they do," Isabelle insisted. "I had an encounter with the Ziz in the Sahara, but that may have been the cactus juice too..."

"Time's up! Three, two, one, go!" Misato ordered ejecting their umbilical plugs.

(Pepsiman theme - watch?v=z54MpfR3XE4)

"Check this one!" Isabelle screamed flicking on her stereo as she fired the jets of the S-Type equipment she 'borrowed' to send her flying forward at mach speed, shattering the sound barrier as she ran at lightning speed. "PEPSIMAN!" She screamed in time with the song.

The other pilots bolted ahead, converging on a designated point. Within a few seconds, a giant Angel, shaped like an eye with two hands and colored hazard orange, appeared in the sky. The wind ripped around it as it plummeted at terminal velocity towards the Earth.

"Shit shit piss it's moving!" Isabelle screamed firing her jets again to get under it. "AT-Field MAX power!" She roared throwing her AT-Field up at it.

The two fields collided in an aurora of light and screeching sounds intermixed with Isabelle's screams of pain as she bore the brunt of the impact on her own.

"Max power!" Mary and Adelise shouted simultaneously, arriving at the site and throwing up their fields. "Somebody stab this thing!" Mary yelled.

"We got it!" Mari and Asuka yelled driving their prog knives at the core, only to bounce off the AT-fiend.

"The fields not down!" Asuka screamed.

"Don't fear why?" Rei said as her and Shinji together reached up and tore the AT-Field open. "Because we are here."

"Don't worry about us!" Shinji groaned with a smile. "Just kill the damn thing!"

Asuka and Mari stabbed the Angel again, practically gutting it and slicing its core in two. With a gush of blood, it stiffened, then went limp, losing all momentum in the process before exploding in a shower of its own blood.

"Well that was fun," Isabelle said sighing in relief. "Time for the pile."

And with that the EVA's powered down, crashing again into a large heap on the ground.

"And time for me to start looking for a place to plant those pits." Mary said.

"At least this won't happen again," Asuka muttered not even bothering to complain at this point. "Rule of three and all that."

"Friend Asuka I believe that only applies to writing, not real life," Rei responded.

"Yes, and now you've jinxed it into happening at least one more time." Adelise said. "Oh well I like the pile," She added gigging.

"I just like Asuka being on top~" Mari cooed. Asuka again just sighed and let it slide.

"So umm, should we get out now?" Shinji asked.

"No!" Asuka shouted then eeped and covered her mouth.

"AWWW Queenie likes the pile!" Mari yelled giggling.

"Adorable!" Adelise yelled clapping and smiling as Asuka's face turned as red as her suit.

"Ehh, let's wait till they come get us." Mary said. She didn't want anyone to know she actually enjoyed that Shinji was on top of her, so she didn't say anything else.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sekhmet: Double Feature! No Angel Fun Facts today though. **

**Susano-o: Character Development! **

**Sekhmet: Yeah! Matrix references! Now that I think about it, The Matrix would be even more of a masterclass film in the EVA world, because it doesn't have any sequels.**

**Susano-o: Paul references! Yes, it would be. Now where's the Angel facts? **

**Sekhmet: Wikipedia doesn't have entries for Leliel or Iruel. The best I could find for Leliel was Laliah, the Jewish Angel of the Night and Conception. Not an exact match but still feasible. Iruel is a straight no go. **

**Susano-o: Well Night does fit its theme of being a shadow. **

**Sekhmet: True. But conception? We gotta save that for later.**

**Susano-o: Oh yes, the Angel tree. Anyway on with the show! **

Chapter 14: The Eleventh Angel, Iruel, and The Twelfth Angel, Leliel

Mary scooped up a shovel full of dirt, placed three peach pits inside, and covered it back up. True to her word a few days before, she was planting her cold treated peach pits in the countryside. She had also dragged Shinji along with her to help. They had been to a few sites she had marked on a map already, and this one was on a grassy cliff side. Mary's Walkman was playing "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" to accompany their work.

"And that should be the last one." She said, wiping her brow and pulling out the map. "The next site shouldn't be too far away, we could walk there." Though she pointed down the road, the foggy morning atmosphere obscured where she was pointing.

"Alright. We don't have a lot of these left." Shinji said, shaking the nearly empty pail of peach pits.

"Yeah this'll probably be the last site for now." Mary agreed. With this in mind, the two gathered up their tools and started walking towards the next site. It was quiet for a while, Mary's tape having ended and the crunching of gravel being the only sound.

"Mary, can I ask you something kind of personal?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah, sure." Mary said.

"How do you control your daydreams?" He asked.

"Oh, how do I explain this?" Mary said, thinking a bit. "Ok. Say you're in a daydream. There's a spoon in front of you for example, and you can do whatever you want with it. Don't try and bend the spoon, because that's impossible. You have to look past it and see the truth."

"The truth?" He asked.

"That there is no spoon. Once you realize that, you realize it's not the spoon that bends, but yourself." She said. "Once you realize everything is an illusion, you can truly do anything you want."

"Ok, I guess that kind of makes sense." He said. It didn't really make sense, but it sounded like good life advice, weirdly enough.

…

(A few hours later)

"So," Isabelle groaned as she lounged over her ejected plug. "This sucks a massive hyena lady boner."

"Did anyone catch the number of the Angel that apparently started messing with the systems?" Adelise asked.

"It was the Eleventh Angel, Iruel," Rei explained from where she was swimming in the nearby pond.

"Told you we were at eleven and not twelve!" Asuka smirked pointing at Adelise as Mari brushed the LCL out of her hair.

"-But doesn't Israfel count as two?" Adelise asked scratching her head.

"I don't think so. It split itself in two, but it was only ever one entity." Shinji said covering his crotch.

"-Oh...I will have to change ze name on my Etsy store then," Adelise said shrugging.

"Wait what?" Asuka asked. "What are you selling on Etsy?"

"Plushies!" Adelise said happily. "I have been making plushies of zw Angels and selling then!" She explained. "Oh I wish I had my laptop, then I could show you them!"

"Hook me up with a Shamshel. That was my favorite." Mary said.

"That one impaled me," Isabelle deadpanned. "And why is it out of all the ones we fought the one that looks like a giant pernus is your favorite?"

"It's a planaria. It's my favorite flatworm." Mary said.

"Why do you have a favorite flatworm?" Asuka asked. "Why would you even know anymore than one?"

"Why DON'T you have a favorite flatworm?" Mary asked.

"I like ribbon worms," Mari added. "They're pretty and they swallow."

"Swallow prey whole," Isabelle finished. "God Mari does everything have to be a sex joke with you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mari smirked.

"Ok moving swiftly on," Shinji said with a sigh, then realized he didn't have a segway and left everyone in an awkward place.

"So I know we talked about this earlier but, what does everyone really want to be when ze grow up!" Adelise asked out of the blue. "I want to be a fashion model and clothing designer!"

"I dunno, something to keep my brain busy." Mary said.

"I want to work at the UN," Asuka said proudly. "Finally get them off their asses and helping people!"

"Wow," Shinji said smiling. "That's quite a change for you Asuka."

Asuka blushed. "Well it's not my fault you baka's have turned me so soft!" She shouted before sitting back down to let Mari finish brushing her hair, all while mumbling to herself.

"I'm gonna be a housewife," Mari answered, much to the surprise of everyone.

"Umm ok," Shinji answered.

"What?" Mari questioned.

"N-Nothing! It's just…" Shinji stuttered out.

"I guess none of us saw you wanting to go that route." Mary said.

"What you thought I was gonna be a high class stripper or something?" Mari asked.

"Yes," Was the collective answer.

"Not gonna lie, thought about it," Mari shrugged. "-But then I remembered I like lounging around all day doing nothing while getting paid, so I decided I'll stay at home and raise some kids instead."

"What she means is she'll be living at my house for the rest of her life," Asuka grumbled.

"Aww are saying you wouldn't like that Queenie?" Mari asked rubbing her chin into Asuka's head.

Asuka blushed and covered her face. "I didn't say that," She mumbled, Mari just giggled.

Isabelle leaned over to Mary. "So they're totally gay? Right Peaches?" Mary nodded in response. "Cool, I'm gonna explore the world!" She exclaimed. "See all the hidden wonders!"

"You can try, but I think half of them were pure myth." Mary said.

"Atlantis!" Isabelle responded as if it shut down her point.

"I want to open a bakery." Shinji said.

"What why a baker and not a chef?" Asuka asked. "You're like, the best cook."

"Well yeah, but cooking is just a hobby, baking is my passion." He replied. A look crossed Mary's face, like she was falling in love with him all over again. Isabelle just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well that just leaves you Rei."

Rei said nothing as she kept floating in the pond. "I will most likely be taking over as Commander of NERV once I have reached adulthood."

"Sounds boring Blue," Isabelle noted. "You don't want a family or junk like that?"

"I do not need one," Rei said turning to face the other pilots. "You are my family."

Isabelle's face went bright red. Mary made an exaggerated "awww" noise that Adelise quickly copied along with clapping her hands rapidly. Asuka rolled her eyes "Stupid Wondergirl, saying it all cute like, I can't just say no to that," She mumbled. Mari giggled and nodded at Rei.

Shinji said nothing as he climbed out of his pod and went over to Rei. "Yeah, if you want, we'll be your family," He said holding out his hand with a big smile. Rei's eyes went wide, but she slowly climbed out of the pond and took Shinji's hand anyway.

….

"So," Isabelle said as she watched Shinji stir dinner. "That was boring as sin."

"Yeah, but at least that Angel was defeated." Shinji said.

"Yeah and we didn't have to do anything," Mari said shrugging as she rolled out some dough.

"And it led to a nice conversation." Adelise said.

Rei nodded as she snuggled into Asuka's side, who grumbled but let her do it without question.

"Aww, that's cute." Mary said. Asuka pouted but didn't do anything about it.

"Hey kiddos," Misato said opening the door and falling onto the table with a sigh, everyone quickly shot into action, getting her dressed down and handing her a beer that she quickly chugged with a sigh. "Thanks," She smiled looking much more awake.

"No problem mom," Isabelle before quickly covering her mouth.

"What did you say?" Adelise asked.

"Yeah, what was that?" Mary asked.

"Oh nothing!" Isabelle shouted to cover up her mistake. "So who wants pie? Anyone want pie? I want pie," She said trying to walk away, only for Misato to grab her wrist.

"Hey," She said smiling. "It's ok kiddo." Then Isabelle's face went red as Misato pulled her into a hug.

"Group hug!" Adelise yelled glomping Misato from behind. The rest of the children gathered together around the two.

….

"Mari you can't fall asleep during Synch tests," Misato sighed rubbing her temples. "And Mary, please stay in this reality, daydreaming messes up the results."

"Alright alright," Mari grumbled rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry ma'am…" Mary said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Ok, tests are almost done," Misato said grabbing the results. "Barring any...abnormalities," she said looking at the two. "Shinji currently has the highest score."

"Yay!" Adelise said clapping her hands. "Magnifique!" 

"Congrats Shin-Man," Isabelle said giving him an air five.

"As best friend Isabelle told me to say, that is on fleek," Rei said.

"No," Mari deadpanned. "Good job though."

"Congrats." Mary said, sounding more impressed than congratulatory.

"Yeah you're doing good," Asuka said proudly. "Maybe one day you'll be as good as me, score isn't everything after all." She joked.

Not used to all the praise he was getting, Shinji was a bit overwhelmed. "Well, uh, thanks everyone." He stammered.

"Ok guys get ready to clear down," Misato said smiling, before the angel alarm went off. "Change of plans, get those plugs in the EVA's stat!" She ordered. "The 12th Angel as appeared!"

….

"You didn't tell us we'd be fighting a giant Zebra Cake." Mary quipped, gazing upon the Angel. It was a giant sphere with a zebra pattern, casting a shadow across the ground like a moon would an eclipse.

"All hail the Zebra moon," Mari joked clinging to a building as she watched the orb fly by.

"Ha ha. Just be careful, surround it and don't attack it until I give the clear." Misato said sarcastically.

"Understood," Isabelle said setting up a sniper post on top of a nearby building.

"Hang on I need to switch out my plug," Asuka said. "Give me a few seconds then I'll be in position."

"Rei and me are in position," Adelise acknowledged as the two stood on a building, prog weapons at the ready.

"Ready." Shinji and Mary said from the ground, brandishing rifles.

"Alright everyone, get ready, set, now!"

Rei and Adelise quickly attacked, slashing their weapons in an attempt to neutralize the AT-Field and do some initial damage while Mary and Shinji unleashed an assault on the sphere with continuous rifle fire.

"My turn!" Asuka laughed as she revved up her Minigun and raining all hell on the Angel.

Rei and Adelise's weapons seemed to glide through the flesh like it was water, Mary, Shinji, and Asuka's bullets passed right through, nearly causing a friendly fire incident if they hadn't noticed and dodged in time.

"What the-!?" Asuka yelled diving behind a building.

"An intangible Angel? That's complete bull!" Mary said, also dodging.

As if it were a disturbed hologram, the Angel vanished. Just as suddenly, the pool of shadow darkened and expanded, causing everything underneath it to start sinking into it, including the people on the ground.

"Damn it!" Isabelle screamed jumping across the sinking building. "Mari grab someone!" She shouted.

"On it!" Mari yelled jumping across a building to snag the two closest people. "Mary Asuka grab on!" Both took a hand and were hauled up the building.

"Blue, Aqua, Shin grab on!" Isabelle shouted snagging Rei's hand as Rei grabbed Shinji and Adelise, who clung to each other. "Hold on!" She screamed firing her jets for more leverage as she ripped Rei out of the black pool, but the other two wouldn't budge. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Isabelle screamed as the two started sinking lower.

"Rei, let go," Gendo said calmly.

Rei's eyes went wide at that order, but with a glare at Gendo she tightened her grip and pulled harder. "No," She groaned in pain as she was pulled in two.

"Rei let go please before you're sucked in," Adelise pleaded. Rei ignored her and pulled harder, nearly sliding back into the blackness when Isabelle's jets suddenly ran out of fuel, if not for the timely intervention of the other three all four would have gone in together.

"Hold on you stupid idiots!" Asuka screamed grabbing Rei around the waist. "We'll get you out!"

"Stop it your guys before we all go in!" Shinji screamed. "It's better for two people to die than all of us!"

"Or none of us!" Mari yelled. "Can we get a fucking jet Misato!?"

"We're trying!" Misato yelled back in fear as she watched Rei's feet hover inches above the blackness that had swallowed Shinji and Adelise up to their chests.

Before anyone else protested, Shinji and Adelise let go, and the darkness swallowed them up whole.

"No!" Rei screamed completely out of character as she was pulled back by the rest.

"You fucking idiots!" Asuka screamed at the now stopped void, Isabelle and Mari quickly grabbed the ranting woman to stop her from jumping in after the two. Mary's ensuing scream conveyed an entire range of emotions, but mostly sadness and rage.

"Enough!" Misato shouted slamming her hand on the console. "All of you get back to NERV ASAP!" She ordered. "Ritsuko! Start analyzing this thing now! You two get me Shinji and Adelise's vital signs! Maya I want a way to counter this thing by yesterday!"

"Yes ma'am!" Was the collective response.

….

Rei stared at her hand with a dead look in her eyes, since coming back she hadn't said a word to anyone, quickly retreating into the depths of NERV to process what had happened on her own.

"Rei."

And then he had to appear.

"Yes Commander Ikari," She said without looking up.

"You disobeyed a direct order," He said without any inflection in his voice.

"Yes," Rei answered just as cold.

"You know your worth in our plan," He said taking a step forward. "-Yet you continue to form bonds and connections against my orders."

"Yes," Rei said again finally looking up as fire filled her eyes.

"You don't need them," He started before suddenly being thrown back against the wall.

"I will form whatever bonds I want," Rei said as she walked over to Gendo, only to be thrown back herself as Gendo uncovered his hand, revealing the embryo of Adam.

"You will do what I say!" He yelled, Rei unfolded her AT-Field cancelling the two out.

"I will do what I want!" She yelled standing up to her full height. "I am not your doll anymore!" She screamed. "I am Rei Ayanami! And I am alive!"

A pregnant pause filled the room, broken up only by Rei's heavy breathing as she worked to get herself under control. "I will fight the Angels," She said in a much calmer tone. "And I will stop SEELE," She said looking down at Gendo. "-But I will not end this world, and you will not either, for as long as I exist I will protect the people I love."

With that Rei turned on her heel and left the room, leaving Gendo alone with his thoughts.

….

"There's no way this is real. Ha ha, funny joke brain, now let me out." Mary rambled in a rather unhinged manner, scratching her arm through her plugsuit.

"Damn it!" Asuka screamed thrashing another locker door. "Those two fucking idiots! Stupid useless wastes! If they had just held on for another second!" She ranted ripping the door off its hinges and chucking it into the shower area with a primal screech of rage.

For once, Mari actually looked kind of scared. "Queenie, calm down. Misato said that they're in stable condition, and if they stay in life support mode, they'll be ok for a while. And Mary, stop scratching your arm, you'll hurt yourself."

"That's the idea." Mary said, scratching harder.

"Well stop it!" Asuka screamed turning her anger on Mary. "Get your head back down to Earth Space Cadet!"

"I'm trying, but it's not working! Dammit, pain usually works!" Mary said, though she did stop scratching.

"Both of you calm down, ok? Everything is going to be ok. In a few hours, they'll find a way to pull them out, and it'll be like nothing ever happened." Mari said, though she wasn't convinced herself.

….

Isabelle had to climb, she had to get out of here and get somewhere high up, she had to go high up and think.

"Hey," A voice said as she explored the outside of NERV headquarters.

Isabelle turned around and saw Kaji watering a watermelon garden. "Oh hello," Isabelle said nervously looking around.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I need to get to a high place," She muttered. "I need to get away."

"Ah right, heard what happened," He said with a small sad smile. "Don't worry though, Misato and the rest know what they are doing."

"It's all my fault though," Isabelle said shaking her head. "If I had just been faster."

"Hey you can't think like that," Kaji said setting a hand on her shoulder. "If we focus on the whys and the why nots, then we'd never advance," He said smiling. "We learn, and then we keep moving forward."

Isabelle let what he said wash over her as she slowed her breathing. "Thanks," She said with a small smile. "I needed that."

"My pleasure," He said turning back to his garden as Isabelle left to go find her friends.

….

Shinji and Adelise sat in their pods. It's all they could do. Inside their pocket dimension, all that existed outside their EVAs was a white expanse of nothing. It had been almost 27 hours, and basic life support systems were starting to shut down. The LCL was clouding, and it was slowly getting harder to breathe.

"I am scared," Adelise said sobbing.

"Me too." Shinji agreed, his body shaking with every breath, laden with tears and emotion.

"What is this place?" She asked hugging herself close. "It is so empty."

"I don't know. The inside of an Angel? A pocket dimension?" Shinji asked. "I don't know if I even want the answer."

"I want to leave," Adelise sobbed. "I don't want to die."

"It's going to be alright. I'm sure that they're working around the clock to get us out. I know Isabelle and the others wouldn't let them not." Shinji said, trying to reassure her. Adelise just sobbed harder.

**Who?**

Shinji looked around. "Who said that?"

**It's me.**

**I am you.**

**One has another self inside within oneself.**

**The Self is always consisted of two selves.**

Shinji raised an eyebrow at that "Two?"

**The self who's actually watched by others and **

**the self who watches itself.**

**IKARI Shinji in your mind.**

**IKARI Shinji in KATSURAGI Misato's mind.**

**IKARI Shinji in Souryuu Asuka's mind.**

**IKARI Shinji in AYANAMI Rei's mind.**

**IKARI Shinji in IKARI Gendou's mind.**

**Any IKARI Shinji is different from each other,**

**but each of them is true IKARI Shinji.**

**You're afraid of IKARI Shinji in other's mind.**

Shinji growled at that. "I was, but not anymore," He insistend. "I know I have people who will see me as who I am."

**You hate to be hurt.**

**Who's bad ?**

**Father who deserted me.**

"My dad is a dick," Shinji said back. "-But I don't need him anymore."

**... by deceiving yourself ?**

"I'm not listening to you," Shinji snapped covering his head.

**Unless you continue to think you may not change yourself,**

**you can't live on.**

**You has been closing your eyes and turning your ears deaf **

**against anything you did not want to know.**

Shinji growled and tried to think of anything else. It was then that he recalled a previous conversation with Mary.

"_Don't try and bend the spoon, because that's impossible. You have to look past it and see the truth." _

"_The truth?"_

"_That there is no spoon. Once you realize that, you realize it's not the spoon that bends, but yourself. Once you realize everything is an illusion, you can truly do anything you want." _

"There is no spoon…" he muttered. Was this all fake? If this is all an illusion, then maybe he could project his way out? But how would that work? Would he imagine an AT Field, or become it? Well, it couldn't hurt to try, right? Closing his eyes and casting his hands in front of him, he tried to will a barrier into existence.

"Shinji?" Adelise said softly.

"Yeah? Wait, how did I get here?" He answered. He found himself directly in front of Adelise, not knowing how it happened.

"Oh no, I am hallucinating," She said crying.

"No, this is real. I don't think joint hallucinations exist. That's not the point though! Adelise, there is no spoon, this is all fake!" Shinji said. "All you have to do is will your way out! At least, I think that's how it works…" Adelise just kept crying. "Look, I'll show you. I come to you to bring today, not a luscious rose bouquet, I don't have tulips or even lillies, so accept this spoon please. " He manifested a small spoon and placed it on her head.

Adelise's head retracted as her eyes went wide.

"_**THE PROPHECY IS TRUE…" **_

She saw everything, from the beginning of time itself to the formation of the first lifeform, the molecules of the world and worlds beyond their own, she was Adelise, and she saw it all. Wether shrouded in darkness or scorched by the light of the sun, she observed it all with an attention to detail once thought to dwell in the eyes of God and God alone. she was the shadow in corner of your room while your trying to sleep. she abducted aliens! SHE WAS JACK SKELELINGTON, SHE WAS THE KING OF THE MOTHERFUCKING PUMPKIN PATCH BITCH! YOU THINK YOU CAN FUCK WITH HER?! SHE WILL BURN YOUR SO CALLED EMPIRE DOWN IN A BIBLICAL BLAZE OF GLORY AND PISS ON THE ASHES OF HER CIGARETTE, BECAUSE YOUR NOT EVEN WORTH, HER TIME ANYMORE! AND YOUR NOT FOOLING ANYONE WITH THAT FAKE ASS GOLD CHAIN THAT YOU BOUGHT AT THE MALL FOR LIKE $15!"

Then the spoon fell off her head and everything returned to normal, except she too was astral projecting.

"Oh zat felt strange," She said rubbing her head.

"See? There is no spoon, no concrete reality here." Shinji said. "So let's get out of here. Our friends are waiting for us.

…

"We aren't gonna bomb the Angel!" Misato screamed.

"It's our only way," Ritsuko said trying not to look at her.

"Well then find another!" Misato said angrily. "We aren't sacrificing those kids!"

Rei's face scrunched up for a second before relaxing as she raised her hand. "Why don't we use the Lance-" Then the Angel exploded. Well, more accurately, it rumbled like bending metal, then two EVAs ripped their way out in a bloodbath of vile terror.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sekhmet: Boy. That escalated quickly. And I'm not just memeing here, I actually mean it. Happy new year by the way, the holidays tied us up, that's why there was no chapter last week. **

**Susano-o: Even in the show this was a giant left field turn, holy fuck how can people defend Gendo Ikari with a straight face.**

**Sekhmet: And to think we're in charge of fixing this mess, Christ. **

**Susano-o: Well 1 vs 7 in a rebellion will do a lot more. VIVA LA EVALUTION! **

**Sekhmet: VIVA LA PILOTS!**

Chapter 15: The Thirteenth Angel, Bardiel

"Holy piss," Isabelle whispered as she watched the two EVAs crawl out of the black sphere like two demons crawling out of the bowels of Hell itself.

"Well at least they're ok and it's dead…" Mary said, her tone conveyed that she was utterly disturbed.

"W-What was that thing…." Asuka whispered. "What are the EVA's…."

"They are the only beings that can destroy the Angels," Rei answered not taking her eyes off the screen. "That's all you need to know."

"...Damn," Mari said grabbing Asuka's hand and squeezing, Asuka returned the squeeze harder.

"Get the retrieval team stat!" Misato screamed getting everyone back in gear. "You five get changed quick if you want to see them before they're admitted into the emergency room!"

Mary immediately started scrambling to go get changed, literally clawing at pavement as she turned on her feet. The rest followed just as fast once the order hit them, with Rei almost looking like she was gliding over the floor she was going so fast.

…

Mary, having run out of breath running there, knelt as she clutched Shinji's hand. It looked more like she was paying tribute to a mob boss than showing relief her friend was alive, but the sentiment was there.

"Move it people!" Asuka screamed shoving section 2 workers out of her way. "Get out of our damn way!" She shouted making a path for the rest of the group to get to them. "You two idiots!" She shouted at Shinji and Adelise as tears and snot dripped down her face. "If you ever pull a stunt like that again I will drown you in LCL!"

"Oh, it was nothing madame Asuka…" Adelaide said, although her tone wasn't convincing.

"It was awful!" Asuka screamed. "We thought you both had died!" She sobbed.

"Ok ok, we won't…" Shinji croaked.

"We mean it. No more self sacrifice." Mary said. "No pilot will be left behind."

Asuka grabbed Shinji in an unexpected hug. "Don't throw your life away before we get to live it," She sobbed. "We're gonna beat the damn things and then you WILL open that bakery!"

"Ack! Asuka you're crushing me-!" Shinji said through the bone crushing hug. When she let him go, he sighed. "I really do mean it."

"Oui, me too." Adelaide agreed.

Rei could see the doctors getting anxious so she quickly pulled everyone together into a group hug/huddle. "When you two get out...we have much to talk about," She said vaguely. "I will find us a suitable spot and descritely pass you the coordinates soon."

"Uh, ok." Shinji said, very confused. Adelise had a sort of worried and confused look on her face but didn't say anything.

"You ok Blue?" Isabelle asked.

"No," Rei responded. "No Best Friend Isabelle I am not ok...and after what I tell you...I don't think any of you will be ok with me either," She said before standing up and disengaging from the group.

"...Right…" Mary said.

"Blue?" Isabelle said worriedly as she watched Rei walk away and disappear into the crowd of doctors and nurses before she could catch her. "Damn it," She hissed as Shinji and Adelise were carted off, leaving the rest of them alone in the hall.

….

The mood of the four remaining pilots was dour as they lounged around the apartment together, Asuka comendered the TV as she leaned back against Mari, not cuddling her as she inistend multiple times, while the taller girl fiddled around with her own handheld game. Isabelle was making a pillow fort for the inevitable sleepover they would be having when their missing members returned. Mary was sprawled out on the floor, resting her eyes and draping her arm over her face.

"I won!" Mari giggled as she jumped up excitedly, sending Asuka sprawling onto the floor and causing her to lose.

"Damn it Mari!" Asuka shouted. "It took me hours to get there!" She whined grabbing Mari's game. "And yours isn't even on!"

"Oh no the batteries died like an hour ago," Mari answered. "-But someone had to break the tension before Misato tried cutting it up and cooking it."

"That doesn't even make sense!" Asuka shouted before giving her a grumbling hug. "-But...thank you…." She mumbled, Mari just cat smirked and hugged her back.

"Yeah thanks, I've been dying over here but didn't know what to say." Mary agreed.

"I was about to retreat into my den like a snake," Isabelle sighed in relief.

"Can I get in on that?" Mary asked.

"Sure," Isabelle said opening the flap. Mary crawled into the fort and curled up inside.

"This is my home now." Mary said, clutching an unused pillow to herself like another body. Isabelle just sighed and joined her inside to be her pillow.

"Well what do we do now," Asuka asked grumbling. "I'm sick of waiting around."

"Maybe we should go visit them?" Isabelle suggested.

"Hell, lets just camp out there. We visit them so much we might as well." Mary said.

"...Fuck that's a good idea," Asuka mumbled. "Mari get packing!"

"Yes Queenie~" Mari said happily leaving the room. Mary scrambled out of the fort like a demon to get packed. Isabelle followed leaving Asuka to clean the living room, leave stuff for Pen-Pen, pack Mistao a bag, then run outside to meet the others.

…..

"We're here!" Asuka shouted slamming open the door.

"We're queer!" Mari responded dragging a giant bag in.

"And I brought beer!" Isabelle finished carrying in a few cases under her arms.

"So have no fear!" Mary finished,

"Uh, right." Shinji said with a light laugh.

"Oh, wonderful!" Adelise said.

"Yep!" Asuka said smiling. "Mari and Mary get that bed set up stat! Isabelle I want food and drinks! I'll start running the cable wires!"

It was a blink and you miss it series of events as Mary and Mari set up a bed, Isabelle set up a veritable buffet of snackage, and Asuka had cables strewn across the floor.

"Drinks are on!" Isabelle said pouring out a few drinks. "Non-alcoholic because this place is a buzzkill," She mumbled.

"Bed couch is up!" Mary said, clunking the last support in place.

"And I have cable," Asuka said proudly as she turned it onto the movie channel. "Now let's wait for Misato."

"Who is already here," Misato said from the doorway, taking in the scene in front of her with a sigh. "You do know they were only going to be here one night right?"

"Doesn't matter, had fun." Mary said with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, it was a really nice thing to do…" Shinji said, rubbing the back of his head.

"We are Groot," Isabelle said grabbing Adeliese and giving Misato the double puppy dog eyes.

Misato's face pinched before finally sighing and taking her bag to get changed. "I hate how easy you all manipulate me…" She mumbled.

"It is because we are cute." Adelise said with cheer.

….

Rei blinked as she stopped her slinking. "What is this," She mumbled clutching her chest. "What is this feeling…" She mumbled falling to her knees. "I-It feels...awful…" She groaned rocking back and forth. "I-I haven't felt like this since….I need to keep moving," She hissed standing up and walking again.

….

"10/10 best fight scene ever," Mari laughed rolling around on the floor.

"Brick is clearly a model fighter." Mary agreed, laughing so hard she was coughing.

"I don't understand, I thought Brick was stupid." Adelise said.

"That's what makes it funny." Mary wheezed.

Misato giggled as she leaned back on the couch. "God I haven't seen this movie since college."

"So like five years ago?" Isabelle joked.

"Aww you flatterer you," Misato chuckled putting her in a headlock.

"Oww! Ok ok uncle mom!" Isabelle shouted laughing her head off.

"All the weaknesses in the world, and it turns out to be a headlock." Adelise giggled.

"Hey she's got strong arms!" Isabelle protested. "It's like a vice!" The gang laughed in chorus.

"Mom, can you pass the popcorn up here?" Mary said with tease in her voice.

Misato smirked and grabbed the bowl. "Sure daughter of mine~" She said teasing. Mary laughed and propped the bowl between her and Shinji.

"You're all so sweet it's sickening," Asuka snorted as her and Mari broke another chocolate bar to share.

"Let's not call the pot a kettle." Adelise said, bemused. Asuka just glared back.

"Ok you all it's bedtime," Misato said clapping her hands. "Come on, big day tomorrow with Unit-03 coming in."

"Oh right! Did they pick a pilot yet?" Shinji asked.

"Yep, but it's a surprise," Misato said with a wink. A chorus of whines followed.

"Come on mom, secrets suck!" Mary whined.

"Secrets are fun," Misato chuckled. "At least for me." Another chorus of whining but no further objections followed.

...

"They're being pretty vague about what we're intercepting. It better not be another Sahaquiel." Mary said, suiting up.

"Yeah…" Isabelle said not really paying attention as she was looking over at Rei. "Hey Blue, you missed a fun party last night…" She said sadly.

"Yes, there was snacks and laughter and a man wading through a crowd with a hand grenade." Adelise added.

Rei blinked. "I...apologize…?" She said confused. "I have found us a place to meet."

"That's great. When are you telling us where it is?" Shinji asked.

"After the battle," Rei said. "When we are being picked up, no cameras."

"Alright, we'll see you then." Mary said, pressurizing herself.

"...Yes," Rei said leaving the room.

….

"Where is the target?" Asuka asked as they stood in the forest staring at the sunset.

"Have not seen it yet…" Adelise said.

"Wait, what's that on the horizon?" Mary asked, pointing. From her position, she saw a giant humanoid figure, lumbering towards them. It was...familiar. "...Is that another EVA?" She asked, dread filling her voice.

"You sons of bitches!" Asuka screamed as the designation of the 13th angel came through the coms. "You didn't tell us to save face!" She roared charging at the EVA with her prog spear.

"We need to get the pilot out!" Shinji realized as he watched Asuka battle Unit-3. "If they're still connected it's too dangerous for us to fight it!"

"Right, so let's treat this as a retrieve them hostage situation, yes?" Adelise asked.

"Negative," Was Gendo's response. "You are to destroy the Angel first."

"What!?" Was the collective response.

"The pilot's life is inconsequential in the destruction of the Angel," He elaborated. "You are to destroy it first."

"B-But father!" Shinji stuttered as he watched everyone fight the Angel possessed EVA. "There's a person in there!"

"And a billion people counting on you to destroy the Angels," Gendo countered angrily. "Destroy the Angel now!"

Shinji looked around the battlefield in shock before gritting his teeth. "No." 

"What did you just say Pilot Ikari?"

"I said no! You rat bastard!" Shinji roared. "You don't care about anyone but yourself! You selfish asshole!" He ranted slamming the controls. "Just because we're saving humanity doesn't mean we have to give up ours too!" He finished breathing heavily before glaring at the screen. "Mom would be ashamed of you."

"Enough," Gendo cut in. "Deactivate Unit-01 and activate the dummy plug system."

…. (Meanwhile)

"Pincer attack it is then." Mary said through a mouth of grit teeth. "Split up and converge on either side. It can't stop all of us."

Wordless agreement flooded the comms. One by one, each pilot rushed the Angel. At first it was easy to throw them off one at a time. But perseverance pulled through, and soon five had effectively pinned it. Mary scrambled to reach for the entry plug, but it was blocked by a pulsing mass of tissue.

"Damn it, plug is blocked!" Mary said, grunting as the Angel tried to shove her off.

"What should we do then?" Adelise asked.

Their answer was a demonic roar as Unit-01 appeared out of nowhere to tackle Unit-03 to the ground like a lioness pouncing on a gazelle, ripping and tearing into the flesh like a beast possessed as it pulverized Unit-03.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Shinji screamed, trying everything he could to take back control. Nothing was working. EVA 1 rooted around the neck until it found the pod and ripped it out. "No! Someone's in there!" He screamed, begging the behemoth not to crush it.

"Oh fuck!" Mary shouted. She let go of the writhing Angel body, swatted the pod out of EVA 1's hand, and diving tackled it. She scrambled to sit on its chest, trying her best to pin its head with one foot while keeping the other braced on the ground and using her arms to keep its feet at bay. EVA 1 roared and clawed at her, but all it caught was air.

"Hey bridge what the hell!" Isabelle screamed as the rest of them tired to hold the rampaging EVA down, but got no response. "Damn it all!"

"Shinji hold on!" Adelise shouted trying to grab the cord and rip it out. Mari and Asuka helped grabbing the unit's legs.

"...I can stop this," Rei finally said over the intercoms.

"Well then do it! We can't do this forever!" Mary said, just as the entire group heaved with Unit 1's writhing.

The line went dead again for a few seconds before Unit-01 suddenly jerked tight and fell limp against the ground, leaving the coms quiet except for the pilots breathing and the drones of the plugs.

Mary sighed a huge breath of relief. "Shinji, are you ok in there?"

"...Yeah," He sighed. "What happened?"

"...The dummy plug system was activated," Rei answered.

"What is that?" Adelise asked.

"It is...something...designed to operate the EVA's without the need of a human pilot."

"WELL WHY DID THAT HAPPEN!?" Asuka screamed.

"...There is only one person who could have activated it," Rei said turning to look at NERV. "Commander Gendo Ikari."


	16. Chapter 16

**Susano-o: Rebelion ho! **

**Sekhmet: Musical episode ho!**

**Susano-o: We always have to have one. **

**Sekhmet: I don't even like musicals I just like music.**

**Susano-o: -But anyway, there's the last of the fighting angels, now it's all psychological trauma!" *Pops off a Kaworu head* **

**Sekhmet: ...I miss Zeruel already. And Shamshel. **

**Susano-o: I miss the D8 and Big Eye. **

Chapter 16: Rebellion at Central Dogma and the 14th Angel, Zeruel

"They refuse to come out sir," Maya said nervously as she looked into the EVA cages.

"Get them out," Gendo insisted.

"Fuck you," Shinji growled.

"Pilots! If you do not leave the EVA's this instant you will all be tried for treason," Gendo ordered.

"How much trouble will I be in when I destroy this place," Shinji snarled.

"WE Shinji," Asuka corrected.

"I believe with Seven EVA's we can destroy most if not all of this building," Adelise pondered clearly making it a threat.

"Probably the entire Geofront, let's be honest here." Mary added.

"I wonder if we can make a hole bigger than that big D8 did if we go fast enough." Isabelle asked.

"Enough," Gendo snapped. "Turn up the LCL pressure, I don't have time to deal with childish tantrums."

"...Sir we already tried that, the EVA's won't accept any commands."

"What," Gendo growled. "Why not."

"Hello Commander Ikari," Rei interrupted. "Maybe next time it would be wise to remove my security clearance before trying to murder one of our own," She said with vicious mockery of a grin on her face. "You'll find as of ten minutes ago the EVA's are no longer under your control, they are ours to use to bring your empire to the ground."

"And we won't hesitate. Unless of course, you listen to us. Not just hear us talk, LISTEN. It's not hard." Shinji growled. Gendo said nothing. "Alright. First demand, no matter how this goes, we're not getting in trouble for this."

"...Very well," Gendo said after Unit-00's hand twitched.

"Great. Second demand, no more suicide missions. No pilots left behind."

"The Angels are our top priority," Gendo insisted.

"And as long as none of us are thrown to their jaws in the process, they'll be killed all the same."

"...Fine," Gendo snarled.

"Alright. Third demand, financial pension. Being rewarded with our lives for fighting world ending creatures is fine enough, but it's ultimately a whole load of crap."

"We can work something out," Gendo agreed.

"Fair enough. Last demand, answers. What in the world is happening, why are the weirdest things so integral, all that stuff. We just want some answers."

"No, absolutely not!" Gendo shouted. "You are pilots, you do not need to know the inner workings of NERV."

"Ok, guess everything's falling apart, let's get to work guys."

"Wait!" Misato yelled running onto the bridge. "Stop it all of you!"

"What is it ma?" Mary asked.

"You don't need to go this far," Misato pleaded.

"We just want answers ma!" Mary argued.

"And to not be treated like dirt." Shinji added.

"We all do," Misato sighed. "-But destroying NERV won't help."

"Maybe not, but it's deserved."

Before Misato could counter the alarms went off, sending everyone running for their stations.

"Another Angel attack?! Already?!" Misato confirmed looking at the reports.

"Oh look at that ma. It would be a good time for some answers." Mary said.

Gendo snarled. "Alright, after you defeat the Angel, we will talk."

"...Very well," Rei said. "Come on everyone, we have an Angel to kill."

"Alright," Asuka finally said. "Let's go."

….

Nothing had gone to plan. The new Angel was a behemoth, a massive black and white torso embedded with two orange orbs, a tiny skull head and stumpy limbs, but two ribbon like appendages to make up for it. It was a powerhouse of an Angel, and it didn't fuck around, firing laser beams that broke through armor like it was made of paper and spearing everything and anything that came in it's path.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Asuka screamed as she unleashed belt after belt of explosive minigun rounds into the Angel's AT-Field. "Can anyone get through this thing!?"

"Ranged attacks aren't working, one of us would have to get close to disable the field. That would be suicide though!" Adelise said.

"She's right, a melee attack would just be stupid." Mary said, discarding an empty rifle for a new one.

"Even the position rifle isn't punching a hole in this bloody thing!" Isabelle said as another beam of energy slammed uselessly into the Angel's back.

"Missiles ain't shit," Mari added throwing away another empty launcher. "Fuck it."

"So what are we gonna do?" Shinji asked. "If we can't touch it, how do we beat it?"

"...I will slam into it with an N2 mine," Rei decided. "An N2 mine that close should punch a hole in it."

"Yeah, but it'll also blow you to bits!" Asuka said. "You're not doing that!"

"...I will be fine," Rei inisted.

"Zat is the exact antithesis of fine," Adelise said back. "We will find another way."

"How about this?" Mary asked. "Mari and I grab two spears, force the field open, and you chuck the mine in like a football."

"Alright, be careful of its arms," Rei said running over to the weapons stash to get a mine.

"Will do." Mary said, passing a spear to Mari.

"We're so gonna die," Mari said aiming the spear at the Angel. "Hey what's this assholes name again?"

"It's designated Zeruel." Misato said. "If your plans don't work, we may have to drop our supply of N2 mines on the Angel to destroy it," She informed them. "We'll give you a warning but, be prepared for the worst."

With that in mind, Mary and Mari charged Zeruel. They branched off, dodging it's arms and lasers well enough. They wedged the spearheads in, working a small opening in the field in record time.

Rei grabbed the mine and ran at the Angel with all her might, ducking under Zeruel's arms and hocking it inside the field. "Move now," She ordered.

All three jumped back just as the mine exploded, kicking up a huge cloud of dust and fire. The roar of the explosion made it impossible to know if it actually worked.

"...Did it work?" Mari asked. Her question was met with all three of their EVA's heads getting lopped off in less than a second. They fell to the ground like limp socks.

"What's that?!" Asuka screamed in fear as the Angel appeared out of the cloud of fire. It was completely unharmed and unfazed. In just five seconds, it's ribbon arms disabled the other EVAs, Asuka getting her arms and head cut off, Adelise losing her legs and one arm, and Isabelle getting blown back by a laser into a mountain.

Shinji was left all alone to fight Zeruel, and it didn't go well. He barely had time for the dread to sink in before it's arms swatted him away, driving him back into a forest. It was immediately upon him, slamming at his chest with its guillotine arms, chipping away at the armor.

"Move! Move!" He pleaded. "If you don't move, everyone's gonna die!" Nothing happened. "Please… please move..."

The slamming continued, and the main breastplate finally snapped off, revealing a disturbingly familiar glassy red core.

"The core's been exposed!" Ritsuko yelled nervously.

A pause filled the entire area. Zeruel raised its arm to shatter the core, but EVA 1 was quicker, raising its hand and shredding the arm between its fingers. It then grabbed the shreds and pulling it forward, only to let go and slam the Angel in the face with its other arm, sending it flying away.

"Oh no," Ritsuko said grabbing her computer.

"What's wrong now?!" Misato yelled.

"Shinji's synch ratio...it's over 400%!"

"What?!" Misato screamed. "How is that even possible!?"

"He's reaching deep plug depth!" Ritsuko said nervously.

It was an absolute bloodbath after that. Eva 1 roared a whale like death scream, exorcist crawled over to Zeruel and tore off its face, slowly and painfully. Any attempt to fight back was met with punching and tearing. When it finally got the face off, it tore into the rest of its body, smashing the core inside and devouring what seemed like random chunks and pieces indiscriminately.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Asuka screamed repeatedly as she finally got her coms working again. "What the hell is going on!?"

"What-fuck-on?! Where-ji!" Mary's coms came on, but cutting in and out.

"He's...He's….," Misato mumbled as she watched EVA-01 destroy its restraints while wailing like a dying beast.

"What is happening!" Adelise asked.

"...A lot…" Misato said scared as EVA-01 fell over, seemingly exhausting the last of its energy.

…

(Two weeks later)

"Want to explain what happened to him?" Misato asked Ritsuko now that everyone had recovered.

"Shinji's plug depth reached extreme levels, causing him to fall apart into the LCL," Ritsuko explained taking another drag off her cigarette, from her fourth pack of the day.

"...So how do we fix it?" Mary asked. "CAN we fix it?" Fear edged her voice in that question.

"We can, but it will take a while," Ritsuko said. "We have to create a wavelength in the exact opposite frequency of the plug to reverse the effects, since the wavelengths for Unit-01 are currently going haywire, we need to wait for them to stabilize."

"So how long do we have to wait?!" Asuka shouted angrily.

"...A month."

A collective "What?!" filled the room.

"It's the best we can do," Ritsuko said angrily, clearly done with everyone. "If you want to yell at someone go take it up with Unit-01."

Mary almost immediately did that, turning on her feet and walking down to the catwalk. Unit 1, having freed itself from its armor prior, looked a sorry state. It's entire face was bandaged up, leaving only one green eye and a massive and disturbingly human set of jaws exposed. Despite that, it looked forward in creepy glee, almost proud of what it had done, like a child with no remorse for drawing on a wall.

Mary looked right at this monstrosity, working up the nerve to address it. Despite her inherent nervousness, she forced herself to take a calm, even tone. "Why would you take him from us?" She asked it. "He's our friend. Please give him back." The EVA didn't respond.

Asuka had a different idea, grabbing a nearby wrench she hauled off and threw it at the EVA's face. "Give him back you ugly son of a bitch!" She screamed. "Or I will use you as target practice for Unit-02!"

At first, Unit 1 didn't respond. However, it's eye moved slowly but surely, looking at Asuka as if she was nothing more than a fly buzzing around the room. Asuka stared back without blinking as she backed away out of the EVA cage.

….

"That thing is a monster," Asuka murmured looking at the EVA through the glass, convinced it kept looking at her every time she looked away. "And that begs the question…."

"What question?" Adelise asked.

"What are the other EVA's…" Asuka asked nervously cutting her eyes towards EVA-02.

"Probably similar creatures, would they not be?" Adelise asked.

"Whatever they are, and like it or not, we have to watch ourselves around Unit 1. As long as Shinji's still in there, we have to show it respect. Who knows what it'll do to him otherwise." Mary said, teeth grit.

"...That's a scary thought," Isabelle decided as she watched everyone work around the grinning monstrosity.

….

The next two weeks were tense, no one knew what to do with themselves as they tried to adjust to life without Shinji around. They split his chore times with Isabelle and Mari taking up the cooking duties, Asuka and Mary the cleaning, and finally Adelise and Rei doing the laundry, but there was a hole in their group that they could all feel.

Asuka yawned for the tenth time that morning as she watched the TV in a daze. Mary was once again sprawled out on the floor, resting her eyes with an arm over her face.

"When was the last time you two slept?" Mari asked as she brought in some trays of food.

"I don't want to sleep anymore. I have dreams of the better times. It makes me sad." Mary murmured.

"I've been sleeping fine," Asuka insisted without looking away from the TV as her blinks started to slow down.

"Sure you have," Mari sighed setting down the trays. "Here just have some coffee you two, if that fails go take a nap."

"Naps are for babies and toddlers, I don't need one," Asuka insisted grabbing a cup and draining it in a few gulps. Mary said nothing as she dumped the coffee down her gullet.

"No one is going to blame you two," Mari said taking the empty cups. "Seriously, Adelise and Rei just did all the bedding so they'll be clean, fresh, and warm, give it a shot."

"You drive a soft bargain...and a minivan." Mary murmured, before getting up and leaving for the promise of fresh bedding.

"Weak, I won't be swayed that easily," Asuka grumbled chomping down her breakfast like a starving animal.

In the bedroom, Mary almost immediately fell asleep in the clean sheets. She had a small nightmare where she was reunited with Shinji, only for him to melt into LCL in her arms. As she screamed she heard a small voice calling out to her before a sharp slap brought her out of the dream, opening her eyes she saw Asuka looming above her holding her shoulders down.

"You awake now Mary?" She asked softly.

"I-I think so. Unless this is one of those stupid dream within a dream situations." Mary said, then proceeded to bite into the meat of her palm and try to tear it away. "Nope, this is real."

"Good," Asuka said sighing in relief. "Come on, scooch over," She insisted. Mary obeyed, making room on the bed for her to lie down. Asuka scooted in and quickly spooned into Mary's back.

"And what happened to the above everything person I knew before?" Mary asked, tease in her voice.

"Shut up," Asuka grumbled. "I'm not tired, but I don't want to hear you screaming again, it was awful," She said pulling the other girl in close and burying her face in Mary's locks. "So I'm gonna hold you till you get to sleep."

Mary tangled one of her hands into Asuka's, the one that was sticking out on the other end of the pillow. Asuka wrapped their legs together and set her other arm around Mary's waist.

"Sleep tight," Asuka mumbled. Mary murmured an approximate reciprocation and the two were soon blissfully asleep for the first time in days.

…

Rei loaded up the dryer and turned it on, finally finishing the last load of bedding they had been working on.

"It's done." Adelise stated.

"Yes," Rei said calmly folding the blankets she had pulled out. "Best friend Isabelle will be excited that her favorite blankets are clear again."

"I know, they're soft and perfect for fort building." Adelise said.

"Yes," Rei agreed. "We will have to do it again once…" She started before trailing off.

"I want to help. Like he helped me." Adelise said sadly.

"We all do," Rei said pulling Adelise into a hug. "He will return to us, I have faith in him."

"I hope so. Honestly if you were a guy I'd date you." She said, like that wasn't a weird thing to say at all. Rei didn't react, simply held Adelise till she calmed down and they could resume their folding.

…..

"Glasses chop those carrots," Isabelle ordered as she glazed her roast. "Then boil up those potatoes."

"Right." Mari said, following suit and doing exactly that.

"I hope I'm reading this right," Isabelle mumbled. "Damn boys handwriting is in tiny squiggly japanese," She cursed squinting harder at the small book lying open on the table.

"I think it's cute." Mari said with a light laugh followed immediately by crushing silence.

"-But It would be better if he was here to tell me," Isabelle sighed.

"I know." Mari agreed. "I miss him."

"I do too," Isabelle mumbled. "I wish we could force that thing to give him back."

"Me too. But how do you force an EVA to let go of someone?" Mari asked.

"Well I doubt threatening it with a dingo would work," Isabelle joked darkly. "That's how I got my blanket back from a kangaroo when I was 7."

"Too bad there's no Angel sized dingo. At least none we've seen yet." Mari said.

"Yeah, wonder what they'll do with the EVA's when we finish," Isabelle pondered out loud. "Like are they going into cold storage, or can we keep them as lawn decorations?"

"They'll probably keep them in case the Angels ever return. If there are any left after we beat them all," Mari said.

"I want to keep it in my backyard," Isabelle said. "Like on top of a giant rock formation overlooking my house and garden, like a guardian."

"That sounds so cool." Mari said. "I'm in. "

"Nice," Isabelle said smiling. "Now come on, let's make this dinner one Shinji would be proud of!" She shouted while doing a pose.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" Mari said with a salute, and got to work double time.

…

At the end of two weeks, little progress was being made. The frequency wasn't settling down at all, so building a counter frequency was borderline impossible. Everyone was on edge waiting for either the next Angel attack or the device to be built, making for a very very tense workplace. The worst thing though, was the Pilots had lost all trust in Gendo and the higher ups till they got their answers, but won't listen to anything they tried to tell them till Shinji was there, leading to a situation where everyone tearing their hair out as all 6 pilots refused to do anything because of something they had no control of.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." Mary said. She was fidgeting in her seat like a strung out coke addict, a foot tapping the floor rapidly and her hands scratching at even the slightest itch.

"I'm about to start smacking people," Asuka agreed tapping her pencil against her homework hard enough to break the tip again.

Adelise nodded through her hand, which propped her head up. "I don't want to wait any longer."

"Maybe we can run away and then they can learn to do shit faster," Isabelle mumbled.

"Nah they'll just track us down," Mari said shrugging.

The phone rang, and all six of them jumped to answer, with Asuka grabbing the phone lightning quick. "This had better be good," She growled.

"Umm...they're attempting the retrieval process soon," a nervous NERV employee stuttered out.

"We'll be there," Asuka said slamming the phone down and the six took off as fast as possible towards the train station..

…

"Alright let's get this show on the road!" Asuka ordered the second they all got to the bridge. "I want that boy back yesterday!"

"Umm, right," Ritsuko said turning to the techs. "Start the operation."

"All search needles were driven in."

"Electromagnetic wave pattern is fixed at 0, -3."

"Ego-border pulse was connected." Maya said.

"Roger. Begin to salvage him." Ritsuko said.

"Roger. Signal-1 is sent."

"Eva received the signal."

"Now, signal-2 and signal-3 is sent." Maya said.

"Plug is under the normal condition."

"Destrude isn't detected."

"Roger. Move the target to stage-2." Ritsuko said.

"No. His ego border is a loop fixedly." Maya said.

"Try to irradiate to all wave patterns from all directions." Ritsuko said. A note popped up on screen. "No. The irradiated signals are captured in Clein space."

"What do you mean?" Misato asked.

"I mean, a failure." Ritsuko said.

"What?"

"Stop the interference. Reverse the tangent graph. Set the addition value to 0." Ritsuko said.

"In Q area, Destrude reaction is detected. Pattern is sepia."

"As for the core pulse, some changes are detected. Plus 3 is confirmed."

"The water temperature is getting higher. 36, 38, 41,

58,76, 97, 106…"

"Maintaining the present condition is the top priority issue. Present flowing back." Ritsuko said.

"The internal approaching work. Over the estimated

value. It's going into the dangerous area."

"Yes. Plus 0,5, 0,8. It's strange. I can't stop it."

"What does it mean? You don't want to come back, Shinji-kun?" Ritsuko asked.

"Eva rejected the signal."

"His ego formation in LCL is breaking up."

"In the plug, the pressure is getting high."

"Stop all operations. Cut the power supply." Ritsuko ordered.

"The plug is exited!"

"Shinji-kun!" Misato yelled.

...

"Not comin back?! Whaddaya MEAN he's not coming back?!" Mary yelled, sounding like an angry New Yorker.

"He refused to come back," Ritsuko said calmly. "We detected his thought patterns, but he wouldn't return from the LCL back to a physical form," She sighed. "He just doesn't want to come back."

Mary nearly started weeping, but at the last second, as if having an idea, she grit her teeth. "Then I'll give him a reason to come back!"

"I don't know how you'll do that," Ritsuko said. "-But if it helps…" She said before walking out of the room.

"Come on. We're going to see the EVA." Mary said.

"Why? What is your plan?" Adelise asked.

"I don't know yet." Mary said.

…

Mary opened Shinji's locker, dug around a bit and retrieved the Walkman from it. "Here it is."

"Madame Mary, do you have a plan yet?" Adelise asked.

"Yeah, it hit me on the way here. Frequency equals sound, sound equals music, music was a huge thing for Shinji. So maybe if we play his tape, he'll come back." Mary said.

"...I can't find any flaw in that logic, but I don't like it," Rei said annoyed that something so unscientific sounded possible.

"So what does the boy listen to besides his cello and Mozart stuff," Mari said taking the walkman and plugging it into her speaker. "...2000's alternative," She said after '21 Guns' started playing.

"...Imma be honest, not want I was expecting from the Shin-man," Isabelle said scratching her head. "I knew he knew meme songs, but this is a shocker."

"If it'll bring him back, who cares really?" Mary shrugged. "Let's get this to the bay."

"We'll pick songs on the way there," Adelise said nodding. "Now come along, we must save our friend!"

…

"What are they doing down there?" Misato asked. She was looking down at the EVA cage, where the pilots were approaching Unit 1. Doubtful chatter erupted on the bridge.

"It seems they're attempting to convince Shinji to come back to them." Ritsuko answered.

"Would that work? Can he even hear them?" Misato asked.

"Probably not. If it were as simple as asking him to come back, he would have been back three weeks ago." Ritsuko said. "As it stands, they're wasting their time."

...

"Everyone pick their songs?" Mary asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. Adelise, you're up first."

Adelise smiled as she turned on the tape player. (Sum 41- In Too Deep)

"The faster we're falling, We're stopping and stalling, We're running in circles again!" She sang along spinning around.

"Just as things we're looking up, You said it wasn't good enough, But still we're trying one more time," She said with a pout. "Maybe we're just trying to hard, When really it's closer than it is too far," She said taking a deep breath.

"Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep! Up above in my head, instead of going under! Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep! Up above in my head, instead of going under! Instead of going under!" She belted out with a dance and a smile.

"Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep! Up above in my head, instead of going under! Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep! Up above in my head, instead of going under!"

Instead of going under! Instead of going under again! Instead of going under! Instead of going under again! Instead of going under again! Instead of going under again!" She finished with a big smile at the EVA. Nothing happened and Adelise moved back pouting while Rei walked forward.

(Black Parade-My Chemical Romance)

"When I was a young boy, My father took me into the city, To see a marching band," She sang softly as the piano trailed behind her.

"He said, "Son, when you grow up, Would you be the savior of the broken The beaten, and the damned?" She asked looking over at the other pilots. "He said, "Will you defeat them, Your demons and all the non-believers? The plans that they have made?"

She then paused for a second, holding her shaking hands together. "Because one day, I'll leave you, A phantom to lead you in the summer, To join the black parade." The music started getting more powerful and Rei remarkably got louder to match it. "When I was a young boy! My father took me into the city! To see a marching band! He said, "Son, when you grow up! You will be the savior of the broken! The beaten, and the damned?" She asked the EVA loudly as the music trailed off, when nothing happened she sighed and stepped back while Asuka stepped forward blushing and nervous as the music started up.

"Well, I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind, I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time, But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon, I feel there's nothing I can do, yeah…" She sang softly then louder towards the end.

"I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon, After all I knew, it had to be something to do with you, I really don't mind what happens now and then, As long as you'll be my friend at the end!" She sang to the eva with a hand extended ignoring all the looks she was getting.

"If I go crazy, then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be there and holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might, Kryptonite," She sang slowing down.

"You called me strong, you called me weak, But still your secrets, I will keep, You took for granted all the times, I never let you down, You stumbled in and bumped your head, If not for me then you'd be dead, I picked you up and put you back on solid ground!" She sang loudly pointing at the EVA.

"If I go crazy, then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be there and holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might, Kryptonite!" She finished with a hard stomp and a glare. The EVA didn't move and just Asuka just blushed and stood back in line so Isabelle could step forward.

(Lips of an Angel-Hinder)

"Honey, why are you calling me so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now," Isabelle cooed pointing at the EVA. "Honey, why are you crying, is everything okay? I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud," She sang taking a deep breath. "Well, my girl's in the next room, Sometimes I wish she was you, I guess we never really moved on," She sang getting louder.

"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name It sounds so sweet! Coming from the lips of an angel Hearing those words - it makes me weak And I never wanna say goodbye, But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful, With the lips of an angel," She finished with a kiss, that did nothing to the EVA. With a sigh she stepped back and Mari stepped forward.

(Addicted-Saving Abel)

"I'm so addicted to all the things you do, When you're rollin' round with me in between the sheets Oh the sounds you make, with every breath you take, It's unlike anything, when you're lovin' me," She sang sensually dancing and swaying to the beat.

"Ooh girl, let's take it slow, So as for you well, you know where to go, I wanna take my love and hate ya 'til the end," She sang smirking before the beat got louder. "It's not like you to turn away, From all the bull**** I can't take,It's not like me to walk away," She sang loudly before pointing at the EVA.

"I'm so addicted to all the things you do, When you're rollin' 'round with me in between the sheets, Oh the sounds you make, with every breath you take, It's unlike anything, when you're lovin' me, yeah," She finished posing and pointing at the EVA, which had no reaction. WIth a pout she stepped back and let Mary step forward.

"Alright lets do this. This is the only song I know from your tape, and I hope you're listening Shinji, if you can even hear me in there, because this is also my confession. The only other way I could convey this is with a peach cobbler, but I can't find brown sugar." Mary yelled at the EVA.

(I'm A Believer-Smash Mouth Cover)

"I thought love was only true in fairy tales,

Meant for someone else but not for me

Love was out to get me

That's the way it seemed

Disappointment haunted all of my dreams.." Mary did a small milling around dance as she sang.

"Then I saw your face, now I'm a believer

Not a trace, of doubt in my mind

I'm in love, and I'm a believer

I couldn't leave ya if I tried." Mary burst into a more energetic dance for the chorus, doing a charismatic snap point towards Unit 1.

"I thought love was more or less a giving thing

The more I gave the less I got, oh yeah

What's the use in tryin'

All you get is pain

When I wanted sunshine I got rain…" Mary alternated between her less and more energetic styles between the stanzas and chorus.

"Then I saw your face, now I'm a believer

Not a trace, of doubt in my mind

I'm in love, I'm a believer

I couldn't leave ya if I tried!" She ended with another snap point, but even that couldn't evoke a response from the EVA.

"Damn it all!" Asuka screamed stomping her foot. "We couldn't get it to react!" She screamed clearly on the verge of tears.

"No!" Isabelle shouted. "There's one more!" She said determined. "Adelise sing the opening to "I Want It That Way!"

"Really? Ok. You are, my fire…" Adelise said, a bit confused on where this was going.

"Mari keep it going!" Isabelle ordered.

"The one, desire…" Mari sang.

"Rei you!"

"Believe, when I say…" Rei sang.

"Asuka take it!"

"I want it that way…"

"Tell me why!" Isabelle shouted.

Ain't nothing but a heartache Tell me why! Ain't nothing but a mistake!" The five sang together.

"Now Mary's turn!" Isabelle yelled.

" I never want to hear you say…" Mary sang.

"I want it that way!" The six sang together at the EVA, at first nothing happened, then Shinji came out of the core, naked and covered in red fluid.

"My god it actually worked…" Mary muttered before breaking into a breakneck sprint over to him and scooping him up in a hug. "Are you ok?" She asked, very wary of what answer she was going to get.

"Mom prefers NSYNC…" Shinji coughed.

….

Misato and the rest of the bridge looked at the scene in shock before Ritsuko pulled out a flask and sipped from it, passing it to Maya who did the same thing with a shudder.

"I'm done," Ritsuko said walking away.

….

While the pilots were celebrating, Unit 1 slowly looked at them with its one eye, it's face otherwise unchanged.

"Oh dear…" Adelise said, the first to notice the change.

"Umm," Asuka said nervous about her last encounter with this beast. "You...want and NSYNC song?" She squeaked out. Unit 1 said nothing and didn't change expression at all, but a yes was still conveyed somehow. "Ok…" She squeaked before taking a step back. "Come on then, we know what to do right?"

"Right. Everyone ok with Bye Bye Bye?" Mary asked.

"Yeah," Was the general consensus, wanting to get away as soon as possible, Mari set the tape and they started singing.

"Hey, hey

Bye bye bye, bye bye

Bye bye!"

"I'm doing this tonight

You're probably gonna start a fight

I know this can't be right

Hey baby come on!"

"I loved you endlessly

When you weren't there for me

So now it's time to leave and make it alone

I know that I can't take no more!"

"It ain't no lie

I want to see you out that door

Baby bye bye bye!"

"Don't want to be a fool for you

Just another player in your game for two

You may hate me but it ain't no lie

Baby bye bye bye

Bye bye!"

"Don't really want to make it tough

I just want to tell you that I've had enough

It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie

Baby bye bye bye!"

As the song continued, the pilots danced out of the cages, Rei carrying Shinji over her shoulder, and towards the medical bay as quickly as the dared with EVA-01's eye tracking them the entire time.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: New Arrival and The 15th Angel, Ariel

"What about this one?" Mary asked, taking one sample out and putting in another.

"Yeah, I like this one way better." Shinji said. The two were using the school computer and a rudimentary music creation program to make a plunderphonics piece, as Mary discovered her hobby actually had a name recently, and a collaboration was long overdue. One change of a sample ended up changing the piece completely.

"Great. I think it just needs some effects and it'll be finished." Mary said, bringing up said menu. She started by slowing down the piece.

Rei watched the two in rapt attention barely blinking or interacting with the two as the made their musical hybrid.

"About here?" Mary asked. The piece has become half its previous tempo.

"Maybe a little slower?" Shinji suggested. Mary shifted it down another ten beats. "Actually no, you were right the first time."

"Shift it up another five beats and drop the octave," Rei suddenly butted in.

Curious, Mary did exactly that. "Oh, that's cool. Thanks Rei." Rei nodded and continued to watch. "Last step, distortion. Tell me when it sounds good." Mary opened up the menu and slowly slid up the bar, the song getting slowly more muffled and far away.

"There." Both Shinji and Rei said at the same time. The bar stopped at about 3/7 of the way up. Mary saved the piece and played it back, recording their work on a tape.

Rei listened to the piece before standing up and walking out, leaving a small piece of paper behind. Shinji picked it up and read it.

"_Meet me in this location tomorrow after testing, memorise this note then destroy it, do not speak of it as the walls have ears." _

Mary peeked at the note over his shoulder. "Did you memorize this?" He asked.

"Yeah. You?" Mary asked. Shinji modded. "Good, and I know just how to destroy it." Mary snatched the scrap of paper and ate it.

"I don't think that's what Rei meant…" he said.

"It works though, right?" She asked, mouth full of paper.

….

"Hey Wondergirl heads up!" Asuka shouted spiking the volleyball towards her. Rei ran in and knocked it up high enough for Isabelle to slam it towards Mari.

"Whoop!" Mari laughed smacking it back. "Come on give me a challenge!"

"Oh with pleasure!" Isabelle chuckled smacking it back towards Asuka, who slammed in with all her force towards the back corner of the court.

"You're never beat our perfect teamwork!" Asuka laughed as she watched Rei and Isabelle juggle the ball to keep it up. "You can't win!"

Isabelle finally recovered the ball and sent it towards the net, Asuka smirked as she prepared to push it back over but Rei appeared in front of her and smacked it down hard. Asuka screamed as the ball flew past her, winning the game for Isabelle and Asuka.

"Winner winner chicken dinner!" Isabelle laughed as she grabbed Rei in a hug. "We are number one!"

"Yes," Rei said as she was shaken. "Now please let me go best friend Isabelle," Isabelle blushed and let her down.

"We lost," Asuka mumbled laying on the ground breathing hard.

"Yeah but we almost won," Mari said laying down beside her. "And next time we will," Asuka grumbled, but relented.

"I must be going now," Rei said, leaving another note beside Asuka's bag. "I will see you all tonight," She said jogging away as the others picked up her note, with Mari unfortunately disposing of it the same way Mary did.

….

"Ok now arms out," Adelise said holding a pin between her teeth as she walked around Rei in the new dress she was modeling. The top half was mostly fine blue mesh, and what wasn't was a darker blue fabric that was skimpy lace around the middle and a regular frilled dress on bottom. It had a red and white accent flower earrings as well. "Oh you look Magnifique!" Adelise said clapping excitedly. "Ze blue is a perfect compliment to your hair!"

"Yes," Rei said looking at herself in the 180 degree mirrors. "Your skills are most impressive."

"Oh thank you!" Adelise said blushing as she cleaned up her set up in their shared living room. "If you leave it in the other room I will finish taking it in."

"Of course," Rei said leaving the room to get changed, slipping the final note inside the dresses pocket for Adelise. Adelise found it and after memorizing it she threw it down the toilet.

….

"That's it everyone," Misato said smiling. "Congrats, you're all up by at least five points, Asuka you've taken the lead today congrats."

"Obviously," Asuka said with some fake posh in her voice as she fake inspected her nails. "I am the best after all," She said holding a straight face for about ten seconds before breaking down in giggles.

"You know," Isabelle said smirking. "In some games the winner is the one with the least amount of points, just thought you should know."

"Does it look like we are playing golf here nature girl?" Asuka asked rolling her eyes.

"Hmm Prog 9-Iron…." Mari muttered rubbing her chin.

"I'd hit a hole in one with an Angel head." Mary said.

"How many of ze angels even had separate heads?" Adelise pondered. "One...two?"

"Alright all of you," Misato said sighing with a smile. "Come on get cleaned up so we can get to dinner."

It wasn't meant to be though. The Angel alarm rang throughout the base and a visual popped up on screen. To be fair, this one looked the most classically angelic yet. A being of pure light, but not overtly humanoid, it looked to be a large pair of geometric wings attached to a small body orbiting above earth. It was oddly beautiful.

"Umm," Shinji mumbled looking at the screen. "How are we gonna fight that?"

"With a giant bow and arrow I guess. Or a rifle." Mary guessed.

"Can't, it's too high to hit with either positron rifle," Maya explained. "Even compensating for the Earth's rotation we'll likely miss by over 20km."

"Is it doing anything?" Adelise asked.

"Negative, it's just floating there."

"Well as long as it stays there, we have time to make a plan, right?" Adelise asked.

"Yes, IF we have time," Ritsuko emphasized.

…..

"Alright everyone in position?" Misato asked. A chorus of yes answers followed.

"I like the rain. It's relaxing on the glass." Mary said.

"It would be more relaxing if there wasn't another threat to our lives hanging over us," Isabelle said shrugging as she adjusted the sight on her positron rifle.

"Maybe. But it is nice." Shinji said.

"Yeah," Asuka said looking at the small glowing spot in the sky that NERV had determined was the Angel. "I agree, it's rather calming," She said calmly.

"That's all well and good, but let's light this candle!" Mari said, gesturing to the Angel up above, and then it happened. A bright beam of light came down through the clouds and put a spotlight on EVA 2 and Asuka.

"AHHHHHH!" Asuka screamed as she writhed around in pain, blindly firing at the Angel above. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Asuka!" Mari screamed running towards her girlfriend.

"No!" Misato screamed. "Don't enter the light or you'll be trapped in its effects!"

"What's happening?!" Isabelle shouted.

"The Angel is using a psychic attack!" Misato said. "Her mental contamination is reaching critical levels, Maya pull her out!"

"I can't!" Maya shouted. "The Angel's attack is disrupting the electrical signals!"

"We need to help her!" Adelise shouted.

"If it's attacking her mind….Adelise! Remember that thing we did before? There is no spoon?" Shinji asked.

"Oui!" Adelise replied. "Everyone we must use our AT-Fields!"

"What? How will that help?" Mary asked.

"Our AT-Fields are made of our consciousness, we can use them to project ourselves into Asuka's mind!

"So what? We just touch her or-" Mary started before Shinji's spirit grabbed her and pulled her out of her body. "Aaah! No no no no no!"

"What the bloody!" Isabelle screamed as Adelise pulled her out as well. Followed by Rei and Mari, leaving five disembodied spirits floating above their EVA's.

"What do we do now Shinji?" Adelise asked as they nervously watched Asuka suffer.

"To go in her brain, we have to get into the beam, so everyone get in." Shinji explained.

"Can you like guide us?" Mari asked as she floated around trying to move forward. "I can't move!"

"You just will yourself to go forward. There is no spoon, you can do whatever you want." Adelise said, and shot forward. Mari grumbled but with a pinched face forced herself forward towards Asuka.

"Asuka rescue mission is underway!" Isabelle shouted grabbing Rei's hand and flying the two forward. Mary streamlined her body as much as possible and flew into the light. Shinji followed suit.

But there was a problem. Once inside, they were dispersed at random, thrown into a black endless void where nothing could escape.

"Where is everyone!?"

"Hello!?"

"Come on we need to get back together!?"

"How?!" 

"All I see is black. I wish I could just see! Oh!"

"What is it?"

"I see a light in the distance!"

"Me too! I'm gonna follow it."

""That's me…"

"I don't know how, but I made a light."

"Follow the white one!"

"They're all white though."

"Try to make them different."

The original light suddenly turned a rich fiery red, revealing the silhouette of Asuka curled up in a ball in the void. Another light popped up nearby, a royal purple that illuminating Adelise. Soon another light appeared, a sunset orange. Mary was the one who had it. The fourth light was a grassy, calm green. It illuminated Shinji in its soft glow. Next a bubbly pink light silhouetted Mari as she moved over to hold Askua's light. A soft luminous white formed next as Rei came into view. The final light was a deep chocolate brown that soon formed into the shape of Isabelle hovering above Mari and Asuka.

"_Ok, now what?" _Isabelle asked, her voice echoing throughout the void. "_How do we beat this thing!" _

"_I had an idea, even if it's a long shot. We need to do something so utterly human that the Angel can't comprehend it and it explodes." _Adelise said confidently.

"_It's just crazy enough to work!" _Isabelle agreed. "_Now what do we do!" _

"_...Lets have sex." _Mari said, no pause and plenty of flirtation in her tone. If any of the others were drinking, it would have resulted in a six way spit take.

"_Are you high?!" _Isabelle shouted. "_You're expecting us to all just fuck without any provication!" _Everyone's lights tinged red, but Shinji and Mary's especially so.

"_Look how are these things supposed to understand sex!" _Mari asked. "_It's literally the most basic human concept!" _

"_...I mean she is right," _Adelise said blushing. "_It will at least confuse it." _

"_...I don't have an argument but I'm still uncomfortable." _Mary squeaked.

"_This is fucking insane but ok," _Isabelle grumbled.

"_I-I-I guess if it's the only way out…" _Shinji stammered.

"_...Very well," _Rei said calmly. Asuka just whimpered and nodded furiously. "_However before we start, how are we to have sexual intercorse without genitalia?" _She asked gesturing to her featureless silhouetted form.

"_Umm," _Mari mumbled. "_Maybe we all just...hold each other?" _She suggested.

"_What, like a big hug or something?" _ Mary asked.

"_I guess?" _Mari said unsure.

The seven silhouettes came together into a hug, and then their lights exploded in an aurora of colors.

Shinji gasps as he felt the closeness of his fellow pilots, a deep understanding that they would be there for him and wanted him there no matter what.

Mary shuddered as she was overwhelmed with a feeling of grounding. Never had she felt so present in the situation, so grounded to reality. It nearly made her cry.

Adelise sobbed as she felt herself fill up with feelings of being alive, not since she was younger had she felt more like a living person than she did at this moment.

Asuka was blown away. Not only did she feel better about the present, but she felt at long last like she was accepted by the world. It made her weep where she stood.

Mari felt her heart race, the world felt right for once, her insanity had been washed away in a flood of emotions that she had never been able to fully comprehend before, it was scary but also exciting.

Isabelle burst into tears as the feelings of love and want coated her like a warm blanket, she felt wanted and it was amazing.

Rei...Rei felt human...It was overwhelming to feel human after spending her entire life as something less than a human. She could feel water running down her cheeks as she latched onto these feelings like a starving dog, determined to never let go.

…

Somewhere in the Rei tanks, a small embryo formed. As if it were a time lapse of an embryo forming into a baby, and then into a 14 year old boy that otherwise had Rei's features.

...

"What's happening!?" Misato shouted.

"We don't know! Their ratios are going haywire! Contamination levels are through the roof yet there's no signs of a blue pattern!" Ritsuko answered.

"Major the Angel is moving!" Hyuga yelled. "It appears to be attempting to leave Earth's orbit!"

Up in space, the Angel wailed and screamed in confusion and pain, trying desperately to get away in time before it twisted around in agony before exploding into a shower of sparkles.

"The Angel has been defeated!" Maya said happily.

Misato let out a loud sigh of relief before looking at back towards the screen where the pilots were trying desperately to get out of their EVA's and into a hugfest. "Great, now how did they do it." She mumbled.

…

"...so are we gonna talk about this?" Shinji asked nervously.

"No," Asuka said firmly crossing her arms, before setting her head down on Shinji's shoulder with a small indignant noise.

"I know I'll be talking about this in my dreams." Mary said.

"That was...pretty good," Isabelle said blushing as she and Rei snuggled on the couch.

"Now I know why people smoke after sex," Mari joked as she brushed Adelise's hair.

"I feel like I am glowing!" Adelise yelled giggling like a loon.

Rei said nothing but the small blush on her face and the smile that hadn't left since they got home told them everything she was thinking.

"Yeah…" Shinji said smiling as he set his head on Asuka's. "I think we're good."

….

"...I must show you something," Rei said the next day at breakfast. "Please get dressed and follow me."

"Oh?" Mary asked, looking up from her plate.

"Yes," She said without emotion. "...come along."

….

"This way," Rei said leading them through the depths of NERV. "This area is Terminal Dogma, the most secret area in NERV, no one but the Commander, Sub-Commander, and Head Scientist may come down here."

"Uh, that sign says we'll be shot on sight…" Shinji pointed to a sign nervously.

"Ignore it, guns are Illegal in Japan," Rei said walking them into another room, a small child's room.

"Where are we? Why does this room feel haunted?" Adelise asked.

"...This is my room," Rei answered.

"You live here?" Mari asked.

"Lived," Rei corrected. "This was my room for my first 13 years of life."

"Oh dear…" Adelise whispered.

"Yes, but this is not the important bit," Rei said. "This is more for context," She explained turning on her heel to walk down the hall to another room, this one she stopped in front of before opening the door. "...Before we go in, know that no matter what...you will always be my friends," She whispered before opening the door. The room was completely black, save for a console in the center. Rei took a deep breath, and flicked on the lights. All around the edge of the room was a huge tank of LCL, and submerged were possibly hundreds of clones of Rei. Asleep at first, as soon as a sound reverberated through the room, they all awoke and looked to the pilots.

"...What the…" Isabelle whispered before looking nervously at Rei. "Blue...what is all this?"

"...This...this is where I was born…" Rei answered, staring at the large brain-like machine taking up most of the room's ceiling.

"This-are all of these you?" Mary asked, blown away by the revelation.

"They are all clones...like me," Rei explained. "I am nothing more than an Angel Human hybrid, made by NERV...I am not even the first..." She said shakily. "...I am sorry I lied to you all," She said closing her eyes and looking down, fists clenched so hard that her knuckles were turning white. "I understand if you don't want to see me anymore."

"Adelise, do you know what this means?" Mary asked.

"Yeah ...infinite friends!" Adelise said, and the two rushed to a portion of the tank to look at them.

Rei looked up in shock. "What?" She asked confused. "Y-You aren't...horrified?"

"No why would we!" Adelise said smiling as she waved at the Rei clones.

"Don't get me wrong, we have questions… I have SEVERAL questions," Mary said, raising her finger. "-but no, horrified is far from what I feel."

Rei blushed as she looked around to her other friends, Mari and Asuka were looking confused as well, but they didn't look scared, and Isabelle was blushing up a storm but kept her eyes locked with Rei's, never wavering. "I...thank you…" She said finally looking down with a smile.

"It's nothing. Really I was expecting something much worse…" Shinji said.

Rei nodded. "Thank you, but unfortunately we cannot keep them," She said pulling a nearby lever. The Reis convulsed, and started falling apart like sugar in water.

"Aww, what?! But infinite friends!" Adelise and Mary whined.

"They are also the basis for the dummy plugs," Rei explained. "With them gone, they can't make anymore." Mary and Adelise whined, but didn't object further.

"Hey, what about that one?" Shinji asked. One of the clones had not dissolved, and was slightly bulkier, with swimmer's muscle.

"...that is not suppose to be there," Rei said nervously fishing the clone out of the tank.

The clone, that they realized instantly was a boy when they picked him up, stood in the tank looking slightly dazed before locking eyes with Rei and smiling. "Hello sister," He said with a small wave.

"Sister?" Mary asked.

Rei blinked… "I am uncomfortable with this situation."

"Ah I am terribly sorry, I didn't introduce myself." The clone said. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, I am Ray."

"Rei?" Adelise asked.

"No with an AY," Ray corrected.

"Oh, well...nice to meet you." Adelise said, blushing up a storm.

"Nice to meet you all too," He said smiling.

"H-How did you get here!?" Asuka screamed.

"Oh that's very simple," Ray said taking a wobbly step out. "I was created by you all."

"...Created how?" Shinji asked warily.

"From your emotions," Ray explained. "Your emotional bond combined with my sister's Angel DNA created a new hybrid soul like her, that new soul became me."

"...what? How does that work?" Adelise asked.

"Angels are not born, they are made," Ray answered. "So with sister being half angel I was able to be made from your outpouring of emotions and thoughts, just as all other Angels are made."

"...so does that make you our son or…?" Mary asked.

"No," Ray responded quickly. "And I would prefer if you didn't think of it that way," He said smiling. "I am Ray, and I am myself."

Isabelle finally snapped out of her confusion and turned to Rei. "So...What do we do with him?"

Rei responded by putting her face in her hands. "Honestly Best Friend Isabelle, I have no idea."

….

"So Rei," Hikari said. "Why didn't you tell us you had a cousin?"

"Because I hate him," Rei deadpanned. "He will not stop referring to us as siblings due to our shared looks."

"He's not so bad." Mary said.

"He is annoying," Rei respond.

"Don't be like that sister," Ray said sitting beside Rei and chuckling. Rei just ignored him.

"Attention students!" The teacher yelled. "We have a new student joining us today."

In walked a student, pale and lean with Snow White hair and cranberry red eyes. A small smirk never left his face.

"Hello. My name is Kaworu Nagisa. It's nice to meet you." He said with a small wave. He scanned the room, and his eyes fell on Shinji and Mary.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sekhmet: I'm uncomfortable. Susano-o is In charge of writing the more heavy scenes, and he's good at it. **

**Susano-o: It wasn't that heavy. **

**Sekhmet: I'd say what happened but the notes are a spoiler free zone. Anyway, this chapter and the next are heavy character interaction, some last minute character development before the storm. **

**Susano-o: Like regular Evangelion, the last bit is all talking! Except this time we have proper feelings and emotional growth! **

**Sekhmet: Yes, HEALTHY EMOTIONAL GROWTH (™) was a huge thing that we both agreed needed integration, and I think we've accomplished that in spades. It'll affect the outcome of the finale too, like a choice based game. **

**Susano-o: Even if it wasn't amazing we tried to show that they did interact all the time and would talk to each other, even offscreen and during the intervening months/weeks, they were friends, even Asuka Sekhmet :P**

**Sekhmet: I hate her, not Mary. We fixed that anyway. It helps that there's no concrete timeline beyond Shamshel. From then on out, it could have been weeks, months, or even years to the end. I choose to believe it happened over the course of a year. **

**Susano-o: EVA why you no make christmas episode!? Anyway this is the beginning of the end times so enjoy! **

Chapter 18: The Sixteenth Angel, Armisael

"Wow two new people," Kensuke said smiling as Shinji, Toji, and him watched everyone surround Kaworu and Ray. "Quite a new development considering how many people we've lost in recent weeks."

"Yeah. Maybe things are finally looking up." Shinji replied.

"Whatever," Toji mumbled rolling his eyes. "I'm just glad you guys are almost done," He said annoyed. "Sorry I couldn't help anymore…"

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault." Shinji said.

"Yeah man," Kensuke said patting his back. "You couldn't have known your EVA thing would go nuts, glad all you got out of it was a few bruises and some time in the hospital," He said smiling, then got in closer. "Also I heard Class Rep came to give you your homework and some homemade soup if I remember~" He sniggered. Toji blushed and hid his face. Shinji smiled and chuckled.

….

"So the new guys," Isabelle said hanging upside down in a tree around her fellow female pilots. "Discuss."

"I will throw Ray into the primordial sea," Rei said annoyed. "And then drown him."

"What's to discuss? We all know where Ray came from, but we know nothing about Kaworu yet." Mary said.

"Yes but we can still give our impressions of our new Pilot/Friend and the new student," Adelise elaborated. "I find Ray to be enjoyably upbeat, he even helped me make some plushies."

"I can't get a read on the new guy and I don't like it." Asuka said. "As for Ray, he seems nice enough, but it's still a little strange all things considered."

"We're fighting giant monsters from space and you find a clone made from our collective orgy weird?" Mari asked not looking up from her book.

"And you don't?" Asuka retorted. "Those things aren't equally weird?"

"Nope," Mari said shrugging. "I gave up after we learned Shinji was a memelord," She chuckled. "As for pasty boy, eh, he's just a weirdo."

"Does he seem kind of...empty?" Mary asked. "I can't really explain it, but it's like I'd expect him to be hollow if I cut open his body. It's an unexplainable weird vibe."

"Yeah he's got a real 'Blue before we taught her the true meaning of Christmas' vibe about him," Isabelle said giggling. Rei responded with a glare.

"So what do we do then?" Adelise asked.

"Destroy him before he destroys us?" Mari suggested brandishing a switchblade.

"What? No, where did you even get that, those are illegal here." Mary said, ushering her to put it away.

"I don't know," Mari said shrugging. "And really? Do you think they'll arrest me for it? I think I could literally stab a man in broad daylight and get away with it," She chuckled. "Or did you forget about the time we threatened the entire world's safety when we rebelled?"

"I'm still not convinced they're not gonna take us out back and shoot us in the back of our heads after this is all over. Besides, we haven't saved the world yet." Mary said. "Isabelle and I have been keeping count, there's only two left."

"They will not," Rei answered. "I have...persuaded a number of NERV officials to forget that little incident," She said crossing her legs, creating the image of a mob boss talking to her capos.

"Right…." Asuka said nervously scooting towards Mari. "How many Angels are left again?"

"Two, unless something else happens." Adelise said.

"Good," Asuka said sighing as she leaned against Mari, who started rubbing her head. "I'm ready for this to be over."

….

"So…" Kawrou said standing behind Shinji. "You're the third child."

Shinji eeped and whipped around, he hadn't realized Kaworu had come up behind him. "Oh! Y-yeah…"

"Interesting…." Kaworu said smiling. "I wish to get to know you even more now."

"Well-I-uh…" Shinji stuttered.

"Shhhhh…" Kaworu said putting a finger on his lips. "Let's go out for lunch, my treat?"

"I-can I bring someone else too?" Shinji asked, blushing and scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Of course, I love meeting people," Kaworu chuckled. "-Bring everyone, I'm sure it will be a fun time," he said before walking away. Shinji sighed in relief, he hadn't gotten quite used to social interaction with strangers yet.

….

"So where are we going again?" Asuka grumbled as Kaworu led them around the city.

"A place," Kaworu said vaguely.

"What place?" Asuka growled.

"A place to get lunch," Kaworu said smiling.

"Asuka," Ray said setting his hand on Asuka's shoulder. "I would highly advise not grinding your teeth, you can cause serious damage to them."

"Then tell him to stop bullshitting," Asuka snapped.

"I do not possess the means to obtain the feces of a cow right now," Kaworu chuckled.

"I think she's asking for a specific answer." Adelise said.

"Oh, I don't know," Kaworu said shrugging. "I just moved here after all, I don't know where anything is."

"I KNOW A PLACE!" Isabelle suddenly shouted before Asuka could commit a murder they would have to cover up.

….

"So why is there a KFC Taco Bell in Japan?" Asuka asked munching on her famous bowl.

"Apparently KFC is really popular here. Good thing too, these things are so good." Mary said, shoveling a bite of her famous bowl in, then deciding if needed more butter.

"And artery destroying," Rei and Ray said in unison as they ate their vegetarian taco bell, a combination everyone wasn't expecting.

"See? You do get along!" Adelise said cheerfully.

"No we don't/Yes we do," Rei and Ray said again in unison sending everyone into a laughing fit.

"So are you two twins?" Kaworu asked the blue haired duo.

"No," They said again for the third time.

"We are cousins," Rei explained. "The Ayanami genetics are very strong though."

"She is like a sister to me though," Ray said poking Rei's cheek with a smile. "My sweet little sister."

"I'm older than you," Rei informed with a glare. "You are the youngest, but that doesn't mean you have license to be annoying."

"Isn't that the job of the younger sibling?" Shinji asked.

"Come on you two," Isabelle said grabbing Rei's hand. "No fighting at the dinner table."

"...Very well," Rei said taking Isabelle's hand as well.

"Hehe," Adelise said giggling. "So cute."

Kaworu joined in the laughter as he reached out and put his hand on Shinji's thigh. Shinji jumped at the contact, spluttering and blushing and his brain fried trying to decide what to do about it, eventually forcing himself to take the offending hand off. Kaworu didn't seem to react, instead taking his other hand and setting it on Mary's thigh. Mary however had no problems pulling his hand off, brushing it off with barely a bristle but plenty of blush.

"_What was that about?" _Shinji thought. "_I mean, yeah he's cute, but I also like Mary, and I have to choose one, right?" _He asked himself.

"So," Kaworu said smiling. "I think it's time to tell you all my secret…." He chuckled.

"What?" Isabelle asked.

"I'm the 9th pilot," He said chuckling.

"Ah! Well if that's the case," Mary said, digging two peaches out of her bag. "This is for you. And Ray, I forgot to give you yours." She said, handing the two newcomers their peaches.

"Thank you," Ray said eating his peach like a corn on the cob to make her laugh. Kaworu nodded and slowly started eating his as well, slowly bringing his hand over to brush Mary's as he did so.

"It's delicious," He said smiling calmly. Mary became flustered and Shinji felt a twinge of something inside his chest.

…

"That was great. I can tell a song like Moon River is gonna sound great under heavy plunderphonics. And not to mention it was a great performance." Mary said. She and Shinji were working on a tape, which Mary had titled " N.", and were back in

"Oh, well, thank you." Shinji said, putting his bow down.

"Now we just wait for the file to convert to MP3 and we can get started. What do you wanna go for this time? Vaporwave? Citypop?" Mary asked.

"I was thinking maybe something calm, like you'd hear in a coffee shop." Shinji answered.

"Lo fi then?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, maybe with a jazzy touch." Shinji said.

"Alright, I'll load up the samples." Mary said, bringing up the app.

"Samples of what?" Kaworu asked, poking his head in the doorway of the computer lab. That twinge in Shinji's chest came back.

"Oh! Hey Kaworu. We're making music." Mary said.

"Music? That sounds interesting." Kaworu mused, pulling up a chair to the computer next to her. "How do you make it?"

"Well, plunderphonics is a bit easier to make than other music since it's all samples and distortion…" Mary trailed on and on about all the intricacies of plunderphonics, all its branches and distortion techniques, pretty much everything she had learned about it, and was so enthralled that she never noticed that Kaworu put his hand over hers while seeming amused about what she was saying.

The twinge grew.

…

"Ok everyone pack it up," Misato ordered clapping her hands, startling Mari out of her doze. "Testing is done for the day, we need to get the 9th child in for baseline testing."

"Glad to be done." Mary said sardonically. "I'm getting tired of coughing up LCL every time I get out."

"I hate getting the stuff out of my hair," Asuka agreed.

"-But I love the smell on you queenie~" Mari cooed. Asuka blushed and grumbled something under her breath.

"I don't like it either. I think it's damaging my hair as well." Adelise said sadly.

"Come on stop complaining all of you," Misato said. "We've got to do a lot of tests so hurry-" She started before being cut off by the Angel Alarm. "Alright change of plans, everyone to their EVA's now!"

"This will be the second to last one, right?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah I think so?" Mary asked.

"Great let's kill it and get closer to the end of this bloody fighting," Isabelle agreed.

"Harem Squad go!" Mari laughed.

"We are not a harem!" Asuka screeched.

…..

The Angel was bright white, like the last one. However, instead of being a featureless vague humanoid, this one looked like a giant halo. Upon getting closer, the pilots could see that it wasn't a halo, but a DNA strand attached to itself in a circle.

Symbolism!" Isabelle shouted in a Josh impression.

"So who's gonna be the first to poke it?" Mary asked.

"We do not poke the creature that last time nearly fried our friends brain," Rei deadpanned before unlocking her Prog Spear. "We will pincer it, Asuka are you ready?"

"Ready and waiting," Asuka said nodding. "You go low I go high?"

"Agreed," Rei said. "Three, two, one now!"

The two EVA's surged forward and stabbed the Angel in its body. It didn't seem all too phased, but it broke its halo circle to become a more worm like being. It shot forward and stabbed into Unit 0 in the stomach, causing veins to pop up and rapidly spread.

"Blue!" Isabelle shouted as Rei's screams of pain flooded the coms.

"Not again!" Mary shouted, rushing ahead to grab the Angel.

"It's fusing to Unit-0!" Maya screamed in fear. "It's AT-Field isn't defending against the Angel's intrusion we're already at 5% biomass infusion!"

"Well how do we get her out!?" Asuka shouted grabbing the other end of the Angel, only to scream in pain as it attempted to fuse with her as well.

"Everyone! AT-Fields max power!" Shinji ordered as the remaining pilots grabbed the Angel and started pulling. As the Angel was very slowly being extracted, thousands of fleshy manifestations of the pilots popped up on the surface of Unit 0.

"Ah! Mini Me's!" Mary shrieked.

"What the fuck!" Mari, Isabelle, and Asuka screamed as the small versions invaded their pods.

"Everyone hold on!" Shinji ordered gritting his teeth. "If we pull it out we can stop this! Misato we need a way to destroy this thing!"

"We can't determine one!" Misato yelled back. "The Angel's entire structure is made of core material! It has to be destroyed completely at once or it will regenerate!"

"Fuck!" Shinji screamed pulling harder.

"...I have an idea," Rei groaned. "If I were to invert my AT-Field, I could pull it inside and detonate Unit-0."

"No! We're not gonna lose you!" Mary screamed.

"Yeah, no way!" Adelise agreed. "There has to be another way!"

"I will be fine," Rei insisted as she inverted her field, sucking the Angel inside her unit, where the back suddenly exploded into a giant tower of all the previous Angels together.

"Rei no!" Asuka screamed as the last of the Angel escaped her grasp.

"i-I will eject," She stuttered out. "B-Before d-detonation," With that she boosted her field to max power and sucked the tower back inside, preparing the self destruct sequence.

"Wait!" Misato shouted. "Unit-0 isn't accepting the ejection codes! Rei you can't get out!"

Rei groaned, but finished the sequence anyway, causing her Eva's core to implode.

"Project your AT Fields! Shield Rei from the inside!" Shinji ordered. The pilots projected their fields around the plug just as the blast occurred, causing the plug to bounce off the fields and shoot off into the distance.

For a few moments, no one moved, before Ritsuko's voice came over the radio. "...The blue pattern has disappeared, and life support is getting faint readings from Rei's pod." And everyone let out the breath they were holding. 

…

"Get me her right now," Gendo ordered as he watched the retrieval team pulled a rather beaten Rei out of her pod.

The crew looked uncertain, but pull the girl over on a stretcher, Gendo looked down at her with a cold disdain before bringing her into the medical tent with him.

"Do you know how much of a situation you have created when you destroyed your clones and created that abomination?" Gendo asked coldly.

"Yes," Rei heaved. "That's why I did it," She smirked. "Ray wasn't planned, but he is certainly a big help," She said before breaking out into a laughing fit that caused her to start wheezing in pain. "Another one who could fulfil your insane plan, and another one you have no control over," She giggled with a vicious mockery of a grin. "You failed Gendo Ikari."

Gendo said nothing as he withdrew a silenced pistol from his jacket and shot Rei twice in the head, her expression locked in that grin as he waved in Ritsuko. "Have the backup prepared as soon as possible," He ordered before getting close to Rei's head. "Clever as you are, I always have a backup." He said smirking before leaving the tent.

…

"At what point do we stop boiling this?" Shinji asked, stirring a pot of peaches and sugar.

"Before it burns." Mary said, then leaned over to smell the pot. "That should be good."

"Ok," Shinji said smiling. "Rei's gonna love this."

"I would hope so, these were the best ones in the bag." Mary said. "I have to go get something in the back, all that's left is to pour in the filling and bake it." She left the kitchen to go get what she was looking for while Shinji prepared the dough.

"Hello there," A voice said behind Shinji. He jumped and turned around to find Kaworu standing behind him.

"Oh! Kaworu, how did you get in here?" Shinji asked.

"I have my ways." He mused looking over Shinji's shoulder by pressing his body against Shinji's and setting his head on his shoulder. "What are you making?"

"I-well-I-Peach cobbler…" Shinji spluttered, flushing at even the slightest movement.

"Oh? Never heard of it. It looks tasty…" Kaworu mused, and licked his lips absentmindedly.

"It-it's Mary's family's recipe…" Shinji stutters.

"Oh if she's making it I'm sure it will be wonderful," He said running a hand up Shinji's arm. "Need any help? I'm not much of a cook, but I'm good at taking orders."

"I-yeah that would be great." Shinji stammered, sliding out from under Kaworu's grip to go back to the dough, beet red from both the heat and the flirting.

"I found the-Oh hey Kaworu, when did you get here?" Mary asked, holding a big shaker of cinnamon.

"I've been here a few minutes. I'm checking in on everybody after I heard about what happened to Rei, making sure everyone's ok." Kaworu smiled.

"Well that's very nice of you.." Mary said. As she started filling him in on the recipe, Shinji stared at the sandy dough in the bowl like it owed him money.

"_What the hell was that about?" _He thought to himself. "_I like Mary, but at the same time being pinned like that-wait do I like both of them? Is that even possible?" _

"Shinji, are you ok? You're not overheating are you? Let me open a window." Mary asked in rapid succession before walking over and opening the nearest window.

"No, I'm alright." Shinji assured. "Something just came to mind."

"If it's about Rei, I wouldn't worry. They've got top surgeons working on her. She'll be ok." Kaworu said reassuringly. After Shinji put in the crust, Kaworu spread out the peach filling and Mary dusted cinnamon and some remaining crust on top. In it went into the oven.

"Well this has been fun, but I have to go check on the others. See you around~" Kaworu chimed, and he dusted off his hands and climbed out the open window.

…

"They better be done soon. Keeping me waiting like this…" Asuka huffed, inputting another combo into her game.

"They'll tell us when they're ready," Mari said doing a combo in return and stun-locking Asuka in a juggling chain.

"Fuckin-Stop that you scrublord!" Asuka shrieked in rage.

"Scrublord?" Kaworu asked appearing from an open window.

"How did you get in our house?!" Asuka asked, barely looking up.

"Open window," Kaworu said climbing inside.

"What, Mary just texted saying you were over there," Mari said. "So did you climb out their window, across the railing over a 13 story drop, just to enter through our window?"

"Yes." Kaworu said without a care.

"You mad lad," Mari giggled.

"I try." Kaworu laughed. "What's going on? Street Fighter 2?"

"What's happening is that I'm getting my butt kicked." Asuka growled before the battle ended, siding in Mari's favor. She threw the controller down in a huff.

"Mind if I give it a try?" Kaworu asked.

"Go ahead," Asuka grumbled throwing him the controller.

The first round saw Kaworu struggle with learning the controls. He seemed to be observing Mari more than actually playing. But once the second round started, Kaworu blew her out of the water, stringing together long beat down combos and timing stuns perfectly, easily winning the second and third rounds for game.

"What are you?" Mari asked as he beat her with every character she was best with, even M. Bison.

"Just observant." Kaworu smiled. "Want to play again? This is really fun."

"Umm no I'm good," She said setting the controller down.

"Asuka?" Kaworu offered.

"No," She grumbled. "I'm fine too."

"Well then, I believe I'll take my leave then. I still have a few more people to check on." Kaworu mused, getting up to leave and stepping up to the window he had previously entered. "I'll see you later." He said and stepped out the window.

….

"So you stitch here," Adelise said carefully guiding Ray's hands around the needle and thread. "And you're done!"

"Thank you," Ray smiled. "I am glad you allowed me to help you hem Rei's new dress, I want to show her I really do care for her, blood or no blood."

"Aww you are so sweet," Adelise cooed hugging his head. "Ze best friend a girl could make."

"Do you mean make as in-"

"Yes," Adelise cut him off giggling. "Now come along, we have to get ze rest of ze pilots clothes ready, this will be a most happy party!" She said clapping excitedly as she raced around to grab cloth bundles and supplies.

"I think you should go one at a time Friend Adelise," Ray chuckled as he watched her try to balance 10 different colored bundles in her arms. "Let's start with Mari, she'll be the easiest, get me the pinks, maybe we can use Neapolitan colors?"

"And what would Neapolitan be?" Kaworu asked, stepping into the apartment through an open window.

"Oh!" Adelise yelped. "You gave me a fright," She said breathing in and out.

"There was a door," Ray joked. "-But Neapolitan is pink, white, and brown."

"I rather like those colors." Kaworu mused. "What are they for?" He asked.

"We are making dresses!" Adelise yelled happily. "For the final Angel party we will be having soon, Rei got a new dress so we thought it would be appropriate to get everyone new dresses, and, of course, tuxedos for ze boys."

"Oh? That sounds like fun. If I could ask, will you tell me more about this party?" Kaworu asked.

"Oh it was something Shinji, Mary, and Isabelle came up with before we moved to Tokyo-3, after all the Angels are defeated we are throwing a big party for ourselves because the people of NERV did not appreciate the work we put in to kill the Angels, their words," Adelise explained.

"Ah, I see. It sounds like a lot of fun." Kaworu mused.

"Well another hand would be appreciated," Ray smiled. "Please take a seat and we can get started color matching."

"I'd be glad to. I'm not well versed in sewing, but I'm good at taking orders." Kaworu said, taking a seat.

The next four hours was spent matching colors to make dresses for the rest of the female pilots, most of the time though was them making ridiculous patterns that no one would wear and laughing at them. Kawrou was quick to pick up what goes with what, and gave the clothes making duo some ideas that they loved.

"Well that's the colors done," Adelise said smiling. "Next we need to make the designs and then put it all together."

"This has been nice, but I really must be going. I have to check on Isabelle." Kaworu said, getting up and walking to the window. "I hope the party works out." He said, and stepped out.

…..

Isabelle kicked her feet as she stared up at the clouds, laying down on top of the tallest building in the city was her preferred way to clear her mind, and right now her mind was a mess.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kaworu asked, appearing beside her like he was always there.

"Oh hey," Isabelle said looking at him. "Yeah sure, I'm just having relationship troubles."

"Oh? I don't know much about that, but I'll listen if you let me." Kaworu said.

"Alright," Isabelle sighed rolling over on her stomach. "So me and Blue, we're best friends, but after all this stuff that's happened I feel like we're closer than friends, and I'm not sure if I should ask her to be my girlfriend or not," She explained. "I'm just...scared of her response."

"It can seem scary, I know. But really, I think you should ask. The worst you'll get is a no, and it seems bad, but I'm sure it won't affect your friendship." Kaworu said.

Isabelle sighed. "Yeah, I suppose with everything that's happened, us dating wouldn't be so strange to her, I mean I'm sure Mary and Shinji are like days away from hooking up and Mari and Asuka basically are an old married couple."

"Oh? Interesting…" Kaworu mused. "No, I wouldn't think it would be unusual, especially given the circumstances. People seek out bonds in stressful situations."

"Yeah you're right," Isabelle sighed before smiling. "Thanks Kaworu, I'll go tell her when we see her at the hospital!" She said standing up. "See you tomorrow," She said climbing down the roof in the most unsafe way possible.

"Yes, see you soon as well." Kaworu said, taking some time to think of what he would do next.

….

"Is she done," Gendo asked as he watched the final Rei clone he had floating in its tank.

"Yes," Ritsuko said. "She's finished uploading, in a few hours we can release her to the medical ward."

"Excellent," He said nodding. "This time make sure she doesn't go rogue," he ordered before marching out of the room.

"Yes Commander," Ritsuko sighed before doing her final checks and leaving the clone tank alone.

A few minutes later, Rei blinked, and then a moment after a familiar vicious grin came across her face. "I win."


	19. Chapter 19

**Sekhmet: AND SO ANIME WAS SOLVED FOREVER! Ah, the chapter I've been dreading the whole story. You know, I thought this was gonna be a 30 chapter affair, but it looks like 21 is the magic number. **

**Susano-o: Yep, when you cut recaps and episodes dedicated to bad or ultimately pointless attempts at character development it ends quicker. Seriously, Shinji nearly died and the very next episode is everyone acting like he's awful for not wanting to like, almost die again. **

**Sekhmet: And for not wanting to immediately kill his only friend because he was an Angel. And that's why we had OCs. The game was rigged from the start. Plus the last two anime episodes were probably a hallucination, let's be real here. **

**Susano-o: So we're going right into End of Evangelion, spoiler alert, I have never seen End of Evangelion, I know the basics of what happens, but just like a lactose intolerant cheese maker I will never watch it because it hurts me. More on a mental/cringe level than a physical but it's still a pain. Did we really need the Hospital scene? Or the choking scene? Also Rei died and so that's gonna be a no from me dog. **

**Sekhmet: We don't speak of those scenes here, those are lies. I'll save you a lot of pain and tell you that despite those flaws, it's still better than 3.0. **

**Susano-o: Oh I know that, while 3.0 is a 'What the fuck?' kind of bad, End of Eva is a 'But why?' kind of bad. **

**Sekhmet: Because it was the day Anno went off the deep end with his hatred for his fans. I mean to be fair the man got death threats for it but still. **

**Susano-o: It's been said he hates Eva, but considering so many of his works draw from it, it's themes, it tone, and even it's look I doubt that. **

**Sekhmet: The point is, and not to be arrogant or count our gross fish babies before they hatch, but we've got this shit on lock. **

**Susano-o: We love Eva and just want to fix the self destructive way everyone interacted, as Mikasa said 'The world is cruel, but also beautiful' and there wasn't a lot of a beautiful world in Eva. **

**Sekhmet: And with that, let's finish up the main arc and go right to the climax. **

**Susano-o: Final Angel here we go! **

Chapter 19: The Seventeenth Angel, Tabris

"Hey Blue," Isabelle said smiling as she sat down beside the first child. "How are you feeling?"

"I am well Pilot Watanabe," Rei said evenly. "I have experienced head trauma and will be here for an indefinite period of time while I recover."

"Oh...that sucks," Isabelle said dejectedly. "Umm...well everyone's coming over today and they're bringing food."

"That sounds acceptable," Rei said nodding. "I will be here."

"Ok then," Isabelle said squeezing Rei's hand before walking out.

…

"How'd it go?" Mari asked.

"Well she's got head trauma," Isabelle explained. "So-"

"Pussed out like a bitch then." Mari teased.

"I did not!" Isabelle insisted. "She's acting like she used to when we first came here, it's bad!"

Well, if it's amnesia, it'll go away eventually, right?" Shinji asked, trying to be hopeful.

"Yeah," Isabelle agreed. "-But for now I guess I'll wait."

"Well come on then," Mari giggled grabbing Isabelle's shoulder. "Let's go get you some sexy underwear to show Rei when you confess!" She laughed dragging the blushing girl away.

Mary sighed. "You wanna go record another song?" She asked.

"Actually while we're on the subject of confessions…" Shinji stammered.

"Hello," Kaworu said seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "How are you two doing on this fine day?" He asked setting a hand lightly on both their shoulders.

"N-no, don't ruin this for me!" Shinji stammered.

"Ruin what?" Mary asked.

"Yes Shinji, what do you mean?" Kaworu said setting his head on Mary's shoulder.

"Mary, I love you!" Shinji blurted out, taking one of her hands. Mary immediately flushed bright red.

"Oh?" Kaworu said raising an eyebrow. "-But I also love her," He said wrapping his arms around Mary's waist. "So who are you gonna pick?"

Mary ducked out of Kaworu's grip, redder than she'd ever been. Her heart was pounding and she didn't know what to do as the boys stared at her with prying eyes. She liked both of them a lot, but it would be torture to pick one, the other would be heartbroken. And in a brilliant moment of word association, she has an idea.

"...why don't we all just fuck each other?" Mary blurted out. The boys blinked, surprised by her answer. "You know, just one big fuckpile." She elaborated, meshing her fingers together rapidly.

"...yeah ok." Shinji said.

"Sounds good to me." Kaworu agreed.

"Ok...cool." Mary said, surprised and very relieved that it actually worked. She took both their hands and the three walked off.

…

"So you're all together now?" Mari asked.

"Yep, that's pretty much it." Mary said, having explained the whole thing to her friends when they got home.

"Well that's the most boring way to solve that love triangle," Mari mumbled. "Should have had them fuck to the death," She giggled as Asuka brushed her hair.

"Don't you mean fight to the death?" Asuka asked.

"I know what I said," Mari smirked, Asuka rolled her eyes and mumbled pervert under her breath as she started braiding Mari's hair.

"Ooh! We should have a sleepover to commemorate!" Adelise said excitedly.

"That's a great idea!" Mary said. "I have an idea that's long overdue, I'm gonna go pick up a few things."

"Alright I'll get the pillow fort set up," Isabelle said smiling. "Should I get you three a separate tent?" She giggled.

"No, that's fine." Mary said, only half listening as she went for the door.

"Umm," Shinji blushed. "I-I guess we're fine."

"I promise I won't be too long." Mary said before she left for the store.

"Where is the third wonder twin anyway?" Asuka asked. "Does he even live anywhere or does he just exist in some hammerspace until he's needed?"

"You need a new line Queenie," Mari chuckled.

"They need to stop being stupid," Asuka responded. "The kitchen still smells like burning when we turn on the stove."

"That doesn't even make sense." Mari said.

"I'll make you make sense," Asuka smirked getting in Mari's face and booping their noses together.

"Fine, whatever." Mari said, blushing.

…

"Ok, say cheese everyone!" Mary said, holding the Polaroid up as high as she could and snapping a picture of all 7 people.

"Cheese!" They yelled smiling and laughing.

"Alright, now the couples!" Mary said, waving her hand for those together to come forth for a photo together.

Mari and Asuka came together and Ray put his arm around a sheepish Adelise who curled up into his side. Isabelle gave the group a sad smile before taking the camera from Mary so she could sit between Shinji and Kaworu.

"Say cheese!" Isabelle said once everyone was in position.

"Cheese!" They all said as the picture was snapped.

"And now the couples on their own," Isabelle said waving everyone into new positions to snap their individual photos.

"These are coming out so great." Mary said, propping up the last picture to develop. "Gonna frame this and put it on the wall."

"I will make frames for them," Asuka said offhandedly. "Maybe one for a collage."

"That's very sweet of you." Adelise said.

"You should show your sweeter side Asuka," Ray smiled before dodging the pillow Asuka launched at him. "Or maybe not."

"If she ever showed her sweet side all the time it would be a side of the end times," Isabelle joked.

"Oh she does," Mari laughed. "-But on in the bedroom if you catch my meaning~"

"I do believe they are ganging up on you Asuka dear," Kaworu said smirking at the now red faced Asuka who was searching around for more things to launch at her friends.

"Man, I wish Rei was here with us." Mary said.

….

"_I hate this," _Rei growled in her thoughts as she and Gendo had a small dinner together while he went over their plans. "_I hate this I hate this I want to destroy him so bad, just one flick of my AT-Field right now would turn him to dust!" _She screamed in her head before taking a mental breath and calming down.

"Once SEELE attacks with the MP-Evangelions we will use that time to being the final phase of our plan," Gendo said taking a bite of his meal. "I will be able to hold anyone back while you finish merging with Lillith, understood?"

"Yes Commander Ikari," Rei nodded. "_FUCK YOU! I WILL DROWN YOU IN THE LCL PLANT BEFORE I FINISH YOUR INSANE PLAN!" _Her fork broke in her hand as she snapped it with her AT-Field.

"Are you ok?" Gendo asked seeing the fork break.

"Yes Commander Ikari," Rei said setting her broken fork aside. "My AT-Field has been fluctuating for the last few days."

"I will get Ritsuko to give you another prescription," Gendo responded. "We cannot afford anything happening before the end."

"Of course," Rei nodded. "_Wonder how many times I can stab you before you notice considering how dead you are inside?" _With a silent sigh of sadness she tuned out what Gendo was saying for the rest of dinner, lamenting her inability to see her friends.

….

"Ok so if not a man, what's in YOUR moon then?" Mary asked. The three had moved to the roof after a debate about lunar myths had cropped up out of nowhere.

"That's easy. Rabbits make mochi there. Look, there's the rabbit's ears, it's head, and it's reeling back to pound the rice paste into mochi." Shinji said, outlining the various craters and shapes.

"Hmm interesting," Kaworu said pointing to a few craters. "I see the mask of the Adam, or what people call the man on the moon."

"I told you it was a man in the moon!" Mary laughed. Shinji let out an amused sigh and leaned on her, and in turn pulled Kaworu in as well.

"This is...lovely," Kaworu smiled as he turned to look at the two leaning on his elbow. "I think I was born to meet you two."

"That's...really heavy. And really sweet." Mary said.

"That's really kind of you to say." Shinji agreed. The three sat on the roof for a while, but the cold eventually forced them back inside, where they snuggled up to each other like kittens in a nest.

….

"So," Kaworu said smirking as he leaned into Rei's hospital room. "How are you feeling after your accident?"

Rei kept a blank face. "I am feeling ok Pilot Nagisa, my injuries while extensive are not life threatening." She responded without emotion.

"Oh come now," He said walking inside. "I know you can't be that injured," He asked standing and the edge of her bed.

Rei to her credit remained calm. "What do you mean Pilot Nagisa?"

"Come on, we don't need to dance this dance," Kaworu smirked getting closer to Rei. "You and I both know you're not the same as when you entered that plug a few days ago."

Rei blinked. "I do not understand Pilot Nagisa, I am still Rei Ayanami, designated the First Child and former pilot of Unit-00."

"Fine if you want to keep at this we can," Kaworu said rubbing her cheek. "-But you know that you are the same as me."

"What, fucking gay?" Rei snapped before instantly resuming her deadpan expression as Kaworu left her room with a chuckle.

"Sure Rei Ayanami, Sure," Kaworu laughed with a backwards wave as he walked to the locker rooms. Rei let out a loud sigh as she fell back onto her bed.

"_Friends...be careful...he is much more powerful than he lets on," _She thought grinding her teeth at the fact she couldn't leave to help them finish the fight. "_I will simply have to settle for winning the war," _She thought closing her eyes, hoping some sleep would pass the time quicker.

….

"Alright everyone testing is done," Misato said nodding. "Now we just need to reset the EVA's for Kaworu."

"Alright," Everyone responded.

"Asuka we're starting with Unit-02 because it's the most stable."

Asuka grumbled something about people touching her EVA but relented and got out. Shinji followed suit but was stopped by Kaworu before he could leave.

"Hello Boyfriend," Kaworu said smiling.

"Oh, hi dear." Shinji said, still blushing at the prospect of being in a relationship.

"I wanted a kiss for good luck before I started," Kaworu chuckled rubbing Shinji's arm. Shinji blushed even harder, but leaned up on his tiptoes to give him the kiss.

"Hmm you make my heart race," Kaworu smiled cupping Shinji's face. "Now I must find Mary and give her one too, I will see you soon though."

"Ok good luck dear." Shinji said through squished cheeks.

Kaworu laughed and with a quick kiss to Mary entered into Unit-02's plug.

….

"Alright then everything set?" Misato asked.

"Everything is back to baseline. We're ready to start." Ritsuko replied.

"Ok, then begin the operation," Misato said nodding.

With a soft hum Unit-02 activated, then with a roar it started fighting against the restraints.

"Misato!" Shinji yelled. "Misato it's out of control!"

"Ritsuko!" Mistao shouted. "Cut the power!"

"I can't, Unit-02's not going berserk, Pilot Nagisa has taken-wait what is-" She stuttered before the EVA cage exploded with the unfolding of Unit-02's AT-Field. "Pattern blue…. Kaworu Nagisa is confirmed to be the 17th Angel!" Ritsuko yelled as she watched the cage be torn apart by the floating EVA.

"And he's doing this in my EVA! I'll kill him!" Asuka shouted.

"Everyone to the cages now before he breaks into Terminal Dogma!" Misato ordered. "Hurry we don't have much time!"

Mary shook with rage, and took off at a breakneck speed to her cage. A growling sound turned into angry screaming about halfway there.

"This-I-there has to be-" Shinji stammered over his thoughts, trying to find some way to justify what just happened as fiction.

"Shinji!" Asuka shouted grabbing him by the shoulders. "I know you and her are dating him, but right now he's about to end the world as we know it!" She shouted shaking him hard. "Don't freeze up because I can't help you in this fight!"

Shinji blinked, took a deep breath to swallow the lump in his throat, and took off running with the others. Before he could go though Asuka grabbed him in a tight hug.

"We'll be there for you guys, I promise," She said firmly before shoving him down the hall after the others.

"You are a good friend," Ray said smiling as he watched the battle unfold over the screen, ready for Rei's final plan to begin.

….

Kaworu hummed as he exited the pod and flew down through the shafts of NERV towards Terminal Dogma with Unit-02 floating behind him. "What is that noise?" He mumbled looking around when suddenly Unit-05 crashed into him from above with a punch of tremendous power. The noise in question turned out to be Mary's rage howling.

Isabelle snarled as she aimed the barrel of her cannon down the shaft and let loose with every depleted Uranium round she had into Kaworu's AT-Field. "Give it up!" She shouted.

"Hmm no," Kaworu said trying to stabilize himself as the world exploded around him. Mary roared and continued wailing on his AT-Field.

"Boom bitch!" Mari yelled kicking open one of the side panels and firing a positron blast point blank in his face, sending him tumbling back from the force.

"Language," Kaworu joked as another blast hit him from behind, this time it was Adelise with and EVA sized grenade launcher.

"Surrender please," She pleaded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Adelise," Kaworu said as his AT-Field took another battering from above. "Oh joy, Isabelle's reloaded, wonderful."

The four prong attack battered into his field harder and harder, even with Unit-02 Kaworu could feel the strain he was under and rushed quicker to get to Terminal Dogma, with a final concussive blast he blew open the final door, revealing Unit-01 standing inside a lake of LCL in front of a massive White Figure on a cross.

"Shinji?" Kaworu asked confused. "How did you get here so fast."

"Misato and Ritsuko," Shinji said nervously grabbing his prog knife.

"Understandable," Kaworu said shrugging. "Now please step aside."

"No. I can't let you end the world, no matter what we were." Shinji said, bracing himself to fight.

"A shame," Kaworu sighed throwing out his field, sending Shinji flying back into the large cross. "-But even I must fulfill my duty," He said looking up at the figure, his eyes went wide. "What? Lilith?" He asked before being tackled by Mary again. Punch after punch impacted on the field, her screeching louder and more feral than before.

As Shinji struggled to find purchase to stand up, his hand caught on the handle of a large red double pronged spear that was embedded into the chest of the white figure. Without much thought to it, he yanked out the spear, which caused the figure's entrail like lower body to bubble and grow longer into two legs made of half-formed people, stood up and rushed over to the fight, taking a stab at the field. The field ripped open and disappearing as the prongs pierced it. In a swift moment, both EVAs swooped in to scoop up Kaworu in a combined grasp.

"Well well," Kaworu said smiling softly. "Looks like we got one more hug after all."

For the first time in the whole fight, Mary spoke. "I will murder you with all of my hate!" She screamed.

"Oh don't be like that," Kaworu said. "Come on, we got to dance one final dance, let's leave this night on a nice note."

"You broke my heart and spat on the pieces!" Mary shrieked.

"Well you're breaking my ribs right now," Kaworu joked. "Sorry lovely, but I had to do what I was made to do, and now you do too," He said smiling. "For what it's worth, I really did enjoy our time together."

About two minutes of complete silence went by, but each suffocated second felt like an hour. There was a sickening crunch as Kaworu was crushed and torn in half, both sides being discarded haphazardly into the LCL. It wasn't Mary who incited this however, but Shinji.

….

"What happened down there?" Misato asked over the radio. "We lost all communication with you two after you entered the LCL Plant."

"It-it's over." Shinji said. "The Angel is dead."

Misato let out a loud sigh over the radio. "Thank God," She said calmly. "Everyone report back in."

"Woah wait," Isabelle said. "Did ...did we win?" She asked.

"I-I think so," Asuka said back.

"Oh...wow," Adelise said shocked.

"Umm yeah," Mari agred. "I didn't think we would even get this far…"

"...So what do we do now?" Ray asked. The lines went silent for a few before Isabelle's joyous laughter cut through the silence.

"We throw the best bloody party this side of the coast!" She screamed laughing, this shocked everyone out of their stupor long enough to start cheering as well, the bridge was full of laughter and shouting as they jumped for joy, Misato laughed as Maya grabbed Ritsuko by the collar and dragged her down for a kiss, Hyuga and Aoba hugged each other before quickly scrambling away to go find supplies for a party. But inside her plug, Mary was sobbing, and Shinji had never felt worse.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sekhmet: I gotta tell them! The 18th Angel is people!**

**Susano-o: That's not the quote it's. "You tell everybody. Listen to me Hatcher! You've gotta tell 'em! SOYLENT GREEN IS PEOPLE! We gotta stop them! Somehow!" **

**Sekhmet: We don't have soylent green though. Hell the food industry in Evangelion is actually pretty stable. They still got liquor and fresh fruits. **

**Susano-o: I'm guessing it's mostly fish based though since Asuka mentioned Post-Impact kids didn't understand the value of a Prime dinner to Misato. Whether that means the loss of the cattle industry or just economic collapse in general is still unknown. We need a prequel. **

**Sekhmet: I don't want that. I'm scared it'll be like Grave of the Fireflies and just be super sad all the time. Evangelion is already sad enough if you look into it too much. **

**Susano-o: Yeah probably. So Anyway this is the beginning of the end, once again never seen End of Eva so just going off what we've seen and making it our own.**

**Sekhmet: Prepare for sad boi hours everyone! Here we goooOOOOOO!**

Chapter 20: The Eighteenth Angel is People! (The End, Part 1)

Vocal percussion on a whole 'nother level coming from my mind! Vocal percussion on a whole 'nother level coming from my mind!

Aahh! We're Golden Wind! (Kono me amareri maroreri merare maro) Aaaaaaah haa aah! We're Golden Wind! (Kono me amareri maroreri merare maro)

It's like a burning sunrise! (Ahí makareru makare punpun kete) It's like a burning sunset! (Ahí makareru makare punpun kete) It's like a burning sunrise! (Ahí makareru makare punpun kete) It's like a burning sunset!

Aahh! We're Golden Wind! (Kono me amareri maroreri merare maro) Aaaaaaah haa aah! We're Golden Wind! (Kono me amareri maroreri merare maro)

Yeah! It's like a Golden Wind! I'm dancing for your mind I'm shaking like a Shaking like a Shaking like a Shaking like a Shaking like a Like a burning Golden Wind

Spread wide your Golden Wind Why don't you dance to swing? I'm swinging like a Swinging like a Swinging like a Swinging like a Swinging like a Swinging like a Golden Wind!

Vocal percussion on a whole 'nother level coming from my mind! (Comin' from my mind!) Vocal percussion on a whole 'nother level coming from my mind! (Comin' from my mind!)

It's like a burning sunrise!

The synchronized movements of Mari, Asuka, Isabelle, and Adelise brought on by two weeks of straight training were once again being put to use to tear up the dance floor like no one's business, immediately putting everyone else to shame.

"Well they're certainly good," Ray chuckled as he and Misato watched the four from the side lines.

"Yeah, well training for an Angel helps that," Misato giggled clearly intoxicated as she reached blindly for another beer.

…. (Meanwhile in the NERV hospital)

"_I hate this!" _Rei thought screamed as her and Gendo had another meal. "_I'm missing the synchronized dancing routine I know it!" _

…..

"Hey where are Shinji and Mary?" Misato asked scanning the crowds.

"Don't know," Ray shrugged. "They've been quiet all day, most likely need some time to process everything, but they will be fine

….

While the party raged at NERV HQ, things were not so happy up on the roof. Several discarded cans of chuhai in a variety of flavors littered the floor, some crushed up and some not. The night lights lit up their spot, casting a glitter upon all reflective surfaces, including their red, tear stained eyes.

"So, what now?" Mary asked, her statement was punctuated by the hiss of a can of the lemon flavored drink. "Can you think of any other way to spend our lives?"

"I can't even think. Is my heart still beating?" Shinji asked, sipping from his plum flavored drink. Mary put a hand on his chest, and to their relief, she felt a thump.

"I drink to forget but I always remember. Hopefully we'll forget this whole night." Mary said, sipping her drink. "But on the plus side, shit this is good. I'm gonna have to look for it when I go back home."

"You're going home?" Shinji asked, worried.

"Well, not till I finish college, but yeah, I'll have to go back eventually. Once I inherit the peach farm from my father, I'll be responsible for keeping it running." Mary said, taking a sip halfway through. "Gonna put in some citrus trees."

"I don't want you to go." Shinji whimpered.

"I'm not going anywhere any time soon." Mary said.

"No! Don't go!" Shinji wept, and threw himself on her, spilling both their drinks and sending them clattering. They fell to the ground, him on top of her. "I cant-I won't lose you too!"

As his tears fell on her, she did nothing at first. When she was less dazed, she took both her hands and placed them on his cheeks, wiping away tears with her thumbs. "I'm not going anywhere." She insisted.

It was nothing but quiet weeping for a few moments, but in a flash, they were on each other, kissing fervently and even running their hands over each other and groping. It was like two split lovers had been reunited after 50 years. When it was over, and they parted with only a string of drool connecting them, they both broke down crying and sobbed into each other.

…

"Hey there you two are!" Mari said when she saw Shinji and Mary return to the party. "Whats up how are you two feeling?"

Mary has a confused look on her face. "...Terrible, what?"

"Well yeah your boyfriend is dead," Mari said shrugging. "-But on the plus side everything is finally over and we can all just enjoy the rest of our lives together being the best friends we can be!" She said happily pulling the two into a big hug. The two were still really sad, but neither could help but give a small smile. Everything sucked, but it was gonna get better going forward, even if it didn't seem like it.

"Wait are we having a hug pile!?" Adelise asked shocked. "And I was not invited!?"

"Hey I wasn't either!" Asuka yelled with a fake pout.

"I'm three sheets to the wind but I'm still angry too!" Isabelle stumbled.

"Well get in there then," Ray chuckled shoving them all forward before joining in as well.

"Guys…" Shinji mumbled, then started crying again, though this time it was from a bit of happiness and raw emotion.

…

"Wake up!" Misato screamed into the kitchen half dressed.

"What, what do you want?!" Mary groaned, her top was half off and she was peppered with hickeys. Shinji stuck up his head from underneath her and was covered in even more hickeys.

"We need to get to NERV now!" Misato screamed.

"What is the rush? We beat all the Angels." Adelise said, poking her head up from her pillow.

"The JSSDF is planning an attack!" Misato screamed. "We need to mobilize now!"

"What?!" Asuka roared standing. "Why?"

"They think we're planning some sort of apocalyptic event!" Misato yelled. "They've sent an ultimatum and we need to get there now before they begin their attack!"

"Oh well that's not fun," Mari mumbled as she took Asuka's bra off her head.

"Everyone in the car now!" Misato yelled, throwing open the door and hurrying them out.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Shinji said nervously.

…

"Ritsuko report," Misato ordered as the group entered the bridge.

"Nothing yet," Ritsuko said staring at the screen. "They've issued an order to surrender and turn over both the Pilots and EVA's."

"No one's touching EVA-02 but me!" Asuka insisted.

"Yeah it's my giant robot," Isabelle agreed.

"Technically it's NERV's but yeah," Mari said from the sideline.

"I don't wanna go with the government! They're gonna shoot me in the back of the head while I'm in the shower!" Mary shrieked.

"Don't worry we aren't sending you guys anywhere," Misato said calmly before turning back to Ritsuko. "Don't send them a reply, prepare the city for an attack and raise the defenses."

"Understood," Ritsuko said typing frantically on the MAGI, before a massive red alarm went across the holoscreen. "Oh no," She mumbled.

"What's going on?" Misato asked.

"They're attempting to take control of the MAGI," Ritsuko said frantically typing away on the keyboard. "Unfortunately for them, I know this system a lot better than them," She said finishing her code and deactivating the alarm.

"So that was their plan for a peaceful solution?" Asuka asked.

"No," Ritsuko said biting her lip nervously. "There's one more back door," she sighed. "The JSSDF was most likely given the way in from SEELE."

Misato's face paled before she stomped over and grabbed Ritsuko by the collar. "What did you do!?" She screamed.

"I helped Gendo with some insane plans of his," Ritsuko said, throwing Misato off. "-But I'm through with him, I'll help you stop him and SEELE, you'll need me alive a lot more than you want me dead right now."

Misato grit her teeth but nodded. "Fine, get the MAGI under the bridges control, if we have full control of NERV then we can hold out here, engage a full lockdown," She ordered before turning to the pilots. "I don't know what's coming next, but you need to get to your EVA's stat, Ray you stay here."

"Of course," He said smiling, before creating an AT-Field between him and her. "My….useful abilities will keep us safe."

Misato blinked, before sighing and pinching her nose. "I want an explanation after this is over," she said firmly.

"Of course," Ray agreed. The other children went to suit up and her in their EVAs.

…

"Ok all of you!" Asuka said dragging Shinji into the girl's locker room.

"Woah woah woah, what's going on?" Shinji asked, kind of flustered by the situation.

"Shut up, Shinji!" Asuka screamed. "We're a family so I really don't care if you see us!" She shouted stripping off her top in front of him. "There now we're even, now plant it so I can speak!"

Shinji whimpered but sat down. I

"Now!" Asuka said stamping her foot. "This is our last battle! And I will not be attending any of your funerals tomorrow!" She ordered. "So no one gets left behind! No one dies! We are gonna kick these fuckers teeth in and show them why you do not mess with the Pilots of the EVA's! Do I make myself clear!?"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" Adelise, Mari, and Isabelle screamed. Mary let out a rabid scream. Shinji made a noise like a confused but eager puppy.

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Asuka laughed. "Now let's make Mum proud!" She yelled before what she said caught up with her and her face turned tomato red. "Don't tell her I said that!" She screamed.

"Ma'am no ma'am!" The same three giggled as they all ran to the EVA cages.

….

"Ok everyone in position?" Misato said over the coms.

"Yeah, let's light this candle!" Mary cheered.

"I'm ready too," Isabelle chuckled. "I'm gonna blast them out of the sky."

"They're gonna meet the heavy artillery," Mari agreed.

"Well get ready, because here they come," Misato said showing them her screen, where an entire fleet of airships were slowly coming over the horizons. "Fortunate Son" flooded the cons with a push of a button. "...Mary." 

"But it's "Fortunate Son" Misato! It's the quintessential wartime song!" Mary said, taking aim.

Before Misato could say anything else a small cylinder was dropped from the lead plane.

"N2 Mine!" Misato screamed as the rooftop exploded in a bright flash of pink. All sound momentarily left the air before the music slowly faded back in. "Fuck it attack!"

"Hello boys!" Isabelle laughed as her platform rose out of the ground, revealing EVA-06 armed with two new position rifles attached to her shoulders that had thick cables running back into the ground. "And goodbye!" She shouted hoisting up her weapons and firing, the now reactor powered positron rifles started blasting the smaller planes out of the sky before they land. "Come on this isn't even hard!" She shouted as their return fire bounced off her AT-Field.

"My turn," Mari chuckled as she fired a few shots from her Anti-Tank rifle from behind the fleet, leaving them caught in a pincer attack while Asuka was helping Adelise load mortar shots.

"Fire in ze hole!" Adelise yelled as the mortar's blasted the largest airships left wing to tatters.

"I ain't no fortunate son!" Mary sang, shredding helicopters and planes alike with a mounted minigun. Shinji didn't say much of anything as he fired an anti tank rifle into the fleet.

"Keep it up kids," Misato said as the NERV defenses came out of the ground and started firing as well. "We're sending them a ceasefire," She smirked.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" Adelise cheered, letting another shell fly.

….

The fight raged on for another half an hour before the JSSDF finally stopped as the losses had become too great for them to continue.

"Well we're gonna have a fun night," Misato sighed. "The UN isn't gonna like this."

"Umm Major Misato, there's something coming, and I don't think you're gonna like it."

A new screen popped up on the pilots plugs, showing nine white EVAs with huge black wings and heads only made of red smiling mouths circling the Geofront.

"...Ritsuko what are those."

"They're mass produced EVA's," Ritsuko explained. "They were supposed to replace piloted EVA's by use of the dummy plug system, but with the projects termination I thought they had stopped production of them...worse yet is they must be powered by S2 organs, which means that if they reach Terminal Dogma they will complete the Angel's mission and destroy humanity."

"Shit! Kids brace yourselves for a rough fight," Misato ordered. "We have the equivalent of 9 Angel's attacking right now and if even one gets through to Terminal Dogma we're all doomed."

Then the entire Geofront started shaking.

"What is happening?" Asuka asked, trying to keep her footing.

"Scans indicate it's coming from….oh no, Shinji you need to get to Terminal Dogma!" Ritsuko said scared. "Gendo initiated his plan, if he succeeds he'll also end up destroying humanity!"

"What?!" Misato screamed.

"Gendo has the same plan as SEELE, except he's using Lilith in Terminal Dogma to bring back Yui rather than rule humanity."

"Explain this like I'm an idiot please!" Isabelle shouted.

"The 18th Angel is humans," Ritsuko said. "Born from the second Angel Lilith, and from her we can all be returned to the primordial sea of LCL that we came from, and since Yui still exists inside Unit-01 her soul can be release back into the sea, Gendo wants this, SEELE wants to rule this sea, and if either succeeds we all die."

"I have several questions but they can wait." Mary said, eyeing their opponents.

"And I will give them to you," Ritsuko said before turning to Shinji. "Shinji, EVA-01 has an S2 Organ and is made from Lilith, you can use it and the Spear of Longinus to stop Gendo and end both of their plans, when Lilith asks what you want, please don't end the world."

"So I just have to give it the spear and ask it whatever I want?" Shinji asked.

"...No you have to use it to pierce Gendo's AT-Field and kill him so you can take control."

"I-ok…" Shinji said, audibly concerned with the prospect of murder but going along with it anyway.

….(Ten Minutes Earlier)

"Rei," Gendo said smiling. "It is time."

"Yes Commander Ikari," Rei said nodding. "_It is time." _

The two made their way through the back halls of NERV to Terminal Dogma and the LCL plant. Rei stripped out of her clothes and walked across the sea towards Lilith on her cross. Without stopping she touched the giant and entered it, the white giant shrank and grew as the hundreds of faces on it's legs moaned and shrank inside the body while the cross exploded from the release of a massive AT-Field that shook the entire Geofront. The white figure fell into the sea and slowly dragged itself over to Gendo, all the while it's body continued to shift and change despite the Lance embedded in it's back. By the time it reached Gendo it was a more feminie shape and hair and as it loomed over Gendo, it's mask fell off revealing Rei's face.

"Yes," Gendo smiled widely. "I win."

"What do you desire?" Reilith said in her ethereal voice.

"I wish for you to return humanity to its primordial state," Gendo ordered. "Return us to the sea from whence we came!"

"Very well," Reilith said before pausing. "-But before that…" She said, gaining a familiar grin "Gendo Ikari...I've come to bargain."

Gendo's eyes went wide. "Rei! I order you-!"

"You will do nothing of the sort!" Relith yelled back. "I am not your doll!"

Gendo took a step back in shock. "How...How are you still alive!?"

"Silly stupid man," Reilith laughed leaning over in pain. "I faked it, I never died, my soul is now my own and my memories with it," She hissed with a chuckle. "And now...we wait."

"You can't stop this!" Gendo said revealing Adam in his palm.

"No, but I can stop you," Reilith countered. "As long as this cursed Spear is in me I can't control Third Impact on my own, but as long as Lilith and me are one I can stop you from initiating it," She explained chuckling. "I will never win, but neither will you, this will be a dance we will do forever."

Gendo was in shock. "You would stay there, with the pain of a Spear inside you, just to stop me?"

Reilith gave him a sad smirk. "Pain is a small price to pay...to protect those I love." And with that final line the two engaged in a clash of wills to take command of Lilith and Third Impact, a dance the two would dance forever until someone else interfered.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sekhmet: And the main story is done. There is an epilogue coming up though. Man, this has been one hell of a journey. **

**Susano-o: Yep, and now we move onto the sequel and the alternate universe story! **

**Sekhmet: Which AU, the Jojo crossover, the dimension journeys, or the 3.5 I'm working on alone at the moment?**

**Susano-o: Yes.**

**Sekhmet: Ok. We'll reminisce a bit more in the epilogue then. Here we goooOOOO!**

Chapter 21: Hello World (The End, Part 2)

"Get ready everyone," Asuka ordered as she grabbed a smaller rocket launcher and firing it, letting it bounce off their AT-Field's and revealing they had overlapped them into a giant wall to protect them in flight. "Shit that's not good," She mumbled grabbing a spear. "Ok new plan, guess we're going in close range."

"Wait for them to come to us, got it." Mary said, also trading her minigun for a spear. "Seems like a bad idea, but we don't really have a choice, do we?"

"I have a horrible sinking feeling…" Adelise replied warily.

"Me too," Isabelle said dropping her guns and grabbing her sniper cannon. At the sight, the EVAs landed, their black and white wings folded into little backpacks. They seemed to laugh as they wielded glaives.

"And break!" Mary said, charging forward with her spear. The EVA proved to be just as much a match however, as it was able to effortlessly block her attack, and push her back onto the defensive. A close quarters match ensued, neither getting a hit on the other. The EVA was able to push her to the ground, and Mary barely rolled out of the way before it slammed the blade into the ground. She used the rebound to spear the EVA through the side, felling it. Mary took the opportunity to stab it multiple times in the head and torso until it stopped moving. "Good news guys, you can treat them like Angels."

….

"Well that's good," Asuka mumbled as she and one of the EVA's started dancing around each other in a dangerous dance of spear vs Glaive. The EVA swung it's glaive around trying to slice off her limbs. Asuka deflected the ends with her own polearm until a lucky cut shattered her weapon to bits. "Damn it!" She shouted jumping back to avoid another swing that would have taken her head off.

Yes

"Asuka catch!" Isabelle yelled, throwing her a chainsaw prong-sword, Asuka smirked and grabbed the blade out of the sky.

"Alright then," Asuka grinned as the blade whirled to life.

"Asuka the Magoroku-E Sword is untested!" Ritsuko yelled.

"Well then I'm testing it," Asuka snapped back, swinging the blade at the white EVA the two blades collided Asuka's slid through the larger blade like a knife through butter, spilling LCL all over the ground as the weapons seemed to scream in pain, and then into the MP EVA's chest sending it staggering back. "Die you ugly excuse for an EVA!" She shouted slicing the enemy EVA's head off.

Huffing and puffing Asuka screamed and started stabbing the blade into the now headless corpse till it stopped twitching. "Who's next!?" She screamed walking across the forest till she found another MP EVA. "Bring it!" She screamed engaging in another fight.

….

Adelise was using two prog swords of her own to fight an EVA, mostly deflecting it's hits and backing off to about its swinging. At one point she was able to stop its blade with one of her swords and shank the EVA in the side with the other, making it stutter and fall. She slit its throat, broke its neck, and stabbed its skull.

"How unsanitary…" Adelise muttered. She pulled the knife out of its head and engaged the next nearest one, fighting with it briefly before stabbing it through the head under its chin and slashing it through the chest a few times.

….

"Ah this is truly a dance of death!" Mari giggled swinging her dual saw around like a nutcase, confusing even the two MP's couldn't track her movements till she was right on top of them shredding their armor apart like it was made of papier-mâché. One of the MP's finally just charged at her swinging madly.

"Got you~!" Mari sang sung ducking the blade and slamming the chainsaw into the MP's stomach, ripping it into what could only be described as chunky salsa. "And now for you!" She laughed running at the MP again.

...

"Boom," Isabelle whispered, firing another shot through an MP's head. "Headshot," She smirked loading another bullet, sitting on top of NERV was a great sniper position, allowing her to provide support and deal with a few of her own without getting close. "...I think his mate saw me," She mumbled before one of the MP's charged at her. "Yes yes he did!" She shouted sliding down the side of NERV to find a new hiding spot. "I'm gonna ask for wings after this is over."

….

Shinji sat contemplating his current situation in his plug as he made his way down to Terminal Dogma. "_It's murder, but he's going to end the world, but it's still murder, but he's hurt everyone he's ever come into contact with…this is harder than I thought it would be." _

"Stop right there!" A few soldiers yelled firing a few rockets at him. Shinji blinked as the rockets bounced off his field. "Umm Misato, we have intruders." He said over the coms.

"Yeah I know, Ray is handling them here so just keep going."

"Ok...Misato is murder wrong?"

"...In this situation no, it's the lesser of two evils, better Gendo dies than he completes his plan and kills us all," Misato said seriously.

"Listen to her Shinji, she is wise," Ray said back. "After all I've just killed four...sorry five people in the last ten minutes, if I didn't then they would have killed everyone in here."

Shinji went quiet, but he slowly sat up straighter and walked faster towards Terminal Dogma, ready to end this forever.

….

"Is that all of them?" Mary asked.

"Yeah," Isabelle sighed, lowering her sniper. "I think we hit them enough."

"Good. Let's get back to the fun part then." Adelise said, before more creepy laughter was heard.

"Oh that doesn't sound good," Mari mumbled.

The MP EVAs weren't dead, not by a long shot. Despite their numerous injuries, they rose up again, keeping up their grins and laughter. Once up, they simply picked up their weapons and started attacking again.

"Are you kidding me?!" Asuka shouted as she was assaulted by an EVA. "Why won't these things just die?!"

"Come on!" Mari giggled as she swung her saw some more, suddenly one of the MP's weapons transformed mid-swing into a black lance with a double-helix in the end.

"Mari watch out!" Adelise screamed.

"What that-!?" Mari yelled as the MP's spear tore open her AT-Field and impaled her in the stomach, pinning her to the ground. "AHHHH-!" She screamed in pain.

"Oh fuck-" Mary said, her distraction giving another MP the opportunity to transform its weapon and stab her in the chest, it's two prongs barely missing the core. "Oh no you didn't-" she grunted in pain before the spear was pulled out and impaled to the ground in the same place. A hurgh sound followed as she kicked at the MP weakly through the pain.

"Damn it bloody piker!" Isabelle shouted as one of them charged her swinging its spear as she tried to block it with her gun barrel, the spear went through it like a hot knife through butter and then into her arm and leg, pinning her down as well.

"Oh no-" Adelise cried, and the last EVA with a weapon slashed its weapon across her face and then stabbed her through the shoulder and pinned her to the ground as well.

"No…," Asuka whispered as she was surrounded by the remaining five MP's surrounded her. "No no no no I'm not going to let you kill my friends!" She screamed attacking the MP's in a reckless charge with her chain-blade, this proved to be ineffective as four grabbed her and pinned her down with their spears in her limbs. "I'm not going to die like this!" Asuka roared as she and EVA-02 fought against the spears harder and harder, getting more and more frantic, suddenly EVA-02's mouthplate ripped open like a saurian mouth filled with sharp teeth that she used to tear apart the remaining MP's hand when it reached for her neck. "Die!" She roared tearing her limbs free and throwing the MP's away as EVA-02's armor exploded off it while blue rods began extending from inside it's shoulders and back.

"Asuka!" Mari screamed as she watched the transformation unfold, EVA-02's limbs elongated as it's armor plating kept either falling off or simply exploding off as it became more bestial.

"I'm fine," Asuka grunted in pain as she felt every bit of her EVA's transformation herself, making her eyes glow a radioactive green and her teeth elongate. "I-I'm not going to let this ugly motherfuckers win!" She roared ejecting her umbilical cord and charging at the now unarmed and unhanded MP and tearing out its throat with her teeth while tearing at it's chest with her claws. "If they're gonna keep coming back then we'll just have to as well!" She growled as the MP's core was exposed, that she then chomped down on, consuming it and triggering another growth, this time her core plating ripped open as Unit-02 integrated the newly consumed S2 organ into itself, repairing the damage to her limbs and removing the internal battery timer. "Now we're even!" She laughed as she moved to engage the other four MP's.

….

"Well when in Cleveland," Isabelle said lashing out at her MP and snagging it by the ankle. Tripping it up she dragged it over and slammed her EVA's head horn into its chest, the blunt edge worked like a pickaxe, caving in the EVA's chest sending bloody chunks everywhere as she finally got to the core. "Come on, come on," She growled as finally forced Unit-06's mouth open and dug into the core. "Oh...oh yeah this tastes like shit, but I'm gonna finish it, because that's what a woman does," She mumbled with a full mouth as she finally ripped herself free. While her EVA repaired its damage she grabbed her prog-knife and finished off the downed EVA. "Now who's next?" She smirked charging at another MP.

….

Mary gave one last kick to the MP that was trying to eat her, pushing it away to give her time to rip out the spear holding her down and pull herself up off the ground. She picked up her own spear that she had dropped and engaged an MP in a spear battle for the ages. With a sweep that knocked the MP's spear away and snapped her own, she pounced on the MP and clawed at its jugular, and snapped its neck after that didn't really work. She dug into its chest and ripped out the core, forcing Unit 5's mouth open and shoving the organ inside. "...Well it's not the worst thing I've ever eaten…" She muttered, and just focused on eating it as fast as she could, the damage to her EVA being repaired in seconds.

….

"Get over here!" Mari shouted grabbing the MP by its head. "Take this! And This!" She said slamming the MP's head into her knee repeatedly. "Give me your face!" She screamed digging her hands into the MP's jaw and ripping the head in two. While it was regenerating she ripped open it's chest and tore out it's core. Kali Ma Shakti de!" She chanted as she devoured the core before finally ripping herself off the spear, picking it up, and charging back into the fray.

….

Adelise ripped the spear from her shoulder and pulled out her knives just in time to catch the MP on both sides of its chest. She twisted the knives around, essentially butterflying it's chest open. She kicked it away and ripped the core out in one swift moment, forcing her Unit's mouth open and shoving the core in. "Oh, this is terrible…" she gagged. Nevertheless, she swallowed it, and once her EVA was repaired, she rushed back into battle to help her friends.

…

Asuka was a wild beast as she fought the MP's, despite only landing a few blows she was holding them back long enough for the other four to jump into the fray.

"Destroy the cores completely!" Asuka ordered shoving the EVA Isabelle was tagoing with away.

Mari armed her prog knife and carved huge gashes in one of the MPs, popping out the core like an avocado pit and stabbing it until it broke apart in her hands. Mary shanked another with the broken end of her spear until it dropped, then carved out the core and smashed it under her foot.

….

Adelise grabbed one of the spears in the ground and slammed it into the MP's thigh, forcing it in place as she started hacking at its arms and legs, leaving it looking like the Black Knight as she finished carving it apart. "I can cut fabric, I can certainly cut up a monster like you," She said flaying the core apart into tiny chunks too small to regenerate. "Another one bites ze dust," She said dusting off her hands just as Isabelle's opponent was sent flying past her. "Oh, here we go again."

….

The last MP's moaned in pain as it stood up, opening its wings it took to the sky to fly into NERV itself.

"Oh no you don't!" Isabelle shouted ripping a wing pack off one of the dead MP's and slapping it on her back, the newly integrated S2 organ made quick work attaching the new piece, allowing Isabelle to take to the sky and fly after it. "Hello!" Isabelle smirked stabbing the EVA's leg to pull herself up to its back. "And goodbye," She joked ripping off the EVA's wings, sending it careening to the ground where it was swiftly snatched out of the air and torn apart by Asuka like a dog catching a toy.

…

Shinji stood at the door to Terminal Dogma stealing himself for what was to come. "_I can do this," _He thought ripping the door open.

"Oh," Reilith said as she heard the doors grind open. "That would be our final guest," She said smirking.

Gendo turned and saw Shinji ripping open the doors and stepping inside. "Yes," Gendo said. "He's here."

Shinji wadded his way through the LCL lake over to where the two were talking. "...Hello...Father." 

"...Hello...Shinji."

"...I've come to stop you."

"... I know."

The two then stopped talking, deciding instead to stare at each other. Shinji's hands twitched on the controls as he worked to summon the courage again to take the spear out of Rei and stab Gendo. Meanwhile Gendo didn't move, he didn't even seem to twitch as the two giants loomed over him preparing to strike.

"...Shinji."

Shinji twitched at that single word. "Yes?" 

"Before you do anything," Gendo said. "I want you to know, I am sorry."

Shinji felt rage fill him, but held back as Gendo continued.

"I'm sorry I ran away from you," He said looking at the wall away from Reilith and Shinji. "After Yui died….I knew I couldn't raise you….I could see by the way you looked at me that you hated me for what happened to her…" He chuckled. "In a way….the two of us are very similar."

"..." 

"-But," He said calmly. "I can't let you stop me."

"...I know," Shinji said. "-But I can't let you do it."

In a blink of an eye he grabbed the spear, ripping it out of Reilith's back and stabbing it through Gendo's AT-Field. Gendo coughed up blood as he slumped forward onto the spears prong. "Yui….I'll see you again soon…." He said smiling as he succumbed to his wounds.

….

Reilith stretched herself out and with an angelic screech a massive hole ripped through the entirety of NERV and out of the GeoFront.

"**I….am…..free"** Reilith boomed as she ascended through the hole and out into space, dragging the EVA's out along with the entire LCL lake.

….

"What the fuck is that? Mary asked. The rumbling had died down, but now it was back and even worse.

"I don't know!" Mari yelled as she grabbed Isabelle's leg so she could stay standing.

"Misato?" Adelise asked. "Do you know?"

"...Misato isn't here," Ray said calmly opening up the com window, showing the entire bridge was filled to his knees with LCL and clothing.

"What happened!?" Asuka shouted.

"Lilith happened," Ray explained. "And you had all best hold on, this is about to get worse."

"How could this get worse?" Mary asked. As she said this a bright light appeared through NERV, followed quickly by a large white object, EVA-01, and a rush of LCL that quickly flooded the GeoFront.

"Like that," Ray said as he, the remaining EVA's, and the bodies of the MP's that retained their cores were all dragged into the light and out of the GeoFront. As they flew into the sky they could see the LCL below flooding the streets, turning anyone it came into contact with into LCL as well, as if to add insult to injury. 'I Melt With You' by Modern English came over the speakers.

"MARY NOT THE FUCKING TIME!" Asuka roared.

"It's on shuffle, I have no control over it!" Mary yelled back.

"THEN TURN IT THE FUCK OFF!" Asuka roared.

"I'm a little busy here!" Mary yelled, her EVA's arms and legs getting bound to a crucifix.

"We all are! We still don't need commentary from the peanut gallery!" Asuka yelled as she was bound as well, the others were as well, forming a circle around EVA-01, Ray was floating in front of him surrounded by the remains of the MP's that were now flayed out on their backs. Finally Reilith herself appeared from the atmosphere, and above her a halo formed, then quickly expanded into a multi-ringed portal with billions of lights floating inside, more lights started floating up from the earth and collecting in Reilith's hands.

"**Shinji Ikari," **She said slowly.

Shinji has been gawking at the entire procession in fear and confusion. "Y-Yeah?"

"**What is your desire?" **She asked.

It took a long time for Shinji to respond, mostly because he was still processing everything that had just happened. "...I want you to fix the world."

"**...Very well," **Reilith said smiling. "**A good choice...Shinji-kun." **Then the world went white.

…..

Shinji appeared in a white room, completely devoid of features. As he looked around in confusion, the world around him seemed to form back together, first starting with sketch lines forming the bridge and adding people and more features slowly. "Fly Me To The Moon" was playing softly from somewhere unknown.

"This is... This is nice. I... This is the end. O-ok... Where exactly am I?! Um... Oh, here's the song. Oh, good. Um, there's some things that are still unresolved here, guys. H-how do I get home? Ah, What do I eat? W-was Ray like my son, or... a clone... or… Hell, was this all in my mind? Wh-what's an EVA? Is that sort of a... Freduian thing? Er, um... Am I real? Oh, hell... does a bus run through here? I mean, I'd like to go home now, but... um... Ah, god - Where's home? Ok, ok, I musn't run away, I musn't run away. I got that. Good. Ok. Now, if I were to run away, let's analyze that: Where the FUCK would I go? I'm in a blank white room! Ah, is this how you end a series? I mean, is this 'where we go from here?' Ok, the sequel better sure as HELL make up for this, I'm tellin' ya right now - 'cause I'm stuck in nowhereland. Ya ran outta ink too, didn't you, ya bastards?"

As the final details faded in, everyone started talking as if nothing was happening, but they suddenly stopped, as if they all realized that something was amiss. Mary's tape was playing "Ain't No Mountain High Enough", and could be heard through the cut silence.

"W-what happened?" Asuka asked looking around, they were back on the bridge, the hole was still there, but everyone was still around.

"I-I think we finally won," Misato said slowly, before being tackled in a flying hug by the pilots all screaming some variation of mom at the same time.

"Yes," Rei said emerging from the shadows. "We have successfully stopped SEELE and Gendo's plans, they will no longer be a problem."

"And by that you mean-?" Ray asked, emerging from the other side.

"I liquified them," Rei finished plainly, before she herself was tackled by Isabelle, leading to a makeout session as they rolled across the floor.

"Blue!" Isabelle screamed hugging her hard.

"Yes I am back," Rei said smiling as she hugged her back just as hard. "I missed you all so much," She said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Aww those two are so cute," Adelise chuckled as Ray put his arm around her, making the poor girl turn red.

"Ok ok can we all pair up now?" Asuka asked grumbling. "No need to act all secretive or worried anymore," She blushed as Mari wrapped her arms around Asuka's neck while humming into her hair.

"Of course queenie~" She giggled.

"Well, since all the Angels are dead and the world isn't ending, I can finally do this." Mary said, and proceeded to grab Shinji, dip him deep and kiss him. "Aishiteru yo." She murmured. The poor boy was left a stuttering, brain fried, tomato red mess.

"Misato!" Kaji yelled emerging from one of the emergency shafts. "Is everyone ok up here?"

"Yeah, yeah we're all ok now," Misato said helping him out of the shaft, and then pulling him into a kiss as well. "Now shut up and take me on a proper date, no more secrets," She ordered.

Kaji blinked as his head finally caught up with his other head. "Of course, no need to be a spy anymore," He joked.

"Well then," Ray said smiling. "What are we all going to do now?"

"I don't know about you," Misato said sighing. "-But I'm going to take a nap," She said rubbing her eyes.

…..

"Guys when I said take a nap, I meant on my own," Misato mumbled as she surveyed the children surrounding her on the giant bed in her living room made of every blanket and pillow they all owned.

"Quiet mum," Isabelle mumbled holding onto Misato's waist and using her stomach like a pillow.

"Yeah mum," Mari agreed grabbing Misato's arm.

"We're trying to sleep mutter," Asuka mumbled holding onto her other arm.

"Shush mom." Mary agreed, tangling one of her legs with Misato's and using her arms to hug Shinji close to her.

"Y-Yeah Okasan..." Shinji agreed, still a bit frazzled.

"Mère, please sleep…" Adelise chided, interlocking one of her hands with Ray's.

"I would be most wise to sleep now Mother," Ray said taking one of Misato's hands in his.

"We are all tired Mother," Rei said holding Isabelle like a body pillow. "So rest now, we will discuss things later."

Misato's face became progressively redder with each call, but she steeled herself and finally was able to shakily respond with. "Goodnight kids," As she and the children drifted off into the first calm sleep they had in a while.


	22. Epilogue 1

**Sekhmet: So we're splitting the epilogue up into three parts: Resolution, Reunion, and Future.**

**Susano-o: There's a lot we need to cover before the sequel...oh yeah did we mention this will be getting a sequel at some point? **

**Sekhmet: And a side story. And smut fics. I'm working on a couple AUs for EVA as well. They're not going too well right now, so it's a side project. **

**Susano-o: This Epilogue is more focused on explaining what happened since we're not using the same logic (Whatever little bit existed) as to how Third Impact was triggered and controlled. **

**Sekhmet: And we still have to go over 3.0 specifically for one of the AUs and the side story because I like nursing kicked puppies and if I have to suffer through 3.0 Susano-o has to too. **

**Susano-o: ...Soka. **

**Sekhmet: It's part of the co writing experience. But for now, here's Epilogue 1.**

Epilogue 1: Iced Over

The next day was just as much of a shitshow as the last, the UN was screaming for answers, the JSSD was being dragged through the wringer, and all of SEELE's plans were out in the open but the culprits were dead and couldn't answer for their crimes.

"Everyone shut up!" Commander Misato screamed. "You should be grateful considering we just prevented every person on Earth from being turned back into primordial goo, despite certain organizations that attempted to stop us," She ranted with a dark glare at the sweating JSSD representative.

"Be that as it may," The UN representative said. "There's still the matter of-"

"No here's how it's going to work," Misato interrupted. "You will continue our funding, the JSSD will be dissolved and absorbed into NERV, we will then forget this whole mess ever happened and I won't be forced to order Dr. Akagi to use the MAGI to crash the world economy to keep this base operational." The UN representative turned red but before he could retort Misato interrupted again. "You have 24 hours before we start turning the stock market to swiss cheese to pay for repairs, good day gentlemen." She said cutting the feed.

"Quite a power move for your first decree," Fuyutsuki said chuckling. "You youngsters don't like to play fair."

"All is fair in love and war," Misato replied sitting down in her new seat and steepling her fingers, a gesture she quickly stopped when she remembered the man who used to sit here doing that, opting to rest her head in her palm instead. "They'll capitulate, they always do."

"Yes, even with the threat of the Angels gone, NERV's reach is as long as ever," Fuyutsuki said sighing. "I'm getting too old for this."

"We offered you a retirement package old man," Misato said rolling her eyes in jest.

"And as I told you before, I will take it once I'm sure you and Mr. Kaji are settled into your new roles."

"So you'll be here till you either die or I have Section 2 drag you out and put you in a nice home with a set of calligraphy brushes to occupy yourself with?" Misato asked, Fuyutsuki just chuckled again.

….

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad to finally go back to school." Mari sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"Tell me about it. I'm happy to be in a calm environment again." Adelise agreed.

"But it's so boring! It's the same lecture as when we last left!" Asuka groaned.

"It makes no difference, we know the truth." Rei replied.

"Blue I love you, but that in no way helps the situation," Isabelle sighed, setting her head on the desk. "I could be getting exotic pets right now."

"The exotic animals won't go anywhere." Ray said. "Besides, look at how much fun those two are having without the need to pay attention."

He pointed to Mary and Shinji, who were playing paper football across their desks. It was another one of Mary's experiments, but the spirit of fun overrode any actual interest in the results.

"Uuuugh," Isabelle moaned. "Why does this even matter? It's not like we don't all have job security already, all our current career paths don't require anything we don't have."

"It doesn't." Asuka muttered.

"But it's nice to have a calm environment, no?" Adelise asked.

"No I want to be exploring jungles and ancient ruins," Isabelle mumbled. "Or saving/adopting animals."

"You are going to give me grey hairs, Girlfriend Isabelle." Rei said.

"Aww, I'm your girlfriend?" Isabelle teased.

"Reluctantly." Rei said.

"Awww, big sister has a girlfriend!" Ray teased.

"I will eat you." Rei said with conviction. At that, everyone laughed, because they knew she was kidding, and for once in a very long time, there was no cloud of death over the pilots.

…

"So can you explain to me what happened like I'm an idiot," Isabelle asked at the meeting table they were all seated in NERV.

"I faked having no memories of my past to trick Gendo into letting me fuse with Lilith," Rei explained. "From there I waited until I was fused and then refused to let him use our power."

"So what happened with me then?" Shinji asked.

"Unit-01 was made from the flesh of Lilith, not the flesh of Adam like the other EVA's," Rei answered. "So when you pulled the spear out that was restricting us, you became the only one who could control the impact besides me due to Unit-01's S2 organ."

"And all of us being crucified in the atmosphere?" Mary asked.

"The opening rites of the impact," Rei explained. "Any beings with S2 organs were taken into the sky to be heralds of the impact before they too were returned to the primordial sea," Rei said. "With the spear inside us only the people on Earth would be turned to LCL and made into a collective conscious, when the spear was removed we could reopen the Door of Guf and turn every Lilin soul in it into LCL, pulling them into the collective as well."

"So we nearly avoided a Tanging?" Mari asked.

"Yes, but because of Shinji and I controlling the impact we were able to successfully prevent it, while also removing a few certain….problematic people….from attempting to do this again," Rei said smirking.

"Is that everything?" Misato asked from her place at the head of the table.

Rei nodded. "The only other things of note are Ray and me seem to have lost our Angel abilities when we reformed, and Lilith has been returned to Terminal Dogma, spear and all, to continue her duty of being the Earth's door of Guf for souls to leave and be born."

Misato let out a sigh of relief. "Ok, thank you."

"It is no problem mother," Rei said looking around. "At least I didn't have to explain the fact I was once a genetic clone of Yui Ikari as well."

"..."

"Did I say that outloud?" Rei asked. "My inner monologue has been off since my rebirth."

"...What?" Shinji squeaked, Rei sighed and started explaining again.

…

(2016 AD)

As the graduation ceremony came to a close, cheers and students erupted from the front doors to start summer vacation before they went to college. The pilots were among the first out, and they grouped up out front.

"Ah, no more second impact lectures!" Asuka cheered.

"Yes!" Isabelle yelled jumping up and down hold Rei.

"Now we all get to go to the college of our choosing," Rei said, not bothered at all by the shaking.

"Agricultural school here I come!" Mary cheered.

"Yeah, I can't wait to go to cooking school!" Shinji agreed.

"Fashion design won't know what hit it when Adelise Mercier hits the floor!" Adelise said happily.

"Hotel management is the place for me," Mari smirked.

"Public Diplomacy," Askua said. "I'm finally going to whip the UN into shape."

"NERV," Rei and Ray said together.

"And I'm going for...anthropology." Isabelle sighed. "I didn't WANT to, but Blue convinced me it was 'wholly necessary'."

"You can spend your time exploring and I'll support you, but not without knowing what you're doing." Rei said.

"Aww so cute," Adelise cooed.

"...So are we all going to different schools?" Shinji asked. A silence descended over the group as they quickly started comparing schools, realizing immediately that not one of them was going to the same college as another.

"How could this have happened?" Mary asked.

"Did we never have a conversation about where we were going?" Asuka asked, seemingly horrified by the realization.

"I guess not," Isabelle said scratching her head.

"So what do we do now?" Mari asked. "Is that it? Do we never see each other again?"

"Obviously no," Ray said. "We have phones, webcams, cars, and trains to keep in touch with each other."

"I can see you every weekend." Mary said.

Adelise scrunched her face. "I have an idea too," She said after a second. "Jackets and hats here everyone!"

Everyone handed over their jackets and hats, a bit confused. Aselise took out a sewing kit, ripped the buttons off all the jackets and hats, grouped up the buttons and sewed one of each back onto the jackets. "There! Now we all have each other's buttons to remember each other!"

"Adelise… this is so thoughtful…" Shinji murmured, almost crying.

"You put Blue's next to my heart…" Isabelle said, tears in her eyes.

"Of course! Everyone has their boyfriend and girlfriend next to their heart, it is custom!" Adelise said. When she said that, everyone pulled together in a giant hug. When they parted ways, it was heart wrenching, but also exciting.


	23. Epilogue 2

**Sekhmet: So originally all these epilogues were going to be in a separate story called The Inbetweens. Susano-o convinced me to make them epilogues instead to bridge the gap better. On another note, it's funny. We never had one cursed chapter in the story that you'd expect, we had a Cursed Man who turned every scene he was in into a suffocating, totally heart pounding ordeal. I feel lucky I didn't have to write it, because otherwise they would be nothing. **

**Susano-o: No they just pushed it all on me -_- **

**Sekhmet: You think I could have handled that creep? Cause I couldn't have. I wouldn't have even gotten anywhere near this far on my own, it's that very cursed energy that's keeping me from progressing in the AU, despite the fact that I have the script for the first six episodes in front of me. **

**Susano-o: Blah, well anyway, everyone's grown up now! **

**Sekhmet: Yes! Everyone paired up and married offscreen after college. As you can see, it's not long before the yearning sets in. **

**Susano-o: Kinda will happen when they're the only ones that show each other affection and can handle each other. **

**Sekhmet: They're ferrets now. Did anyone guess who gets with who? It's still a surprise :) But it's revealed in this epilogue, so here we goooOOOOOO!**

Epilogue Two: Reunion

(2023 AD)

"Guten tag everyone!" Asuka said with a cheerful tone over their conference call. She had changed little over her years, hitting her final growth spurt and leading to her having a knockout figure that turned heads just like her adoptive mother whenever she wore a suit, the biggest changes to her look was she had cut her long hair down to a shoulder length bob that she pinned up somewhat with her signature red A10 nerve clips and the fact she now needed reading glasses, her current pair was pale almost pink red in a rectangular frame.

"Yo," Mari said. "Everyone get on already." Mari had grown as well into more of an hourglass shape that was much softer due to her years of inactivity as a housewife and scaled down workout routine, not that anyone would complain. She let her hair grow out and stopped braiding it, letting it rest down at her lower back and exchanged her glasses for ones without top rims.

"Hello friends," Rei responded. Rei was the same as ever, looking more like her genetic donor with each passing year. She had however, in an effort to distance herself from Yui, grew her hair out as well to a giant spiky mass that hung down to her butt and with two strands hanging over her shoulder.

"Yes good afternoon sister Rei," Ray said making Adelise giggle. Ray was arguably the most same, still looking like a male Rei but he had gone the opposite way when it came to his hair, cutting it as an undercut closely shaved on the sides and slightly slicked back on the top.

"Honey! You know that makes her blush!" Adelise hadn't changed too much over the years, besides getting taller. She still had the red and blue stripes in her blonde hair, which hung behind her ears and over her navy blue dress. The modeling life had been almost too kind to her, as she retained her shapely figure earned in college.

"That's why I do it," Ray said with a straight face, but everyone could see the mirth filling his eyes as he watched Rei turn red.

"Hey everyone!" Isabelle yelled. "Gonna have to make this quick, being chased by an Amazon tribe!" Isabelle was still Isabelle, lanky with tight muscles from years of climbing and running and scars all over herself, her long hair was still a mess with pink stripes running through it, though she now had a strip of blue the same shade as Rei's that hung down the left side of her temple.

"Wife Isabelle," Rei said with a warning tone. "What did you do?"

"Well I found an undiscovered tribe," Isabelle said blushing. "And I tried to show them how an IPad worked, and then they started screaming something I didn't understand and chased me with spears, and now I'm up in a tree!"

"...You will be the death of me," Rei sighed. "Friends Mary and Shinji are you on?"

"Well I heard you loud and clear!" Mary said in an over the top old radio voice. Mary was built like a giant. The height she had inherited from her father had finally kicked in, and she shot up to a good 6'0" over a few years. Farm work had also given her a more muscular figure than most women, but not so much that she looked like a bodybuilder. Her tan hadn't faded at all, and her brown hair hung in a huge frazzled ponytail, her pinned up bangs out of her green eyes. She and her husband had gotten in from the day's work, and she was still in a tank top and shorts.

"Yeah, we can hear you fine." Shinji agreed. In contrast, Shinji was built more like a beanpole, tall and thin. Farm work had given him a swimmers body, and his brown hair was pinned back in a smaller ponytail just to get it out of his pale blue eyes. A small amount of stubble had grown back since he had shaved it that morning, and he scratched at it, a look of frustration at its very existence crossing his face.

"Perfect we're all here," Asuka said smiling. "So how has everyone been? Any new stories to tell, Isabelle if yours involves being attacked or nearly dying please wait till the end," She finished leaving Isabelle pouting as she swayed in her tree.

"This year's harvest is finally over. Well, the harvesting part at least. We still have to finish fruit deliveries, canning orders, and dig up the dying trees to plant new ones before winter." Shinji said.

"Aww, you were paying attention." Mary cooed, causing him to flush. "But yeah, it's just been business as usual otherwise."

"Glad you two are living the dream," Mari said smiling.

"We have started to reclaim the Antarctic from the remnants of the second meteor impact," Rei explained.

"Yes Sister Rei and I saw a leopard seal swimming near the edge of the area last week," Ray added.

"Oh it was adorable!" Adelise interrupted. "He sent me the photo while I was in the middle of a show and the expression I made was so cute they're using it as the cover of the catalogue!"

"Leopard seals are my favorite seals." Mary said.

"Why do you have a favorite seal?" Mari asked.

"Why DON'T you have a favorite seal?" Mary replied.

"A fair point," Mari said shrugging. "I've been housewifing, tried a new recipe for tempura that didn't go so well."

"You tried to deep fry a frozen turkey, not make tempura!" Asuka accused.

"Tempura turkey," Mari giggled, Asuka threw a pillow offscreen that smacked into Mari's face on screen a second later.

"To your credit Mari, tempura can be anything in light batter. But I would have at least defrosted and pat down the thing before deep frying it, oil must have sprayed everywhere." Mary said.

"No it exploded in our garage!" Asuka answered. "Took out the automatic door opener."

"-But it was cool," Mari giggled before another pillow hit her face. "You'll run out of those soon enough Queenie~."

"Well I found a few ancient ruins and a new tribe," Isabelle shrugged. "Only got one new cut though," She said lifting up her arm to show the gash in her shirt and the bandages peeking out of it. "Did you know those traps in Indiana Jones aren't just hollywood BS after all?" Rei just sighed and shook her head.

"Anything that was archaeologically significant?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah I found the original carving dimensions for the Nazca Lines!" Isabelle said happily.

"Oh damn, that IS pretty big." Mary said.

"Yep!" Isabelle said smiling brightly. "Well that just leaves you Asuka."

"Yeah," She said softly adjusting her new glasses. "Well you all know how I'm working at the UN right?"

"Yeah." A bunch of responses trickled in.

"Well after a lot of back and forth about my worth," She said with a small grumble that made Mari snicker. "They decided to make me the representative of Japan, due to my ties with NERV."

"Oh! Congratulations Madame Asuka!" Adelise yelled while clapping and speaking rapid French.

"Yeah, congrats man." Mary said in her impressed tone. Chatter and congratulations flooded the lines.

"Yes well, since I'm representing Japan, they thought it would be a good idea for me to move back as well," Asuka continued.

"Yes, your arrival came through on the traffic reports," Rei said.

"Yes she saw it there, and not because she has tabs on all of you at all times," Ray added.

"Hey Blue worries," Isabelle responded jumping to the defense of her blushing wife.

"Ok, Asuka go on." Shinji said.

"Yes well," Asuka said calmly. "Since the two of us have a bit of money saved, we bought out the old apartment complex Misato lived in."

"The apartment itself or…?" Mary asked.

"The entire building," Asuka clarified.

"The whole thing?!" Mary balked. "That has to be hella expensive!"

"Actually not," Asuka said. "When giant monsters attack a city, you'd be amazed how much it drives down the housing market," She said then cleared her throat. "Moving on from that, we realized we have a lot of extra space in this loft once we tore down some walls, so...umm...we were wondering if…" She stumbled and stuttered.

"Jeez Queenie I told you you should have let me handle this," Mari said chuckling. "What my tongue tied wife is trying to say is, we miss you all, and want you to move back here with us."

The entire line went silent. After a few seconds, Mary burst into tears.

"Fucking-of course!" Mary shouted. "I'll start packing!"

"Y-Yeah, how could we refuse?" Shinji agreed, much more reserved but no less emotional about it.

"Oh I have missed you all so much!" Adelise said sobbing over the line. "I will book my flight for tomorrow!"

"...I will send chartered planes to get you all here tonight," Rei said grabbing another phone offscreen and shouting something into it while Ray smiled.

"Friends Asuka and Mari I will be over soon to help set up," He said while packing up his briefcase.

"As soon as I get to a city I'll be there!" Isabelle shouted as she slid down her tree, only to see a NERV jet appear from behind a mountain. "Rei...How long has that been following me?"

Rei blinked. "...Yes."

Isabelle blinked. "Ok then...I'll be there in a few…"

"Shinji! Tape this sign to the back of my coat so they know where I am!" Mary shouted from somewhere offscreen.

"Dear, I don't think that'll be an issue…" Shinji replied. A clinking of jars and a thump of a box followed.

"The planes will be at your houses in an hour with a moving crew," Rei said finally hanging up the other phone.

"I am on my way to help," Ray said as his screen went black. "Sister you need to get packed too!" Was the last thing he said before shutting off the line.

"...Damn it," Rei said before her line cut off as well.

"Of course, we live out of NERV, we don't even know where half our stuff is," Isabelle explained with a laugh as she climbed into her jet.

"Dad, I'm moving out! Don't wait up!" Mary said, which was weird because her dad wasn't even there, he was in Japan, visiting work friends. Shinji sighed and hung up the line to go help, because Mary was so excited she would lose her head if it weren't attached to her.

…

Mary and Adelise's planes landed at the same time and the french girl practically flew as she jumped into Mary's arms shouted rapid french as she kissed both her cheeks before jumping into Shinji's arms and doing the same thing. "Oh I missed you so much!" She yelled jumping up and down.

Mary laughed. "I missed you so much too! I feared I had almost forgotten your face!"

"Dear, we video conferences only two hours ago…" Shinji said, though he was no less excited to see her.

Adelise giggled and grabbed Shinji. "Oh your hair has grown out so long!" She said messing it up with her hand. "Yet you don't style it, we will have to fix that!"

"We work on a farm, refined grooming kind of goes to waste." Shinji laughed.

"Well we're gonna have to fix that," Adelise said nodding.

"Yo! Peaches! Aqua! Shin man!" Isabelle yelled jumping from the plane into their arms, taking them all to the ground in the process.

"Isabelle! It's great to see you!" Shinji said, hugging her tightly.

"I missed you man!" Mary said.

"Oh this is ze best!" Adelise said kissing Isabelle's cheeks repeatedly.

"Yes yes yes now come on!" Isabelle yelled scrambling to her feet. "We're keeping Red, Glasses, Blue, and Blue Two waiting!"

…

"Oh wow this is magnifique!" Adelise said as she looked around the renovated loft they would all be living in from now on.

When Mari and Asuka said that they took out walls, they really weren't kidding. The entire top floor of apartments had been merged into one huge mansion of an apartment. The entire portion of the apartment that they used to call home was just the foyer and mudroom now.

Branching beyond that in an almost labyrinthian manner were rooms of all kinds, most of them empty for now, full of possibilities. The kitchen was industrial sized and outfitted, like the one you'd see in a restaurant. The attached dining room was home to a large, almost banquet-like table and a huge number of chairs. The load bearing walls and bathrooms were the only things that hadn't moved, but they had been improved upon greatly, and were luxuriant and spacious beyond any single apartment's dreams.

The centerpiece of the apartment was a huge master bedroom itself the size of an entire apartment. Most of the floor had been turned into memory foam mattress, and a seemingly endless supply of blankets and pillows were stored in cubbies above. Of course, attached was another high luxury spa bathroom, complete with large octagonal shower and attached deep bathtub, almost reminiscent of a jacuzzi, and a huge walk-in closet that seemed to be a pocket dimension in and of itself. Relievingly, there was a laundry room that seemed ripped directly from a laundromat, minus the pay to use aspect.

Though not a cellar per say, one of the smaller rooms was a wine cupboard. The roof was the same, though it had a ladder for access, and Mary was already starting to make plans to turn it into a rooftop garden. A portion of the walkway around the floor had been screened in to form a sunroom, and another section around the corner had been glassed in as another sun room. An indoor pool complete with deck furniture took up a huge chunk of the northwest corner of the mansion. Hell, there was even a secret stress relief room with a bookcase for a door. But the piece de resistance was this: with a flick of a switch, the floors heated.

The interior decoration though, was clearly a battle between Asuka and Mari that ended in a draw, with different rooms having different styles depending on who won. The kitchen was a modern dream, high tech stainless steel appliances with black granite countertops and pure white cupboards complimented a light gray tile floor perfectly, while the living room was an explosive bomb of color with yellow carpet, blue walls, and red furniture with mahogany fixtures and features, the furniture was a random jumble of mishmashed pieces, yet it all seemed to fit together well. The bathrooms were split down the middle with half being light blues and seafoam greens with white fixtures making them nice and relaxing, while the other half were red and gold with giant shower curtains that looked like they belonged in an opera house rather than a bathroom. Finally the master bedroom was broken up between the two, the walls were chocolate brown and the furniture was vanilla white, yet half the furniture was Victorian style and the other was in a modern style.

"I love this so much!" Mary said, nearly breaking down crying again.

"Yes, it's very nice dear." Shinji agreed.

"Yes it is, well most of it," Asuka said sending a glare at Mari, who just cat smirked back. "Come on Shinji! You've got to see the kitchen!" She said happily grabbing his hand to take him there. "You and Mari could be cooking for twenty people and still have room for Mary to make everyone dessert."

"Oh, ah right!" He said, a bit flustered but still excited to be there.

Mary smiled. "I'm so putting a garden on the roof."

"No that's for my exotic pet terrarium!" Isabelle's voice called out from the balcony.

"It can be both, I'm just putting flowers and peaches up there." Mary replied.

"-But then my alligators will eat them," Isabelle said opening the balcony door and walking inside. "Also which one of you put a crow's nest on top of the building?" Mari giggled and raised her hand, bracing herself to catch a flying Isabelle that wanted to hug the stuffing out of her. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Alligators are carnivores, they'll leave my plants alone." Mary said, and couldn't help but smile at Isabelle hugging Mari.

"Blah!" Isabelle shouted before disengaging and running down the halls to look at other rooms.

"I can hear my wife is here," Rei sighed from the entryway.

"Yes, and I can tell by those shoes mine is here too," Ray added before Adelise flew into his arms with rapid French and kisses. "I missed you too mon amour," He said returning her affection.

"Blue!" Isabelle shouted sliding out of the hallway in her stocking feet, and crashed into a potted plant. Rei smiled as she watched Isabelle untangle herself before going over and pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah! Pete Townsend! Risky Business! End of Platoon! Risky Business again!" Mary shouted.

"Aww those two are adorable," Ray said putting Adelise on his back and walking into the living room.

"You two are too." Mary giggled, and went to find her darling.

"Come on, let's get everyone together for a sappy hug fest then dinner," Mari said grabbing the two couples and pulling them to the kitchen where Shinji was already laying out the beginnings of what looked to be a massive feast as Asuka set the table.

"Come on you two, it's sappy hug time!" Mary said, pulling the two away to join the hug ball that was slowly swaying in a circle around the room.

"I can't thank you two enough for this. I missed all of you so much." Shinji said, a few tears in his eyes.

"It," Asuka started before sobs cut her off. "It just didn't feel right without you all," She cried.

"Don't cry. If you start crying, I'm gonna cry, and we'll never get through this…" Mary whimpered before getting consumed by tears again.

"Too late," Isabelle sobbed, the blue twins had tears running down their faces as well, Adelise was letting out these small squeaking hiccups as she cried as well.

"Look at us. We're a ball of tears." Mary sniffed.

"Yeah, but we can kick the ass of anyone who says anything about it," Mari said rubbing her teary eyes.

"Of course we can." Shinji said, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

….

"So hey," Isabelle said kicking her feet as she watched Shinji, Mari, and Mary move around the kitchen so efficiently it made the EVA crewman look like a bunch of kindergarteners. "I got an idea."

"Oh no," Asuka joked, not looking up from her book.

"What do you mean oh no?" Mary laughed.

"The last time she had an idea she burned down a strip club on my birthday," Rei deadpanned.

"That wasn't my fault," Isabelle insisted. "-But seriously, how about we call Misato, Kaji, Ritusko, and Maya over for a welcoming dinner?"

"Oh! That is perfect!" Adeilise exclaimed. "I will go call them!"

"I will," Ray said, taking his wife's hand. "You have a tendency to go into French mode when excited," He said smiling, Adelise agreed and quickly scrambled to set out more dinner plates.

"I haven't seen them in a while." Shinji said.

"None of us have," Asuka added. "At least in person, damn hedgehog dilemma."

Mari scratched her nose. "So if we aren't hedgehogs anymore, does that make us another animal?" That led to what felt like an hour of silence while they all debated internally.

"Turtles maybe." Mary suggested.

"Opossums," Rei suggested.

"Dogs!" Isabelle and Adelise shouted.

"Cats," Ray disagreed.

"Pangolins?" Shinji suggested.

"No we are all clearly Ferrets," Asuka said setting down her book. "We will literally die without each other around."

"Sounds about right for you kids," Kaji joked from the doorway as Misato walked in carrying a small bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Shut up dear," She said with a smile. "And how are my kids today? Housewarming party and I'm the last to know?" She said with a fake pout.

"Sorry Misato. We kind of became a ball of tears for a hot second." Mary said.

"Well that sounds accurate," Misato said smiling as she went over to the table and sat down. "Hey Yua, come on your brothers and sisters want to say hi," She said softly to the bundle as she took off Yua's hat to reveal her growing purple hair. Yua opened her big brown eyes with a yawn as she scanned the room with a curious look, then made some happily gurgling sounds while clapping her hands. "There you go," Misato cooed.

"Aww, that's really cute." Mary said.

"She's adorable," Isabelle said getting closer to Yua's face, where she grabbed Isabelle's nose with a giggle. "And a little scamp," Isabelle joked rubbing her nose.

"Oh wow, she's a bundle of joy." Shinji said, peering over the bundle.

"Babies are gifts from above," Adelise cooed crushing Ray's hand between her own as she made funny faces at Yua, who started giggling up a storm.

Asuka reached out and rubbed Yua's cheek almost in a trance, Mari giggled and started whispering things in Asuka's ear.

"Aww you're taking all the attention again," Kaji said smiling as he wrapped his arms around Misato's shoulder. "So Shinji."

"Yeah?" Shinji replied.

"When are you two gonna have a kid for us to spoil?" He asked, turning everyone red faced.

"Well-uh-I-" he stammered, not getting any sort of concrete answer out.

"Actually when are any of you gonna have kids?" He continued, making Misato giggle at the reactions. "There's enough of you here."

"Ok that's enough out of you mister," Misato warned with a teasing smirk.

"Oh so mean," Kaji smiled as he took Yua while Misato started making them each a plate of food. "Yua here is the only one that likes me," He said cooing at the tiny baby who just laughed.

"I-Uh, I wouldn't mind kids, but not right now." Mary said. "We all just got here, we've gotta find new jobs, save up some money…"

"You all have enough money to not work for the rest of your lives, and your kids' lives, and your grandkids," Misato chuckled setting two plates down and taking Yua to feed, making everyone blush when she pulled her shirt up and her breast out.

"Oh great the party just started and Mistao is already striping," Ritsuko chuckled as she and Maya came into the kitchen.

"Still though." Mary said, passing around a side dish. "At least for me, it'll probably be a bit."

"Y-yeah me too." Shinji agreed. "Though I always did want a big family…"

"Well considering there's like five of us that can have kids I think you'll get it," Mari said popping open a bottle of wine. "Now come on, it's time to get wine drunk!"

…

"Well this has been fun," Isabelle giggled as she put away their game of pictionary. "-But I think it's time we all get some sleep."

"Yeah," Asuka yawned stretching herself out. "If you guys don't want to drive home tonight we have plenty of rooms."

"I think we'll take you up on that," Ritsuko said as she tried to keep a giggly Maya sitting up in her seat. "Neither of us are in a position to walk up stairs tonight."

"Awww…" Maya whined. "I wanted to have some fun tonight~" She cooed rubbing Ritsuko's face in a way she thought was sexy, but ended up more like light slapping.

"The rooms are soundproofed for that reason," Mari said laughing.

"We'll stay too," Misato said as she and Kaji went to set up Yua's crib.

"So who gets which room? This place is a maze and I love it." Mary asked.

"Well I thought that since it's the first night, we'd stay in the master bedroom. Not that you have to or anything but…" Asuka pouted.

"Translation, please stay with me I crave affection," Mari answered taking another sip of her wine while smacking the pillow Asuka threw at her away.

"Yeah, sure that sounds great." Shinji said, and Mary slid an arm over his shoulder in agreement.

"I'm still sleeping naked," Isabelle mumbled curling up against Rei.

"Alright," Rei said picking up Isabelle, who sighed in happiness and cling to her like a sloth.

"Yay a sleepover!" Adelise chirped. "Just like when we were teens!"

"Yes, just like the old days." Ray agreed.

"Well, come on then!" Asuka grumbled, grabbing as many hands as possible and dragging them to the master bedroom. As the several blankets and pillows of many colors were dug out and layered up, they settled in one by one.

"These we go," Isabelle mumbled cuddling up to Rei and Mari. "Just like the old days."

"Yes. I love it. And I love all of you." Mary sighed, cuddling up between Shinji and Asuka like a snake seeking heat.

"Oh ok, thought we'd wait a few days before this becomes a poly relationship but, ok," Mari joked as she wrapped herself around Asuka.

"I'm not opposed to it," Ray said as he and Adelise spooned with Rei, leaving Adelise giggling as she was sandwiched between the blue haired duo.

"Oh this will be most fun," She sighed as she nuzzled her face into Rei's hair.

"...Very well," Rei said as she kissed Isabelle goodnight before rolling over and doing the same to Adelise, making the french girl giggle even more. "Goodnight everyone."

"Good night." The others crowed, and they all drifted off into a new life together.

Preview: Epilogue 3: Much to do about Something and Nothing

"Hey dear?" Mary asked. She and Shinji were relaxing after a long day at work. Both were exhausted from rush hours.

"Hm? Shinji replied. His head was in his hand, and he was resting his eyes.

" I want a baby." Mary said, pink dusting her cheeks.

Shinji's eyes snapped open. "...what?"


	24. Epilogue 3

**Sekhmet: Oh man, I don't wanna go. **

**Susano-o: Well this was a ride. **

**Sekhmet: So in the end, do you like Evangelion now? Now that you've gotten your catharsis? **

**Susano-o: I never disliked it.**

**Sekhmet: But do you like it more?**

**Susano-o: I have no strong feelings either way. **

**Sekhmet: I'll take that as a no then. Oh well, I know you had fun. And speaking of fun, last chapter of this story is comin your way. Here we goooOOOOO! **

**Susano-o: *Whispers* Ok I like it a little more. **

Epilogue 3: Much to do About Something and Nothing

(2024 AD)

"Rei!" Isabelle shouted running into the NERV emergency room.

"Wife Isabelle," Rei said nodding from the bed she was sitting on. "I see you arrived unharmed."

"Arrived unharmed?!" Isabelle stuttered. "I sped across the city to get here," She said standing in front of Rei and taking her hands. "Honey how many times do I have to tell you things like, "I am at the hospital," Is not a good enough message?"

"I am sorry," Rei said nodding without changing her expression, but Isabelle could see the slight change in her eyes that showed she was genuine.

Isabelle sighed. "It's ok," She said sitting down. "Now what is the problem?"

"I am bleeding," Rei explained waving a hand over her lower abdomen. "In my vaginal area."

Isabelle gave Rei a confused look. "What?"

"It was dark red, with small bits of congealed blood and flesh," Rei continued to explain, and Isabelle felt a chill run down her spine. "This is most certainly not normal, so I decided coming to the hospital was a good idea."

A knock at the door stopped Isabelle's response, signaling Ritsuko's return. "Rei," She said looking over Rei's chart. "Ah I see Isabelle is here now, good I can tell you both at the same time."

"Umm Ritsuko," Isabelle said looking between the middle age woman and her wife. "I was just about to try and tell her what she was having-."

Ritsuko interrupted. "Rei, you're having your period," She deadpanned.

Rei blinked as she looked between her wife and the doctor. "W-What?" She stuttered uncharacteristically.

"Your period," Ritsuko said again while taking out a flask and having a quick drink. "I know I said when you were younger you wouldn't have one because of your S2 organ, but recent scans have shown," She explained setting a set of MRI's on the board. "That after your interaction with Lilith and the removal of your angel half your body was changed. Your S2 organ was completely removed rather than becoming dormant and a womb and ovaries have been growing in its place, it appears that within the last month the growth has finished and now you're having your first period."

Rei looked at the MRI like it was a hieroglyph in an unreadable language while holding Isabelle's hand in a death grip. "D-Does this mean…"

"Yes," Ritsuko confirmed. "With a proper donor, you will be able to have children."

Rei grabbed her mouth in shock as she sat forward breathing heavily, Isabelle quickly wrapped her in a hug as she felt Rei's shoulder's shake. "It's ok," Isabelle said calmly patting her back.

"I-I c-c-can have children," Rei stuttered as tears started running down her face.

Isabelle grabbed Rei's hand as the blue haired girl returned it with a bone crushing grip. "Oh Blue," She said softly smiling.

"I-I need to go home," Rei said standing up, dragging Isabelle behind her. "Ritsuko cancel everything for me today."

….

"Wait, are you sure?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah. We've got a good foothold in life by now, and you said you wanted a big family, and these are my prime birthing years after all." Mary said, her face reddening with every reason.

"I know, but isn't birth really painful?"

"It's ok, it's all worth it for a family." Mary said.

"O-ok…" Shinji stammered, blushing heavily and taking Mary's hand. It was a very sweet moment that was massacred by Rei barging into the room.

"Shinji," She said grabbing him by the shirt and shoving him into the couch. "-I require your sperm, please pull your dick out so we may commence intercourse," She explained straddling his lap. Shinji's brain instantly fried, and he turned a deep red.

"Blue!" Isabelle yelled. "Explain first please!" She ordered. "For Lilith's sake you almost can't get pregnant on your period anyway!"

"Wait whos on their period?" Asuka yelled from the doorway. "We haven't started ours yet though!"

"Yeah I mean we've been pretty closely synched up for years now," Mari added. "And I don't start for another two weeks."

"What is with the yelling?" Adelise asked as she and Ray came out of their studio. "We can hear you through the soundproofing."

"Rei what are you doing home so soon?" Ray asked.

"I'm trying to get pregnant here but Shinji refuses to relinquish his sperm," Rei growled trying to get her shirt off.

"Blue seriously I know you're happy, but you need to calm the hell down," Isabelle ordered trying to drag her off the still limp Shinji.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Mary near shrieked.

"I believe Rei said she was on her period?" Adelise asked.

"Wait I didn't think she could," Mari asked scratching her head.

"She just learned she could," Isabelle said finally pulling a half naked Rei off Shinji. "Her womb has been regrowing these last few years and finally finished, so now she's really keen on having kids."

"I've been told all my life I wouldn't be able to, so forgive me if I want to have one before another apocalyptic event prevents me from becoming a parent," Rei growled crossing her arms in an uncharacteristically childish tantrum.

"Well that's great and we're all very happy for you, but you can't just go around demanding people's speed. There's rules to this kind of thing, and both agreeing to it is the biggest one by far." Mary said.

"Yeah," Asuka harrumphed. "Also I call dibs on it first," She said. "We were going to tell him today."

"Uh, I just told him before all this and I'm his wife, so that supersedes your dibs." Mary said.

"I'm older so I go first," Rei snapped. "I've died three times for your asses so back off."

"Ok ok everyone stop!" Shinji yelled shoving himself in between the three. "Everyone stop treating me like a sex toy!"

"...Isn't that what we all are to each other?" Mari asked giggling, Shinji responded with a glare.

"Ok now, who wants to have a child?" Shinji asked and everyone's hand went up. "And who wants one with me?" Adelise and Ray put their hands down.

"Why did we even answer his questions?" Ray asked.

"-Because we were scared of him," Adelise answered.

"Oh right," Ray agreed before the two slowly backed out of the room and down the hall.

"Ok," Shinji said calmly. "We're going to discuss this civilly, everyone at the table now."

Everyone scuttled over to the big dining room table and took a seat. "Can someone please explain what happened with Rei and her period now?" Mary asked.

"My S2 organ was removed during my rebirth and my womb regrew," Rei explained.

"That explains a couple of things." Asuka said. "Namely why you're so baby crazy so suddenly."

"I want a child," Rei said calmly reaching over to grab Shinji's crotch.

"Stop that, I feel violated." Shinji said, taking her hand.

"I want you to violate me," Rei responded, Isabelle just sighed.

"It's kind of weird going back to back to back to back, is a donation ok?" Shinji asked.

"Fine," Everyone agreed before Rei pulled him onto the table. "Start donating."

"Mary, get the dressing cups!" Shinji whined.

….

"Sorry about this again Shin man," Isabelle said as Rei dragged her out of the room towards their bedroom. "I'll buy you some fancy cheeses as compensation!"

"I'll set up dinner at Hell's Kitchen," Asuka added as her and Mari left the apartment.

"Tiny tiny babies…" Mary said, cradling her container. "Come on dear, let's go rest. God knows you deserve it."

Shinji, who up until this point had had his head on the table in a daze, nodded. The two retreated to their room, and as they lay down on the bed, Mary opened her container and downed the contents in two gulps.

….

"I apologize again Lover Shinji," Rei said blushing as she looked down at her plate.

"It's ok, really." Shinji replied, poking at his breakfast.

"I was just really excited," Rei continued.

"It's ok." Shinji replied.

"And I-"

"Ok wondergirl we get it," Asuka interrupted. "You're sorry and Shinji's a cum cow can we move on please."

Before he could reply, Mary walked in and slid something down the table. The skidding object turned out to be a pregnancy test, labeled positive.

"Oh congrats," Asuka said taking a drink, before spitting it out across the table. "Wait what?!"

There was a round of cheering and crying before Adelise suddenly stood up. "We would also like to announce we are having a baby too!" She said excitedly. Another round of cheering went around the table.

"...I am also with child," Rei said softly. A third round of cheering ensued.

"Well you've ruined it for us now," Asuka joked. "We're having one too."

"Ah! You're already glowing Asuka." Ray said.

"What? No I'm not pregnant," Asuka said back.

"Wait I thought you said you wanted a baby?" Ray asked.

"I do, but I'm way too busy to take time off for maternity leave," Asuka explained. "So we took Shinji's sperm and my egg and had them implanted in Mari."

"Heyo," Mari said waving.

"There has to be an easier way to do that." Mary said.

"-But this is the way we did it," Asuka said proudly as she took Mari's hand.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged, and went about celebrating the mass pregnancy, wondering what was to be expected while they were expecting.

"Hey, let's go for a drive. I wanna check on something." Mary said.

…

The hill overlooking Tokyo 3 was just as it had always been. Except of course, with the addition of small peach saplings, just now getting their first leaves.

"They've been doing great!" Mary chirped, checking out their tiny trunks.

"Didn't expect them to grow so good," Asuka said sitting down.

"Yeah me either," Mari said sitting beside her and holding her arm.

"They will be very tall," Rei added as she laid out a blanket on the ground.

"Perfect for climbing," Isabelle joked, Rei rolled her eyes and sat the two of them down on the blanket.

"This is a very nice place to see the skyline," Ray commented looking out at the city.

"Oh I am so very sorry we never took you here," Adelise said sadly, Ray just chuckled and pulled her into her arms to look out with him.

"When Misato brought us out here for the first time, she said that this is what we would be fighting for." Shinji said, remembering it all. "I'll be honest, I wasn't sure we were going to see this again. But I'm glad we did."

Isabelle turned to Mary. "Hey, remember when we first met?"

"What about it?" Mary asked, and she couldn't help but smile.

"I'm really glad I took that peach," She said smiling back.

Mary smiled back and the seven watched the sunset, ready to face whatever life had in store for them together as a family.

**Sekhmet: Such a sweet closer. **

**Susano-o: Bookended almost like we're half good at this lol. **

**Sekhmet: So, What new projects are on the table now that the Evangelion slot is up for grabs? I know I'm working on some AUs, and the sequel is planned as a thing that's going to exist, but what's up next? **

**Susano-o: Getting back into YuGiOh and smuts, making Eva smuts, and possibly finishing Feral and Traveller or just skipping to Sword and Shield so I can scream in an Irish accent for chuckles. **

**Sekhmet: And I can make my character thirst after Milo because she spent most of her teen life in a self imposed exile and didn't know what she was missing. But yay, EVA smuts, and it's not gonna be traumatic for anyone! There is a small issue though with the schedule, you want to fill the audience in on that? **

**Susano-o: Yeah we're taking a small break, like three weeks give or take to get ahead with as much material as possible going forward so we can both relax a bit more and not drain ourselves dry trying to write on a close deadline. Like we finished this the day before it went out. **

**Sekhmet: We did that a lot for a while. Let's be clear thoughts, this isn't a hiatus. We're still going to be working in the background for the entire break. It's just a break from content for you guys. With that said, what quote should we end this on?**

**Susano-o: You do it this time Sekhmet. **

**Sekhmet: Alright. **

''_**Anything that's human is mentionable, and anything that is mentionable can be more manageable. When we can talk about our feelings, they become less overwhelming, less upsetting, and less scary. The people we trust with that important talk can help us know that we are not alone." -Fred Rogers**_


End file.
